War for the Damned
by axel4ekruz
Summary: Humanity avoided the tragedy that was the Fourth Holy Grail War. The Fifth is just behind the corner. The stakes are higher. Masters from far and wide converge, Heroes of distant realms gather. The clash of iron falls, beastly howls resonate, Saint's lament echo and the bell shall chime upon the worthy. Rated M for content.
1. Servant Berserker

Disclaimer: This story is somthing like a side-project. I had this idea hanging above my head for some time and decided why the hell not. Let's see what happens when you throw chaos in already chaotic world of of the Fifth Holy Grail War. Remember one thing, the Grail War is at its core a game played by dangerous people, sociopaths, wannabe heroes, greedy bastards, arrogant pricks all coupled with pieces, some with potential to break boulders with flick of a finger. You think those battles fought are noble? Get real. Story contains loose crossovers with my original work 'Indomitable Heart'.

Content and characters belong to their respective owners. There is mostly Type-Moon and a minor one other (un)popular author.

War For the Damned

Chapter 1: Servant Berserker

* * *

They said this is for the glory of family. They said it was for the benefit of greater progress. They said it is a chance to redeem past mistakes done by the last one who betrayed their cause. The one whom they entrusted their mission, given him the necessary tools to see the quest to completion. All he had to do was win and survive to become the champion that shall clame the ultimate prize.

The Holy Grail. The omnipotent wish-granting device. The object that is said can open the door to Akasha itself. A place outside of the World. Existing outside of time, it stores and archives information of all possibilities and events, past, present, and future, of the world. The main goal of many magi, containing the 'truth' of the universe itself.

' _What a silly joke.'_

Illyasviel von Einzbern cared not for some old scholar's that were high on a pipedream about searching for the reason of why things existed. Of why life existed. Why would they even want to know such things? Life is there anyway, why bother looking for the answers like 'why is it there?' or 'why is reality even real?'. Bunch of useless ramblings.

She has her own reasons for participating in the Fifth Holy Grail War. It is vengeance. A retribution to _that_ man and her _replacement_ he found after he killed mother and betrayed them all. But most of all, he betrayed her. He lied to her. He broke the promise he gave her that time ten years ago. Unforgivable.

Then the agents working for her family informed her of Kiritsugu's passing. That development made the situation somewhat tricky. She could no longer pay him back for abandoning her, not anymore. However, what she could do, is take it out on the boy he left her for. Repeatedly, for several weeks. With a lot of powerful tools she could find, be it magical or non-magical. He would suffer dearly. Oh, yes he would.

Of course she needed to become strong herself in order to make her wish a reality. One of the reasons that Einzberns had a poor track record in the Second and Third Holy Grail World was because, simply put their own representatives were pathetically weak. So the sought to rectify that by hiring a foreigner to represent them in the Fourth War. Emiya Kiritsugu, 'Mage Killer', the best among his colleagues in the branch. And that turned out spectacularly at the end.

Ten years after the last Grail War fiasco, they decided it was all or nothing. They threw everything they had into a little girl homunculus, the daughter of the last Grail vessel Irisvel. The Einzberns then trained Illya harshly in order to groom her as the next vessel for the Grail and as a Master who would finally bring the Grail to the family.

And to make things run even smoother, the Einzberns gathered the materials for Servant summoning and with their extended knowledge on the Holy Grail working systems, as one of the three clans that helped found it, they concocted the plan to gain an early advantage in the War. The advantage would manifest itself as one from Four Cavalry classes, Berserker.

Normally being the servants that at one point in their life went mad, which allows them to use the special ability **Mad Enhancement** , which trades their consciousness and sanity for a large power boost. And it's just their luck they managed to get ahold of the relic that would summon one of the strongest historical figures ever documented. The mighty Heracles, son of Zeus, the demi-god, slayer of many nightmarish beasts and achiever of all Twelve Labours considered impossible for any mere man.

A Master couldn't wish for a more perfect servant in the aspects of sheer power alone. Combined with Illyasviel's potential that surpasses any Master in the War, she can make full use of her Servant. Even the high drain of mana caused by Brserker would mean little since she has enough reserves to supply much as _four_ Servants at once and feel only slightly winded.

''Alright. It's finally time.'' The snow haired princess of Einzberns spoke to the air, her breath misting as it left her lips. Right, she was outside on the cold winter weather by herself. Grandpa threw her in the wild forest surrounding their large castle in the mountains and told her to do the ritual in the wilderness. Something about being out in constant danger will be a good motivator to her.

Clearing her head from any unnecessary thoughts for now, Illyasviel finished drawing the circle and took position in front extending her right hand she began the well-learned mantra for summoning.

'' **Heed my words, my will creates your body,**

 **And your sword creates my destiny!**

 **If you heed the Grail's call,**

 **And obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!**

 **I hereby swear, that I shall be all the good in the world,**

 **That I shall defeat all evil in the world!** ''

The circle glowed in bright crimson as the little girl chanted. She could feel the connection established. She could feel her voice reaching beyond to the Throne of Heroes. Her very being making connection with the other destined to be her partner, her companion in the forthcoming battles. But she could not know, that since the corruption, the Grail itself in its own ingenuity and consciousness incomprehensible by mortals defines the final act.

Einzberns wanted to cheat their way through the game? They wanted an early advantage and trouble-free path to the main prize whilst traversing the rules? Well, time to show them that what goes around comes around. _Fate_ can be just as equally deceptive!

'' **Then let thine eyes be clouded, with the fog of turmoil and chaos,**

 **Thou who are trapped in the cage of madness,**

 **And I, the summoner, who holds the chains!**

 **Seventh heaven clad, and the great words of power,**

 **Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!** ''

Prana crackled around like a electrical surge of power, a silhouette of a person materializing. Unable to be perceived by the naked eye yet, Illya patiently waited for her Servant to appear before her. If she was honest with herself, she does feel a certain giddiness. Living the past decade in isolation, without anyone to talk to or play with, she will finally have someone to rely onto. Someone who would listen. Instead of other blank-faced homunculi that filled the castle. Those were all boring.

So enamored with her thoughts about a potential friend, even if only a Servant, Illya now only noticed the dire growling and the sounds of a danger approaching. A pack of wolves. Three of them, looking hungry as hell and with all the intention in turning her into their next meal.

Even if she is considered powerful by magi standards, Illya could not do much in her current condition against the wild predators. Add the fact that she spend a great amount of time without food or water. Yes, she could live without nourishment longer than normal human, but she is still not immune to losing strength in absence of proper food. And it has been days.

With the survival instinct kicking in, the white haired girl did the only logical thing her brain told her to. Run for your goddamned life!

And she made a hasty fifteen-stepped stride, ignoring the almost fully new servant and ran the other way. Coincidentally, lack of energy affect the basic motor functions and renders them in a pretty much weak state. So upon making a sixteenth step she managed to trip on a conveniently jutted tree root. Dammit, just like with walnut counting, these things hated her! Plants two, Illya nil.

*CRACK* *CRACK*

Two distinct sounds of breaking resonated through the snowy forest and right behind where the newly christened Master fell face-first onto the thick covered ground.

Illya was confused now. Is that how bites feel? Having never experienced that sort of pain before she really couldn't tell. Reasonably, she turned and sat on her behind to witness a rare scene.

The cracks she heard earlier were definitely made by wolves. But in no way it did them any good. Two were lying at the bases of two trees across from each other. Their forms bended in an unnatural fashion and bleeding. Oh and the cracking sounds were from the way they were both chucked to the previously mentioned pines, the bark now sporting fissures from the blows it suffered.

Now who could have done such a monstrous feat of strength and savagery? Setting her gaze in the middle of the scene, Illya found the perpetrator of the deed. The figures back was turned from her, but from what she could notice it was tall, had a short mane of golden blond hair and dressed in black skin-tight suit with only the left arm being bare. And there was a single sheathed blade strapped horizontally on its lower back.

Was that supposed to be Heracles? One of the most famous heroes of Greek mythology? The one that stories describe as being tall like two men, and has the build that the contemporary bodybuilders could only ever dream to achieve?!

 _''Okay, I need to calm down. Looks can always be deceiving in the world of magi.''_ She focused on her own prana and found the steady flow that the Master and Servant share when bonded by summoning. And her Command Spells also responded and briefly flickered on her entire body. This was _in fact_ her servant.

Making herself appear more dignified, as much as that possible in the ragged single-piece dress she had, she stood and stroded to her Servants left. She was a little shocked to see the remaining wolf standing there a few feet away. He was crouching slightly, but didn't appear that aggressive anymore. But when he caught the sight of Illya he bared his chops again.

'' **Goowrrrlllll**!'' A deep rumble that came next made Illya jump a step away from her servant. That is _not_ human sound. That is even worse than the now moaning wolf that turned tail and ran away like a lost, scared puppy.

When she tried to get the better impression on her servant now that she was close, her eyes stopped their journey to its head and paused on the chest area. ''EEEHHHHHH!'' The scream made the nearby watchers fly away from the sheer volume of the noise. What in old man Acht's frozen beard?!

As the Servant finally decided to take a look at the girl, Illya did a double take and turned away now rambling to herself. ''B-B-Breas... Mamma? Ouhhhh! I messed up! I messed up big time!'' The whitehead moaned in despair. How could've this happen to her?! She summoned the wrong Servant! But she is sure she did everything right! ''What if I mispronounced the chant? Or the circle was flawed? Agh, grandpa's going to be sooooo mad at me!''

The tall blonde female Servant blinked at the spluttering mess of a girl. Weird. She surveyed the area around and studied the sky. Later winter season, high altitude. Mountain location. After a bit more careful observation, there were no other immediate threats. _'Holy Grail, huh? Wish granting? And war, can't ever go without that one.'_ The Servant mused the new information she has just been given by the Grail. Glancing at her Master by all accounts, she sighed. The girl was still moping and started drawing imaginary figures in the snow.

''I'm sorry mama...'' Illyasviel muttered to herself. Then something hard hit her head and made her kiss the ground again. She quickly stood up and spat the extra melted snow from mouth. When she reached to touch her head where impact occurred she found more melting snow. Did her Servant just threw snowball at her?!

''Hey! You can't do that to me!'' She yelled at the woman and pointed an angry finger her way. ''You are my Servant!'' And she was a princess by all means. The retainers should never treat their liege like this.

The blonde didn't look all that impressed with the attitude and crossed her arms. ''Hello to you, too. Thanks for saving my hide and all that. I'm so lucky to have you.'' Came the dry response to the accusation.

The young Einzbern's hand went limp at her side. ''You... speak?'' She said in puzzlement. That's can't be right. Berserkers were Servants who traded reason and intellect for power. ''Are you... Heracles by chance?'' She posed the question not knowing what to expect anymore.

''No.'' Came a swift answer.

''You're a... girl?''

''Last I checked.''

''And... you are my Servant?''

''I don't know. Are you the voice I heard before I woke up?''

Not that it needed to be confirmed, but Illya wanted to make sure. She shook her head and straightened her pose. No use in crying over spilled milk. She'll have to make do with this one. ''I am Illyasviel von Enizbern of the Einzbern family. And yes, that was my voice that called you.''

' _That's a tongue-twister.'_ The Servant thought about her Master's name. ''Servant Berserker heeds your call Master. Let's try to get along and kick fucking ass until only ours remain.'' She extended the same courtesy with introductions.

Again, Illya was surprised by the woman. At least she summoned the correct class. And boy, did her Servant had a mouth of a forked reptile. ''Right. Let's do just that!'' The smaller girl chirped. She paused to look at the stats of her servant and what a stats those were. ''Woah...'' Illya said in awe. Were these her parameters with no Mad Enhancement for booster? Wait a minute... ''Your Noble Phantasm requires Command Spell to activate?!''

Berserker scratched her cheek while mulling something. ''Well... yeah. Trust me, don't be using that right off the bat. There's a good reason you need to sacrifice the Command Spell.'' She walked closer to the girl and picked her up. Illya yelped in surprise, but didn't protest too much. ''Alright Master, which way to home?''

Illya pointed the direction she vaguely remembered the castle is and Berserker followed the path without question. While walking, Illya couldn't help but study her Servant. She was never this close to any grown-up woman like Berserker. All the homunculi at the castle were almost identical in appearance. Berserker had a strange combination of appeal and power. The way she talked and carried herself doesn't point out she was a monarch in her previous life. From the looks of things she was most likely a warrior woman. Fierce and courageous on the battlefield.

''What? I have something on my face?'' The golden blond Berserker asked after a time, feeling the small Master's eyes roaming on her.

''Now that you mentioned it. You do have something.'' Illya said and reached to touch Berserker's right side of the face where a three-pointed red facial marking was. Upon touching the mark, Illya sensed something from it. It gave off heat and felt as if hid a big primal power behind it. A sensation akin to a disaster ready to burst out.

Based on the look on her face, she must have felt it. '' _That,_ Master, is part of who I am. My own legacy etched deep into the very core of my being.'' The castle was getting visible in the distance. ''Look at that sight. You are filthy rich, Master.'' Berserker smirked peering at the girl with her amber slitted eyes.

Illya blushed and turned her head from those eyes. They held such intensity that she could barely look at them straight. And she was supposed to be Master and authority here for Root sake! Better fix this. ''Of course. Someone of my stature and looks cannot be afforded to live a plebeian life. I demand proper respect as befitting a noble.'' Illya ended it with a haughty note.

''Uhh-huh. Then what were you doing by yourself in the woods? Did you really need to preform the ritual that far outside?'' Her Master was powerful for a human. Berserker felt the great pool of mana Illyasviel had through their link. Her anchor to this world is unbelievably potent.

Illya was silent for a minute before telling her Servant. ''Grandpa said it would do me good in the open. And that conditions would be good for my final test as a magus of Einzbern.''

''But you could have done the ritual inside, right?'' The blonde persistently inquired.

''Why does it matter? I finished the trial grandpa Acht gave me, I summoned you, and I survived. Now ask me no more of this subject. We have a War to prepare for, Berserker.'' Illya said bitterly. This Servant likes to pry it seemed. But this is not what she would talk about. In her mind, she completed the test and that's it. ''Berserker, can I ask you something?''

''You already did, Master.'' The blonde quipped.

''What... No! Ugh! Stop that right now!''

So, topic on family is touchy stuff. But on the other hand, her Master is just that type of person complementing her own personality. She's gonna enjoy teasing the living hell out of her. ''If you say so, Master.'' She stopped walking and dropped the girl to the cold surface.

''W-Why did you do that?!'' The bleached girl yelled in outrage. What was wrong with this Servant?!

Berserker shrugged unfazed. ''You said 'stop', naturally I carried out my order and ceased my actions. Which involved walking and transporting you.'' The female Servant of Madness explained patiently, whilst smiling in glee on the inside.

Now Illya felt her forehead vein throbbing. ''You... you... I meant stop twisting my words! It's untoward to your Master!''

Berserker half-lided eyes opened fully in faux-realization. ''Ahh. You should have said so from the beginning then.'' The small girl was close to blowing a gasket by now. Time to cool down by defrosting the ice princess. ''Okay, okay. I'll bring down with jokes a notch. Come here.'' She scooped the girl and noticed the trembling. Luckily, Berserker is just the perfect person for these situations.

''What are... Ohhhh. That's nice... Hmmm.'' Illya sighed in satisfaction when the steady amount of warmth began to wrap around her whole body. It was quite pleasant for the homunculus girl after all that time in the cold. ''How are you doing this?''

''Eh, it's just a parlor trick really. But pretty useful wouldn't you say, Master?'' No response. ''Master?'' She tried again and heard the stesdy breathing against her. She should have expected that. Her Master is still a child at heart. ''Rest for now Illyasviel. The real hardships are ahead of us.'' When you know about war and fighting as much as her, then this whole Holy Grail War is about to become vicious event.

Fighting for wish granting device. There's a good reason for bloodshed if she ever saw one. She will protect her Master with the best of her capabilities. That's why she answered the calling, it is why she was summoned. Competing in another war. _''World is just cruel no matter what time or place.''_

 **XxX**

Jubstacheit von Einzbern was not the man who easily shows emotions. Driven by rationale and with only achievement as his only goal, the old magus king of the Einzbern family hardly ever felt the need to react to any kind of unexpected or astonishing event. Patiently waiting for his granddaughter's return in his study he suddenly felt the sensation of a Bounded Field being breached.

A very powerful presence that can for certain be that of a Servant was approaching. That also meant Illyasviel was successful in her endeavour. Except, the old Acht figured something was missing here. Having set the Bounded Field of the highest quality it enabled the user to briefly catch a glimpse of the trespasser's potential. Then why did the presence of one of the greatest entities that walked this planed felt so different than expected?

'' _How very odd. No fluctuating presence akin to a storm coupled with the oppressive feeling of_ _Mad Enhancement_ _.''_ Not to say that it was any less powerful, but it simply didn't gave off the aura one would hope the once Raging Destroyer from the Age of Gods had. This strange development requires further study. With that in mind, the old Head of the Einzbern went to see for himself just what has that child summoned to this realm.

Minutes later as he was descending the stairs to the main hall the front double door were rudely opened. It was by wonder that the high-grade, wooden construction managed to stay whole.

Another wonder that made the mostly stoic Jubstacheit raise his pure white brow was the reason behind said intrusion. Being well apt and knowledgeable as he is he immediately confirmed it was a being out of this current realm. That is the first notion. The second notion no more curious than the first, this was and can't be the warrior Heracles he worked restlessly to gather materials from the Greater Grail and a proper catalyst for its summoning.

It was a woman, that much is clear by the appearances and build. The tight suit she wore with yellow linings and a fully gloved right hand with patterns reminding of flames made the long-lived Acht jump to conclusion that this Servant originated from Celtic folklore. Lastly, the third notion is the way Illyasviel clinged to her Servant's neck and the woman holding her like a toddler.

It would have painted a beautiful picture for the common folk had they lacked the true grasp of the whole situation. ''I see you failed in your quest to summon Heracles.'' Jubstacheit made an observant comment. His voiced had a tint of disappointment in it. ''Alas, you will have to utilize this new Servant to its fullest capacity before the War commences. Now let us...''

His further droning was stopped by one of the maid homunculus, Sella. ''Your Lordship, if I may. Lady Illyasviel appears to be in deep slumber at the moment. Sadly, your words only fall to her deaf ears.'' The red-eyed attendant told him.

The old alchemist caught himself from talking. Now upon closer observation, young Illyasviel does seem unresponsive. Well, this puts them in a pickle. He wished to have words with her about this new state of affairs ensued from the summoning of wrong Servant. But, they have two more months, so he will wait for now. ''Very well. Sella and Leysritt, tend to her until she wakens. Once she does, inform her I ask for her presence.''

Sella approached the Servant without hesitation and reached for Illyasviel, only to find that little girl refused to let go of her familiar. Next logical course of action would be she escorts the Servant to Lady's sleeping quarters. ''Follow me.'' And she did just that, not knowing if the Servant will answer to a simple request. Surprisingly, it did, as she trailed behind the maid.

Old man Acht shook his head slightly. He and his granddaughter will have lot to discuss about. But for now... ''Close that door. It's letting the draft in.'' They don't need natural air-conditioning... Or any kind for that matter.

 **XxX**

After getting good sleep Illya found herself at the breakfast table, grandpa Acht sitting on the other side with a cup of tea. She was really hungry as indicated by several portions of food she asked to be made for the morning meal.

''You wished my audience when I wake up, grandpa.'' Illya said pausing in-between the bites. It was only proper for a lady not to speak with her mouthful.

The current family head sipped from his cup before giving response. ''Indeed, child. The matter concerns your newly realized Servant and how you will proceed next.''

Illya restrained herself from snorting. ''What of it? I know precisely how to go on about the War. With Berserker by my side I will win the Grail for us. And while I'm at it, I will make sure to dispose of the trash _he_ left.'' Her face scrunching in anger at the mere thought of that particular person and his still living pet.

''You are that confident in your abilities and that of your Servant, I see. A fine trait, but bear in mind that too much of it can prove to be an insidious killer. Many have fallen by simply being overly assured in their victory.'' He spoke to her in a sagely tone. Yes, she has good reason to believe in her skill, yet even that is not always a guarantee for triumph. He has seen and heard of many examples throughout his life.

Illya regarded him as she slowly chewed her next piece. ''Then a demonstration perhaps? Allow me and Berserker to show you just how much our confidence is well-placed.'' She smiled at the end and glanced to her left. ''Right, Berserker?''

That was a cue of sorts and the tall blonde warrior-woman materialized in a dust of blue particles. ''I won't deny being curious to what this era has to offer. I agree with you, Master. That is, if señor here doesn't mind.'' Berserker said with a relaxed smirk on her face.

' _A sane Berserker that talks and has a clear judgement.'_ He will have to write this down for the future references. This was unprecedented case and will be recorder accordingly. And that minor slip-up she just made should definitely put her with Spanish or at least Latin American group. ''Interesting. Never before have I heard of a lucid Berserker. Is it that you were unique in your past señora? Or has the place you come from made you into what it stands before me?''

Berserker chuckled loudly and grinned until her inhumanly pronounced fangs showed. ''Tal vez? Tal vez no? (Maybe? Maybe not?) Those are some _very_ personal questions I'm not much keen in sharing. So, are we going to do this rehearsal mock-fight or just twaddle?'' To further emphasize the point she made a clenched fist and started popping fingers in anticipation. ''I'm eager to try out how this body fares in battle.''

Old Acht nodded in agreement. ''Very well. I will have everything prepared in a matter of hours. Come at main courtyard and we shall see how you perform.'' Saying those final words he stood up and glided noiselessly out of the dining room.

' _What a sad excuse of an old man. But then again, this whole place is swarmed with guys all alike.'_ While she was in spiritual mode, quite the nifty ability to have, she did a little snooping around while her Master slept. What she found was most baffling. Chateau was filled with individuals whose only distinctive traits were red eyes and pale hair. Most with the same size and type to fit the appropriate gender. All looked identical, and almost lacked any difference in scent.

If she wasn't that adept with her enhanced senses she would've write them off as coming from the same place. Until she figured they were not human to begin with. _''Just my damn luck. Ended up in some weird-ass alternate period, with a War fighting for an over-inflated genie wisher rip-off. Oh, and what do you know? I'm surrounded by people probably made on an assembly line or shit. This all looks like that hag's worst nightmare... And she'd likely_ jack _off and climax in a fucking ectasy if she were here.''_

''Who will?''

''Huh?'' Berserker blinked and looked down at her Master peering at her with no small amount of curiosity. ''Tell me you just heard all that.'' Seriously, she's robbed of privacy on her own personal thoughts?!

Illya was unsure but answered anyway. ''I heard the part about 'hag'... and, uhm, cl-climaxing...'' Let it be known that despite being nineteen years old and understanding plenty about human bodily functions, Illyasviel von Einzbern was very much _not_ used to hearing a person so casually referencing about sexual stimulation.

For all her tough front and boldness she displays her Master has yet to learn about adulthood and the wonderful kinks it normally follows. ''Okay, I got a request, no a favour to ask from you Master. We are practically partners, comrades in arms and alike, right?'' Illya nodded, not seeing what point Berserker wanted to make. ''You trust me with your life to protect you in times of peril, right?'' Another bob of confirmation. The blond Servant smiled and put her hands on Illya's shoulders. ''Magnífico. Then do me a solid and from now on... Stay out of my damn thoughts!''

''A-Alright!''

''Good girl, Master.'' She patted Illya on the head several times and even with durable body those hand-pats felt like being made out of lead. ''Now, eat your breakfast. We have a long list of things to do.'' She casually picked the stake from her Master's plate and showed the whole slice in her mouth not caring for the little girl's protesting pout. ''Not bad. Would prolly turn better with flambeing...''

Her own Servant just reprimanded her, eated her meal and treated her like a little kid. Coupled with those facts, Berserker is just acting unpredictable. It's like she is partially influenced by her class trait, yet still holding her mind in one piece. Was she like this in her past life? If so, Illya wondered if she knew she was deliberately trying to cause ire in others or just liked to poke dangerous animals for the fun of it. That leaves more room to contemplation in the future.

''Since I can't hear your thoughts, I'm gonna take a guess and say you're displeased with me, Master.'' It's virtually written all over her face as she sat there staring at her now empty plate.

''Really? What ever gave you that idea?'' The white haired Einzbern princess huffed sarcastically.

''Well, for starters...''

''Not. Another. Word. I'm _this_ close to wasting a **Command Spell** in shutting you for good.'' She demonstrated by making a small gap with her index finger and thumb.

That's a legitimate threat. She would do it in all likehood. Change of tactics. ''Bueno. As of this moment I'll keep my trap shut. How's that, Master?'' By the looks of it, the homuculus girl hardly believed her but accepted with reluctance. Sighing to herself, Berserker made a decision to spend the time until testing in her spirit form.

 **XxX**

When Jubstacheit told them he will prepare everything in a matter of hours, he truly outdid himself. It goes to show that these people don't do things halfway. Illya stood in the grand courtyard dressed in fine purple overcoat, boots, white skirt and scarf coupled with a furry violet cap. Berserker was there, lingering in her astral form.

The yard was as big as one might expect. With the size of a football field filled with evergreen pines and tall hedging. It reminds of a mini-labyrinth. The intersected part was where the center is. It was actually an expanded part in the last years when certain someone complained not having decorated space for play.

Standing on the other side were ten homunculi old man Acht had equipped as a test. Each pair was dressed the same, and were diverse in armaments. Two with swords, two with halberds, two with bows, two with daggers and the last pair didn't have visible weapon on the first sight.

Illya looked behind her where grandfather was standing at the entrance, his steady gaze watching the whole scene. ''An imitation of the Grail War? Seriously, grandpa?'' Even a fool wouldn't take long to notice that her opponents were made to resemble each Servant class in the War. Save for Berserker, they couldn't recreate the whole circumstances for the Warriors of Madness. Maybe not in such a short time, that is.

''I cannot imagine more perfect setting to validate your prowess. This course is meant for you as well, not exclusively your Servant.'' He reminded the adolescent juvenile-look alike.

Illya was far from concerned by his words. ''I overcomed the last one. And with Berserker at my side, this will be like stroll in the park.''

Old Acht dipped his head slightly. ''We shall see then.'' He settled his vocal chords to give signal. ''Begin!'' And promptly retreated from the line of fire. Ne need for his immaculate suit to be ruined by any stray debris. Two homunculi wielding halberds took charge first.

''Hmph. Berserker, finish them all!'' The childlike Master gave her own signal. By her estimation it shouldn't even last two minutes.

With eyes glinting in excitement the Einzbern's Servant physically touched the ground and dashed off with a booming sound behind her. The small breaking of a sound barrier enough to cause Illya's clothes and hair to flutter about. Before two adversaries even reached half of the field she was already on them.

Dodging the first swipe of the overgrown axe she caught the second with her gloved hand and broke the sharp head. Not wasting any momentum the snapped part was quickly embedded in its previous bearer's throat and his carrion now used as a meat shield for his twin's renewed assault. The time he wasted trying to ustuck his weapon proved costly as homunculus' head was swept out of its place by a high sailing kick. With blood spraying from the neck-wound, the dead body sanked to the ground.

'' _Agility, reflexes, brute strength all working. What incredible feeling!''_ Berserker sang with joy in her head, but quickly refocused on the battle. Work is not even half done. As a victor that experienced many battles in her life, blond Berserker turned her attention to the second wave. Swords in front, as she thought. Time to test other amazing aspects of her body.

Still opting not to use her blade, she ducked low to dodge and grabbed a hold of attackers wrist. With applied force the wrist was broken and she caught the blade in her left hand. A strong veer decapitated the meat doll, the other fake-saber used the slip to direct an overheaded slash. *CLANG*

The sword now became demi-sword, its cracked part harmlessly clanging to the surface. Seizing the confused humunculus neck, Berserker drove the sword into his heart area. One cough of blood and he went limp. _''The endurance works on passive here. Or is it only against regular weapons? I wonder now?''_ '' **Blitzstrahl**!'' _''What the?''_ Something hit her back and made the little explosion rising the dust from concrete.

The homunculi playing the role of Servant of Magic shouted in unison, holding their hands extended. Pale green light emanated from their palms with small crackling of electrical energy. Charging to repeat the casting they were interrupted as the left one's side was caught by a flying sword. It didn't kill her, but her whole balance was broken. _''Fucking hate backstabbing tactics.''_ Berserker thought as she appeared behind the other one who fired a bolt at her, as if the high voltage spell hasn't touched her. A terrible crack was heard as she drove her elbow vertically to the base of the enemies neck, killing the spellcasting homunculus instantly. _'At least do it the right way.'_

There's an answer to that. Nice, she doesn't have to activate that particular ability on its own. It works on a non-stop deal. How cool is that? Probably thanks to her Master. She'll show gratitude later. Another skill of hers flaring up and with it she snatched the arrow heading in the direction of her young Master. _'Bad move.'_ Now she's craving some bowman.

From a safe distance behind one tree Illya observed her Servant with good amount of awe. Not only does Berserken not fight like classical enraged maniac, she actually uses genuine combat strategies in close quarter and adapts to a situation rather adeptly. _''Wow, she must have been a fierce warrior in her time. And I know for certain she's not displaying the quarter of her real skills.''_

Of course Illya was not stupid when she heard grandpa say the test was about her as well. That means, the fake Servant stand-ins were definitely ordered to try and take her down. Those two with the daggers especially. A perfect picture of what an Assassin-class Servant might attempt in the coming conflict. Can't forget about Archer though. But Illya is clever enough to hide from these phony shooters. She can most likely counter their arrows even if they tried reinforcing them.

No worries, since Berserker all but finished the long-range combatants by slamming their arrows through their chins. That woul hurt any archers pride. The tall blonde woman suddenly ran back toward her, but still a good distance and stuck her arm in the thick bushes pulling out the hidden assassin wannabe and tossed him on the floor. She then placed his weapon wielding hand between her legs and with a sharp twist rendered it useless. A second later the neck followed its path.

'' _Amazing.''_ Even Illya would have trouble detecting that normal concealment, but Berserker even has that covered. How would she fare against the class that can fully hide their presence? She felt it was safe enough to get out of hiding, and she could try to apologize to Berserker for being a little harsh with her. _''Maybe not outright apologize. She was at fault, too. Yes, I'll congratulate her on job well done. That should do it.''_

Unfortunately for young Illyasviel, she forgot that there were ten istead of nine homunculus. Or did she?

''Nice try. That is patheti... huh...'' The entire world froze as the person approached calmly from her back. The smile it had, the posture it carried, the height, face, hair, eyes, clothes...

The person beamed gently at the little girl now only a few feet away. ''That's isn't nice of you, Illya. How could you not invite your mother to play?'' The face of Irisviel von Einzbern took a disappointed frown now. ''You know I always have time for you?''

She knew, oh did she knew... Tears stung her eyes as Illasviel regarded her supposedly dead mother. New emotions overflowing her senses and overriding her danger instincts. ''Mama...'' She reached a small hand towards the long-haired woman who did the same. So enthralled Illya was that she didn't care to notice the wicked looking knife held by her 'mother'.

When the gap was close enough the downright replica of Irisviel seized Illya's right hand by shoulder to prevent resistance and enable a clean strike. All the while, the copy was smiling tenderly at her 'daughter'. ''Come, my sweet Illya...'' The taller female homunculus hidden blade was seized fully by the even taller female Servant. Not getting the time to comprehend the action a white blade, blackened in the middle was thrusted in her sternum area.

''Huh?'' Was the single exclamation that escaped Illya's mouth as she was roughly picked and now had a better vantage point at the scene. She was in the first row to see Berserker push off 'mother' with the shove of her leg. 'Mother' slid from the blade in a sickening shlick and sailed back easily thumping down on the cold stone. ''Mama?''

''Goddammit. I saw batshit family stuff in my time, but this one counts in top five.'' The blond Berserker muttered under her breath, holding her Master in left arm. ''Snap out of it, Master! That 'thing' is not your mother!'' She shook the small girl to lift her out of stupor.

''Wha... What? Berserker? My mother is... dead?'' Blinking her eyes furiously, Illyasviel let the situational awareness and reality reach her. She just witnessed her 'mother's' death. Again. Only it wasn't _her mother. ''Mama would never... Grandfather! He designed an identical replica! He... he... HOW DARE HE?!''_ The Einzbern princess trembled, not in cold, but in rage this time. He knew this would happen! Knew she would be nearly hypnotized by the image of her dead mother! Knew she would hesitate and thus having Berserker save her, indirectly making her live through that terrifying event from ten years ago!

Berserker could feel her Master's fumming. Yet didn't know what to do or what to say to console her. _''I already did plenty. Fuck, why didn't I notice it sooner?!''_ She berated herself. How come she couldn't see it or sense it?! Her perception should have covered the whole way to her Master and maybe a little beyond. Unless... _''Tch. The fighting. I was enjoying it so much it clouded my judgement. Fucking class skill shit. Despite_ _ **Noble Phantasm**_ _being locked and on hold, the bloodlust during combat still prevails... Mierda!''_

''You have accomplished the trial. Yet, Illyasviel, regardless of favorable outcome your own performance leaves much to be desired. What if an enemy Servant employed illusions on your mind and used the moment of emotional weakness to its advantage? How would you... Hmm?'' He was silenced by the oppressive aura the Servant of Maddness exhibited. The old alchemist stood his ground even when the tip of the bloody blade was just a few inches from his throat.

''You... talk too much, you know that, pinche viejo.'' It pisses her off the way he treats her Master. That and his overall attitude of cool indifference. Sure, Berserker herself was subjected to some pretty rigorous training herself, but can this guy show for once a sign of appreciation to his granddaughter?

''Have I misspoken myself, Servant? Every flaw made takes us back from achieving our goal of winning the Holy Grail. If Master is neutralized, what good is its Servant to us? Illyasviel has received training in the past decade and should know how to make the most efficient of decisions in battle and act accordingly to obstacles.'' He preached logic to the Master-Servant duo.

When Berserker tried to turn this into an oratory battle, a voice lacking in emotion intervened. ''That's enough, Berserker.'' Illya turned attention to the old man, but her head was downed slightly, hair obscuring her eyes. ''I have learned important lesson today, grandpa. Thank you for teaching me it. Now, Berserker, take me to my room.'' She requested at the end in an emotionless tone Berserker thought should not belong on a girl like her.

The blond woman went to follow the command given, but not before giving the old prick a little pay-back. Forcing a cold grin, the warrior-woman wiped her blade clean off of the old man's robe, even making small incisions along the way and sheathing her blade in a smooth motion. The smallest of creases on his wrinkled forehead were enough for her. ''Muchas gracias señor.'' She thanked him in an all too false chirp and walked inside.

Very peculiar woman. She must have been what people would call 'vixen' if going by her temper she showed in only two days she is here. He'll have to send these coat on a meticulous trial of cleaning and repairment. While on that subject. ''Clear this place. It is unsightly.'' A respectable noble family, such as themselves, should not allow to have this pigsty in the open property.

 **XxX**

''...''

''...''

''...''

''Oh, por joder!'' Berserker snapped at the atmosphere in her Master's room. Master was brooding. The two maids at the doors were brooding! Except those were their default modes! So it just leaves one Servant with an ill-ridden mood. This is totally not how it should be. If they have two more months Master should spend them in a better ways. Not sulking in the confines of the enclosed space. ''Oye, you. Can't you do something to make her better?''

The right one with the purple highlighted clothes, Sella or was it Leysritt, replied. ''Lady Illyasviel health is not infringed.''

And then the other one with black highlights added to it. ''Therefore there is no need for trepidation. She will recover from any inner encroachment in time. Otherwise...''

''We stand at her service!'' The duet completed the line in flawless sync.

The Servant of Madness regarded them as if they were mad. And she was supposed to be the insane one in this War. ''Fuck me sideways...'' That was so much creepy it even made her insides churn in detesting. She's never getting used to this. Nu-uh. These homunculi. _''You would've have a day of your life prodding them, my old friend...''_

Looking at Illya, who hadn't bothered to slip from clothes when she brought her here, made the hard-shelled woman cringe. It's up to her then, as usual. Enough is enough with this emo bollocks.

''Eeeppp!'' Illya found herself on the carpeted floor as the covers she was lying on were suddenly yanked beneath her. ''B-Berserker?! Are you crazy?!'' She keeked from the side of the bed, her hat left forgotten.

''Who knows? I am Berserker after all. It's self-explanatory that I'm not the most proper nut out there. But that's not the point!'' She jumped onto the bed and bended knees to look directly at her crouching Master. ''You, Master, need to get your act together. The old coot tricked you with that stunt. I get it, it brought up some nasty memories from you, but I will not stand and watch you drowning in self-pity. Am I not one of the strongest Servants with the strongest Master, huh?''

Once again, Illya had to lower gaze from her Servant's orbs. ''What do you know of my loss? What do you know of me?'' Finding courage, she glared at the amazonian woman, though her eyes started misting.

''For a bastard like me who never met her mother through my life, I think I should know more than you, Master. Don't be jumping to conclusions how you had it rough. So have the other thousand upon thousand children who never even met their real parents, never being doted or experienced the joy of being in the care of true family.'' She returned the Master's hard look tenfold. ''Are you a coward, Master?''

''What...?'' Illya asked in shock.

''I questioned if you are a coward, Master. You run from problems and snivel instead of dealing with them. Is the person who summoned me some wimpy kid or a strong-willed girl that dared do the ritual in the forest full of menaces? Are you the telltale fragile-glassed princess or a proud gal worthy of calling me your partner?'' This was all necessary evil for her Master to gain back her conviction. They can't go to war of any kind otherwise. _'Come on, come on... I know you can do it.'_

During the rant, Illya remained deadly silent. She slowly stood up and still had to crane neck to catch her Servant's gaze. ''Berserker,'' she breathed, ''you should know two things. First: I am nineteen. Second: speak to me such again, and I will make you regret it. I know how.'' With that hiss followed the flicker of her full-body **Command Spells**.

Now they were making progress. ''Hoh. There's a backbone in there somewhere. Nicely done, that is _the_ Master I'm willing to follow.'' The blonde skidded and stood in front of her liege. ''Let's try this again, shall we? I am Servant Berserker of this Holy Grail War. I ask of you; Are you my Master?'' She repeated the phrase more constructively this time around and extended the hand toward Illya.

The small girl looked at the offered appendage and after a brief pause she gave it the strongest grip she could manage. ''I am Illyasviel von Einzbern and I am your Master. Servant Berserker, let us win this War.'' She cracked a small grin.

At that, the six foot towering blonde shook hands firmly with the four foot four girl and a their alliance was officially born. ''Now that I can definitely work with.''

Off to the sides, Sella and Leysritt noiselessly beheld the development in what was promising to be entertaining months.

''It would seem Lady has recuperated from her dreadful condition. Improvement was achieved.'' Sella noted.

''Yes, what appeared to be escalating vocal dispute bore positive results on our Lady's state of mind. For the moment notice, I feared our Lady's life would be threatened and our intervention unavoidable.'' Leysritt added her two cents.

''Pure curiosity. In what capacity could have we helped in the altercation between a being transcending this World's logic in terms of existence and the most powerful of our generation such as Lady Illyasviel?'' Sella inquired her counterpart.

Leysritt took a while with giving response. ''I... have no plausible answer. Following the logical course of action we would have faced imminent termination from both sides.''

Sella looked at her twin model and then at participants of the Grail War. ''I... support that claim.''

''It would have had wielded undesirable results.'' Leysritt recalled the one-sided battle that took place not some time ago.

''I am of the same opinion.'' Sella concurred.

''...''

''...''

 **XxX**

Thus, an extraordinary pair of Master and her lucid Berserker became the first participants in the long-wrought conflict know as the Fifth Holy Grail War. For some a fight for honor, others for prestige and glory, for few justice and select group of surreptitious cretins lurking from the shadows and waiting their chance.

A ripple no matter how small can cause the distortion in time and natural flow. But the universe inevitably has its own means of deploying solution as a n answer to any hitch it appears. Counter Guardians from Ayala might not be enough for this peculiar issue.

Another failsafe is demanded. One in the form of a person with an unbiased viewpoint on the whole affair.

''I am... a Ruler-class Servant.''

* * *

 **Uwahhh... I just wrote this, even with telling myself to focuses on a single fic I just couldn't help myself. I have recently taken a shine at Fate saga, but not all of it, no. There's just soooo much information on this stuff my brain's overloading. I drink two liters of water everyday to cool off. Seriously, the big ball of fire hanging in the sky doesn't have in mind to give us a break these days.**

 **Anyways, what's so different about this fic. Uh, how about everything. Start with the fact that we have a Berserker who's so happy to be in this mess (note the sarcasm) and many, many thing that await the populous of that non-exsisting but very important site. You guessed it-Fuyuki City.**

 **And as I have mentioned in the beginning, this story will be slow-going. Sucks I know, but that's how things stand for now. If you wan to try and find who Berserker is, well go ahead and try. Whoever does it in the first go, you'll have my eternal respect. Nothing more I can offer to the spoiler anyway.**

 **Coincidentally, this is a crossover yet not in a real sense of the word. It contains elements from my other Fic but has little to do with that particular universe. Please don't assume things if you haven't read the whole content. Please.**

 **And as per my usual finisher (and with many others); read, review, PM, follow, favour and most important of all-enjoy. Or try to enjoy, all the different preferences and all that...**

 **That's all good folks! (for now) Axel's out!**


	2. No Respite for Living or Dead

Disclaimer: The characters here are the sole property of their original makers. Me? I'm just borrowing them for a short while, Not like I'm planning to use them for some nefarious scheme or something. Though, I like using this as a means to rework and interpret the univers the authors have created. Why else would I write this. Anyways, Type-Moon and MH-sensei got the first dibs on those. Smart people, the lot of them, yeah.

War For the Damned

Chapter 2: No Respite for Living or Dead

* * *

''What are we doing here?''

''Didn't I explain it earlier this morning?''

''Yes, many times! But why _here_ of all places?!'' An annoyed voice of Illyasviel von Einzbern echoed through the mountain range, growing weaker by the distance it passed. Seriously, her Servant was one oddball with bizzare training methods. First thing after two days she summoned her, Illya felt like the whole world turned upside-down. Or at least, it will soon.

The things one must sacrifice for triumph...

Berserker was all to quick to shush her Master. ''Shhh! Master, I don't think dying by a falling mass of snow and ice would be preferable way to go.''

Illya swatted at offending appendage. The reason for removal more by Berserker's will than her attempt. ''What improvement does hiking up the mountain offers me? Did granpa really approve of this?''

''We're nearly there, Master, don't be getting cold feet now.'' The tall blonde smirked at the little girl's unimpressed stare. ''And yeah, vejestorio was surprisingly cool with that. Can you imagine?'' Berserker said, with a well-trained poker face. As if. That mossback, who was not even Illya's real relative, has been _properly_ convinced that Berserker's way is the right one. After some pleasant word exchange her Master didn't need to know. Not ever.

Illya begrudgingly accepted the explanation despite having a feeling her Servant not telling the whole story. But well, anything that gets her closer to fulfilling her goal is okay for now. Still, why the whole walking on foot? Berserker refused to carry her, something about 'motivation' or such. ''Fine then. So now what? Do I have to reach the summit on my own? While you throw snowballs at me all the way?''

The amber-eyed Servant cupped her chin at that. ''Hey, that's not such a bad idea.'' She muttered out loud, not bothering to hide her impression on the proposition. ''I'll have to save that for another time, but right now,'' she stared at her Master's crimson gaze directly, ''what meaning does magic hold for you, Master?''

Illya had to blink at that question. Magic? ''You refer to **Sorcery** and **True Magic**? Those are highest classes of **Mystery** that surpass all **Magecraft** and current science. It is, of course, impossible to use, much less by anybody nowadays. That is one of the reasons Holy Grail War is fought.''

Now it was blond Servant's turn to blink in confusion. ''Cómo?'' She managed dumbly. '' **Magecraft** , **Sorcery** , **True Magic**? Isn't that all the same? Making the impossible possible in the eyes of mundane folk?'' And what do 'mysteries' had to do with all that?

The young looking homunculus girl shook her head. ''The origin might be the same, but at current time, **Magic** is considered somewhat of an unreachable dream by many modern Magi. It's all practically extravagance for those who try to reach the **Swirl of the Root**.''

This era is a lot more complicated than when she was alive. To put it mildly. ''That's all good and well, but we strayed off topic. I was alluding to casting spells. Theory is okay, but practical use is what I tried to make a point of. You know, like how those two shot some lightning-spell at my back last time.''

So that's what her Servant meant when she said 'magic'. Clearly, in her past life there was a different comprehension of miracles than it is in modern time today. ''It seems yours and mine grasp on **Thaumaturgy** differs. The gap in this era and that of two or more millenia ago is enormous. Modern **Magecraft** is far inferior to that from the Age of Gods.''

When the blonde remained quiet, Illya looked at her with great more curiosity bordering on suspicion. ''Why are we having a discussion on this subject? By all accounts, it is not an area of expertise belonging to your Class.''

''Ufufufu,'' Berserker chuckled throatily, ''doubting me again?'' She moved past Illya, standing about six paces far with her back turned to the little girl. ''I already told you the day before. We are in this together as partners, comrades-in-arms. Your weakness reflects on me and vice-versa. So, in light of our last _training session_ , I decided to teach you first-hand how to deal with sudden and unexpected situations.''

Her Master needed all the extra experience she can get. Having lead the tumultuous life where she had to adjust because of _a certain backstabbing bitch_ , Berserker picked many, many new things in a way of fighting when using your supernatural (as well as natural) abilites. The fiasco with her Master's mother-replica mustn't happen again. If she is not there on time to intervene, Illya will have to be taught to use her own devices with a lot of wit. _Think fast_ , as she once picked from a dear person.

Without further ado. ''Show me, Master, that your pride in being superior within whole family is not simple braggery.'' Finishing that sentence, Berserker tilted her head up and sucked-in a large amount of air. When her chest expanded enough, she let out the same sound when scaring the wolf. Only, instead of being a low guttural sound like last time, now it came out as a thundering roar. A full, deep and prolonged, traveling through the air and maybe even reaching the ear of regular people in their habitat far from Einzbern's secluded location.

Hell, perhaps the whole region of Germany heard it!

''W-What have you done, Berserker?!'' Illya demanded angrily as she removed hands from protecting her poor auditory faculties. Five minutes ago, her Servant warned about avalanche and now she did the very same thing that could cause it!

''Whumphhh!'' Okay, scratch that, it _has_ caused it!

Satisfied with her work, Berserker quickly looked back at Illya. ''Here's the test: Be creative and survive! Do that and sky is the limit!'' The blonde Amazonian woman added a cheeky wink for good measure. ''Buena fortuna, maestra!'' She dematerialized a second later.

The pale little homunculus wasted no time in running downhill. She is so not gonna let herself be buried under thick heaps of snow. No way, not after she just spend a large portion of time in white laden wilderness days prior. She hated looking at those tiny, frozen water crystals packed together in large quantities to form a colourless blanket for miles. If she had to look at it for hours inches from her face, she might end up blowing a freaking gascket!

' _Damn you, damn you, damn you Berserker!'_ She cursed her familiar to no avail. The noise of frozen mass threatening to bury her was audible even to her now. _'Think Illyasviel, think! You have the unsurpassed potential as a Master amongst all Masters! The homunculus above any homunculus!'_ She raved in her head, the thought process going thousand miles at speed, bringing her brain in danger of overloading.

Unfortunately, none logical course of action she could think of lead to her salvation from this predicament. _'Wait!'_ She paused a fraction. _'Berserker said to be creative. That involves imagining original ideas and making them into my own work of art.'_ Flapping of wings caught her attention and made her look up. The flock of birds, probably alarmed by Berserker's actions, were making for an escape. They have it easy. With wings allowing them to simply fly away far from danger... _'Fly away...'_

Even if she could gain a speed, it would do her no good to escape. Berserker brought her to this specific point where not even a professional athlete or a Magus that used a manner of acceleration would be fast enough to get away.

Illyasviel talent as a Magus laid in another particular craft. _'Thank you, mama.'_ Employing an improved version of her mother, Irisviel's, technique whilst using it in unconventional method she knew one other person was notoriously famous for, the young-looking Master plucked a strand of her shiningly pale hair.

Something that was fittingly big to carry her out of danger, sturdy enough at the same time to withold her weight and lift her high up. '' 'Sky is the limit' you said, Berserker.'' She muttered, the deadly snowslip seconds from claiming her. ''Well then, here I go! **Angel's Poem: Stork Patron**!'' New craft began to take form in a large, brilliant bird of the girl's height. The autonomous being, controlled by her will, a familiar protector meant to help in any situation, made solely from her aptitude as a Magus permeated with her Magical energy.

''Now!'' Not having long time she grabbed the construct's legs and held tightly. ''Uppp! WEEE! GOOOOOOO!'' On that day, in mid February, Illyasviel von Enzbern, Master of Berserker, the best homunculus of her generation learned to fly! ''WOAH!'' She yelled in excitemed and slight apprehensiveness as she felt the smallest of passing mass of snow beneath her graze her booted feet. Still being in the air and keeping focus on her familiar remaining whole, Illya hazarded a look down beneath.

And what a sight it was. Things looked so much different from bird's perspective above. Everything was so... miniscule. Trees and giant boulders were smaller than her head, river nearby was reduced to a harmless looking creek, even the castle in a distance seemed akin to a mere house.

So immersed was Illya in her scenery appreciation that she failed to notice a wave of heat coming towards her and passing just a few feet on her left. Brought out of dazing she looked at the side and only managed to notice the smalest flickers of orange and red. Was that fire? Squinting further to the ground, she spotted the likely culprit. Glolden blond hair, check. Mostly black spandex with yellow lining coupled with fully sleeved right arm and a bare left one. Double check. And she was waving at her like nothing happened or as if she's not responsible for the whole tumble in the first place! Triple check.

When Illya directed her temporar avian construct for landing, Berserker switched to loud clapping. ''Bravo, bravo! Muy bien! Master, I have to say that was done... masterly!'' She said with making a smallest of pauses in the line. ''What do you have to say to my design, huh? Pretty good, in my humblest of opinions. Not even old gezeer would... Woah! Hey!'' She was stopped in the mid of her self-praising by having to dodge a bright shoot. The bird that carried her Master somehow _transformed into a sword_ and made attempt at her. Thank the heavens her agility as a Servant is top notch.

''Okay, I get you're kind of pissed at me...'' She regarded Illya, whose right brow was continuously twitching. Always a bad sign. ''...But look at the bright side, Master! Now you can make things out of thin air somehow, so all in all, it was a huge success!'' No sell, Illya materialized another sword with a wave of her hand and threw it at her Servant who, to her annoyance, eforteslly dodged again. ''That stuff hardly works twice on the likes of me, Master.'' Berserker sighed.

''...Oh, well it doesn't hurt to put my newly realized ability to a test, now does it?'' Illya reasoned in an all to fake calm tone. She suddenly tilted her head to a side. ''I wonder how many I can make and for what duration of time?'' Technically, she has a fairly large pool of mana to draw from.

The blonde Berserker held her hands up placatingly. ''Now, now Master. What do you think Servants are? We are partners here.'' Another shot sidestepped. ''Coooommme onnnnn! You can't claim that it did you no good! We got you thinking outside the box! You'll be unpredictable on battlefield, other Masters won't see it coming!''

The small homunculus paused at that. Giving herself time to contemplate on the newly gained pros and cons of using powers in an unortodox ways. ''You do make a good point there...'' She uttered slowly, making her Servant look relieved to calm her down. It lasted for five seconds as Illya turned a full-blown glare back at the blonde. ''But I'm still mad for the whole stunt! My legs hurt! I feel like I came out of a war zone!'' She took large gulps of fresh, mountanious air to stabilize her ragged breathing. ''And what was with that fire?! How did _you_ even do that?! It felt like genuine **Magecraft**!''

''Cálmate, maestra, cálmate. Steady, deep breaths. No need to cause more trouble with snow.'' Berserker went a hand through her thick mane of hair. Those were some serious questions. But then again, Illya would have to know about some things eventually. It was only a matter of sooner or later. Not like they're running on short deadline here, there's still two months befor the trip.

''For starters, I could say that I'm sorry, but I'm not.'' Not wanting to be interrupted she held a hand to her childlike Master. ''Allow me to finish. Truth is, when making someone as battle-ready as they can be, there's often a need to resort to, uhm... unorthodox strategies. You may or may not agree with my MO, but it sure beats the Hell out of that shit your _abuelo_ wanted to run you through.'' The animosity in her tone when mentioning Jubstacheit obvious. ''Long story short, I don't like it. And you don't have to like it either, Master. You got _me_ to rely on. If the entire damn world turns against you, I'll do my duty as a Servant and stick by your side to the bitter end. I will pick you up when you fall, I will help you even if you don't demand me to.''

Illyasviel's eyes gradually softened with each word her Servant spoke. She could practically feel the power, the zeal, the _warmth_ of each sylable spoken. Yet life showed her the cruel lession of what it means to rely on someone. To put your trust in another person entirely. Illya is not certain she can do that again without being hurt anew. ''You really say the strangest of things sometimes. Just what kind of Heroic Spirit did I summoned?'' She looked to the ground and rubbed her eye. She will not cry again in front of her Servant after only one day.

Illya's Servant of Madness smiled at her confidentially. ''You know, ignorance is a bliss. I like to use it as a means of taking enemies by surprise. To answer your last couple of questions, the 'fire' is barely scratching a surface on my capacity as a Servant. You'd be surprised what I can do when someone gets on my bad side.'' The blonde grinned and patted Illya's head, more gently this time. The small girl didn't resist and even leaned a bit into the touch.

And the two of them stood on a boulder, protuding from the recently caused avalanche. Sadly, all moments of peace have to come to an end. ''We should go back.'' Illya stated the obvious. Her voice was a little sombre about returning to the castle. She will not admit it out loud, but she honestly had a fun time with her Servant. Berserker truly knows how to lift ones spirits. In her own unique way.

''Meh. Nobody will mind if we run a little late. It's not like you and I are under curfew.'' Berserker spoke in a relaxed tone. ''How about this? Since thick snow covered most of the ground to home, we'll need to resort to 'that'.''

Illya wasn't that much certain she would like whatever 'that' is. ''Uh, what do you mean by 'that'?'' She made her worries known.

Berserker breathed steam from her nostrils. ''I'm not a fan of walking through soft ground who knows how deep. In that case, ready yourself, Master.''

''For wha... Eeeeehhh!''

''This!'' With a speed defying normal laws, the blonde picked her master piggyback-style and jumped from any boulder and tree sticking from ground. If there were none, she touched the snow for the barest of seconds before bouncing off. Meanwhile, Illya did her best to keep hold of Berserker with one hand, while attemting to save her cap from being blown away. All the way back, her mouth let out the screams not of fear or anger, but rather joy and excitement. Admittedly, it was pretty fun.

''Admit it, Master. It was fun, wasn't it.'' More of a proud statement than query.

''Hmph. I shan't bother giving voice of accolade to your already growing ego.'' Illya said haughtingly, now with her head resting on Berserker's own noggin. The soft hair felt amazingly good acting as a replacement cushion. ''But I won't complain either way.''

''Hehe. That's a win in my book as any other.'' Berserker chirped merrily, now walking at sedated pace since they were out of danger of falling through any self-made pits.

The girl riding on her back perked up at something she nearly forgot. ''Berserker, you never actually told me the truth about that fire.'' The Servant said nothing, but Illya wan't finished yet. ''If... If I am to put my trust into you, then you can at least tell me that much... As a partner, right?''

''Hmm,'' the warrior-woman hummed while thinking on what to do with this situation, ''true, but do you think partnerships are so easily formed? Just because you are Master and I a Servant doesn't mean we automatically become life-trusting partners sharing stories and so on.'' She practically felt Illya deflate when words left her mouth. ''It takes a whole lot longer for that kind of bond to be forged between persons. I know that for a fact. But, because you are making such great progress, I guess I can let you in on my little secret.''

That served to move Illya to curiosity as well as up her souring mood. ''Really?''

So easy to change disposition. Supposedly, it made things simpler when it comes to her Master. Now and then, she acts as an eager little _gatita_ , sniffing around in a child-like wonderment. There's an irony of sorts in there somewhere. ''Oh si. Prepare to be astonished, for you have drawn a very special card in the War!''

The girl could only wait in anticipation at knowing about one such important facts about her Servant. You can definitely learn a lot about a Heroic Spirit once you see a certain aspects of their skillset. So far, Illya didn't gather much. Berserker was an enigma. She is Berserker that retained reason, apparently with Castillian roots, wields a blade she didn't get a good glimpse at the one time it was used (justifiably, of course) and is well versed in hand-to-hand fighting. What more does the tall blonde woman hide under her strangely sassy/friendly attitude?

Breaking her pace for a moment, Berserker began sucking the air once again. It wasn't actually necessary, but she felt the need to emphasize her point with it. And the build-up of drama her Master must feel whilst waiting is so worth it. Illya might have expected another bellow as she moved her hands to her ears. What she did not, _most certanly expect_ , in her own young life was a jet of fire that Berserker expelled from her mouth. It was brief, with not much power behind it, for the point was a demonstration.

Resistance that shrugs most kinds of **Magecraft** , fire breathing, an immense sensation radiating from her **Magic Core**... Naturally, to someone as well-learned in the supernatural world as Illya, it didn't take her too long to make an educated guess on the inner workings that made her Servant what she is.

''Ohhh...'' Was all Illya could muster for a while. This was more than good. This was like hitting a lottery! Nay, a jackpot! ''Berserker, you are...!'' When she tried to articulate her words of astonishment, only her Servant had different ideas.

Bumping the Einzbern prodigie's head with her own for the sake of interruption. ''I would advise caution with that in the future, Master. Let this be another valued lesson: You never know who might be listening in.'' She lectured lightly while directing gaze to the tall branch with a mallemuck on it. The small animal flew away immediately as Illya started to catch the meaning.

''Got it.'' The silver-haired Master bobbed in excitement. It's still hard to believe. The Servant she, by all means, mistakenly called upon turned out to be so much better than she could ever hope. Poor Heracles, the entity serving as her partner in War is a force to be reckoned on entirely another level of destruction. It made Illya quite giddy on the inside about witnessing what would happen if Berserker went all out. The sheer magnitude of power... _'Berserker is the best!'_

Wow, the excitement Illya currently radiated was almost tangible. Berserker's pride took a small leap seeing her Master's approval. Her sort will always be ranked as a top-dogs anywhere. That's for sure. _'I'm so badass.'_

However, long-term reveire won't do them any good. To win battles with magic involved, more work had to be done, more preparations to be made. Now that she saw this new ability her Master has, well, all kinds of new plans and uses could be made from it alone. ''Not to burst proverbal bubble, Master,'' she gained Illya's attention, ''but we still have a lot of ground to cover regarding the War.''

''We do, don't we?'' Illya stated, now idily playing with her Servant's locks of hair. Berserker didn't seem to mind and made no attempt to stop her. ''You will help me prepare, right?''

''Hah! What have I been telling you, Master? You can count on me!'' She changed track slightly before speaking again. ''Nevertheless, Master, the amount of strength you will gain in the comming days is up to you and only _you_. I can act in advisory capacity and offer guidance. Realizing your potential rests solely on your resolve.'' She has every intention of helping Illyasviel win the War for both their sake. But, her Master will have to taste her fair share of sweat, not getting used to others holding her hand. Something well learned in Berserker's past life.

It was Illya's turn to disply a smile with conviction. ''Who do you think you're talking to? I can take anything thrown at me! You saw it today!'' The smaller Master boasted.

''Está por verse, maestra. (We'll see, Master.)'' Is what the blonde woman had to add onto the bluster she heard.

When they approached the castle by fifty feet or so, the blonde Servant frowned abruptly. ''Say, Master?'' Little niña merely 'hummed' in responce, still occupied with her mop. Part of the reason she wanted to ask. ''You don't happen to own some headscarf or bandana in that clothe repertoire of yours?''

Well, that was unexpected it put Illya off for a second. ''Uhm, I'm not entirely sure. It's not my usual choice of attire. Why?''

The Servant of Madness lifted her shoulders in a shrug. ''No particualar reason. Just something of a personal preference in my last life.'' She explained trying to sound non-committal. In truth, it vexes her somewhat she didn't retain _that_ piece when being brought to this realm.

Illya set her face into a thinking pose while she racked her brain. It's not like Berserker is asking that much. Plus, she is secretly curious how it would fit on her. ''I will see what I can do after dinner.'' Honestly, it was no big deal.

That is actually sweet. She's slowly growing on her. Not that noticeable, but it's a start. ''Thanks, Master.'' The Servant expressed gratitude. That matter aside, she pushed the big doors open. Like she said, many things are yet to be done before real action kicks in. This would be long two months indeed. Absolutely no rest.

The Einzbern homunculus, unaware of her familiar's thoughts, said nothing in return as they passed the entrance.

 **XxX**

Is it strange that the last thing you remember is being burned on pyre, saying your final prayers in the world only to open eyes and wake up at the very same place?

The blond girl walking through countryside in the middle of night didn't really think so.

' _These parts never changed much, have they?'_ The young woman mused. It was a welcoming change of scenery unlike what she experienced when waking in Rouen. Who would have thought that people will erect a huge church dedicated to her name. It was a kind act and she felt strangely flattered, but also didn't think she deserved such honour.

She was merely a farm girl at the time. A farm girl who opted to heed the words of God instead remaining with her parents and maybe live a normal life. Ranching, marrying, having kids, dying of old age... Alas, it was not to be. She choose her own fate and had no regrets about taking arms nor doing what was considered a man's job in defending her country.

Now, once again, came a need for her helping hand in similiar affair called Holy Grail War. According to the information she recieved directly from it, Magi have created a system of obtaining said artifact through conflict fought by seven Masters and seven Servants of different classes.

The Holy Grail itself can only be utilized by Master, but at the same time only held by a Servant. The realization of wish possible when a single pair of each , there was one other class amonge the seven that could be summoned. Being one of its kind, the Ruler class. The sole purpose of this class to ensure that the Holy Grail War was fought justly.

Requirements for summoning this specific class is that the Heroic Spirit in question doesn't have a wish to be granted in the first place. The whole reason for acting as a neutral party. Circumstances that forced the appearance of the Ruler class lied with the fact of Holy Grail War growing out of control. Such occurence could lead to event of catastrophical proportions.

' _I will not allow it!'_ Ruler was adamant in her goal. Innocent lifes lost were not wort any wish in her opinion. If anything extreme of such nature were to happen or Master and Servants began acting out of control, she had the means of stopping it. She _would_ stop it! Magi's breakthrough in research be damned!

Yet, there were many problems she had to deal at the present time.

Firstly, the timing she was summoned. Heaven's Feel ritual should not start for another month and a half. So, why was she summoned so many weeks before?

Problem two was the location. The place that would host the Grail War was in a city called Fuyuki in Japan. That was more than half across the world! And she had a starting line in Rouen. This must be God testing her determination. That must be it. She would reach the far lands of Orient one way or another.

Good thing her body lack earthly functions of hunger, sleep or alike. That's a huge releif.

''I wonder...'' Ruler ceased walking when she reached a small hill and closed her eyes. Her class permitted her to sense any servant that participates in the War.

 _...~~*static*~~... ~~*static*~~... ~~*static*~~_

''...! Oh, dear...'' Something went horribly wrong. The presence of one Servant was clear, and it pointed approximately far to the southeast to mountanious lands. She can't pinpoint the actual location further from six miles radius. But the second thing she felt briefly... she honestly couldn't comprehend at the moment. It appeared as Servant at the first, but it held strangely wrapped presence. A Servant that she had no authority over with her own brand of **Command Spells**.

An abberation of sorts that she could not contain if it came out of control. What entity had such characteristic or power to be able to overcome even the Ruler? This spells trouble. Big trouble. She liked to leave fighting as a last resort, but with this new developement you could never know.

Fortunately, there existed a countermeasure that can help Ruler on her mission. And she had to act swiftly. Breaking into a stride that grew more and more faster the mediator Servant headed to the small cluster of lights in a distance. _'My birthplace, here I come.'_ Enoughe scenery appreciation.

Further down, on the road to the quaint village a single vehicle was moving at higher than normal speed. Its occupants of various backgrounds, gender yet all working for the same organisation. Mostly.

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' The passanger in the back seat said.

''Mmmh, yes, you keep reminding us for the past days every day.'' The person sitting in the back on far left next to him replied boredly.

''Hey, all I'm saying is, this could turn out to be a major skirmish if my gut is right.'' The man ih his early twenties turned a sidealong glare at the gray haired woman. Nicolo Belloti was still a newbie of the Executors. As any pious member of the Curch trained to fight evil and that which is against The Lord's will, he believed that keeping ones mind sharp for any bad situation is a way of success and rising through ranks. Protecting the faith was everything to him.

His companion had an entirely different outlook by her behaviour. ''Look at that. Barely out of diapers and already wishing action.'' The young woman said in an amused tone. ''We are not babysitters like you are used to in Knights. Take my advice to heart, those foolishly brave, chivalric types like you tend to die on the very first day.''

Nicolo narrowed his eyes at her insult of his prowess. ''I am a warrior of Church as are you. We proteect the name of Almighty, acting as his hand and executing those heretics who dare stain it.'' He finished, putting much firmness behind his words.

The girl only shook her head disappointedly and sighed. ''Believe what you wish. I promise to be there when you die just to say 'I told you so'.''

The taller male clicked his tongue. ''Tsch, screw you, woman.''

The statement caused his companion to whirl her had back speedily. ''Oh, is that an offer? Are you, by chance, applying yourself for the task?'' She started shuffling closer to the, now alarmed rookie Executor, her amber eyes filled with sudden lust. ''I wouldn't mind giving you a _hand_. You look like you need it badly.''

Her further advancement was ended when Nicolo tried pushing her away by holding her head. ''Get off, you ignominious wench! Back, stay back I say!'' Then he felt a wet sensation on his palm. She licked his damned hand! ''Gah! Disgusting! Boss, please do something, anything!'' He begged at the front seat.

A hand shot from the shotgun seat and pulled the girl away from the man. It caused him to sigh in releif and try to clean his hand off the car's leather. ''Cazzo Madre di Dio...'' He muttered under his breath in his native tongue.

''Children, children.'' The woman in her late twenties chastisized them, still holding on the back of the girl's priestly robe. ''Caren, we have an assigment now, be serious. You can play after we finish.'' Caren only managed to pout and look away at being interrupted. ''And you, Nico, should heed advice of more seasoned Executor insted of provoking them,'' ironic because he was older than the girl, ''especially this one.'' She rattled Caren for good measure and released her grip.

A comfortable silence lasted for two minutes. ''Why exactly did you ask me to stay along, Elessia? We have checked every inch of the church in Rouen. _I_ inspected it for any _wicked_ presence and came up with nothing. You still think there might be an unholy factor in play?''

Elessia adjusted her glasses a bit before replying to Caren's deduction. ''Perhaps, but it has been days. The presence might have weakened significantly.'' She took something from her robe pocket that looked like a bigger version of compass, but the design was not meant to point the magnetic north. ''It is still near-by. And I would rather we get to the bottom of it than wait for the dispatching of new team.'' It's such a bother and it would hava taken unnecessary time away. By then, the trail might cool down, and the whole thing go the waste.

Caren said nothing more on the matter lest it turn she's complaining too much. It bad enough they had to hitchike and hypnotize the local man to drive them through the French thorp. The sooner it is over the better, her superior had a point. Besides, she could pass time by teasing Nicolo. He's yet an inexpirienced soul in the working department. It's always good for seniors to guide the newbies.

As they passed the sign on the road, Nicolo was hit by a strange notion. ''Driver, what is the next village ahead?''

''Domremy.'' Came an authomatical answer from the man.

Cathedral in Rouen and now this. If he didn't know better he would have passed it as a coincidence. But there is no such thing in this line of duty. ''That is too perfect...''

Caren quirked an eyebrow at his loud contemplation. ''Why is that?''

''Think about it. First the church we went and now _that_ village. Someone is definitely up to something. It just has to be connected. The question is: what are they trying?''

Now there was an idea. The bluenette at the front started picking up pieces and followed Nicolo's logic. ''It does match...'' She directed her younger fellow Executors a serious sky blue look. ''Both of you, be on guard. This could prove to be more grave than we originally estimated.''

If it got that reaction from their boss, then it's no bullshit from them. Time to do what they are best at. Search and eliminate. ''Yes ma'am!'' They shouted in unison.

 **XxX**

Even her place of origin changed a lot. In spite of having no more than two hundred people living in it, Domremy was also swept by the progress of society. Well, it has been six centuries, so it shouldn't be that surprising. Still, her father would surely be displeased with some of the houses taking over parts of his acres.

' _Indeed, papa would be really mad.'_ She giggled slightly at the picture in her mind of Jacques chasing away the current residents with wide hoe he once used to scare the birds. It painted quite the comical scene.

Reminscing her childhood aside, Ruler was pleased that there is not one, but two churches in the vincinity! Although the motive of her visit was not sightseeing. No, the main one is business. Supernatural business. Now that she knew about the irregularities of the Holy Grail War and dangers that the event could pose, she had to activate a contingency plan.

Said plan included doing a peculiar act at first glance. Whereas Servants as Heroic Spirits are called upon by human Masters of the Grail's choosing, there is also a possibility that she, as special case, is enabled to have one of her own. Of course there is a certain risk in this endeavour.

While the process is supplied to her by the Grail itself, the Servant she might recieve could turn to be a wildcard in a manner of speaking. There is no proper catalyst for the summoning so Ruler has absolutely no say in which Servant she will get.

' _I must have faith. Now, let's see... hmmm, La basilique du Bois-Chenu dedicated to our beloved maid, oh dear...'_ This again. Somehow she should have expected it, but this was quite the work raised in her memory. An illiterate farmhand like her, who barely knew how to sign her own name to have monuments erected just because she motivated soldiers. In her eyes, she was doing a duty as a subject of France who suffered the opression.

She couldn't help but feel embarrassment and self-consciousness. Thank God no one was around to see her blush like this. Slapping her cheek lightly to get her to focus, she resumed walking to the space behind the building. Apparently, there was also a layline of sorts that would make the summoning easier.

Following the instructions to the T, she carved the circle into the soft ground. After the ritual, she will have to erase it. It's only practical, and she doesn't want people coming to get concerned and worry their heads on this.

''Phew, this should do.'' Ruler said when finishing her work. Standing in the front, she watched the circle slowly glowing softly blue. Since she was no Magus, she couldn't really tell if it was working. What she did know was that Mana began accumulating, so it had to work one way or another right?

She was dressed in her battle dress. A long skirt with slit revealing part of her right leg, and the top with the same dark purple colour. She was in no immediate peril or fight, so armoured parts were put away for the moment. Except the metal headpiece of intricate design. Another good treat was that as a Servant, the difference in outside temperature was of no proble. She could percieve the temperature of the air, and it was nippy at best, but having no actual human nervous system was a boon.

''Ah, I nearly forgot it...!'' Her daily prayer! The Grail War and invoking of a Servant distracted her to that degree. Conditions where she was praying didn't matter to her, but her consistency. To her, it was as important as breathing. Not a single day didn't pass where she didn't pray. When asked by one of her comrades of old why she did it, she told them there was no particular reason.

Small part of her also believed, for so long as she prayed, perhaps the sorrow and lament of God for the sake of his children would lessen if only a little.

As the glow continued, she made to kneel for her orison. ''...?!'' A whooshing sound was heading at her, and with real killing intent behind it.

 ***CLANG***

Agility ranked A was most useful. Ruler turned swiftly and materialized the rest of her battle gear, the flying metal projectile bouncing of her gauntlets and embedded into the soft ground. That was some force behind the throw.

''You! Identify yourself!'' Came an accented voice of a male. Ruler found him standing at one of the arches of the church. He took out more strange knifes from his coat and pointed at her. ''What is the reason for this sacrilege?!'' He asked aggresively.

''Sacrilege? No, this is a misunderstanding! I am ...!'' She gasped and had to jump back to avoid another barrage. It came from other direction.

''Nico, you idiot. The whole point of execution is to kill a target, not making idle chat. The reasons don't matter.'' From the right came out a girl around Ruler's general age. Her pale complex and hair reflecting the light of a moon.

Nico in a great show of athleticism jump to the ground from his position. ''Shut up, Caren. This heretic is preforming some kind of ritual at the holy grounds of the church. I was just curious what kind of twisted mind would do that.'' He spoke back to Caren, getting a better look at Ruler with the extra light from the circle.

''Still much to learn. Let us kill her and be done with it, what happens with the body is for boss to decide.'' She stepped further and Ruler got the glimps of crosses worn on their attires.

She slowly held her hands up, showing no intention of hostility. ''Please stop! You are with the Church, are you? I don't want to hurt any of you!'' The blonde girl reasoned with them.

Unfortunately, her attempt to calm the situation did the opposite. ''Us? Worry about your own head, heretic! Now, Caren!'' He threw his Black Keys all at once and charged, the deadly weapons spinning and meant to make the escape impossible while Caren would catch the target if she tries to move to dodge. A pincer strategy, seemingly leaving no room to run.

Before Ruler unsheated her sword to deflect the deadly metal, yet other forces now decided to get involved. The summoning circles exploded with crackling mana and Ruler felt the burning sensation in her core. On her hand, three more, smaller aditional **Command Seals** manifested.

Taking note of this, she jumped at it's center and stretched out her hand.

'' **By my name of Jeanne d'Arc, I ask of thee to come forth!**

 **Lend me thy aid in restoring order to chaos that has been wrought,**

 **Your blade that protects all that is just and vanquishes all evil!** ''

The sheer power of the ritual and the pressure expelled outwards caught both executors by surprise. Nicolo and Caren were both blown yards away along with their weapons now scattered everywhere, the trees, the mortar that made church, the earth. Their training come in handy now as it allowed them to stabilize more easire than a normal person.

While Caren weighted options of tactical retreat, her zealoth companion had completely other ideas.

''Jeanne d'Arc?! Pezzo di mierda! (You piece of shit!) You dare take the name of Holy Maiden?! For such a slight against the Church, I shall have your... AGH!'' A spear, faster than he with all his training could percieve, pierced his upper thigh and stuck to the ground on the other side of the wound.

Caren, from her place saw a flash and a man in reddish armour similiar to those from ancient times made a quick effort of the male Executor. _'Nicolo you nimrod!'_ That utter moron is lucky to still breathe. These are no ordinary folk. They are not vampires or demons, but her skin started tingling in an unpleasant way after this new guy showed up out of that circle. What to do, what to do? If she stayed any longer the brute could surely kill her. That kind of throw was inhumanly feat, and despite some of her lesser tendencies, she preffered to remain whole, not with holes.

''Stop, right now!'' The long-braided girl commanded with authority as armoured man was close to drawing his sword upon left hip. ''There will be no killing here! This is all one big mistake!'' She stood in front of the Executor that tried to kill her moments prior, shielding him from advancing death.

The new Servant had an imposing figure of six feet one inch, body heavily trained for combat. He wore sandals with red shin guards reaching his knees, loincloth and armoured belt on his midsection, upper body protected by pauldrons connected by strap-belts, forearms wrapped in dark cloth with metal bracers on wrists all coupled with a helmet with his mouth, nose eyes visible from the gap. And was that a scarf he wore wrapped in a rope fashion?

The man stopped mid-draw and regarded the girl in front of him. She was the one asking for aid and he provided it by incapacitating the movements of the first threat in his sight. What is wrong in finishing him? ''Is the man of value for you to plead his life?''

Taken aback by his words, Ruler stood more straighter in pose to show she won't budge. ''He is not. But I haven't come here shed blood nor claim life. You are the one I called? This is just a misunderstanding, they came at wrong place at wrong time.'' She looked at the other female Executor still rooted to her spot. ''It's alright! We are not her to cause problems!''

''Then pray tell, what are you here for, girl?'' A new voice entered the scene. It was a blue haired woman, more experience in her tone as well as body language. She approached with calm in step, hands posed at her sides not to draw any weapons. She was dressed in a similiar robes as the other two. ''You entered the sacred ground of Church, preformed a ritual summoning another unnatural being, and injured a member of the said organisation. How should we treat you then, hm?''

What a stand-off at night this was. Not in her craziest calculations would Elesia imagine the encounter with two supernatural entities clearly above human level. Her junior peers were no match for them, and if she herself would jump the gun, without bigger firepower she would held up for maybe couple of minutes. The big guy looked loke he could snap spines in seconds and the girl, while considered beautiful must be powerful in her own right.

''I am sincerely sorry for the damage to the church we made. You have to understand, we acted only in self-defence.'' She spared a regretful look at the groaning Italian. ''And, I apologise for my Servant's actions, but he was just doing his duty when I was threatened.''

Now approaching the downed man she crouched and smiled kindly. ''I think no ill of you, we will help you out of it. Won't we... ummm Lancer?'' She added clumsily, not yet aware what class her Servant fell under. He used spear, but also carries a sword. She herself can make use of a banner, but more like a bat. And she's no stranger to swordfight either.

Showing kindness to people that wanted you dead. Unbelievable. But then again, it seems as if the situation has calmed in a few minutes passed. The one with gray hair had no intention of fighting further since she tried to impersonate a statue. And this new face, their leader apparently, shows no immediate hostility. Welp, time to make amends. ''Hold him still.'' He briefly instructed the short blonde summoner and the bluenette.

''GAH! You prick...!'' Even wounded, Nicolo mustered strength to cuss. As the Servant took his spear from the wound and started cleaning the blood, the leader of the team beckoned the other girl to come.

''Help me out here, Caren. And stop whining Nico, it was a clean shot. You'll live.'' Elesia sighed. Troublesome, so much troublesome. What the Hell is she supposed to report when they return to HQ? Not even she is aware of a half that's just happened.

' _Oh yeah, you know, it was a normal day as any other. We tracked this strange phenomenon, found out it was a little cute blonde in old-fashioned armour that brought out her big friend in an even more old-fashioned armour design. How? I got no idea, but Nico will need a few weeks of absence because he has a gaping hole in his leg. Occupational hazards, right?'_ Someone give her a pat on the back, 'cuz this is better than shit school test in mother tongue.

''Boss?'' Caren called out, having dressed the wound as best as she could for now.

Waiting for further instructions. Elesia waved in a direction of the church. ''Take him to our designated rendezvous point. I have to talk this through and see where we stand.'' With a quick confirmation the smaller girl carried a larger man far easier than it really should.

Glancing at the 'Servant' once more, Caren felt the slightest pinpricks of pain on her hide. She'll talk later about it. _'Hope you know what you are doing, El.'_ And she was off.

''Well,'' the blue-eyed girl turned to the strangers, having successfully avoided dangerous outcome, ''shall we talk terms now that the grown-ups are left? I will start first: who or what are you?''

Jeanne looked at her Servant briefly, to find him standing with his arms crossed. She sighed, looks like the one she got is not quite for diplomacy. By all means, he is a soldier like her, but whit a different mindset. At least he's not bloodthirsty or a loud prattling type. ''Akhem,'' she cleared her throat, ''as I have stated to your colleagues, we mean no harm. Not to you, not to the populus and certanly not the Church.''

Girls talking things out it seems. She can work with that. ''You realize I can't outright let you go with just that excuse?'' Elesia said, being careful not to make it appear like a threat. She simply needs a guarantee of sorts on what is their purpose and it's out of her hair. ''Those two might call me 'boss', but even bosses have bosses, you know? What do you plan now that the big guy is here?'' She nudged her head to the silent warrior.

''If you are wondering that we have unpure intentions, don't. He is my partner in an event on a larger scale. Both of us are here to make sure nothing occurs that will threaten humanity and bring about the great disaster.'' The blonde French girl placed her hand over her heart. ''On behalf of my honour and the name of Jeanne d'Arc, the one whom Church holds as a saint, I sweared to uphold order, to not cause war but prevent one. That is my oath to you.'' She declared with conviction and a determined look in her amethyst orbs.

Elesia is not sure why, but just by looking at the supposed saint made her want to believe. She flared her own Magic Circuits for a second. The girl didn't as much as flinch and the unknown warrior tilted her his helm slightly with interest, but did nothing to gain suspicion. ''Dammit, you are either a very good liar or I'm experiencing a miracle right now.'' She muttered to the side and turned to look at the girl again. ''I want you out of here. By here, I mean this very place, land, continent. Understand? Whatever is that you have to do, do it far from Europe. And if you ever happen to run in with more members of the Order, well, I'm giving you a warning, they won't let you off without _scuffle_. Trust me on this.''

Jeanne could see the logic of the woman. Despite not mincing words, she didn't point out the exact time, nor outright told them to get lost. She was being unkindingly kind in a way. ''Those are acceptable terms. Thank you for graciousness. And, tell your colleague that _we_ are truly sorry for his leg.'' She bowed in apology and pointed a hidden look at her Servant.

Fortunately, he caught the indication among her lines. ''Apologies, priestess.'' The Servant of still unbeknown traits expressed his own regret.

The head Executor waved her hand in a listless motion. ''Don't worry that much about him. He's a rookie. This will serve him well as lesson to think before acting. I guess that's it, huh? In the name of the Holy Church I wish you good night.'' She stated the last part more out of old habit than anything. That's mostly used when _dealing_ with others, but this falls under same category right?

''Likewise.'' And they all parted ways. Truth be told, it wasn't so bad. _'I need to be more careful of surroundings next time.'_ She lightly chided herself. If only she had noticed sooner... But it's water under the bridge. One potential crisis for the future was averted. Others more to come.

''Was it wise decision to let them go?'' Jeanne jumped slightly at the voice of her new partner, now standing a feet from her. ''You need to exercise vigilance.'' He quipped at her reaction.

Puffing one cheek in small irritation, the Maid of Orleans regarded her Servant fully for the first time. Without question, he strikes as an intimidating figure at first sight. But Jeanne spend a good part of her life amongst such men, so she isn't as unprepared for any audacity or cheek from him. ''Yes, I believe so. Our mission is to prevent chaos, not start it. You know why you are here, Lancer?

''Many details yet escape me. I would have words with you, far removed from more prying sight.'' The warrior explained to the female dressed soldier. ''And that is not my _name_. My class is that of Saber.'' He pointed at where they are standing and toward no where in particualar. ''Shall we trade premises?''

''Eh? Trade premi- Oh! That! Silly me.'' He meant finding some other place. It's a bit hard to catch his words. Quite the peculiar way of speaking he has. ''Follow me, Saber.''

As they wandered the moon lit space, Saber kept glancing in all directions. Was he taking the scenery? _'No, it's like he expects another attack. Was he like that in life, or is he just being cautious for my sake?'_ She felt weirdly out of place all of a sudden. It's not that she hates silence, it's just odd for her to be having a partner that is tacit to such extent.

There was a matter of his identity. Falling under the Ruler class, she _should_ be able to reveal his stats, skill and identity once she encounters a Servant. Yet another oddity in this War. Snag after snag keeps going after her. Oh well, she can't remain pesimistic for long. That's not who she is. Answers are out there, and when the war for the Grail starts she will have a comrade to support her.

Had only Jeanne been blessed with the ability to read minds, she would hardly approve of some things her Servant was thinking.

' _Even in death we are never truly free...'_

* * *

 **Just managed to squeeze this out. Still got many things to write before duking out in a War starts for real.**

 **Hmm, what do we got here? Berserker helps Illya in her own way, which comes of as better than what old coot made her go throught. If you are not familiar with it, find the part about what she did after summoning Heracles as a Servant. Hardcore maxed to the new level.**

 **Was there ever a doubt on who I'll put as a Ruler? Nah, I'm sure most of you had the right guess. Jeanne is also in for a ride with her companion. For futher explanations on the problems she faces, well, some I might answer if you were to ask, but majority I'm not so sure. But who am I to forbide you from trying anyway. If you are feeling bold enough.**

 **So, as per my usual finish line, read review, Pm, follow whatever suits you. I'll be waiting and weaving new** **chapters for the fans.**

 **Yours truly Axel4ekruz!**


	3. Those Who Know

Disclaimer: Not gonna write more than three lines, it's getting really tiresome. Hiro Mashima-san and Nasu/Type-Moon own the respective character, I'm just borrowing them and using in for unprofitable purposes. I present to you the third chapter of my work.

War For the Damned

Chapter 3: Those Who Know

* * *

 _Sleep... Sleep... Sleep..._

 _Tired... I feel so tired..._

 _Have I done enough? Have I?_

'' _.ou m.. .u.k! Y.. a.e str..g.r tha.!''_

''.ak. _up!''_

 _My brother. My old friends... I am so sorry... In your eyes I am but a failure... What kind of comrade wages war against the very ones that raised him? That he fought and spilled blood to defend the very people, the nation that condemned him to chains?_

 _My beloved... Words cannot describe how much this fool laments his choice... You were by my side... Scolding when I was wrong, arguing in our disagreements, fighting alongside no matter the danger, shared the most intimate moments... And those times of weakness..._

 _In my possibly short lifetime, I have seen the world... I have bore witness to peoples capacity for greed, envy, destruction, insatiability... Yet I have also seen their ability to love and cherish the precious moments with their closest ones. However rare those moments were... Not all is lost... Then I have hope, with the coming generations there will be period of stability. Hope. Even if odds against us, that one word far outweights any despair. I leave the matters of the living to_ you _..._ _To_ them _..._

 _Do I have regrets? What foolish question, of course I do! But, sometimes, our paths take us to places not of our choosing... We can never be certain what is to come next. Prophets, oracles? What a joke, all they see are glimpses and pieces of what is to be, never taking a moment to look at the full picture. A close friend taught me that..._

 _Ahh... my throat is dry... Did I even made a sound? I can't see clearly, but the blue sky is nice today... Along with soft yellow that strangely doesn't hurt my eyes... I am dying..._

 _Had I only had more time to part properly..._

 _I shall wait you all upon the shores of the afterlife... That is the only promise I can make now... It isn't so bad as I thought it might be... Even the pain is missing, and all that I fell is numbness..._

'' _Farewell...'' Do my words reach their ears or leave my lips? I cannot know..._

 _Once more... Just once more... One more time..._

 _All I want is to hear my real name again, given voice by those loving ones in greeting long to fall. I will wait for however long in necessary... After all I have done in my life, what is a little more patience?_

The light is getting stronger. How long has it been now? He can't remember was it decades, centuries, lifetimes, milleniums?'

'' _ **... I ask of thee to come forth!**_ _'' What now? Who is speaking? Can anyone else hear it? Is there even 'anyone'?_

'' _..._ _ **Lend me thy aid in restoring order to chaos...**_ _'' Chaos? What is happening? Woah! Fuckkkkkkkk?!_

As everything around him becomes another blur, he feels the strangest of pulls toward the place. Knowledge and information fill his head. Language. Magi. Holy Grail War. History. The soft but firm woman's voice asking for assistance. Wasn't he just to go to sleep a few moments ago?

A glow of strange circle, ritual of summoning bestowed upon you the powers that are yours and yet not your own!

'' _..._ _ **BLADE THAT PROTECTS ALL THAT IS JUST AND VANQUISHES ALL EVIL**_ _!''_

You are Ruler's new partner. Step forth from the Circle of Deterrence, Servant Saber!

 _That is_ not _my name._

 **XxX**

Priests, male and female, that are armed to the teeth. Wielding something that looks like a dirk, but thinner and longer. Unfortunately for them, the sheer power he has in one hand is enough to decimate an entire cohorts of armed men. Two highly trained assassins of a Church with skills beyond the normal human yet far below entities like him.

Entity. What a peculiar word. Reserved for those off the planet. But then again, he can't actually qualify as a being from this realm.

And this, _summoner_ , is one odd girl. The sheer downsides of letting your would-be killers go. But she gets points for diplomacy, shows that far from brainless power-hungry moron he had a chance to meet once or twice. _'Make that thrice and more.'_ Motley crew those guys would make...

Back to the present. While she walked him to _her_ supposed house without much care in the hour or so before dawn, he passed the time by being a good sentry. If only for the sake of summoners wishes against killing. No homicide means he could at least prevent on from happening by staying on high alert. His mercy has its limits. _'Please let it not be like_ that _batch of lenient idiots.'_ He winced slightly at the memory.

Once inside the house, the Servant of Sword made a very detail and argute comment of their staying place. ''This is poorly fortified.''

The shorter girl sighed at her partner's opinion. Even if he was right in a way. ''We won't be attacked here. The other woman and I reached agreement.'' Ruler reasoned as she turned to the red-clad warrior. ''Besides, I don't plan us to stay more than a day here. Just until dusk.'' While she recovers energy spent from the ritual, they can be in Astral States to avoid any suspicion.

''And you expect them to keep true by their word?'' He queried, his brow disappearing behind the helm's ridge. ''The mere knowledge of us can cause future problems if not handled properly.'' Long as there is another group with agendas like those priests, who knows what a slip of mouth can lead to. He dares not think further on what this world hides in the shadows.

Be that as it may, the girl in purple was adamant of her dicision. ''I believe that we have done right by them. Making them _disappear_ would cause much bigger problem we don't need, Saber. We have another duty.''

Dammit, were all _blondes_ this difficult to get around with? ''Very well then.'' Saber surveyed the room briefly and moved to the window, peering outside. ''Onto this _duty_ of ours. The war for the artifact.'' He stated giving her a hint to take the lead with explanation.

''Holy Grail is no mere relic. In wrong hands it could lead to disaster of grand scales.'' Ruler spoke soberly to the man. ''The fact that I was called can only mean something is very wrong with it. And...'' she hesitated, ''if what I felt before was right, then I can't fulfill my role as a mediator by myself. It is why I asked for help of another Heroic Spirit, and was granted with you.''

Saber looked at her with a strange expression. Heroic Spirit? A hero? Him? Short rumble that reminded Jeanne of a laughter escaped his throat. ''And who or _what_ has seen fit that I should give a helping hand? 'Hero' is not exactly my sort.''

The braided blonde blinked in disbelieve. ''The summoning I preformed is according to the Grail's instructions. Had you not been considered as a Heroic being, then you would have not been here at all.''

Her companion frowned, and for the first time Jeanne could catch the colour of his eyes. _'Red? He couldn't have been an ordinary man. But why can't I see his identity?'_ She grouched internally. Why was True Name Discernment failing her? Her partner Servant had impressive parameters in skill, but every time she would gaze at the name and thus automatically his life history, it was all _hazy._ There is nothing about him that would indicate a hiding of trueself. Then why...?

''Apologies, commander. Is it not ill-suited to stare so long at a person you are not intimately involved with?'' Sabers voice snapped Jeanne of her contemplation.

Her newly christened title from Saber went unnoticed in favour of the other half of the point he made. ''In-intimately i-involved? I-I am not... I would never...!'' The french young Saint stammered at his implications. And he said it with such a straight face! _''Ohhh dear me...! Jeanne, you dolt!''_ Saber had a point there. She just lost her composure, and could lose proffesional Master-Servant relation. What would he think of her now? What should she think of _herself_?! This is not how she thought things would go.

'' _Such reaction... Hmm, supposedly she met her end an untained maiden?''_ The reddish warrior honestly wasn't sure what will come as a response to his words, but this really takes the cake. According to his access on Jeanne d'Arc, it would explain her incapacity toward sexual suggestions. Although he will classify her as a pretty extreme case. For future references if nothing else.

Aaaannnnd one of the greatest freedome symbols of the past is still in a state of blushing mess, trying to sort her head. It's failing miserably. ''Calm yourself, commander. _This_ was not my intention. Had I assumed your alleged inexperience...'' He simply couldn't resist his lips from quirking up and tone lacing with amusement.

She wouldn't even raise her head to look at him, now sitting on the staircase leading to a second floor.

Argh, what to do with this girl? Obviously not the type like he was used to. While having confidence in some areas, the vast majority remain out of grasp. Amateurs, prudes, overcompensating moralists _she_ would call them. ***Sigh*** So he waited patiently for the girl to get her thoughts straight before pushing further conversation.

Five minutes is what he gave her. ''Have you cleared mind, commander?'' A brisk nod was his answer and she stood up again, but the dusting of pink was visible despite the lack of light. Servants had that much better eyesight.

Breathing through her mouth, the blonde said. ''I t-think so. If you could refrain from such l-lines in the future, Saber, I would appreciate it.'' Trying to give him an intimidating glare. ''I do not like being made fun of.''

Now that's not how it works. He's not taking the entire blame for her inability. ''Hardly anyone does.'' Speaking from personal experience in his younger days. ''I make no promises I cannot keep.'' The red-eyed man finished with small smirk.

Jeanne huffed slightly from her position. What a _unique_ person she has gotten here. Maybe it was also another way of God testing her resolve and patience. She will not fail to any men's jests... Again that is... She will put everything to it...

Wait a minute, since when has he given her a proper title? ''Saber... just now, you referred to me as 'commander'?''

''Was I mistaken? You are the one who lead armies in the quest of liberation of a country. The title and the fact that it was you who summoned me should be a given, no?'' Saber explained to her.

Jeanne shook her head. ''Maybe, but I never held a rank in the French army. In spite of what history and stories depict me as, I am not a true soldier.''

''You are humble, a respectable trait. Yet the testament to your prowess and your actions is what made you stand here.'' He didn't mention meddlings of the self-centered people, but he was proving the point nonetheless, not to bury her confidence. ''I commend your resolution, for I know how difficult is for women to manage amongst men. Particularly the armies.''

Wow, did he actually know how flattering that sounded to her? Or did he just give her a compliment on a go? Jeanne can't tell, he sounded so much sincere when addressing her. ''Uhm, thank you, Saber. No one has ever praised me in that way...'' She laughed and gave her partner a genuine smile in return. It was all she could offer.

How the hell can someone smile like that in front of a, technically, perfect stranger? _'Is this what a_ Saint _holds meaning?'_ Saber wondered not outloud. If anything, she caught him off guard. Almost. ''I see...'' He was never used to getting that kind of look from many people. ''It would be good decision to talk strategy and our next move, commander. Do we have next destination?''

When she remained oddly quiet, Saber pressed two fingers at his helmet temple. ''You... do not know where is the place we are headed?''

Jeanne turned gaze to the side, slightly scratching cheek in embarrassment. When he puts it that way... ''It's not that I don't know. I have a general idea where we _are_ supposed to go, but not the exact location of the city.'' True, while the Grail provides information, it doesn't give her a fully-detailed map. And the lands of the east like Japan are not her forte.

''Obviously the fate hasn't pissed on me enough...'' Like that wasn't enough, his Luck is ranked E the lowest. ''I stand corrected, I should add shit to the said piss. Jupiters fucking cock...'' While ranting under his breath to himself, he missed the slack-jawed expression the purple maid had from being in vicinity of the profane salvo.

''Such language...'' The maid muttered. Yeah, she heard soldiers cuss on occasion, but her Servant just now topped ninety-nine percent of them in one sitting.

''Charts.''

''Charts?''

''Maps, charts, guides... If we are to arrive there, I need the right directions. War awaits for no one, we must make haste in reaching before the event commences and...''

''...Saber. There is still forty-eight days until the battles start. The competition for the Grail is more akin to a tournament...'' That served to freeze the armoured man in his tracks as he ever so slowly whirled his head her way. ''...Uhh.'' The straight look from the piercing red eyes was enough to make even her will supported by strong devotion shake.

''You did not think that piece of knowledge held priority? I am disappointed now. You are proving to be on a level less than Centurion.'' He told her in a perfect deadpann.

Ruler huffed at the accusation. First there were praises and now there were disparaginlines. She already told him that she wasn't a general. Or a military commander.

''Can you describe your exact position amongst ranks?''

It didn't take her a lot of brain-wracking to recall that. It came out automatically. ''A standard-bearer.''

Saber first looked at her armour, then her sword, then her as a whole. Before things got uncomfortable, he translated to his own familiar terms of her position. ''A gonfalonier.'' Okay, that doesn't mean she was too much untrained combat-wise. ''Has that sword felt blood on its edge or is it a mere decoration purpose?'' Much as it sounded cruel to some, these were genuine questions. The thought of working with an unknown person, not knowing of her capabilities is both logically and sanely thoughtless.

''Trust me, it has.'' Even if she isn't so proud of that fact. Times were different then. Battlefield was no place for hesitation. She learned that after getting shot with the arrow in the leg. For full hour she went on not noticing it, and when one comrade pointed it out, she could barely move in disbelieve and partly in fear. Gilles told her it was all battle-high to blame.

Saber nodded in satisfaction of the fact. ''I can believe those words.'' Good, she isn't afraid to admit it. ''If you agree, commander, it be best course of action that I manage finer details of our joint mission?'' Since they are to be a pair in future combat there is bound to be more, call him cynical all you want. And there should be no point in working behind her back. Even he understands what her authority as a Ruler-class can do.

Jeanne mulled it over, but couldn't deny that Saber's logic had merit. ''Yes, we can work like that.'' But then she meet his ruby gaze with her sharp amethyst. ''But, know this Saber, that any decision on our course of action should always be consulted with me first. Do you accept that?''

Well now, she's securing her spot with having a final say in orders. Bonus points for being gutsy. ''Then we have an accord, commander.''

Ruler smiled in contentment of having cleared that out and stretched her right hand out. ''Splendide! You may call me Jeanne when we are in private.''

She totally didn't realize how she made that last bit sound? ''My name is of no value to reveal now.'' _'Not by you.'_ ''You may adress me as Saber.'' The only ones worthy to mouth it are those he holds most dear to his heart. And they are certanly not with the living anymore.

''Oh...'' she tried not to sound disenchanted by his declaration, ''All right. I will respect your wish, Saber. Let us work well together.''

New cooporation between a kindred spirits of many battles was born at the house where the Jeanne d'Arc was brought to the world. Their goal, to see that the end of Holy Grail War is finished the way it's supposed to.

But who ever said the whole process would go smoothley? Six more Servants are to be drawn for the purpose of fighting. It only takes one with ambitions and ego backed by the lore and power second to none. Matched only by the _rule breakers,_ defying reason of **Magic** itself.

 **XxX**

''Thank you for your kindness. We are so sorry for intruding at this hour.'' Elesia bowed to the accommodations owner in Domremy. Barely two hundred in population ant this quaint village has this much. Pros of being famous by the actions of one girl. Tourism makes good income if nothing.

The middle aged man waved in dismissal, pleased that there would be customers. Even if they were clergy, they promised to pay despite offer to leave them free of charge. ''That is quite alright, Sister Sophia. But are you sure your friend will be fine? He didn't look well.''

'Sophia', as she introduced herself as, merely smiled a practised gentle smile meant for the mundanes. ''Don't worry, he gets travel sickness sometimes. Sister Caren and I will take care of it. That would be all for now.'' The man, who instantly swallowed everything the blue Executor told him ant took it with no question, nodded in acceptance and wished them well and pleasant staying.

Using hypnotic suggestion can be so tiresome from time to time. _'I should have brought coffee.'_ The bluenette thought in yearning. Sweet, sweet amazing invention of mankind that helps you juiced on long travels. Didn't she told Caren to pack some before they even headed to Rouen? That girl... Truly airheaded and narrow-minded sometimes.

''...I swear to God, I'll smash your head with this! Vaffanculo! (Fuck off!)''

Speaking of... ''Can't have a minute rest. Someone's getting an earful when I get back at the Agency.'' The woman groaned silently as she approached their shared room. Really, when you bring a pious hothead like Nicolo and misfit Caren who is anything but... Well, that ship has sailed.

''Boss!'' Nico shouted in relief as Elesia entered. What did she had to see? One man holding a chair in his arms trying his best, despite the current handicap, to ward-off an innocent, fragile looking nun. **Higlight** on two adjectives.

''He won't let me re-examine his wound...'' Caren said, not bothered by the threats and wooden legs of a chair pointed at her.

Nicolo pushed her with his handpicked weapon much as he could from his sitting position on the bed. '' _Re-examine_ , my cat's fucking carcass! That's not how you check on the wound, you dimwit!''

Dear Lord she wasn't a believer, so if it's not that late give her a little more calm to the nerves. ''Belloti put that down, you look ridiculous. And you Caren, stop tormenting the poor fool. Or do I have to make you sleep on _matress_?''

The bleached girl pouted at _that_ and went to comply. Since the boss is now here to handle Caren, Nicolo calmed down some by putting the chair away. Still, he kept watching the appointed nurse of the group lika a hawk. ''About our mission, boss...'' He didn't mind seeing his blood, but better to pass time by conversing than watching the damn process. ''I'm sorry. I know I acted rashly and didn't wait for you, but it-...''

His superior interrupted him there. ''Save it. You did what you thought was right. I don't blame you.'' _'You both would've been massacred by those two. Me? I could probably last enough to get away,_ if _they were feeling generous enough.'_ She analyzed the possibilities with no small amount of pessimism.

Nicolo had nothing further to add and the room was enveloped in a semi-comfortable silence. Caren, whilst yet to finish re-dressing the injury, decidet to voice on the aftermath. ''We would have died anyway.''

The blandness of her tone promted the Italian Executor to react. ''Now, hold on a second! Had we buyed a little more time for boss to arrive things could've turned out differently...''

The look that Caren gave him matched her words. ''I'm sure the one that made Swiss cheese out of your leg would have something to say on that thesis.'' She tightened the bandage a little too much causing Nicolo to wince at the pressure. ''He already felt unnatural, and we don't even know what else that other girl can do.''

The 'unnatural' piece of information made the eldest member perk up. ''What do you mean by that? We established they are not some run-off the mill wraiths nor Dead Apostoles.'' Whether Caren refused or couldn't answer was up for a debate. Instead, Elesia walked closer and shook her a bit. ''Did you sense 'it'?''

Opening her mouths and closing them a few times, Caren shook her head to focus. ''I... I can't really explain.'' She picked up the discarded chair to sit down before continuing. ''It's strange. Normally I would have felt pain if there was a factor involved. But, with this one... I don't know. It's nothing I have ever had experienced in the past.''

''So, is he demonic or not?'' Nicolo spoke, shifting on the bed, now interested in the story.

The seated girl said nothing, only stared at her folded hands in lap, reflecting the unfamiliar way her body reacted to the person the blonde girl called out.

Well this turned out to be something else. Elesia brought along Caren for the exact purpose when they searched the first scene, but didn't actually expect anything demonic to be involved. Her female colleague wa always rumored to be right on spot when these matters are in question. To fail now of all times...

Claping her hands lightly, she gained her junior member's attention. ''Alright, it's well past bedtime and we're all exhausted to rack our brains. To sleep kiddies, pronto, we'll deal with the mystery once we get to Rome. And by 'we' I mean I'll be doing the report and side-work with Caren.''

The Italian man raised his hand as if in a classroom. ''And what will I be doing?''

''You, Belloti, are going on sick-leave wondering your good fortune...'' at his protesting face she added, ''...don't make that face, else you want to pay the whole lodgings.'' It served to snap his mouth shut. She really knew how to deal with troublesome kind. _'Yeah, right. Get ready to recieve an immediate chew-out.'_ Not looking forward to that.

She doesn't regret letting those two go. That blonde girl, was something off this world. No living person one is that kind. For now, she'll get her deserved shuteyes. In a few hours starting tomorrow, there will be lots and lots of coffee waiting. Consequences can fuck off until she is at least appositely rested.

Although, she will need a phone later. There just might be an old acquaintance that could provide more insight on the phenomenon. It's far-fetched source of intel, but hey, if you got 'em use 'em.

 **XxX**

Holy Grail War is just one of many paths to gain fame and prestige. A modern life-sized game of epic proportions hidden from common sight. What an amusing and interesting way to realize your deepest desires and wishes.

An omnipotent device that can get you a fortune if you ask. It's almost fairytailish. He heard people competed to gain knowledge, for world peace and honour even!

' _Imbeciles, the lot of them! Money and power come as most important. The ones that invest enough are the ones that end up as victors. He who dares, wins! Thank you so much, you fat lump!'_ A bolnd magus cackled in his head. Who can dispute him? It's how the twenty-first century works. Even among the Mage Association, but some of those blokes were too prideful to admit the fact.

''Well then, shall we begin this show?'' He asked no one in particular, for the chamber had no one beside him. With the right hand raised, Atrum Galliasta, whose family has been recently established in the Mage's Association started the chant.

'' **Silver and iron to the origin.**

 **Gem and the Archduke of Contracts to the cornerstone.**

 **The ancestor, is my great master, Schweinorg.** ''

His goal, to summon the Servant know in history as one of the greatest sorcerers that ever lived. However, therin lies a gamble...

'' **The alighted wind becomes a wall.**

 **The gates in the four directions close,**

 **Coming from the crown,**

 **The three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

 **Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill,**

 **Repeat every five times.**

 **Simply, shatter once failed.** ''

Because the familiar he was aiming for had a notorious legend as a backstabber and a treacherous wench. But still, he was not a dunce to think that being a magus above mojority of dregs at Clock Tower gives him absolute advantage and superiority. Yes, he did a little digging on the past event. What a fool that Kayneth Archibald was. Look where it got him, six feet under and barely forty years old.

Atrum had no intention of dying so soon.

'' **I announce!**

 **Yourself is under me,**

 **My fate is in your sword.**

 **In accordance with the approach of th Holy Grail,**

 **If you abide this feeling, this reason, then answer!''**

Suddenly there was a tremble that enveloped the whole room. The blonde man didn't know what exactly to look for when the ritual is preformed. Was this right? A more violent flow of Mana began raging throughout the room reaching every part of it: the walls, the floor, the freaking ceiling!

The man of the Galliasta family went to finish the last piece of ritual words.

'' **Here is my oath,**

 **I am the one who becomes all good of the world,**

 **I am the one who lays out all evil in the world,**

 **You, seven heavens clad in three words of power,**

 **Arrive from the Ring of Detterence**

 **O keeper of the balance!** ''

*BOOM*

An unexisting cloud of dust formed in the specially made isolated facility. Nodour. No smell. Just... thick blueish dust particles. Stupid stuff concealing his Servant. Atrum looked at his left hand where **Command Spells** stood out painted bloody crimson. _'Huh? This was quite exhausting.'_ Wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his sleve, the olive-skinned Magus shouted toward the mist. ''Servant! Show yourself to me!''

A chuckle came from the fog followed by a female voice. ''My, oh my. Such a fascinating idea I must commend. Fighting for a wish with such dangerous weapons...'' A gust of wind lasting no longer than two seconds blew away the smoke revealing, apparently, a woman kneeling inside the circle.

 _It_ most definitely was a woman. The kind that Atrum wasn't certain could be found these days. Even with her dark robes covering a large of her taller than most stature, the unmarred face with those brown eyes and crimson hair. One epithet that comes to mind would be _exquisite._

Red hair? Aren't old Greeks supposed to have darker hair?

''I ask of thee, good Sire, are you my Master?'' The honeyed words left her mouth.

Gathering his wits, the Grail War participant coughed in his hand slightly. ''I am Atrum Galliasta, and I am your Master.'' He held out his wrist to emphasize his status. ''It is I that has called you to fight in the Fifth Holy Grail War on my side. Now, let us get straight to the case, shall we? Are you Magus from the Age of Gods, the witch known as Medea?''

What the finely-dressed man did not expect was his Servant bursting in fits of laughter the very second he asked the question.

''Ahaha! Hahaahhaahahhahaah!'' The scarlet-haired woman couldn't help herself. Grabbing her sides, she engrossed in the chortling session.

The now wide-eyed magus looked at the woman in a surprise. What was so funny to promt her reaction? Perhaps all Servants had to be a little out there? Not that he is an expert or a shrink.

''Ahhh.'' The female Servant breathed a sigh after finishing. ''You are very amusing person, Master. Truly, never would I have hoped to such inquiry.''

''Is that so?'' Atrum's tone shifted to wry one. ''By all means, can you share sudden cause for humor?''

Putting a finger at her lipstick coated mouth, she giggled slightly. ''To think my Master would compare me to lowlifes as Medea Colchis. I am curious though, is it that _crone_ you tried to summon?''

Wait, wait, wait. What is this? ''Then, if not her... Who are you?'' His back began producing sweat anew. His catalyst should have been flawless. And it wasn't cheap either. The whackjobs at Association assured him of its authenticity.

''As per requested, I am your Servant Caster for the coming War.'' She made a grandiouse sweep of her hand, revealing that she wore dark boots, her hands were glowed to the elbow in the similiar material, and her skirt reached over her knees with a strange intertwining black pattern across the cloth.

The tanned man gulped slightly and took deep breaths. Not Medea of Colchis? Then the hoping of summoning a dragon to annihilate his enemies was reduced to zero. But, let's not judge the book by its cover. _'At least not yet. I need to see if the situation can still be salvagable.'_ He approached Caster in what he thought was a confident stride and picked an item from the floor. Looking at it briefly, he stashed in on of his pant pockets. He'll try getting a refund later.

''Interesting method. The process which includes anchoring ones Spirit with ritualisting setting, special evocation and use of the catalyzer for more thorough selection of a Servant... Quite the work of art.'' Caster summarised from that one glance. But there was more to it. So much more as newly gained facts and statistics filled her head. One thing is certain... She is not on Earthland.

''As fascinating conjecture that seems, we are to wage war here, Caster. Not dabble in Thaumaturgical theory and its inner workings.'' Her Master stated with low cool tone. ''Do tell, what is the extent of your capabilities?''

The small smile remained etched at Caster's lips. ''Already making bad assumptions of me? I can tell your despondency... Yet fret not my Master!'' Spreading her arms and thus revealing a very voluptuous figure coupled with bountful clothed chest, Caster exclaimed. ''I assure the end results would be greatly pleasing!''

Atrum had to give his all not to look like he was ogling the display in front of him. Many women would surely kill for such looks. ''F-Fine. Follow me, Caster. There is something I want to show you.'' He swiftly turned on his feet and walked out of the room.

Caster matched the pace with no problem, but kept a reasonable distance. ''A tour? I must say, you have rather developed taste in interior, Master.'' The Servant of Spell praised as they passed the finely decorated hallway.

When they entered an elevator, the blond Master pressed for the very bottom flore. The housing obviously had a cellar of sorts. ''Decorations serve their purpose.'' He dismissed the earlier eulogy. ''However, what I am to show you now is my Workshop as a Magus.'' The scarlet woman said nothing as she waited patiently for the lift to finish descending.

The Workshop could be better identified as laboratory to Caster. Metallic white and gray all over. Two underlings, artificial by the looks of it, and six tubes in circular formation containing bodies of young children. The device was connected to the elevated nexus for finishing product. And in the far front, more bodies hung waiting, hooked to the cables and kept unconcious.

As his Servant slowly inspected the system he put a lot of effort and capital installing, the blonde watched her every step. It might not be famed Witch of Betrayal, but she is a Magus as well. ''What say you to my investement, Caster? My family uses a magic system that generates Mana via exchange. Even if a bit primitive curse on a side, this should make it more efficient.''

Done with her examination, the red-haired Caster turned to her summoner. ''A manner of alchemical principle or transmutation process, is it? Your goal is to use these younglings as a raw material for making stocks of magical reserves?'' Playfully putting her finger to her chin she appeared in deep thought. ''Given that my class relies heavily on Mana for fighting, it wouldn't be to prudent to guess you planned on imploying 'defense is the best offence' strategy in the War.''

Well that was somethin else. Twice in one day his Servant caught him off-guard. _'Easy now, as a fellow Magus it is not so unbelievable she can deduce as much.'_ Finding his equilibrium, the tanned Master put on a confident smirk. ''Very keen eye you have there, Caster. It is I who now must commend your insight. Though, I have a question for you: In your old life, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Phantasmal Species? Like, hmmm, dragons for exmple?'' He feigned nonchalance when listing the monster.

' _Medea Colchis? Medea_ of _Colchis? The Golden fleece? Now I understand.'_ Not a bad idea by a peon rated Magus. Lofty demands from the beginning... ''Master,'' she practically purred the title, ''I can see a fine partnership we will have in the duration of the War. Now, I require a few _things_ before we begin plotting for real.''

''And what would those 'things' entail? I have a feeling that my pocket is about to suffer for it.'' He raised a sceptical brow at the proposal.

Chuckling amusedly, Caster replied. ''Oh, just a few tomes, certain items and my supervision to your workshop. With your permission of course.''

The son of Galliasta was still being hesitant. ''You reckon those would bring us closer to winning? And you do not mind the way we do work here?'' He tempted her with the last sentence, to see the extent of her moral boundaries.

''You demendad I use my abilities to full extent, Master. To do so, I need to tweak a working space a bit to my own preferences.'' Caster explained and then a cruel glint entered her eyes as she spoke the next words. ''Do I care for the rogue vagabonds and beggars that keep the Workshop running? By all means, everything is permitted in wars!'' The jovial tune did nothing to betray the reality of her words.

Internally relieved to hear that, Atrum laughed. That's one thing off his mind, no manipulating, vengeful vixen. ''Excellent then!'' He clapped and ordered the serving homunculi. ''Get to work, all of you! From now on, you will follow Caster's instructions in the Workshop, her words second to mine only!''

Men are all so easy once they think that they hold all the ropes. ''You are most kind, Master. In return, I promise you great many things. Now, shall we discuss the _ingredients list_?''

''Certanly, certanly.'' As he began retreating back to the elevator he suddenly remembered the very important notion he almost missed. Almost. ''By the way Caster. I consider somewhat a common courtesy to know the name of my employees,'' a smooth way to cover one's lie, which Caster knew immediately, ''since you are not Medea, what name should I use?''

Oh, you poor little weasel. But why not? It holds almost no meaning if he should ever spill it on accident. ''You may call me Irene, Master.''

As the doors closed behind him, he tried to recall any famous historical figure named 'Irene', but only drew blanks. _'It matters not. I'll put it aside while focusing on winning. Yes, it will be mine, the true wish.'_

The revoltingly smug face out of sight for now, Caster lowered her head and grabbed one of her thick braids from her back. ''Avariciously pretentious idiots.'' She whispered while lightly stroking her hair and having a longing look in her eyes. _'I will take it all back, even if I had to drain this entire land dry...'_

No matter the cost, she will do it. And there will be no annoying and disobedient brats to stand in her way now. However, other six contestants need to be removed from the equation. The lifetime of magical lore will make sure of that for her and then some. Those that know how shall triumph.

 **XxX**

It could be said that because of his life in the cold mountains Jubstacheit von Einzbern never felt like sweating in nervousness. If you would point a gun at him or a sword at his throat he would take it in stride with the cool facade and resoning he was originally programmed from over two centuries.

Right now, maybe he should question one of the world's famous proverbs such as 'walking on thin ice'.

''Soooo,'' Berserker drawled out painfully slow, ''give me one good reason why I shouldn't waste you on spot?'' The motive for threatening him with termination is actually quite simple. ''We had a deal, Golem. _I_ handle Illya's training, the maid what's-her-name does what magical teaching I can't provide, and _you_ keep that nose out of it.''

''I can give you more than enough rationale for my actions, but I assume those with your logic would dismiss my words for naught.'' The old AI of the castle responded perfectly calm.

''Well, I don't see why I shouldn't pretend to listen anyway. Go ahead, I'll stop you soon as fault appears.'' The tall blonde woman offered in return.

And why would she stop him when his logic is infallible. He gave it a go in any case. ''As the rightful owners of this land, it is within my right to-...''

''Stop there.'' The Servant of Madness put a pause on. ''First of all, I don't give rat's ass who the 'rightful owner' is. Second, the only person I am willing to take orders from is Illya. I take my duties as a Servant pretty seriously, so when something should or does happen that harms my Master in any way possible, I get _mad_.''

Holding out her middle finger on the left hand she carried on. ''Thirdly, I know of Einzbern's track record in the previous Wars. It occurs to me you know jack-shit about proper war and fighting. You wanna win, you let me do as it should be done.'' When he moved to counter, she snapped at him harshly. ''I wasn't finished!''

''Last but not least, next time you send birdies to peek about, bear in mind that I can smell the copy from genuine article.'' She indicated by pointing her nose. Even if finely made, she has long since accustomed to Einzbern unique crafting fragrance. Artificial animals and homunculi are not a problem to tell apart anymore. ''And when I notice them prying around, I'll roast more than just one arse. I don't think you have trouble understanding the dumbed-down version.''

''Of course.'' Right on cue, he was promptly dropped onto his chair being suspended the moment Berserker barged into his study.

Jumping down from the workdesk, the Servant of Madness continued to manifest her foul mood. ''Of course, fucking of course. I wasn't asking, I was telling. You're on thin ice with me already cabrón, and I'll be under it when it breaks.'' Seconds before going Astral she waved mockingly. ''Buenas noches.''

Left to his thoughts again, the bearded artificial Magus patted his clothes from any wrinkels. What unhewn familiar Illyasviel has brought upon them. If not for the little homunculus' safety, Berserker might have demolished the chateau asunder three times. ''Drache...'' Opening a drawer he took out new set of papers and ink. Dipping the quill he started the new entry, ignoring the mess on the floor. This took priority.

' _Goddamn golem and semantics. It's like you have to draw to them to make a point across, geez.'_ Berserker grouched,appearing out of thin air in her Master's spacious bedroom. It was dark and Illya was a sleeping mass under the blankets... ''Espera... Qué?'' Except ther were no movements from breathing, which brings to one conclusion.

...

''COMMENCE AMBUSH!'' Using a flash of her Magecraft for distraction purpose, Illya along with Leysritt jumped from the royal bed's top. While the little girl stayed behind, the maid bodygard mounted their planned assault on Berserker.

They made a valiant effort and fought bravely... For five seconds total.

''Grk!'' Leysritt was half-nelsoned down.

''I got you!'' Illya thought it was good enough a to buy her time for her personal attack. Making one dove to aime non-lethal (in any case) shot at Berserker, only for a blond to point at her feet. ''Eep!'' Falling back as if burned, she stumbled on her bed and lost footing, the shiny construct fading away from the loss of concentration. ''No fair! I wasn't ready for that!''

Releasing Illya's partner in crime and standing her up, the tall blonde smirked, all previous bad mood seemingly vanished. ''Tough luck, Illya. The land trap won't care for that. One wrong step and you go 'boom'!''

''Kaboom?'' Leysritt tilted her head.

Patting her shoulder assuringly, the blonde Servant said. ''That's right, Liz. Nasty stuff, take my word for it. If you don't die first-hand, you lose body parts in best case scenario.''

''Oh. I... see.'' The black patterned maid nodded.

Turning to Illya with her hands akimbo, Berserker began her lecturing part. ''What have we learned today, little missy?''

Illya grudgingly avoided eye contact. ''To watch my step next time.'' This new training routine Berserked developed the last two weeks was a common occurenc on the Einzbern property. Whenever she could, Illya would try to make one successful shot at her Servant.

It might seem unfair for the small Magus, but Berserker knew that if she came this close with her, then it's a big leap for the rest of the Masters. After all, the gap between human Magus and the basic Heroic Spirit will always be massive no matter the talent. It's kinda like reverse psychology, really. ''And what else?''

''And, uhh...'' Illya searched for the answer and pointed at her maid homunculus, ''Liz needs more practise on the grappling moves!'' She added with enthusiastic cheer.

''Better lucha libre...'' Leysritt confirmed without question.

''...''

*BONK!*

''...''

*BONK!*

''Ow! What?! She does!'' Illya whined after being poked on the forehead, leaving a reddening mark. It took some time for the other homunculus to register the hit on the head.

Dismayed by her master, the blonde Servant raised one finger and directed it at Illya's forehead again. This time only, the Servant made less effort on her speed so the Einzbern Master had enough to hide under the covers and protect her poor head. Those pokes stung dammit! ''What's the big deal with that, Berserker?'' Illyasviel asked, carefully peeking with her eyes.

''The 'big deal','' making air qoutes with her fingers, the blonde Servant/Instructor said, ''is you can't put blame on others for your mistakes every time. The _big deal_ here says, you don't scream 'ambush' when making ambush. It might be a game this time, but what about next one. What happens when you spare your opponent the effort of finding you? Quick shooting types or those with fast enough reflexes and the whole action goes to hell.''

''Goes to hell?''

''Many good things gone bad usually do, Liz.''

''Got it.''

Seeing as the atmosphere of the training has passed, Illya came out of improvised hiding spot looking like a wet kitten. Metaphorically. And was Berserker that cold-hearted to let her be? Fifty-fifty chances. ''Illya, look at me.'' And she did. ''I'm not telling you all this stuff because I like listening to my voice. I'm telling you because _you_ need to hear it.'' Sighing to herself, she made to sit next to the lass. ''You are my Master, which I have sworne to fight side-by-side. But I can't do that knowing you are heading to the battlefield unprepared. If you must know, you're doing good so far.''

The encouragement, however small, lifted the downed girl. ''You think so?''

Giving her thumbs-up she assured the silver-haired Master. ''I know so. Otherwise you would have given up weeks ago. I half-expected you to.''

Trust Berserker to deliver praise and critique in the same sentence. Only her Servant. ''Thanks for the vote of confidence.'' She noted sardonicaly with no real weight behind it.

''Hey, that's what I'm here for!'' The blonde quipped.

Watching her Lady and the Servant made for a very peculiar scene in Leysritt's limited thinking capacity. Before she could give it more thinking the loud footsteps were heard approaching. Even Illyasviel couldn't but feel the unavoidable rambling that is to come. ''Uh-oh. Danger close, its-...''

*BAM*

The door of Illya's personal quarters were roughly opened by the second appointed maid. ''What in Heaven's are you doing up this late, my Lady! Do you know what time is it?''

Berserker rolled her eyes at the homunculus with the teaching role. ''Hey there, Smiley. We were just wondering where you went missing. Thanks for saving us the time to find you!''

''Hello... Smelly...'' Liz obviously misinterpreted the need of giving appropriate nicknme. Wanting her own, she picked the random most likely sounding one.

Most homunculi don't have that wide range of emotions to show. Sella on the other hand was experiencing few familiar and a whole lot she never knew that it existet. Shock, disapproval, annoyance, exasperation... Was that embarrassment? ''You!'' She indicated the Servant.

''Yo?'' Berserker pointed herself, playing cluelessness. Oftentimes, Sella could rave and rant about proper decorum. It got to her nerves, so in her naturally developed defense mechanism, she decided the best thing to do is acting all the opposite of what the purple patterned maid thought was right.

''Yes, no! I mean 'you'! What do you think you are doing with Lady Illyasviel? This is no time or place for your... _nightly activities_!'' She spoke disapprovingly, stressing out the last pair of words.

''Ohhh, believe me Smiley, the things I used to do to pass time back in the day would count as _illegal, unacceptable_ and little _salacious_ on the side.'' She attached a wink for good measure. ''At least by you.''

With every implication, Sella felt an overheating tempting to reach critical point in her cheek bones and behind temporal lobe. ''S-Such behaviour... unacceptable, insufferable...''

''What does 'salacious' mean?'' Illya asked innocently for the isolated girl her age.

''When a man and the woman reeeeaaalllyyy like each oth... O-Oi! Oi! Hey, sthaph thth ye'h cr'zi n'rse whan'be!'' Dead or alive, Sella refused to let her Lady's ears be sullied further by the shameles and unrefined woman that is her Servant. Not while she still functions.

' _Is this... happiness of the family?'_ The less wordy maid thought of the scene in front of her. Sella trying to shut the mouth of a Servant and proving to be persistant despite her lack of brute strength. Berserker could have clearly knocked her away, but didn't. And Lady Illyasiviel seemed unworried for their heakth as she kept asking for her answers. Perhaps she should study on the subject of emotions a bit.

Or maybe ask the more seasoned veterans that were rolling on the bed now.

''I still want to know~!'' Illya asked for in sing-songed tone.

''I refuse to let this obnoxious woman corrupt you! From now on, you only meet for training with me present!''

''Hey, what are you?! My mother?! And who're ya callin' obnoxious, Smiley? I'll have you know, many would kill for _this_!''

''What is 'this' we are now talking about?'' Illya.

''It's Sella! And no, my Lady, it is nothing to concern yourself with!'' Maid no.1 Sella.

''How do you expect her to learn then? Paint a picture?'' Berserker.

''...'' _'It certainly is... a pleasant ambience now.'_ Maid no.2 Leysritt, nicknamed 'Liz' for short.

 **XxX**

Everyone has their way of enjoying the time away from conflict, faced with harsh realities of the outside their personal chosen group.

Two Servants, powerful beings called to conduct war mad true by the band of Founding families of Magi. Two more, being summoned by the Grail's failsafe itself. The factor that currently is non-explainable to the most.

Five more to be decided.

Who shall it be?

Archer... Bowmans, long-range fighters almost useless in close-quarters. One blacksmith would tend to disagree with you... The path to being a Hero is wrought by lost and suffering...

Lancer... Ever the agile and swift-footed. Hounds of Ulster howl to the moon. Let it be know, the fearsomeness of those taught under the Queen from the haunted Isles...

Rider... With or without your mount, you pose challenging opponent. Brought by kindred feeling for the family once lost, hoping to earn forgiveness... But does it take a _monster_ to beat another...

Assassin... Ye that dwells in the shadows, regarded as cowards and weaklings by other classes... Will this finally be your hour to shine... We shall find out soon... Or is it to late and the predacious _maggots_ have layed their claim _..._

And Saber... You have mada a dangerous pact with the **World**. Ambitious yet bold wager you played, o great Warrior of Sword... Are you so sure that only _you_ can hold the sole right of participating... That the place as the highest ranking is yours and yours alone... Others might disagree...

Light coloured lashes opened to reveal a snake-like eyes... A paramount predator cut from the finest cloth... ''It is amlost there... I feel it...''

 **XxX**

A heart, that has never known its purpose... Desperately reaching for the answers, only to have them denied... Ten years has passed... Will it fate, at long last, give him much needed relief of the mind... ''Now then, what would be the odds of that...''

 **XxX**

Teeth rooten by time... Body decayed and spent several times over... You still persist, stubborn old man... The last ditch-effort for the family you brought from tundras to make something out of its name... But all you have are faliures around you... ''No... No, this will work. My finest _work._ I am the last one, _the last one..._ The original Founder...'' A tap of the old cane to the ground and the swarm of chittering mess gathers over the body of a girl...

Young girl... Weak-willed, precious little thing... Left by your family... Forsaken by those supposedly most dear to you... And what do you do to cling to your sorry existence? One blurred, violet eye opens half-way through the bodies of a crawling mass of insects... ' _Senpai... Nee-san...'_

 **XxX**

Morning sun peeks through the window of Western style residential district of Miyama. A lone, bleary blue eye opens glaring at the ball of fire on arising on the East. Another day for the Owner and Heir of Fuyuki land... Another day alone... Another day of pretenses...

' _Five more minutes...'_ It really can't hurt, right?

* * *

 **Yeaaaaaahhhhh! Here's another one, baby!**

 **I don't know why, but this story comes far easier than the prime work of IH. Eh, what can you do?**

 **With Caster on the scene, the crew that is the only point this story had to be published as crossover is complete. By 99% only. There are some raw ideas poppin' up for the futer, but let it remain there for now.**

 **I'll be really disappointed if you can't guess the identities Caster and Ruler's Saber. But I'm sure it's mostly plain obvious for you guys! ;)**

 **Again, bear in mind, casting from FT that make appearance are from the Earthland universe of my FIRST story Indomitable Heart! They lived their lives there, or still have to live them through (what a bloody mess this AU business). If you need some clearing or more explanation on the subject, don't wreck those heads of yours when you have a living source of information here.**

 **Without more to add, read, review, PM, follow, favour, enjoy most of all! That's what authors are here for!**

 **Sincerely yours, Axel4ekruz aaannnddd that's all for now folks!**


	4. Only Dreams Away

Disclaimer: By renouncing all legal rights to the works of Nasu, Type-Moon and Hiro Mashima-san I announce that the characters that I borrow are theirs and _theirs_ only. Fate/stay is so much more popular than Fairy Tail. But then again, they are like polar opposites if most catch my drift. Fun fact: My headlines are mostly off-the-cuff. XD

War For the Damned

Chapter 4: Only Dreams Away

* * *

 _Fire. One of four great elements. Seen as cruel and untouchable at first glance, yet taming it with right hands and you shall witness miracles._

 _How selfish and pretentious some people are... Domesticating gift from Gods themselves is a double-edged sword..._

 _Fire burns..._

 _A child born from fire, taught through fire, forged from the fiery pits to become one of the world's very best weapons. Its_ creator _, showing compassion stemming from kindred bond never to be returned in kind, passed the child away to his old acquaintance. Originally created for the sole purpose of killing, it was by his choice that it should serve higher purpose._

 _You may set him upon the different path, yet his the destiny and the true intent of its creation cannot be altered..._

 _On its eleventh year into the world the path was_ _ **his**_ _and_ _ **his**_ _alone_... _But what is one little boy in the sea of his sort? He is not the first nor the last, there are rules imposed by humans that distant from common beasts. And rules are meant for all. You poor, poor child..._

'' _I will not die by the likes of you.'' Ant died he did not. The strength and his will for living preventing the demise from the hands of ordinary men. Display of his achievement did not go unnoticed however..._

'' _Gladiators?''_

'' _We are slaves, only free when we fight. Burden of choice and conscious both equally removed. You want to live? Never fucking lose...''_

'' _I do not intend to...'' And he did not disappoint. The crowd approved, his Master approved, but did he approve? Blood their ambrosia and Arena the mountaintop. What more could a man want? Freedom? No, no, no... That is bad for business._

'' _For as long as he brings victories to this House...'' People should read labels when buying a product that is a human. Before making them a legal property and force to obedience._

 _Four long years in the making and it was finally time for endeavour. The pot can only take so much before it boils over..._

 _Despite his actions, the people shall always remember the name of the one who ignited the Arena and brought cheers of the masses. Tales of his deeds remained among the nation and later spread about throughout the entire continent. For ones he was a hero a legend that once walked amongst the living... For others he was a plotter and liar..._

 _For the minority that were close to his circle, he was a man. A brother, a trusted ally sometimes proved difficult for his stubborn and brazen nature. But still, in spite of him denying it or dismissing the notion as a foolish one, the name of a once red haired warrior will always be alive in the memories, scriptures of the people. A hero..._

'' _Hero? No, his path was wrought with tears and blood. And fire... Yet the name of the one who struck fear in the very bones of his enemies shall live forever.''_

 _Would he accept the truth as it is? Probably not. For most of his life, he defied fate and those trying to bend his will. His choices were his own._

 _Standing in the center of the sandy fighting amphitheater with his head bowed, clad in his favourite red armour, covered with blood of his adversaries. The vital fluid dripping from his blade ever so slowly..._

 _Eyelids rising to reveal telltale bright ruddy eyes gleaming from the shadows behind his helmet... This man was the nations biggest joy as well as biggest fear..._

 _If one were to look deeper past his exterior, he would have found the truth much more harder to bear..._

'' _I. AM. IGNEOUS!''_

...

''Huh?!'' Ruler woke up with a start from the tree she fell asleep against. So even being like this she could have dreams?

Blinking several time and rubbing eyes out of habit, the blonde saint girl looked at the temporary residence she found herself in. Technically, Saber was the one who set the entire thing. Her partner was truly something else. First thing they did after leaving Domremy, Saber broke into the school and took the maps from geography class. At night of course.

She was against such act, but he provided the explanation that it is not something to be dearly missed by the school, since apparently they had more than enough material. When she tried to fight back again his next line completely discouraged her. _'Are you being fanatical in face of impending war?'_ Well, she couldn't exactly argue with that. So she let it go with the warning on what he most definitely should not take without permission. He looked at her like second head was growing and carried on his task.

''He can be really hardheaded... But I guess that is part of who he is.'' She sighed out. It was a losing battle anyway. ''Was this all necessary?'' The war mediator inquired to no one on the small secluded clearing in the forest.

Saber literally transformed the place to a mini-campsite. Every night he would explore the surrounding area and salvage things he thought were of value or will be useful on the way. He even found them clothes. Now that was a strange story. According to him, it was standing in the middle of the closed facility. It wasn't really worth contemplating on her side.

Obviously, when they had about four weeks to reach the destination, Saber was resolute in leading a semi-normal hermit lifestyle. Despite Servants not needing food, drink or proper clothes, he simply wanted to provide them with that much. It was thoughtful of him, in a way of sorts and Jeanne did appreciate the effort. Right now, they were at Masurian Lake District, Poland. It is quite the beautiful place with more than hundreds or maybe thousands of lakes. Amazing what nature can make.

Also, she kind of felt left out in these situation. She didn't know anything about camping or traveling long distances like this. And she could barely cook properly. Saber surprised her when he first made a simple dish from a hare. It was nothing exquisite or fancy, but the meat was pretty well-cooked. Survival skills, he told her. Yet another thing about the Servant of Sword, but still nothing on his real backstory.

Jeanne didn't want to pry much, so she avoided the topic for the most part, but after what she has experienced a moment ago... Well, it only brought about more curiosity. ''That's strange? Why would he leave these behind?'' Jeanne wondered as she walked over to pick the helmet and a white scarf. Saber had a peculiar ability to _store_ things with him as well as change clothing in an odd fashion. She first thought he was using Mana to change, but the regular clothes he found were not magical, so he must be a secret trait or ability behind it.

And whenever they were just sitting idle waiting for the day to pass, he would often fiddle with this article. ''It must be very important to him... But the helmet?'' It wasn't the one from the middle-ages that's for sure. It looks ancient Roman or Greek to her knowledge. Gazing directly at the visor of the headpiece, she started to vividly remember the pictures from her dream... Those red eyes...

''Igneous?'' It... It sounds very _fitting._

''Oh?''

''...?!'' The blonde girl almost dropped the items as Saber silently made his return. How very Assassin like...

''Do be mindful of those. They are both memento.'' He informed and Jeanne now saw that he had his spear out. And on said spear...

''Fish?''

''Carps.'' The readhead corrected her. ''Surprisingly, being a Servant makes one into an almost perfect hunter.'' He noted with some interest as he sat on his log and brought out a knife with a flash.

''How do you do that?'' She pointed at his hand as he started removing the scales off the first fish.

Saber paused and raised a brow at his summoner. ''I learned at... Ah. The knife? I store it. That way it is always within my reach.''

That was too simplistic and Ruler wasn't quite satisfied with it. ''But what about the other things you've gathered? They are not part of you. Does that mean you can bring a house with you?''

Tapping his chin with the blade point a few times Saber shrugged at the end and continued with the task. ''Perhaps, but it would be highly redundant and impractical.'' Not to mention that there is a certain limit of what he can carry. Adding a house to it... Not in this life or any.

Thinking the conversation finished, Saber switched to gutting their would-be dinner. ''Can I help with that?'' Ruler on the other hand had different ideas.

Pausing again, he asked skeptically. ''Have you ever prepared fish?''

Not wanting to be put off by the question, Jeanne gave a confident smile. ''No. But I did help my mother with cooking on occasion. I'm not completely helpless, Saber, you know.'' With the bravado rivaling the masters of French kitchen, she plucked the second carp from the spear, and after being supplied with a second knife, Jeanne made a new stride at reminiscing on her culinary skills...

Lesson one on properly removing the fish scales: Grab a hold of a fish and keep it steady. *SPLUT*SPLUT* Now try explaining that to someone who never actually _held_ a fish in their life. Past or present. ''M-Mon Dieu! Arrête de bouger! (Oh God! Stop moving!)'' True to having reflexes far above normal humans, the fish would not fly from grasp. But it can still _slip_ from grasp. Time and time again.

'' _A flying fish slipping from grasp never to be held yet not escaping clutch?''_ Saber couldn't but sweatdrop at the scene of a young blonde hopping around the site while trying to get a proper grip on a dead aquatic animal. Since this is a Servant we are all talking about and you get the picture of irony... People would honestly pay to see this...

''Haaah!'' With a heave and dexterity guided by the Lord himself, Jeanne managed to tame the little scaly monster. Now finding itself in a new position against a _very_ developed bosom. ''Triomphe!'' Before Saber could make any comment on how much unsavory he finds the scene to be, the mighty carp gave one last ditch effort in mocking the living Saint.

*SPLUT* At the end it is all science when one looks more closely. The sheer pressure that French maiden applied coupled with the lack of friction that fish scales enabled for the purpose of better swimming through water. Add a few more conventional laws of physics and it conveniently lands on someone's face or head. Jeanne, naturally spared of further torment was lucky in accommodating the fish on her yellow mane.

''Praise the Neptune. The sea calamity has been subdued.'' Saber finally found his voice. ''You would make a fine angler, commander.''

Ruler just stood there. The fish's tail dangling in front of her eyes. One word she would use to describe the whole ordeal would be: dreadful. Amongst many other choices. Slumping in complete depression, the carcass on her head began sliding down towards the dirty grounds.

''My fucking dinner!'' Valiantly throwing himself, Saber despite his bad luck stats saved the meal from getting further sullied. There's no way he's going back to the lakes to clean it again. Or was it all so good and well?

''Wha-Heehhh!'' The trajectory of his path turned into a tackling experience. Not expecting anything of such, Ruler had no room to react to the man almost twice her size heading her way. Fast.

''Ufff.'' Holding the fish in the air, safe from the dust and filth, and by the gills Saber let a breath of relievement. ''Saved... Hm?'' Taking his eyes from the renewed catch, Saber now noticed additional weight on his chest and a pair of wide amethyst orbs looking straight at his ruby ones.

''...''

''...''

A beat.

There are just _soooo_ many wrong things with this position right now. Being somewhat of a pessimist at the times, the redheaded man's mind ran through several different scenarios in a short amount. All of them included him, a dull edge of a blade, a spit, fire and an angry, _angry_ ardent glowing eyes looking down on him. _You... are so fucked._ And his own element is fire... Maybe low level of luck does have something to do with this?

Breathing again and peering at the smaller girl he spoke with grave seriousness. ''We... are to never, _ever_ break word of what transpired on this night. If by any chance you happen to come upon a dark blonde dimachaerus, a green-eyed witch or one very selfish, brazen spitfire in this life or next... I care not if you think lying is a sin... For both our sake, you will give false tongue.'' Bringing them both from the sprawled and compromising looking setting he grabbed Jeannes shoulder and demanded further confirmation. ''Agreed?''

Not even knowing half the things Saber just said, but understanding the gist of it, Ruler only nodded robotically to his request. It would be for the best if no one ever knew... Particularly that selfish, brazen spitfire. Whoever he or she was.

While the flame-haired Saber was cooking the evening meal, Jeanne gave a long and profound prayer before they started to eat. God forgives those who repent. And to make sure her prayer would have true value, she will have to give apologie to her partner as well. Yes, that is a right thing to do.

When the fish was properly prepared, by Saber's estimation, both of them were hesitant to start eating. And for good reason it seems...

''I'm sorry/Apologies...'' Ruler and Saber blurted out together. That wasn't odd at all...

It was Saber who decided to break the unpleasant silence. ''It seems our minds are aligned here.'' The Servant of Sword muttered. ''I want you to know that I bear no ill will, commander. What happened was due to my poor reaction time.''

Placing the skewered meat in her lap, Jeanne waved her hands dismissively. ''No, no! I cannot allow you to take all the blame!'' She noticed how hastily that was and stopped to gather more bearings. ''Truth is, I was too much zealous in my attempt that I disregarded things around me. And I would have ruined your hard work at making us dinner... so the fault is on me.'' Quickly glancing at Saber on her right she dug into the night dish.

Sighing at her adamance, the red-clad warrior wanted to return them to equal ground. Truthfully, the responsibility is shared by them. ''Then we shall share the burden of our mistake.'' When she turned to protest, he immediately added. ''This is not negotiable.''

The Maid of Orleans conceded there. The issue was seemingly resolved and should be left behind them now. No reason thinking it over, least it spoils the feeling of pleasant supper.

Upon finishing and throwing the used sticks into the stone ring containing fire, Jeanne recalled something she wanted to know from her partner. Before she got to ask him about it, the light of fire casting shadows across the campsite revealed the fact she failed to notice on her fellow Servant. His face. Now, she is not any good at judging the looks of men, but Saber can honestly pass as a rugged kind of handsome. The only thing that would make others turn face in slight aversion or fear were those scars on his face.

' _That's right. He was a gladiator, wasn't he?'_ Reminiscing about the fact didn't come easy to Jeanne. He was basically a slave, fighting for the amusement of masses who were _blessed_ with freedom. Even the unbiased Ruler had to clench her hands in slight anger at such injustice. Just spilling blood to stay alive, knowing nothing but fighting... What was that line from her dream? '' 'Burden of choice and conscious equally removed...' '' She unknowingly quoted it out loud.

And the man a few feet beside her had to perk at what he heard came from her mouth. Letting go of his freshly tied scarf, he peered at the Saint. ''Where have you heard that?'' The tone might have come a little forceful, but he wasn't aware. There is no way someone like her would have a cause to repeat that specific line. So what was the deal now? Saber had to get to the bottom of it.

''Eh?'' The French blonde responded a little dumbly for her tastes. She really said it out loud? _''Good job, Jeanne. Now how to tell your partner you were dreaming of him after a few moments ago you...''_ She shook her head furiously, not wishing the mental image to reappear in her mind. Seriously, how does she explain and not come off as weirdo?

Seeing that Saber was expecting her response, she tried to put it most diplomatically as possible. Or as she thought was possible. ''You know there exists a bond between Master and Servant summoned by the Holy Grail?'' Saber nodded, prompting her to continue. ''Well... when enough time is spent during contract, a connection of sorts appears. I am not entirely sure how it manifests to others, but apparently, uhh, I receive a glimpses of your past life.'' She finished succinctly, hoping that Saber would get the right idea.

''You have dreams of my life?'' Hellbent on breaking every ounce of grace she held with his blunt nature. Ruler could only confirm his simple statement. No matter how ashamed she felt by it. His next inquiry and the tone he asked might have surprised the mediator of the Holy Grail War. ''What have you seen?'' It was a perfectly reasonable sounding.

''Mostly voices randomly talking. I can only recall one event. You were standing on an empty grounds of the Arena... There was fire, lots of fire. And blood...'' Replaying the scene was making someone like her, who has seen the horrors of war, a little queasy.

Scrunching his face in concentration briefly, Saber declared. ''So _that_ _one_ is what you witnessed...'' Taking a few more seconds to mull over something his eyes found Ruler's again. ''Make no mistake, commander. Throats that I sliced, guts that I have pried open... _lives_ of those who fell by my hand, I would not change the outcome either way. Because _what_ stands before you is the man who walked the path of crucible, his sole desire back then... To live.'' Survival of the fittest at the first half of his life, next came deceits, hardships, followed by more blood...

Putting his helmet back he started walking away from the sitting space. The sentry hours he suggested were still in action, and the night was barely at its peek. His shift has yet to end.

''Igneous!'' Freezing mid-step, the once former gladiator turned his head to his superior. It came unexpected that there were no traces of anger, scorn or disgust coming from Ruler. Her entire posture and disposition only gave away kindness, sympathy and... _understanding_ of all things. ''I won't pretend to know what you have been through. But you _are_ a good person, that much I know.'' Flashing another sincere smile his way. ''Sometimes it's best to simply confess to another person. I won't push it, but if you ever need to do so, I will always lend my ear.''

Completely, utterly inconceivable. _''This woman...''_ Had only there been more like her, the world would already be a better place. Wishful thinking, Saber knew. He knew the nature of humans. But here is the proof that even among the blackened filth there would be rare gems like Jeanne. If only... ''You should rest some more. We leave in a few hours.'' Looking at the position of the moon he deduced there is about two or three hours until midnight.

Watching his retreating back, the Saint of Orleans suppressed an exhale. Looks like she is still in for a bumpy ride concerning her relation with Saber. ''But commander,'' her head snapped at his demi-amused tone he called out, '' _that_ is not my name.'' His voice carried through the shadows of a forest.

Bitting the inside of her cheek, Jeanne now fought feeling exasperation with all she had. ''But it was... The name was... Oh dear.'' Finally succumbing to it, she went on to get another round of shuteye. Hoping that dreams of anothers past would avoid her the second time. She had enough of for one day. Thinking about a dimachaerus, witch and spitfire should be put aside for now. Preferably when Saber is ready to be more open...

Okay, witch she could understand, but what do dimachaerus and spitfire have anything to do with?

Grumbling under her breath, Jeanne screwed her eyes shut tighter. Curiosity kills a cat. In this case, it kills sleep. Not so much of a good idea. Saber would probably scold her for not listening. He usually was in the right with these situations...

 **XxX**

''Uuuggghhhhh...'' Who would have thought that waiting for a war to happen was this boring. Does that even sound like something a sane person should think about? Well, when you are a Servant who was one of the greatest combat specialists in your actual life... It's perfectly rational.

Being summoned under a Berserker class, a supposed war-hungry, battle maniac does not help the situation at all. ''Maldito sea... (Damn it...)'' Even with all her faculties perfectly sane and _currently_ intact, Berserker had to groan in annoyance. ''Guess it's true when they say boredom can kill a person... Slowly and agonizingly.'' And at this moment, the blonde Servant of Madness felt like drowning in it.

Illya had another, _important_ lesson with Smiley which she was not going to stay over and listen to Sella's droning. No thank you, she knows enough for herself. Even if some things had to be learned the hard way, like by being tied and drugged for not watching your step and then having to face ugly cannibals on a deserted island that wanted you for supposedly being a manifestation of their long-lost God...

Or getting temporary stranded with giant flying rodents dressed in a pink costume whose owners are some high delirious punk who rooms with a trio of similarly unstable whiners... Then you find out the peaceful tribe who plays as your host are actually misguided mooncalfs prating on some forbidden prophecy of Purple Moon... Or was it pink again? _''Oh look, that cloud has wings and is rapidly approaching...''_ What in the scarlet woman's dry nethers? ''Well, fuck...''

Leaping from the rooftop of a castle at high speed, Berserker landed in a crouch at the hedge maze. All the previous damage from the last fight gone like it never happened. Creepy much? ''Goody gumdrops, this might be juuuussstttt the thing good doctor ordered.'' Berserker muttered while cracking her neck. ''Vamos a darle! (Let's rock it!)'' With a renewed eagerness and a grin that would make lesser ones piss their pants, she dashed into the fray.

Running in the random direction, she waited for the enemy to make a first move. Plenty of cover here, and with her being busy with familiars, she would find it difficult to use her nose for more extensive periods of tracking targets. Smart, little... _Dodge left!_ Unlike last time, this was an eagle. Wing span over six feet, majestic copy of fearsome bird of prey. Too bad, it bitten more than it can chew.

As it dived up against the wall, Berserker followed after with inhuman agility, running across the rocky surface and leaving small imprints on where her feet touched the stone. The reason was simply so she could avoid two pairs of **Zelle** fired from behind her. The beams of light also leaving dents on the wall, albeit missing their mark.

'' _Has to be near somewhere... But first to take care of the main threats.''_ A somersault and she turned focus to the pursuers hot on her tail. Catching the doves in her hand, she squeezed until the Prana constructs gave out under the grip of Servant's high ranking strength. Nothing but two strands of brightly silver hair remained, now harmlessly falling to the ground along with Berserker.

Unsheathing the blade on her back mid-fall, the tall blonde did a hundred-eighty rotation and slashed at the two more light bullets now coming from left and right. ''Don't give your opponent a break... Heh, good she did pay attention.'' However, it would take so much more than that for a clean shot at her. ''If that's your best, then you may as well call it quits! This is too easy!'' Not a sound or a twine was heard to the goading.

There was a flutter of wings. Undetectable for regular hearing of course. The eagle was back and it just hoovered in one place. Watching, observing on a higher ground next to an opened window... Now she was the one being needled. ''So be it, then.'' Not known to turn back from a challenge, Berserker went to attack head on. Springing into the air like bouncing of a very rubbery floor, she threw her white blade with a black stripe at the awaiting eagle.

Her left hand remaining hidden behind her back, ready to draw her _hidden_ surprise, that Illya has yet to know about, the blonde expected for another assault at her seemingly unguarded back. What she did not expect was, the bird to rush straight at the white makeshift projectile and _splitting_ in two smaller avians second before impact. ''Woah, that's a new one...'' But still, even mid air she can deal with two more, no problemo.

''Did you also think about this?'' She could hear Illyasviel's voice that far from the inside, her primary weapon busting through the glass and high quality mortar and making to the other side. That line just oozed with smugness.

Further decomposing at first sight, the duo of eagles changed structure once again. Or more correctly, they just returned to a simpler design of a rope bindings. One for each of her hand. Knowing it won't last for nearly as long against Berserker's brute force, Illya send a final command to the last remaining, _hidden_ **Adler**. This one was smaller, a testament of how much effort the small homunculus has put in making and sustaining the bright familiars. She must have planned this for quite some time.

Closing her eyes, Berserker had to smile at the ingenuity of the girl's scheme. She came a long way for sure. ''You are an outstanding Master, Illya... But I was never the one to concede. Not even in the face of defeat. You should know that my arms are not the _most_ lethal weapon I have.'' Her amber slitted eyes opening, the golden blond now switched to her core and leg strength. From the crucified position, she made a half-backflip, muscles and tendons working full throttle to keep her steady.

And so with her upside-down, arms partly incapacitated she stared at the incoming projectile spearing his way towards her body. A perfect shot, no way of dodging. Had there only been another person bound, then maybe... ''Let me respond in kind! **Fire Dragon's Bolide**!'' Their voices and breaths pure Prana itself. Wild, untamed, _dangerous..._ The fiery sphere, roughly the size of a normal person emerged to meet its counterpart.

The result was a resounding explosion as the fireball steadily consumed and bested the animal look alike missile. There was literally no questioning it. Dragon's Breath is a thing a few, if any, modern offensive Magecraft can top.

Gracefully landing on the ground, previously broken the improvised shackles, Berserker didn't turn to greet her approaching Master and the maid. The wisps of ardor began falling in her wake, making it seem like a flammable dew. ''Welp, I gotta give it to you, Illya. You put a good deal of sweat in it.''

Sighing a defeated breath, the little girl was sounding far from pleased with her achievement. ''It still wasn't enough to even nick you.'' She is not even certain if Berserker allowed her to bind her upper limbs on purpose.

Clicking her tongue some, the tall blonde looked down at her Master wiping her brow delicately with a handkerchief. ''Now don't be like that. You made me work my ass off to take out the birdies. Really, you caught me by surprise there for a second. I had to resort to using Dragon's Breath to get out of tight spot.'' She reached with her left hand to ruffle the silver princess's locks slowly.

''Hmmmh... you're probably right.'' Illya exhaled pleasantly, leaning against her Servant's thighs for support. She truly gave it her all to make her plan a success. But alas, Berserker is simply off this world. ''M 'xhausted...''

Chuckling at the slurr, the warrior woman picked the girl up with Illya trying to nestle into a more comfortable position. She is just the cutest little thing when being like this. _''Almost like...''_

''I cannot possibly fathom the immense trust Lady Illyasviel has in you.'' Sella snipped from the side.

Not giving the maid/teacher a glance, Berserker strolled indoors. Sella, naturally following in tow. ''What did you expect, Smiley? I am _the_ best Servant out there.''

The homunculus in purple-patterned clothing withheld a snort. ''It is safe to say that nobody has expected _you_. As you might know, the original Servant intended for Lady Illyasviel was the Greek hero Heracles.'' Unknown to her, the female Berserker started pulling all the knowledge the Grail could provide about said hero. ''The entire process of reigning over such force under the Mad Enhancement would have been extremely wearisome to my Lady.''

''Riiiigt, is there a point to this? Or are you complaining you got six feet, blonde chick who talks instead of an oversized, tight-lipped meathead?''

Not showing any perturbation, Sella kept on. ''Everything has its advantages and disadvantages. My point is, in a scenario where Heracles was summoned, my Lady would have been forced to endure lots of pain in order to gain full control of such beast. However, she would also gain an obedient Servant that knew to follow instructions given to him. You, on the other hand, are a mystery. A wildcard. You are Berserker that retains lucidity, but with that comes many factors that could put my Lady in danger.''

Stopping her stride which Berserker copied, the hall only resonated of her suspiciously analyzing tone. ''Your name, as well as the full extent of your capabilities remains largely hidden. Which is why I consider you an enigma and a loose cannon.''

If she wasn't holding Illya she would have added a clap to the snarky comeback, but it would have to do with one for now. ''Wow. That was profoundingly deep. Do you think me that stupid to put my Master in peril, least I fade before even doing what I came here to do? I know you and I don't see eye to eye, Smiley. You think me a swindling vixen that just leads Illya on as I go. Honestly, I don't think much of you than a glorified room service.''

Heading up the stairs to where her blade still resided embedded into the wall, she shifted the deep-sleeping princess in her arm. ''But Illya? She's a special girl, that much I could tell since she first summoned me. Now, there's also things about her that I am yet to understand,'' she peered one lazy half-lided eye at the maid, ''but one thing is for certain. Einzberns don't deserve her.''

Reaching the spot where her sword was pinned to the panel, Berserker pulled it ever so slowly not to rustle her dozing Master. To her annoyance, Sella wasn't quite yet finished with talk. The thing she came to realize about this Servant in a month and a half time it remained at the castle was the sheer overprotectiveness and, if she is not mistaken, _nursing concern_ it shows to her Lady.

Far be it for someone like Illya to pick upon the subtle hints in the behaviour of her Servant. Sella on the other hand observed the signs carefully and came to a conclusion. ''Your loyalty to Lady Illyasviel is unquestionable.'' The maid narrowed her dull red eyes slightly. ''Although one would have to wonder, does said loyalty stems from your own ambitions... or is the affection you show around her the product of your past being a m...''

''...!'' Since her programming was not battle-oriented, Sella could do nothing but become a mute when the white weapon found itself below her throat. There was a subtle feeling of metal grazing her skin just next to the artery, but not enough to cause any harm yet.

As for Berserker, she stood sideways with right hand outstretched and head bowed just so her front locks were obscuring parts of her face and lips. ''...I would choose those next words carefully. You are so dangerously close to the edge you had no idea you've been walking on.'' She whispered the chilling threat, her tone lacking the usual blatancy or sass.

''Everything... all right?'' It was Leysritt that broke the tense atmosphere in the hall.

Feigning innocence in a well practiced fashion, the taller blonde swiftly looped her sword arm around Sella and brought her in a one-armed hug. ''Perfectly peachy, Liz. Me and ol' Smiley were just having some heart-to-hart here. No biggie.'' She grinned at the newly arrived maid, the whole scene passing away as old friends chatting. For extra insurance she squeezed Sella some more. ''Right?''

''Of-Of course...'' the homunculus in question grunted out with a forced tone.

The bustier of the two homunculi gave a simple blink and accepted the explanation. ''The bath is ready.'' She informed and looked at Sella pointedly this time. ''Should I call for repairmen crew... Smelly?''

Barely wiggling out of the Servant's clutch, the more refined of the maids cleared her clothes of any apparent creases. Truly, the influence of this woman... ''That would be for the best. In the meantime, I will assist our Lady...'' Cue when Berserker has already left to the bathroom. For the longest minute, she stared at an empty space Servant of Madness occupied seconds ago.

 _Insufferable, deplorable..._

Progressing more than a hundred steps away from the maids, the draconian lady leisurely meandered to the bathing area. She could use a good scrubbing herself in all honesty. It would serve her good after the insinuations that nearly brought back painful memories. _''Way to ruin the fine day, Smiley... Good thing Liz had enough wit to set a clean up beforehand... Wait a minute...''_ Not breaking her stride, Berserker's eyes widened in sudden realization. ''I don't know where the damn washroom is...'' She spoke to the currently empty corridor. ''Puta madre! (Motherfucker!)''

Sans the potential ghost, no one else was there to laugh at her misery. The vibrating bundle near her chest proved otherwise. _''That's how it's gonna be, huh?''_ Illya picked the wrong moment to play possum.

''BUH!'' The little Einzbern gasped, gulping much needed oxygen after her nasal channels being impaired. ''B-Berserker, you tried to suffocate me in sleep?!''

Removing fingers from blocking the air supply in the nose, her Servant rolled eyes mockingly. ''Forgive me for interrupting the catnap, your _highness.''_ She said with all the fakeness in cordiality. ''Would you be so kind to point this ignorant thrall to the baths?'' Batting the thicker, yellow eyelashes, she threw in a polite request. ''Por favor?''

When Illya finished giving her Servant a lecture on how to wake her out of training hours, with Berserker saying she would think about it, they reached the designated room... It was the opposite direction of where Berserker originally headed... Sue her for not knowing the chateau like the back of her hand.

Surprise, surprise her favourite _real_ homuculus was there waiting. If one were to look closely, they might have picked the way Sella tapped her foot slightly. ''Your punctuality is impeccable.'' The bonne holding towels in her hands, noted dryly.

Ohoh, so even prim and proper Sella can snark. In that case... ''Wassup Smiley!'' The blonde Servant greeted her. ''Just so you know, I was totally heading this way, but the thoughts of meeting you again kept making me do all the wrong turns... And then my Master and I got lost on the road of life.'' Berserker gave her erudite explanation with a close-eyed grin, her face almost going 'U' shape.

Sella's processing power and capacity could helplessly try and fail to decipher what she has just heard. It was a layered taunt, but how does someone make an excuse of 'getting lost on the road of life' in the fortress that was the Einzbern's home? _Cannot compute, cannot compute... Solution, delete it from every facility and artificial gray matter..._

Illya had to stifle any laughter that would immediately put her other teacher in lecture mode as she was put down and headed to strip. Praised be her Berserker when poking fun with all around her. She learned plenty to know not to make needless comment least she ends as a victim. The rest on the other hand can steadily be roasted by her Servant's sharp-tongueness. The habit of entertainment from watching said show was tenderly being nurtured...

''Nice scrubbing chamber you got here. Love the archaic style.'' The warrior woman whistled as she observed the architecture of the capacious, steamy room. This is more like a public bathouse than anything. Wonders of being from an old money...

''It's astounding to hear you in awe out of battle-concerning stuff.'' With the last ruffle of clothes hitting the ground, the Einzbern princess emerged from the dressing compartment. Traces of tire were yet to leave her face, but the late afternoon dip might be just the thing she required. A nice, warm, relaxing bath... ''Ahhhhhhhhh...'' She gave a long satisfying moan after submerging from the stairs of the large pool-tub.

When on the subject of battle. ''Speaking of, _you_ should dematerialize for Lady Illyasviel's faster Mana recovery.'' The still present personal maid suggested from standing near the tub, back turned from the Servant. When will she learn that you don't rib the dragon? Her answer was the sound similar to zipper being pulled...

''Cannonball!'' The dragon merely burns you in return! Or in this instance, making you skin-wet with a mighty splash!

''Wuahh!'' Illya yelped after the mini-tsunami happened.

''Pffft! What in the-?!'' Sella sputtered, her robes clinging to her and turning her visage into that of a shrunken, moist paper.

Emerging from the water post skinny dipping, Berserker groaned. ''Shit, this is shoal...'' getting the excess hair from her face with a flourish, she rubbed her bum, ''ouch, think I busted my ass?'' Tapping the stone underneath, she sighed in relief. ''Kay, the floor's still whole, no need to panic people.'' That would be hard to find an excuse...

''Are-Are you out of your mind?! The bath is not meant for you!'' The wet maid fummed, the steam rising from her form, making it look like someone put the cold water on a heated object... Comparison is dangerously close... ''My Lady... Huh?''

''Bwahahahha!'' There was no support from the mistress, because she was too busy enjoying life's greatest wonder. Humor. ''Y-Y-You lo-haha-k like a-hah-ah-ah seawee-ha-d!'' She pointed finger at her Servant. True to her words, the darkening of the Servant's locks and the sheer disarray it now took form reminded Illya vaguely of those pictures on oceanography and marine life.

Sella turned sharply to the girl by the edge. ''My Lady you shouldn't laugh so hard, you might unintentionally swallow water.'' She chided the older, child-like homunculus. A lot good that did to her...

''Quit being a killjoy, Smiley. You stand there like a smokin' hot wet nurse!'' The dam was further expanded by that quip.

Illya stopped for a moment and turned her head to look at Sella. Hot smoke? Water? Wet maid... Nurse? _''Oh... OHH!''_ ''MWWWWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!'' The bawling was so fierce that her eyes stung with unshed tears, the stomach started aching and mouth so much stretched it hurt... Yet she could do nought to actually stop...

This is what Leysritt came upon after directing a reparation homunculi to their job for today. ''Joint wash-up?'' The bustier of the two models inquired her counterpart. The response was only a twitch... Mistress was faintly giggling and together with her Servant they floated aimlessly in the large mass of water.

''Hey Liz, you made it! C'mon and hop in with us!'' She raised Illya above the water and held her with flat palms while the girl stretched, mimicking the star. ''How about it, Master? Will reward loyal service by allowing them a moment recess?''

Feeling too lazy to even mull over the answer, the little girl waved her hand idly. ''Mmhhm, sure, fine... I'll permit it... Now down.''

The non-combative homunculus was about to protest, when she witnessed that Leysritt was already half naked. ''You cannot possibly be thinking of doing it.'' She gaped at the short haired maid.

The less eloquent Leysritt paused and shrugged. ''Lady gave us orders...'' Turning her dull orbs at the still fully clothed Sella, she started slowly approaching her. The Master-Servant duo watched for what happens next. ''Time for cleansing... Smelly.''

''W-Wai-!'' 'Smelly' stood no chance as the stronger bonne manhandled her and forcefully brought her in the water. Another round of laughter was inevitable.

...

''See? Isn't it better this way?''

''...'' Sella only glared at the culprit while Leysritt was washing her longer hair. She won't be baited into the conversation with _that women_ this time around.

''I completely agree with you! What can top a nice get together of girls in a big, private bathroom?''

''...''

''Exactly!''

While Berserker was doing her 'talk-friendly on a daily basis' spiel, Illya, now more awake and rested than earlier was oddly silent. Why you ask? Well, she was trying and failing to decide on how to approach on a particular topic. Of course, it included her Servant who was now sitting on the edge of the tub, one leg crossed over the other which remained sunken.

The thing that drew little girl's attention was the body of her Servant. What was so special about it? While she new that Berserker had an exceptional build for a female, anyone could see that even when she was dressed, this was the first time she has seen her in the nude. Defined muscles on arms, legs, back and the outline of her abdominal six-pack truly marked her as someone who took physical part of her life extremely seriously.

But what caught most interest was that... tattoo? If it could be called as such. Apparently the three-pointed crimson mark on her cheek was merely the part of a grander design. It ran all the way down her neck, twisting around the right arm and ending with a... spiked line? The rest spread across the right half of Berserker's back and front parts of the stomach, slithering to the lower calf. What's more, the left side was virtually unblemished. Save for the two spots: a horizontal scar on the navel and a black blotch on her left ankle she never got a proper glimpse of.

Coupled with the fact that she knows next to nothing about her Servant's history, even the true name. Somewhat a naive girl at times, Illya was naturally always happy when a person treated her kindly. Berserker was doing the role quite good. Sure she had a few quirks... Okay, maybe more than _few_ , but she didn't give Illya any reason to not treat her as a close friend... family... _''Family... like... like...''_ Unhappy memories started flooding her mind. Of what was taken from her... Of that dream she had... Broken promises... _Traitor! Murderer!_

''Huh?'' She was jolted from the brooding by a hand shaking her left shoulder. ''Wha...?'' She followed the strong limb to the slitted eyes of warm amber colour, like a furnace fire...

''I called you three times and you didn't answer... I'm hurt, you know.'' The blonde spoke with a subdued tone than her regular one. ''What's been eating you?''

Blinking at her reflection in the water, Illya didn't raise her head when asking the question. ''When you have dreams that feel so real, do you always listen to what they tell you?''

The Servant let out a short, ponderous hum. ''That would depend on the dream. Mostly I don't even recall what goes in the never-never land when I wake up. Dreams that _do_ stay etched in your memory... must be pretty strong to leave a lasting impression.'' The woman summed it. Illya wouldn't ask if she wasn't seriously bumped about it. Taking the part of a listener, Berserker prodded further to find the gist of the problem. ''So, tell your partner about whatever bedbug or incubus bothers you, and I'll grill them to death!''

Chuckling a little helplessly, Illya re-positioned herself unconsciously next to the dragoness. It simply felt... _right._ Berserker said nothing against it, and patiently waited for Illya to sort her thoughts before telling her. ''My coming to this world was different than the rest of homunculi,'' she began, ''rather than cultivated and created, I was _born_ of my mother... and _another man_.'' No one missed how she forced that word from her mouth. Like it was something filthy never to be tasted anew.

''That's why you have such a distinctive scent. More human than artificial.'' The blonde Berserker noted, now connecting some dots. ''Go on.'' She encouraged.

Illya until now wasn't aware that her Servant's nose could pick such varieties. Sure, she knew of the ability, but not the exact extent of its potency. Putting it aside for now, she followed on the advice. ''You know how the last war eleven years ago was a disaster? No one won, and most participants were never heard of...'' Clenching her small fist tightly enough to go numb, she got _that_ look again which made her exude hatred unnatural for someone of her appearance and stature. ''Along with the Einzbern's competitors. _My_ parents.''

Now this was news Berserker wasn't expecting. She hid it well enough, but it came as a shocking turn of event. Plenty more questions started popping up, but Illya wasn't finished yet. '' _They_ promised... _he_ promised me everything would be fine, that _he_ would return for me no matter what!'' Tears of sadness couldn't be held back as they slowly came out of her eyes. '' _He_ killed her! _He_ killed mama! *hic* And then _he_ left us, _me_ to the mercy of wolves!'' Abruptly standing, she rubbed her eyes furiously to rid of the pesky sensation, but it did no good. ''I will never forgive _him..._ That is why we are going to War, to cut loose ends and win!''

If Berserker was holding to the edge it might have cracked under massive duress. This girl... What were the odds? Heaving a sigh, she considered the next words carefully. In the volatile state Illya was right now, the slightest of missteps could prove fatal. ''You want to kill him. Your father.'' A statement more than an inquiry.

''If that were only possible.'' The orphaned homunculus stated, her Servant raised a thin yellow brow in return. Turning to the seated blonde, salty liquid still freely falling. ''He died years ago... But the legacy he has fathered lives on,'' with renewed clench of her hands her face morphed into an ugly sneer, ''A boy... A boy that took my place... His blood will serve in Kiritsugu's stead. When we arrive in Fuyuki, he will be the first to die.''

There was so much deviation from the rules her it wasn't even funny. ''We are to take down a boy, who might not be an opposing Master for all we know. This is seriously close to getting sidetracked from the rules of engagement, Illya.''

Eyes wide in shock from Berserker's defiance, the silver Master directed her ire at the Servant. ''You are saying you won't fight for me?''

Berserker shook her head and began to clarify her previous declaration. ''Don't jump to conclusions, I never said that. What I meant was, I am not going to execute someone who has nothing to do with Holy Grail War.''

See, this is where Sella's earlier run down comes to effectuation. With Heracles it would have most likely been a simple command... A brief wave of a hand... A point of a finger. With the Berserker that _is_ now, however... ''And if I told you that he is in fact one of the seven Masters?'' Maybe she was grasping for imaginary straws here, but at the same time the possibility is still there. Normally the Grail prioritizes Three Founding Families, each with one representative. Another three are aspiring Magus with potential, usually from Mage's Association and a rare case of a Wild Card Master.

Requirement for a person to become a Master is to have Magic Circuits. There is just no way that Kiritsugu hasn't taught the boy even an ounce of Magecraft. In all likehood it's a gamble, but not unfeasible. Problem is, Berserker didn't know that, and it would be best if she was kept in the dark about the little fact.

''Then I will act accordingly and if need be, deal the death blow.'' Berserker answered without missing a beat.

Again with curves like 'need be'. For now, Illya would accept it. If her suspicions turn to be truth, then contingency plan was necessary. She will ponder it later, right now all she wants is to finish and go to bed early. This day was more exhausting in her role as a Master. ''We are done. Let's get out.''

As they dried from the mostly successful social event, Berserker was left in a sour mood while she adjusted her suit. She was dead serious when she said about not harming the non-participants of the war. It was, technically, a localized happening and involving the rest of the populous who have nothing whatsoever to do with it, nor are aware of what could be transpiring just behind the corner... It was beneath her honour.

But her Master's agenda will prove to be troublesome. She didn't know enough about the girl's parents to have any say, despite once having a similar hurdle in her life. One thing is certain, the path that Illya wanted to walk, or was already walking is paved with death. Once you meet death, once you get eerily familiar with the feeling... There's no turning back for it remains glued to your very self.

''You know Illya,'' the one called stopped dressing mid-way, ''vengeance is like a double-edged sword. Once you've done the deed, try not to look back after finishing the job. It might leave more questions than answers.'' And having all that on someone's mind could potentially shatter it under its enormous weight.

''Are you speaking from experience?'' The small Master asked in turn, now dried and fully clothed.

'' _Not quite, but...''_ Gazing at her right palm with a forlorn expression she said. ''You'll have to trust me on this.''

Illya sniffed some and looked at her side dejectedly. ''That's just it... Trust...'' Her voice was quiet, but she Berserker could pick it all without hinder. ''You keep telling me all that, yet do you trust me at all?''

''What do...'' But the white princess wasn't finished there.

''How can you expect me, your partner, to place faith in your words and promises? You heard my story, you know about our history... But I know nothing, if anything about _you._ Not the class or your powers, but _you._ The woman that is behind the Servant Berserker.'' In a an almost pleading voice she let out. ''Tell me, how?''

This part of Illyasviel von Einzbern that is largely human... That it has a soul which can laugh with happiness or weep in misery. Not programmed or carrying out written directives. She really is one special girl. ''The stumbling block, huh...'' Before Illya could asked what she meant, Berserker chuckled ruefully. ''Sorry, sorry... It's just, we may have more in common than I thought. Come along, and we'll try to work out the details.''

Pursing her lips, the girl could merely skip after her Servant. Her anxiousness coupled with curiosity on finding new, interesting particulars on her partner were unbearably irritable. Sella's warning to take it easy minutes before sleep came as secondary concern.

''And Illya,'' a fanged grin Berserker was sporting did nothing to deter the first Master of the war, for she knew there was no threat or malice behind it, ''from now on call me... Mari.''

Perched on one of her favourite places that were the strong shoulders, the girl had to match the smile. In a more dignified fashion, of course.

Later at night, deep in her slumber, Illya would come to know parts of the reason her Servant decided not to fully share her personal history.

 _Children were crying... Orphans were embraced with their new foster families... Only one girl, with hope in her eyes remained waiting. Forever waiting. It never came, the salvation..._

'' _Why?'' The voice was even more delicate than what will become in the future..._

 _Why was there someone for every person but her? Why was she left out of the family? She didn't do anything wrong, she knew that! It wasn't her fault! So why?! ''I'm sorry...''_

 _Two men wearing a finely cut robes meant for priests were watching the small blonde sitting at the pier, looking at the vast ocean spreading beyond..._

'' _Una pequeña? (A little girl?)'' The shorter one turned to the caretaker, an older woman._ _''Es esto una broma?! (Is this a joke?!)'' He tried to tower intimidatingly over the nervous wreck. They called them to this filthy place for a six year old?!_

 _The old lady tried to reason with them as much as possible. ''Por favor, tienes que entender. Nadie quiere adoptar ella. (Please, you have to understand. Nobody wants to adopt her.)'' She leaned in and spoke with a hushed tone. ''Dicen que ella es... maldecida. Por favor llevarla lejos de aquí. La ciudad cierra mi orfanato. Ten piedad! (It is said that she is... cursed. Please take her away from here. The town will close my orphanage. Have mercy!)'' Falling to her knees she begged the man._

 _The man didn't look convinced at all. ''Tal vez deberían. (Maybe they should.)'' Trying to get his companion's attention only to find him crouching near the girl. ''O-Oye...''_

 _Meanwhile the little lass was surprised at the man that was scrutinizing her. ''Puede entenderme? (Can you understand me?)'' She suppressed a wince, for the language was spoken at her old home not as often as another. Other children tended to mix them in conversation, but she was less proficient._

'' _Un poco... Sí. (A little... Yes.)'' She uttered shyly, not lifting her head to meet his eyes._

 _He shook his head in disappointment. As expected from her alleged background. ''And now?'' This time, she nodded faster. ''We would like to adopt you. The clergy of our temple. We have many children there as well.''_

 _And why would a child who didn't even know the meaning of 'clergy' refuse? She would have people to call family again! Maybe when old enough they would let her wear one of those shiny necklaces with the sand bulbs! She forgot the name of it._

 _..._

 _Pariah of her family..._

 _A bastard that came out of wedlock..._

 _Her sin, taking her mother's life upon birth, an action she had no control over..._

 _Would rise to become one of the most prominent figures of her homeland, a future pioneer of the Stars..._

 _Only to fall, her wings cut short, betrayed by those she dared call allies and comrades..._

 _..._

'' _They should have never underestimated one's will for living...'' It was a male voice that spoke..._

 _Blazing eyes snapped open... The majestic creature lifted its long, scaly neck pointing the maw towards the heavens..._

 _Mighty jaws opening... The sheer heat it was emanating akin to that from the depths of the planet's core... An untamed force of nature feared by many, descending from legends..._

 _"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"_ _And_ I _must roar..._

* * *

 **Forgot how tiring it was... I tried to finish this in one day, but you know, life happened. So here it is, the fourth chapter and the longest one for now. The scenes I sure you are all eagerly expecting, the first day of HGW, will happen in sixth chapter that much I can promise you.**

 **What we had here was a deeper look on our unusual Servants not belonging to the Nasu Earth's history. Saber you already know who he is if you read my other fic, so I won't be wasting my breath explaining him in these notes. Berserker on the other hand... Well good luck with that. I wanted to include Caster, but couldn't really without making this chapter twice as large... yeah, I don't need that. Hopefully she comes in the next chapter (no, really) along with our other band of misfits.**

 **We had a very first compromising incident here (poor Saber and Jeanne) and a some Illya and Berserker heart-to-heart... Just not in a conventional, sappy way. Problems for everyone all around. Servants and Masters still not on a full level of agreement, but cordial enough to be partners... For now maybe...**

 **Axel says: See ya' next time! Stay safe and enjoy life!**

* * *

Now for the Guest Review Section (wish you guys would have accounts, but I'm not pushing or anything):

Dragon: I am glad you find it interesting. Keep reading, things might yet surprise you.

E.N.D: Thank you! Much appreciate it! It wasn't that hard to guess I bet. She will stir this crazy pot that is Fifth Holy Grail War for sure!

Note to particular flamer from the first chapter (you know who you are): I'm still waiting for response from the mails I sent to your quite balant and rude comment. If only you included an explanation behind those three simple words, I might have found it worthy of contemplation. Now, I could care less. I have zero time to dedicate to haters with no backbone and enough brain cells to think of a more articulate reply.


	5. Forked Roads

Disclaimer: Nothing coming from Fairy tail, or Fate and it's derivatives is mine. The rightful owners are Hiro Mashima-san and Nasu/Type-Moon. Although I do own this writing tool... Hmm, nope, it too is the property of another.

Welcome to the fifth chapter of Axe4ekruz's second story! Let's roll!

War For the Damned

Chapter 5: Forked Roads

* * *

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

Telephones were truly a wonder of mundane tools. You could talk without much of a fuss or any complicated process of wasting the precious time and energy...

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

Mr. Bell was very gracious when bestowing mankind with such a gift...

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

But, blast, couldn't they make them with less annoyingly, horrible ringing tone?! Why was it that she choose to have one? Oh, that's right... Her folks wouldn't stop haggling over how there was no better way of staying in touch. Her aunt and mother specifically. _''I will never understand them.''_ The now wide-awake young woman thought.

 _~RING~RING~RING~_

''Alright, alright...'' She muttered while doing a slight stretch, ohhhh that was some training if judging by how stiff she now felt. Not eager to hear any more from the accursed contraption she hastened to pick up the phone blower. Wanting to avoid sounding like a haggard sandpaper she cleared her throat loudly before speaking on the other end. ''McRemitz speaking, how may I-...''

The caller wasn't a happy chappy and it showed from the start. _''By all that's holy, she lives!''_ The other side loudly interrupted.

'' _Great, it's_ her _...''_ The call receiver had to use all the willpower, in seven in the freaking morning, not to groan. It would be a pathetic display, the caller would never let her live it she had such high hopes for this day, too...

'' _...-and I had to get this number from your mother of all people! What gives? Finally snapped and decided to run underground or something?''_ Not aware of her condition, the other woman on the line went on.

Oh she would snap alright. Just not sure what to snap first, the plastic transmitter or someone's head. If only that second one was possible. ''I lead a fairly busy life, the fact you should know yourself. Forgive me if I don't make time for small talks over the phone.'' The magenta woman explained patiently.

Like that would help. _''Well look who's having a rough morning. Did a pigeon happen to shite on your precious suits?_ _London's dry cleaning ate your allowance? Oh, oh, I got it! You finally find a decent man and he mistook you for a guy?!''_ The harping was reaching critical levels there.

The plastic began to slowly release a cracking sounds as the strong grip tightened. ''For your information, my morning was going along fine until I had the _pleasure_ of hearing your voice. And why in the world would you call my mother just so you can make my life miserable?'' The youngest McRemitz said plainly, ignoring most things she heard.

The other line could be heard releasing a few sniffs. _''Aw, merci beaucoup. I always knew you cared. To answer your second question, I really needed to confirm something...''_ There was a pause until she spoke again, _''Is it true that Queen of Clock Tower is into BDSM?''_

...

...

...

''Thank you for the call.''

'' _Okay, wait, wait, wait! Sorry, it's just, I heard it through the grapevine and I couldn't resist, honestly! But I really have to ask you this thing. I swear it, cross my heart and hope to die!''_ It was worth a try at least. Maybe that creep Dawn was exaggerating.

No matter how ridiculous and unbelievable the promise sounded the voice in the back of her head told her that there might be something worth listening. It wasn't uncommon for Church and Association to cooperate on the field from time to time. Even if officially, the two organizations were on a _relatively_ neutral terms. And that is stretching it by itself.

The irony of bringing God into it went over their heads. ''You have two minutes.'' She acquiesced just because. This better be good or so help her...

'' _You're a real sweetheart, you know that? Here's the story; capital of Normandy sends an alert, the source being L'église Sainte-Jeanne-d'Arc. At first we thought it's a regular vermin infestation, but me being a highly adept and resourceful has a different hunch. With a little gift I once received from yours truly, me and two greenhorns split out and followed the lead to, you guessed it, the birthplace of the Saint warrior herself. The plot only thickens from there; we arrive, we scout, fully loaded and all... well mostly anyway, until my cute little subordinates get their asses handed to them by a quaint duo.''_

It may have sounded like gibberish to anyone else not familiar with the subject of demon or vampire hunting, but Bazett Fraga McRemitz was picturing the whiole scenario quite vividly in her mind. Unknown to her, the clock has already ticked, but nobody could care less now.

'' _Imagine my surprise, after feeling the big rush from yet another warrior girl's cathedral, I get there in a mad sprint expecting to find the fledglings half-massacred by whatever misshapen creature spawned from the night... Instead I witness the very same person that the entire show ensued now having a big hunk of a bodyguard with her. Oh, and they're not normal if you were wondering. But nor were they suckers or dickens.''_

Weren't vampires or demons? Bazett was a bit confused by the revelation. Usually there are not much other cases that Church would be sent to hunt down. Those two are what they are up against on regular basis at most. There aren't many other creatures out there in the world that would interfere so freely and getting discovered like that. ''Which would imply that their goal were not with humans. Then it-...'' She suddenly stopped, her eyes widening with a thought and part of the reason she spent so much time training lately. ''...- can't be...'' She uttered to a side hoping the girl won't catch it if she turned her mouth from the receiver.

'' _I don't like the sound of that. You know as well as I do that in our line of business exists a fine boundary between real and unreal. And oftentimes neither side gives a squat about crossing it.''_ The tone of the blue haired special Executor was turning more serious by the end, all playfulness, sarcasm practically gone.

''...'' The Irishwoman was barely listening as she turned to stare at her right hand, particularly where an intricate design that resembles a spear was present.

'' _See, that's just rude. Here I am spilling my heart out, and all you can do is ignore me. Maybe I should have skipped you and go directly to the top-brass...''_ She trailed off, fishing for a reaction from the redhead.

And reaction she got. ''Don't...!'' Bazett caught herself in time. Even this could put her into a more precarious situation already. Yet, there might be a way to get a good deal out of this. Since Elesia clearly wanted information, she would try something similar. It was only fair.

Clearing her throat, the descendant of Fraga line carefully formulated her next words. ''Let us not be hasty. Firstly, the 'anomaly' you encountered? Should I assume they were non-hostile since you are alive and speaking with me now?''

Had she only been able to see the blue nun roll her eyes. _''Your concern is appreciated, but yes, I survived and in one piece if that's what you're asking me. You should've seen what the guy did to my colleague though, poor guy... That was some mighty spearwork I tell you.''_

Her nerves were beyond tingling now and the Enforcer tried to calm herself by breathing regularly. Spearwork? Seriously?! ''And this 'man', did he have any defining traits?'' If she said anything related to _him,_ Bazett may outright have a stroke.

Over the phone it could be hear like something heavy dropping or hitting a surface when Elesia finally responded. _''Eh, I wasn't paying that much attention to his face, what with whole 'trying to find the best solution in a middle of a potential shitstorm'. Hmm, he kinda looked like one of those old-roman centurions... You ever watched 'Gladiator' with Russell Crowe? He pretty much gives off that vibe.''_

Bazett, unlike most magi out there, was familiar with the movie industry. Her father even owned an old projector he would set up on the occasion, unfortunately there has yet to be a movie of her preferred hero. She was also relieved it did not turned out to be who she feared it might. ''I see. If I may be so bold to inquire what you did to stay alive?''

'' _I let them go.''_ The seventh of the Burial Agency quickly replied.

''... You simply let them be?'' If there are more surprises she might hear today it better be now than never.

Elesia scoffed in turn. _''It's not like I could keep them or anything. They'd probably overrun me in minutes. Besides, we talked things out like reasonable adults we are. Talks do wonders, you know? If only more people would use that, heh.''_ It might have sounded like something out of a fiction, but it really turned out for the best. Not that she had a reason to try and execute a living manifestation of a Saint. Or at least, the major tragedy was avoided hence no need for things to get bloody in her opinion. And the circumstances weren't so simple either.

Knowing that even Elesia couldn't stand up to them was quite enough to confirm Bazett's suspicions. There would be slight adjustments to her plan while she still had time. However, there was another thing that didn't add up, and it was now or never to learn that bit of knowledge. Even if the blue nun ends up being uncooperative with it, it's no loss at all. ''Say, have you heard of a person named Kirei Kotomine?''

The hunter of the Church's infamous division went silent and Bazett honestly considered on moving on from the topic, not completely sure why she asked in the first place. It's unlikely that members of the Church willingly give away facts on one of their own.

'' _Oho? Do my ears deceive me? You had this deep, hidden desire for one of the Church's? Although, I have to admit, there's not much about him in the last years. Rumor has it he's made himself almost unavailable unless it's a direct summoning. Far east I think... More importantly, color me impressed girl. You got a lot of guts, I give you that.''_ Perhaps she should count herself lucky to even get this much.

Pinching the bridge of her nose to stall off the incoming headache, the magenta-haired Enforcer decided to call it quits before she broke into her unhewn theories. It's like Elesia had nothing better to do than talking shit and poking fun with everything she finds remotely interesting. Maybe playing with fire gets her off or something? ''Téigh go dtí ifreann. (Go to hell.)''

'' _Pardon? I never got to learn GAReLIC. There's this dish that goes well with it, mhhhm, it's to die fo-...''_

''I hope you never will. If that would be all, then I bid you good day.'' Bazett said, but the persistent part of her mind kept telling her that the nun will try to inflict the famous last words.

'' _Man, you can be such a BUZZkill.''_ And there they were.

Despite being ment as a derisive double entendre, the Enforcer couldn't but quirk her lips halfway up. ''Well, that's just me I guess. So long for now, Frenchie.'' The line went blank and for extra measure, Bazett tore out the cable from the main unit. Some peace and quiet are in order...

Oh who was she kidding?! This latest revelation won't give her sleep at all! Servants running around this close to home, summonings being done before any respected schedule... And that small matter of Kirei being unavailable even for those of the Church? _''What is up with that?''_ Something's very fishy, and it doesn't bode well.

In the world of mysteries and magic there can be no room for a small amount of paranoia. Bazett knew that fact well, the scenario she imagined didn't quite add up. If some Masters have already called upon their own Servants for the war that would mean that they were very impatient or something else was at play.

'' _Even if Fuyuki is an ideal place to preform the ritual, what with the leylines and the sheer mana concentration, it wouldn't be farfetched to think that perhaps having an early start. Hmm, I wonder?''_ While contemplating on the situation, she pulled an ordinary looking wooden box from under the bed.

Inside it contained a pair of gray metallic ovaloid earrings most would find odd or plain. ''If that's how it's going to be...'' Her entire thoughts were a bit of a mess now... Okay, maybe even more than that. In a wake of her designated departure to Japan, the young McRemitz decided here and there to properly have a chance at preforming in the Fifth Holy Grail War, she would need a consultant who was familiar with the ritual in the first place.

But that did not mean going to some uppity magus for advice and having to endure the prattling that would get her absolutely nothing. Enforcers like her are mostly looked down upon by the aristocratic sort, but on the other hand she can't exactly ask for help of a complete dunce either way. No, this calls for a person that offers both unbiased judgement and neutral opinion.

There is only one she can come up with. It's time she gives certain Modern Magecraft Theories professor a visit.

 _~GROWL~_

But not before breakfast! Yes, food comes first. ''Hunger is the enemy...'' The chosen Master of the Fifth War muttered as she put the box in it's place and went to make a quick snack. Mr. Professor can wait for a couple more minutes.

 **XxX**

''That clever...'' Elesia clicked her tongue, although her words carried no malice toward the redheaded Enforcer. Truth be told, she's been trying to get in touch with her for several days when not occupied by other matters requiring her attention. This prolonged call, no matter how it might appear, cast light on things theat bothered th Agency ever since her so-called team returned from the mission and along came the sea of questions, raised eyebrows and speculations.

Of course, Elesia couldn't care less for those that pointed fingers or glared daggers at her accusingly. She would've gladly set them in her shoes back then, see if they make it out alive. Beside the point that not many can and will try to threaten her directly. Those that hold some importance in the Church kept unusually quiet. Almost too quiet...

Ahhh, here comes the persecution complex. She squashed the thought and chased it away immediately after it had the chance to plant its roots of doubt. That would only lead her on a path to ruin. Worst case scenario, she ends like number one... _''Woah, woah, right... That's a bit of inflated dramatization.''_ Stopping that particular train of thoughts promptly, she stretched her hand to pick up a slightly dusty book on her desk. Does Vatican has careful logistics or what?

At first, the book was enveloped in a dark leather with sigils and various symbols not belonging to the everyday ecclesiastical scriptures. Technically, this kind of things were prohibited by religion and meant to be burned on sight. The catch being 'on sight'. Whoever said it saw the light of day?

''So, reveal your secrets.'' She drawled whilst reading through multitude of passages, paragraph and segments of the tome.

It would be only half an hour before Elesia would, after a thorough study, come upon the particular facts she was looking for in the first place. ''Caster, Assassin, Saber, Berserker, Archer and, oh well would you look at that, Lancer. Seven dangerously risky tools and seven dolts in control... Heh, well for a single powerful wish it does make a lot of sense.'' Requirement was simply to be a magus, which would narrow it down quite a lot. Doesn't mean that it's a good thing on its own, however.

Briefly, ever so briefly, she imagined being granted the chance to participate as well. Perhaps it could have been... ''Agh, forget it. I could bang my head until tomorrow anyway...'' She chuckled bitterly. Like the chances would ever favour her of all people. Still, it's a nice thought, having your greatest desire fulfilled...

 _*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*_

Three tender knocks to the door of her office signaled the end of her short daydreaming. ''Come in Caren.'' Elesia said automatically, for not many even get into this place on a daily basis. Herself included.

On cue, the albino girl entered carrying a paper bag in one hand and a plastic container in the other. ''Can't believe I've been reduced to delivery service.'' By Lord, did she sound peeved. Emphasized with the manner she not so gently placed the bought items on the desk.

Peering from her reading material, the blue haired Executor smiled when her sensitive nostrils were hit by the oh so pleasant aroma of the special brand of cappuccino. She might be French, but damn did Italians knew their way with coffee in the mornings. ''I suppose I shouldn't be expecting change then?'' She noted casually, taking the plastic cup and taking a sip she hummed in content. It definitely was a way to kick off the day. Caren being there to reduce the walking and hour-long waiting in queue... All the better.

''After what you put me through? Hah, in your dreams.'' Many will mistake that cute-looking girl like Caren has a laugh to match her looks... Until they actually hear it. It sounded like a dry air passing through a small vent. It was simply drab. ''Did you make any progress with your contacts?'' The golden-eyed priestess inquired and began fishing through the paper bag. Pulling out a large object wrapped in tin foil, she tore the front to reveal a...

''Beef sandwich? Really?'' Elesia raised her brow, because the fact that someone with a build like Caren eating such large portions of food is a little off-putting.

Caren glanced at her superior and shrugged. ''I have been standing in that line for almost two hours. All the noise and crowd... And it's called _pastrami_ , you philistine.'' Explaining the reason, she sat on the top of the table which had significantly lesser room now, digging into the meal with slow pace and bites.

Elesia regarded her for the moment and reached out for paper bag to pull out a croissant. ''Make yourself at home.'' Well, she may have deserved that one. Taking her glasses off to rub off the slight misting from vapour, she dipped the pastry to the drink and took a bigger bite, nearly halving the sweet bread. ''Anyhow, I _did_ manage to dig out several useful infos since our close encounter with third kind..,'' she sighed disappointedly when the reference just passed off of the girl. What kind of activities she does in her free time? ''...-and I came to a conclusion which points to a certain place in the Orient. Specifically, Fuyuki city, Japan.''

At the mention of the location Caren paused with what she was doing and turned to the elder, not-so-elder in appearance, Executor. ''You say it like it holds some meaning? Go on.'' The teen turned away but didn't continue with breakfast.

Now that was an interesting reaction from the ever stoic Caren. Aside from her habitual acerbic remarks here and there, the white-haired teen mostly keeps to herself unless spoken to directly. ''Apparently, the grounds on which the city rests upon are also where a 'holy ritual' is being held each half a century give or take.'' The blue Frenchwoman elucidated, making air quotations on the _holy ritual_. For all intents and purposes it was anything but.

''That being anything but 'holy' by the way you make it sound? So then Magi are involved somehow? I can't imagine that Church can pull it out on its own, right?''

Elesia hid her small smirk behind her entwined fingers, her breakfast layed forgotten. ''There's a shocker. See what happens when you put some effort? Like you assumed, the ones who founded the ritual were three prominent magi families. The Church had no say in it until somewhere at the end of the nineteen century. Officially, it's stated that _we_ acts as an impartial supervisor, or something among those lines.'' More like a fail-safe should a potential victor get out of hand with his wish.

And then there's the old adage that says; Be careful what you wish for...

''Hmm,'' Caren hummed in acknowledgement, now partially interested with the entire thing, ''then, if the event is held in Japan, what were those two doing so far off the designated area?''

''That is quite the mystery isn't it, my fair ladies.'' The new voice seemingly joined the room of Elesia's office, only problem being there was no one in sight.

While Caren gave no outward reaction, her eyes were wandering all over the place. Elesia, meanwhile, narrowed her own to the darkest corners to her right. Why did she think he would bother? Tsking in annoyance at the theatrics, she flicked a single Black Key at the shadowy area. The act done with such nonchalance caused the albino girl's hair to flutter from the gust produced by the flying weapon.

For a few seconds nothing happened, except a faint scuttling sounds of many pairs of feet. While Caren was getting a little perplexed by the scene, her colleague prepared another Black Key for throwing.

''Oh dear me, and I was of the opinion that we were on good terms, Miss Bow.'' A soothingly older voice spoke with tints of genuine disappointment. Finally, from the shadows where the blade was embedded emerged a man that could be mistaken by an ordinary priest. With his wrinkled face, kind eyes and honest smile who would suspect him of being a part of demon-hunting organization?

The two girls staring at him certainly not. ''I told you a million times, old man, stop bringing your little _friends_ over and I may consider it.'' The one he addressed as 'Bow' replied with annoyance. ''I had to replace the chair five times in the last months! Ditto for desks! I don't exactly hide an ATM in my closet! ''

The old man chuckled a little helplessly and held his arms as if to placate the fuming special Executor. ''My most sincere apologies. But I'm afraid that is simply in their nature, and making them turn away from it is an act of savagery on its own. I lack the heart to do such a crime, unfortunately.''

Rubbing her temples briefly, Elesia relaxed from her little tantrum. Truly, she can't blame this one for the errant behaviour. It was really hard staying mad at him, a fact proven on many occasions. ''I guess the little man is so preoccupied with work he had to send you as a message boy. _Again_.'' Same gentle snigger resonated from hearing her deduction. ''What's the word?''

''After a considerable amount of discussion on topic, it was decided that any further investigation be put on hold. For the foreseeable future, that is.'' The priest waited patiently for that to settle in and for an anticipated reaction to come.

''Merde...'' The navy nun cursed under her breath, the effort not to outright shout to the heavens was painfully obvious even to young Caren. ''But that's not the only thing, is it? C'mon, spill it out, old man.''

The elderly fixed his own spectacles, likely to find the proper way of telling the now ill-mood woman the truth. ''In the light of the recent events the mission in Rouen is oficially marked as... well to put it mildly, a complete failure. What more, the Cardinals are quite _displeased_ with the conduct of a _certain_ members.''

'' _Translation; completely pissed off and 'me' in particular... Just like you to put it so delicately.''_ Elesia thought while keeping track on every detail the courier was reporting to her.

''-the potential loss of an Executor with bright career and going off with the special asset, pardon my expression young Miss Ortensia I'm only relaying what I heard... Where was I? Ahh, right! The Heads of the Executors and Assembly of Eight Sacrament were among the most vocal in condemning of your actions on the field. They demanded you be put on trial!'' The cheer he put on the end many would find disturbing, like he was talking on news and announcing capital punishment of the vilest of criminals.

It was all empty threats. The glasses wearing nun knew it better than anyone. They tried it, she felt it on her skin. Even to this day she gets phantom feelings all over her body from those nights spent in the dark chambers. Judging by the hidden, vicious smirk on her face, it didn't take a genius to know what she thinks of those despising her very existence.

''Have they, now? Did it also crossed their narrow minds that Belotti followed on his own volition?'' She snorted. ''So, how are we doing this? I'm not seeing black suits coming to arrest me. How odd... Or did they send you before taking me to the gallows?''

Now that made the shady cleric took upon the affronted visage. ''You insult me! I think we're all aware how that one ended long ago, yes?'' He said, stealing a quick peek at the pale-skinned girl sitting on a table. During the entirety of their exchange, Caren never much as showed any particular shock or reaction visible to the naked eye. Except the fact she was subtly scrutinizing him head to toe, but he didn't mind it one bit. It's normal for kids to be curious at that age.

''So that's how it is, huh.'' Elesia concluded and leaned back into her newest armchair. Don't know why was she expecting anything less. Still, the relations of Burial Agency with other clandestine parts of the Holy Church had always and probably will always remain strained. Maybe better that way... ''Damn, Narb is going to charge in this as a favour, no doubt.'' She spoke to herself more than the other occupants.

The priest managed to stiffle an amused snicker there. ''Well, you know how she can be sometimes... Even I find it hard to keep track.'' Then something on the desk, closest to the seventh member beside the coffee caught his eye. The old book he recognized instantly. ''Hmm, that is a peculiar reading material there. Holy Grail War? I remember some reports from ten years ago... I believe 'disaster' was the most used term.''

Taking a turn in subject was the best course of action. She was really tired of topic about how badly they stand in the eye of the 'noble doers'. ''Yeah. What bugs me the most here is that ritual should take place ever six decades, according to _this_.'' She tapped the random page. ''The evidences from our last excursion clearly indicate otherwise.''

The pries held his chin while contemplating. ''It seems improbable, however with the right lore on the finer mechanics it would be safe to hypothesize that a way around exists. May I?'' He indicated to the book and Elesia waved it okay, not that there's anything much useful for her to learn. ''This book is pretty old one, I must congratulate on how you managed to find it... Hmm, while likely that this isn't 'the Holy Grail' our dear colleagues hold in high esteem, the mere thought of having an omnipotent wishgranter at your disposal is mighty tempting, I must say.''

Elesia didn't miss how his eyes, seemingly sealed behind wrinkles, opened a fraction more. Nor the glint that shone in his specs. She should know that best, fellow glasses wearers easily pick up those kind of details. He was like a child in a candy store... and it was a sales day.

Suddenly he snapped the tome close, sending bits of dust in the air. ''Alas, it's all too much of a bother. The unnecessary bloodshed and hassle.''

''Not like you wouldn't enjoy watching said 'bloodshed'?'' The number seven noted dryly.

He didn't look abashed at the notion in the slightest, chortling like he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. ''The prospect of witnessing legends competing against each other in grand duels of such scale does pique my interest, I admit. Yet it is all a fleeting few days at most, according to this and my estimation.'' They both understood the unsaid innuendo of that line.

Nobody spoke a word for a minute, the only noise being of Caren's resumed chewing and an old ticking of a wall clock. ''What now, back to old routine? We just forget this ever happened and let the magi do their bidding?'' It was the owner of the office that broke the silence.

''For now, at least. Enjoy the coming days, or train, it's yours to spend it how you see fit. I will have to take this with the rest of the group, if that is fine? Miss Bow. Miss Ortensia. Have a pleasant day.'' Before he completely exited the door he turned to Elesia for a second. ''Is there anything you would have me do as an errand? It would be no problem.'' The tug on his lips told her what he was referring to.

And hey, why not capitalize on it. If only for shits and giggles later? ''Why yes, I have a couple of things. Make sure to send my regards to the Assembly, also give the little Nico fruit basket in my name...'' Leaning her head downward so it was almost obscured by her blue tresses, she added. ''And you tell that wanker Rossi, to go fuck himself along with his little boy toy.''

The leaving priest sighed, but the smile remained on his face. The reactions it would cause. ''Such errant tongue... Scandalous.''

''Say hi to Merem next time you see him!''

''Hoho, but of course I will!''

With that, the door was gently shut, leaving the two girls alone.

''He is not human.''

''Whatever gave you that idea?'' Elesia asked from where she went to pick her Black Key. Dematerializing the blade, she hid it in her habit inner pockets.

''Mice.'' Caren succinctly stated.

''You're getting good at this.'' Too good, too fast. It might be why she took a shine on her?

If Caren was affected by the compliment, she refused to show it. ''Are we really going to stand idle after all _that_?'' The younger Church member queried.

''Not much else we can do at this point. We wait the dust to settle for a while and then...'' Elesia trailed off and shook her head. ''We'll have to see what the group and the rest decide.''

''You're part of them too.'' The albino reminded her blankly.

''Eh, call it a probation for an unforeseeable amount of time.'' She waved her hand in a wishy-washy motion. ''But I need you to stay put, Caren. Don't take any half-assed tasks. If they resort to force show them this and mention my name.'' An object was tossed to the junior one.

Caren deftly caught it from the air and inspected it closely. Her eyes widened slightly as she turned to Elesia. ''Are you sure you should be giving this to me?'' Dangling in her left hand was a shiny, black Peter's Cross. Few had this object for it was one of a kind and not mass produced along with standard pieces other priests wore.

The nun across pushed her glasses up her nose, the simple action added the desired effect on Caren. ''Think of it as a test of will. Your unofficial rite of passage.''

Still unnerved at the prospect, Caren took on the memory lane of how she came to be in this position. A single name passed through her mind for a second... And it was squashed as soon as it made appearance. No, she had her own path and decisions to follow. ''I accept.''

''We're going to work on your enthusiasm some more. I mean, I saw ghouls with more energy than you!'' The nun quipped.

''Then I'll be sure to inform you when I become one.''

''...''

That's... that was actually a brilliant one-liner. No doubt the implication was mostly lost on the girl, but damn... The student has outsmarted the teacher here. Elesia made a note in the back of her mind to write this one for future references.

What? Someone has to!

 **XxX**

(People's Republic of China – Shanghai)

A fitting description Saber would give this settlement is thus; crowded. _Overcrowded_. Hell, to consider it a settlement is by itself huge understatedness. Never has he witnessed such a sight before. The noise, bustling of transportation, rushing people and the sheer number painted it as an ant colony.

Giving it more descriptive phrases on its size is surplus. Saber can safely admit he didn't like this place. Not one bit. It was lacking plenty in preferences that he deemed as necessary. Yet, having in mind that for a single nation that housed over billion people, sixth of this world's population, then it may as well pass as a practical approach on their side.

In the last month of his and Jeanne's 'road trip', everything was going mostly to how he imagined it would. The rested during a day, move during the night. Of course, he wasn't so naive to allow himself to think reaching the destination on foot, no matter their status as Servants, is a straightforward one-way trip. Big 'no'.

And then they entered Russia. Country stretching nearly seventy percent of their path. Two things appealed to him, then and there, of how being able to shift in a Spiritual state is a huge boon along with the vast diversity in means of transport in this era. Flying metal constructs traveling at the speed of sound? Even Ruler was somewhat astounded.

Hours later he had to discard every notion of using the aforementioned ways of transport. People, even in this day need money, and more importantly travel documents! They had neither. Jeanne, being the person she is, absolutely refused his suggested way of procurement. The remainder of those two days in Moscow was spent, or in his opinion wasted, in dilly-dallying.

He was forced to think of a compromise in convincing the blonde of a favourable solution. Seeing how his form of reasoning can clash with hers at times, or how they would have mini-staredowns with both iron wills not budging an inch, Saber and Ruler's relationship would take a very strained edge. A Saint consistent in her belief and a battle-hardened warrior. Truly, the universe couldn't possibly have brought together a more troublesome pair.

For the redhead, it was baffling on how she perceives some things as moral and others as immoral. For instance, on the night he almost gutted the pair of landlopers that attempted rape on a seemingly innocent girl.

It wasn't that Jeanne hasn't done her part of the job knocking out the other one. When he posed to inflict more severe punishment for their wicked act, she again stalled his blade. Sparing those 'priests' he could understand, since they were doing their job following orders from higher authority, but what excuse was for this heinous act?

'' _Dead should have no say on how living conduct. We might be Servants, Saber, but it is not up to us to pass them the final judgement. Their time shall eventually come_. _''_

Words of wisdom as far as one knows. It didn't escape his notice the quiet message that ran underneath. And so, the two rapists-to-be were dumped for the nearest authorities to find. God, huh? About the whole 'time eventually to come'? Where is that God when wars are fought and innocent lives are lost?! When who knows how many other defenseless girls that aren't capable to fend for themselves suffer the same fate?!

Suffice to say, he was filled with so much anger he forgot to think properly. He could have set something on fire. But he didn't. He acknowledged the merith her words carried. Although it did little to quell the raging inferno that had risen within him, it was enough to soothe the festering thoughts and give him time to re-focus.

He appreciated the gesture at the end when he gave the situation a different perceptive. Even if he still wasn't satisfied with how it was treated, the rest was left in the capable hands of the Russian judicial system.

Something else entered on his train of thoughts. A thing, maybe selfish given the circumstances he is in or the development lying ahead... Supposedly having Jeanne as a partner isn't bad, because even through his old life he was dependent on a specified amount of people when facing tough choices, finding himself in inescapable positions or dubious situations...

'' _It is good, to have at least one partner to trust is it not? But trust goes both ways... If so, have I done right when choosing for...?''_ _ **Betrayal, lies, deceit... All alone, a lone boy, dependence gives birth to weakness, trained never to show WEAKNESS! LET THE DARKNESS ALLEVIATE YOUR MIND... SHADOWS TO PLACATE THE BODY... GIVE YOURSELF TO THE FEELING...**_

'' _I should... I should... close the eyes to the outside... I sho-...''_

''.ab..! Sab..! .ake. .p, Sab.r!''

'' _What? I am awake am I not? Am I not? Am I not?''_ The black was approaching, it was inevitable after all. Why bother then? Just... let it go.

 _O_ _ **pe**_ _n_ _ **yo**_ _ur e_ _ **yes**_ _, N...!_

A hand struck.

''...!''

''...?''

Looking down on the offending appendage he caught in the last second, albeit a bit sloppy for his tastes, an image of a woman flickered into existence. He still had trouble making out the general features, what with coming from a ambiguously delirious state.

Messy, nape-long golden hair reminiscent of a halo shrouded her head, yet not nearly enough to be called unpleasant for ones eyes. While mostly swept back, part of the bangs hung down her forehead curving away on either side and a dark bandanna keeping it from obstructing the vision. The colour of the iris escaped him with how her eyes were dropping at the edges, and the smile on her face told of the unspoken truth... ''Finally awake, partner?''

Saber found it hard to form proper words as none escaped him. His mouth only barely agape. '' **-**...''

''Saber!'' First hit he intercepted, but the second that flicked his left temple went completely through his guard. With the light gesture, the scene wrapped and his sight became clearer than even some bird's.

The woman whom was standing in front of him was gone, and in her place stood a younger blond. Shorter, with hair reaching her lower back tied in a braid, eyes more rounded with purplish tone, the bangs remained a bit spiky but instead of a cloth, nothing held them back for they were the right size. Almost perfect. The expression did a hundred-eighty, and a light-hearted, easy-going smile replaced by a pout.

''Commander?''

Jeanne retracted the hand away from his head where she lightly bumped him. ''You really made me worry for a moment. I asked for you several times, but you kept starring ahead.'' If possible, her mouth dipped even further down, and her look only held a concern for her companion. ''Is something the matter?''

The man shook his head and let out a silent breath. ''No, no... It appears my pondering was deep enough to cause a slip from reality. Apologies, it was quite careless of me.''

Jeanne's mouth now formed a straight line as she was scrutinizing the red-haired Saber. Despite the time it passed between them she couldn't help but feel a gap of sorts formed. Saber was usually reserved, speaking mostly when spoken to. Save for some unsavory cussing he would spout on occasion, he was very distant these days. His performance as a Servant wasn't declining, yet his behaviour since Moscow was perturbing. She would dare to call it unsettling.

His human side is what causes her to steal glances at him every now and then. Body is not much worth if the mind is absent and wanders astray. ''Does it have to do with what happened in Russia? Saber, I thought I told you that if something troubles you to speak it freely. You remember that?''

Was it obvious? It wasn't the subject he wanted to talk about, yet knew that Jeanne wouldn't let it go easily this time around. He moved his gaze to the side as a small gust blew their civilian disguise, the bottom of his longcoat and Jeanne's own jacket swayed with the air stream. ''...What is the limit of one's forgiveness?''

She blinked at how he formulated the question. ''I see... You must understand, Saber, that I hold humanity dear at heart. Every soul is precious. And, in spite of their many flaws, people have the capacity to change, to right the wrongdoings... Most of all, being entitled to forgiveness is the right of everyone.'' She paused and putted on a strained smile. ''I know you have your own code of conduct, but as I said once, we have no right to lead the living.'' Offer guidance, yes. But as for the capital punishment, that is for humans alone to decide.

Sighing heavily, the Servant of Sword reluctantly accepted that is just her regard on the matter as a whole. In other words, he should change his attention at the main reason as to why he is here. Let the everyday humans take care of their everyday problems. ''Yet again...'' He whispered.

Before Ruler could ask on what he meant by that, he turned his gaze to the far left where their 'entry ticket' awaited. One of the largest ports in the world. After reaching Beijing with combination of Trans-Siberian Railway and North Manchuria Railway, they agreed that sea rout is their best option. How else would one get to the island nation.

Coincidentally, they were also of the same mind when it came to flying. Jeanne was pretty uncomfortable and it surprised her that Saber _zealously_ supported the notion. The detail didn't go unnoticed by her, but she left it alone.

''Are you certain about finding the right ship?'' Not that he doubted much, because with the ability like **Revelation** one cannot fall astray. Even if the maps he acquired helped some, he had to consult with Jeanne on the most optimal path they would take. Traveling half across the world is _not_ piece of cake.

Nodding confidently, the French Saint clenched her fist for extra assurance. ''You can count on me! Also, umm... do you think I can have my left hand back?'' The previous confidence slowly ebbed with that.

Indeed, during their briefing session, Saber's grip on her arm remained unchanged from the beginning. Now very much aware of that, one could ponder that they were being too immersed with the conversation to actually notice the fact. Not wishing anymore trouble on his mind than he already has, the tall redhead carefully let it go. Just to be sure, though. ''This-...''

''-never happened and it shall forever remain unspoken.'' With an abashed giggle, Jeanne finished for him. Good grief, he makes it seem more serious than it is. They merely got distracted, nothing bad by the gesture itself. Shared blame.

Letting out his brand of snorted huff, Saber praised her some. ''You learn fast, commander. Let us be off then.''

It went unsaid that the atmosphere on their team managed to recover, if bit by bit. Jeanne knew he still harboured the repressed anger from before, but he was doing his best to not let it cloud his judgement. Next stop will be Fuyuki. At long last.

 **XxX**

''O-kay! That about covers it!'' Illya exclaimed as she finished packing. Well, Sella did and she only told her what to pack, but it counts as same among the lines...! Shared effort, maybe?

One thing she kept out, was a red bouncy ball she found herself using more frequently. It wasn't simply for playing, Berserker had her increase reflexes by practicing. However big the improvement was, the castle windows knew it all too well. Now that she thinks about it, where did her Servant go? She said it was important and that Illya should refrain from interrupting unless it's life and death situation.

Still, being the curious creature by nature, the little homunculus was dying to know what was so important. ''Sella, you know where Leysritt and Berserker went, right?''

Sella knew alright. But it didn't stop her from showing her displeasure through her voice. ''Yes, my lady.''

Bouncing on and off her feet, the teen in the body of a child was too far to stop her unsated spirit of inquiry. ''So, you wouldn't happen to know what this _thing_ they've been working on is?''

Much as she deplored That Woman, the maid couldn't go against the commands of her mistress. ''I... won't pretend to know what goes on in That Woman's head... if you seek answers, my Lady, you should venture at the castle's front entrance.''

So even Sella wasn't much privy to the information. Or it might be because she didn't want to know or have any part when concerning Berserker, or 'that woman' as she started calling her weeks ago in her own distaste for the nickname she has been branded with.

Seeing no harm in taking a walk before they set to the airport, Illya might as well go and find out what the secrecy was all about. A roughly ten ten minute walk, not counting the time to get properly dressed for the cold, the truth has been set free...

All in the shape of a paint, a pile of rhenium-made spears, two competitors and none of the spectators. Until now. ''What is all this?''

Caught like rats in trap, the guilty parties slowly turned to the first and likely only audience they will get. ''Smelly talked.'' Leysritt noted arranging the spears while marking them into two separate colours of black-yellow and black-white.

''Well, dang! You just couldn't help it!'' Berserker walked over with the brush and a wall behind her that now held circles, numbers, a single word, but most of all it bore close appearance to...

''Grandpa?'' And what does 'cojones' mean?

''Admittedly, it's no masterpiece, but since you can tell apart I guess it turned out pretty damn good.'' Tossing the brush to an empty bucket, Berserker strolled to where the spears were set and began drying the paint by using her abilities over heat. She carefully adjusted the temperature, like with Illya, not to cause too much damage or a meltdown. ''I wanted to do this for a while, but finding proper materials is a killer, I kid you not.''

It didn't take long for Illya, catching quickly over the setting, to assume what her Servant was planning to do. ''You're telling me, that all this time, you went through all that trouble to make an outside version of a bar game?'' Disbelief really suited her nice in this case.

''Darts is a cool game once you get really into it. Besides, the way I think, most games sprung from violence...'' She looked up, suddenly in thought. ''That, or some highly competitive dude wanting to best the other dude only without making it a bloodbath.'' Satisfied with her thesis, the blonde Berserker flashed her tiny master a grin.

''Uh-huh.'' Is that from where all games sprang? Somehow it did make sense now that she though about it. ''But wait, why did you keep it a secret? I wish I could play.'' Like someone threw a bucket of cold water at her, Illya now looked the part of a child being denied its favourite toy.

''I wanted to make it a surprise. That's why I kept it under wraps. And what are you talking about? You are playing... technically.''

''...Huh?'' Illya said, being the eloquent princess.

Unexpectedly, it was Leysritt who provided the explanation to her confusion. ''I compete in Lady's name.''

''Oh... I-I mean, I suspected as much!'' Coughing in her hand quickly to hide the rising embarrassment, Illya addressed Leysritt as an officer to a lower ranking soldier. ''I expect nothing but your best, Leysritt!'' And finally a chance to rub it in Berserker's face how she got one over her. _''Hah, take that!''_

'' _Time to play my part then.''_ Plucking a spear coloured like her attire, Berserker took a measured distance also typifyed by tint and took throwing stance. ''That's all well and good, but I didn't set this up just to roll over and show my belly. Let the games begin!''

To a silent observer that was Sella, it was inconceivable. Simply, utterly inconceivable. This Servant, the amalgamation of echoes, not original, was doing all this and providing indulgence when it has absolutely no real reason to. To Illyasviel, who knew nothing but suffering for ten years, who was aware that next days might be her last, who encaged her heart in ice and tried to suppress her emotions as much as she could.

All in order to be the better Master. But in front of this Servant, a Berserker no less, the barriers she worked so hard to rise were slowly removed when in each others presence. The only case Sella thought that was possible was when _they_ were still alive...

She, her Lady was smiling and laughing in these past months more than she ever did. All thanks to this woman, this stranger...

'' _But my Lady, will you truly be prepared for what comes in days before us?''_

Time will tell. Once the Heaven's Feel starts, the final countdown will commence.

Whose desire for a wish shall burn the strongest?

Whose ambition will prove to outlast the other?

Einzbern's wish for a completion of of the Third Magic.

Thosaka's long awaited attempt at reaching that which most magi dreams of. The Akashic Records. The Swirll of the Root. Compendium of all human events, thoughts, words, emotions, and intent ever to have occurred in the past, present, or future.

Ambitions of the Makiri that refuse to be let out in the daylight.

Or, the hopeful four that fate has deemed worthy of competing in the grand ritual. Their hopes, however small, may yet shine brighter than of those from their chosen foes?

With many unforeseen events in the making, the Fifth Holy Grail War will shook the lives of those involved to their very cores.

* * *

 **Happy New Year everybody! Merry Christmas to those that celebrated on the 25th of December!**

 **So, here's the latest chapter in WFTD. Things are positively swelling, although there is little to no action so far. And it shouldn't have been unexpected considering where we stand with the time-frame. And just who are these rats scuttling around?**

 **For the sixth chapter, expect the arrival of a special guest. I'll even throw in a hint for good measure; he's a man of many talents and wrought iron. No? Anybody?**

 **Again, happy holidays, hope you're all having a good time spending it. I know I am satisfied with my pace.**

 **To wrap things up, I wouldn't mind review, a PM or just about anything that proves you care. Axel's signing out for now, going to make more wonders on this thing! Ciao!**


	6. First Contact

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Type-moon or Nasuverse related. And boy, do I fund much more fun to write this than the other one... Right! My personal woes aside, let us get on with the adventure of our popular or unpopular (depending on your preferences) individuals.

War For the Damned

Chapter 6: First Contact

* * *

It soon became obvious to her how revolting the place she ended up is. Really, it was worse than a prison cell. _Disturbingly_ so.

'' _ _Disturbingly_ uneventful.'' _

Being confined to a single space of a building, and a stupid basement at that, is not how she imagined to spend her time as an active participant of this war. She was a proud creature of knowledge, former sovereign, held an esteemed position that many could only dream of and other look up in awe or envy.

Also, she was a former detainee, a part of her past no matter how much she despised it. Such was when one decides to bow and try to please the lower animals. Oh, it's wonderful how they adore you at first, after solving their problems one of them being a salvation from becoming food source. It is all an illusion that wores out after a time. They respect you, but keep whispering in hushed, conspiratory tones once they think you are no longer listening.

They fear. They fear the power. And once when it becomes obvious how desperate it is, once the _sheep_ stop seeing you as one of their own... _Scorn, resentment, insults, glares and shouts of disdain... Being stripped of dignity..._

Filthy half-wits... How dare they all?! Every good deed done to them forgotten overnight like it never was there in the first place. That is why you should not rely too much on others, neglect their opinion, the inferior minds of man-animals...

One of the valuable lessons life has taught her; Never bow to those undeserving. Don't attempt any acts of kindness, it won't do you any good in the future. The only thing waiting for you is betrayal, even by your own flesh and blood.

That is what the scarlet Caster, currently floating in the laboratory or her Master's Workshop carries as an implemented doctrine even in this _afterlife_ of sorts. Well, among a few other things.

Speaking of that tadpole that dares call himself her superior. Hah! He could barely hold a candle! In her world, he would have passed as another second-rate wannabe. Nay, a third-rate. And this is the kind of management she found herself working under? Pitiful. Absolutely, sickeningly pitiful.

The current Age of Man, as she found out its name in one of the useful books provided to her, is but a shadow of once a greater era. Deteriorating, dwindling. Six billion ants walking day and night, maybe one percent having any contact or lore on magic. And even then, most are just drifting, spending time on mundane things. She might as well been considered as one of their ancient Gods of the past here. Or, Goddess, to be more gender accurate.

Slowly closing another book and putting it in its proper place, Caster let her gaze wander around her Master's (Ugh!) lab. Well, it may as well been called _her_ lab. The fool only ever came once a week, mostly sending one of the serfs to bring him a report on the progress.

If her estimation is on spot, he should arrive pretty soon in three, two, one... *DING* Ah, there he is. Lo and behold, Atrum Galliasta, in all his glory has come.

''Oh Master,'' Caster turns to him with faux confused expression, ''whatever prompted this unscheduled visit?''

The tanned man at first didn't register her, instead swept his eyes at the modifications he has not seen last time. ''I believe it is my right to come down here whenever I damn well please. Or are you implying otherwise?'' Did he sound malcontent, the stark contrast of when he first made a contract with his Servant.

Caster blinked, a perfect picture of blamelessness on her face. ''Most certainly not, we have an agreement after all. I was merely expressing surprise, Master.''

Surprise or not, the man didn't seem to mull over her excuse to much as he swept his gaze, again, at the room. It had gradually changed since he last visited, something he failed to notice at first. ''What is _that_?''

''I believe the universal term would be 'vat'. We use it for-''

A twitch. ''Yes, I know the meaning, I was asking why is that thing here? And what exactly have you done to _my_ workshop?'' He did not yell, he did not scream, but each time he forced a word it came out more and more strained. The intensity of a pressure overloading a chimerical container. Container that is ready to burst if another party added a tiny ounce of stress.

The scarlet woman knew that. The blonde not so much aware than his body natural reaction sending him sings to cool down. As usual, most of us barely ever listen to our body's warnings.

Now, how much more can he take? ''If I may be so bold to remind you, Master. You gave me permission over supervising the operations concerning this workshop. Your exact words, and I quote, were; 'From now on, you will follow Caster's instructions in the Workshop, her words second to mine only!' End of quote.'' Had she wanted, she could have imitated the same voice, but something about having to mimic the sound of a rodent would leave a very bad taste in her mouth.

Such a travesty could only be cleansed by repetitious oral hygiene until the ends of time. Frankly, that was quite a large measure it sends lesser minds into nauseating vertigo.

The fateful ounce was added to a mix. Torrents of foul mood would be spilled upon this very place several feet underground, sullying a pristine clean room that some modern hospitals will go green from envy.

Mouths open, ready to snap...

~RRRIIINNGG~

''...?'' Caster was now genuinely startled. Before the Magus playing the part of her Master could even break the first syllable and thus continuing this semi-amusing tirade that she could burrow him under like nothing, something rudely interrupted them. Which apparently came from him, if her hearing wasn't fooling her. That has yet to happen.

Quickly patting his trousers back pockets, the tanned man pulled the portable communicating device known to most as 'mobile phone'. True, many magi still look down upon the modern technology, but these things were rather nifty to carry around. Especially for the tasks he needs to be done and negotiate from far, far away.

And the fact that his family is rather new to the Association...

Clearing his throat, he pressed the answer button and set it against his ear. Marvelous how the signal reaches two stories beneath the surface. ''Yes?''

While the conversation took place, Caster was once again ignored. She was fine with that, though. The less he sniffed around, the better. Curious invention by the way. Maybe there was something alike from her old home, but probably with a bit different working principles. _''Ah, I never had a need for that... Hm?''_

''What do you mean the delivery is coming today?!'' Whatever it was, Atrum had his temper diverted to whoever was on the other line. ''Why haven't I been noted of this, you muckspout?'' Upon being given a reason, his skin gained a healthy sheen of red around neck and ears. ''Storms? What storms? Listen well now, I don't care if someone's grandma dropped from the roof, this is the violation of our terms.''

...

More gibberish that only a selected few could hear. ''Oh well, I guess I will have to return it first class. Maybe next time, you actually grow a brain cell and notify me ahead of schedule, as is what any proper man of trade would do.'' Shifting his weight on the right leg he ever so casually leaned on the railing near the main controls. ''Oh, is that right? Do tell...'' The expression did a vertical switch, with his mouth shifting slowly to an beatifical smile. ''...When you put it like that, we are businessmen. Thirty-three percent.''

A momentary default. ''You don't seem to understand how things stand here. I pay for the goods, you deliver. And since you failed so spectacularly in that aspect, the other major contributing party, that being me, makes the final call. The ball is in your court, _friend._ Either take it or leave it.''

...

At the end, with a convincing threat of pay cut at risk, the other side conceded defeat in negotiations.

''Now how hard was that? The sum will be payed by proxy at the established date. Watch yourself next time, there are lot of others who'd gladly step in on your position.'' Without any form of farewells, he hung up. ''Incompetence at every corner, I swear...'' He sighed remorsefully. With this bump on the road one can wonder how he gets by with all nincompoop surrounding him.

Caster dared not to wake him from stray thoughts. No matter how lovely, or pleasing to the eyes she appears, the familiar with specialties in magic are not to be trusted lightly. She might be a fellow magus who can see thing in a similar manner like the rest from the field of work, but the more he thought about it the more he started coming to conclusions that under that smile and pretty curves lies a greater beast. Lying, waiting to pounce...

'' _Typical woman...''_ Still, he is a Mater, and damn proud that the Grail chose him of the seven worthy for a true wish. ''Say Caster,'' he spoke not locking eyes, with a placated tone this time, ''perhaps I failed to grasp what a Servant truly is.''

She was slightly addled by the change of pace from the beginning, yet she indulged in the tempo of the new exchange. ''What shall you do then, about the newest discovery?'' His casual demeanor and that he started to examine his hand where the Command Seals made her confusion move to apprehension. That was likely the only leverage that all of these so called _Mages_ have over the beings each possessing unique skills that are higher plane for these squishy humans.

Atrum chuckled loudly at her inquiry. ''The call I have just received is one concerning the impeller of our little base here.'' Sighing languidly, he finally looked at the mass of magical energy in shape of the floating woman. ''You see, the materials are due to arrive today around five, at sun-fall. However, my supplier had the punctuality of a one-legged cripple. Now I barely managed to save my dignity from that money hog, yet as thing stand I have no means of arranging a transport in such short notice.''

On that how obvious his insinuation is, Caster decided to remain quiet for the second time, suppressing the annoyance from her face.

''...And so for the greater good of our partnership and _my_ project, I will have to ask you to, shall we say, _fetch_ the package.'' Plain and simple he was telling, no, practically demanding of her to be a delivery service for the day.

Untucking her legs, the crimson haired Servant of Magic 'stood' at full attention. ''Should I assume that other Servants are not active as of yet?'' Among numerous factors that could cause something that would be walk in a park in most normal cases to evolve into a duel for life and death. This is war, scale and size notwithstanding.

''Fighting is reserved for late night, yes. Although I wouldn't put it pass some lesser scavengers... Hmmm. The important thing is your timing. No dawdling around, no lingering for long sightseeing. The ship belongs to Mitsui O.S.K. Lines transport company, you can hardly miss it. The container holding our materials has a Bounded Field on it. Nothing fancy, only to discourage curious bystanders.'' At one point of giving instructions, he walked closer to the latest control panel decorating the central mainframe of his device, just barely brushing with Caster.

''I trust that Servant with your status would have no problem in completing the task?'' The half-breed Magus inquired.

Caster eyed his back for a brief moment. For that brief moment, it would be a meager task to bring the fool to his knees. A flick of her hand, an incantation of a spell and he will be begging and crying for mercy. _''Not yet.''_ She reminded herself, there are more pieces that have to fall in place. And the competition. At this rate with no direct participation in the War, as per her Master's decision, she would be put in severe disadvantage against whichever foe was summoned to fight.

Not that she has no faith in her own magical competence. You don't get to be called High Enchantress or Crimson Despair in past life for being a dunce-level rookie. Yes, for now she'll wait and bide her time. Half the plan involves this house and is already finished.

''Why, I would be honoured to. By your leave, Master.'' Taking no heed if he bothered to acknowledge her, Caster vanished in a flurry of sparkling mist, leaving to the top.

Now that he had the house for himself for a while, the skip-jack Magus went about to survey the extent of the damage to the previous lab. The changes for any casual eye would be cosmetic, six tubes were replaced by a giant one, almost more than half his size. Space was increased by a small margin, probably a higher ranking spell. The compartment where the raw materials were stored was nearly depleted with about ten bodies limply hanging and waiting to be processed.

''Blast.'' He muttered angrily and slammed his fist at the glass of the tall tube. Turns out, the stuff was so much more durable that even his fist which didn't have the intention to smash, suffered the recoil several degrees higher than it should. ''Fuck, fuck, fuck...!''

''...''

The lone serf was treated to a view the employer staggering back with cacophony of identical curses flying from his mouth. Not all were in English.

''What are you starring at?! Go get some dinner ready!'' The man pointed at the door with his unhurt hand while its counterpart is being cradled close to his chest, the stinging sensation yet to subside. ''That damn woman...''

On the surface of the coppery coloured, two story house a woman with flowing hair materialized. Before taking a deep breath of air she turned to the house in wonder. _''It's like I missed something entertaining... Ah, well.''_ Upon her first inspection of the area they were in, she was not impressed. It might look rich, classy and decorated on the inside, but on the outside it was fairly... drab. Likely the renovations is not what all that money he bragged about went on.

Eyes can only tell you so much. _''Let us see what we are dealing with here.''_ Closing her brown orbs, Caster kneeled and pressed her hand on the damp soil. Unlike detecting, she was simply sending small pulses of her vast pool throughout the ground. Immediately, the nature responded as an engraved flashing image went into her mind eye. Observation one; this place had well placed lay-lines, the strongest concentration pointing west from her position to a smaller mountain.

Two said that there were three other focal points, but not as nearly as outstanding as the one upon the higher ground. The closest one at the north-east... Was that some kind of temple for worshiping? So even they have their idols.

With the scanning done, Caster didn't see a point in further investigation for now. The sun was slowly setting at the horizon, and she had a place to be. Stepping out of the courtyard through a horribly creaking gate she walked straight up north where the docks are. _''Noise dampening and suggestive. We will have to change that in the meantime.''_

Stopping abruptly she looked down at her choice of attire. It is somewhat tempting, as it was the purpose, but having one too many eyes in this current setting would not do. The alternative version was no better either. ''Mh, I can always enchant a sewing set...'' She mumbled in thought, but quickly stifled the clothing notion. ''Oh goodness sake Irene, worry about fashion later.''

For efficiency and appearance sake, she will have to make do by traveling in spiritual form. No matter how displeasing that made her feel. Levitating and flying is one thing, but not being able to have a grasp on any of your limbs nor feel the breeze is strange and kind of off-putting sensation even for her.

'' _Alright, I am definitely getting more clothes at some point. For their sake, they better have wide array of cute things...''_

 **XxX**

It wasn't hypnosis. It wasn't hypnosis. It wasn't hypnosis. It wasn't hypnosis. It wasn't hypnosis. It wasn't hypnosis. It wasn't hypnosis. _It wasn't hypnosis_.

' _It's all about persuasive conviction.'_ Is what she said.

How is that _not_ a hypnosis? It was a conjecture that flowed through his head like a never-ending mantra lately. Saber watched as a pair of sailors rushed pass him in preparations for anchoring sequence. They barely took any note of him, one giving him a small wave which the redhead returned out of common courtesy.

How did it come to be like this again?

Hypnosis that commander adamantly insisted wasn't a hypnosis. She told him that she lacks any magecraft related abilities, simply having what the Lord bestowed on her... Or that's how much he understood when she tends to speak of the Christian deity. Personally, for him it held little to no value who people choose to worship. In his past life he has seen, heard, witnessed many cases related to religion.

No matter the era, humans still find themselves bowing and respecting to whatever patron figure that came about from their ancestors so on and so forth. And that is fine with Saber. If they wish to worship animal statues, or nameless God, it's their right. However, should a dispute caused by religion happen to come upon his path, then there will be problems. Big problems.

'' _Small blessing that my current partner, a devoutly pious person, is understandably forthcoming.''_ Saber's mouth tugged a small grin that he hoped wouldn't be seen by Jeanne. Despite the verity of that fact, she never once tried to force her religious beliefs and teachings upon him. For his tendency to cuss, well that was another story.

While not believing in any godly figures, Jeanne once wondered if he is indeed from ancient Roman or Greek period by the penchant to sometimes mention figures like Jupiter or Hades in his bad language. Saber stared at her for long seconds before killing the idea with an amused snort and a negative answer. Couldn't be further from truth. Though, secretly, he wouldn't mind meeting any of those great historical figures that legends mention. Some might prove a good sparring partners, if they were anything like the people he used to know...

''Used to, huh?'' Sighing gently, he gazed at the setting sun, the star beginning its slow descent beneath the sea level. ''If only you were here to witness myself in this form...'' The words flew to the wind as the speed of gust increased and blew harder against his worn out overcoat, the lower temperatures at sea not bothering his internal heat in the least.

A second pair of feet was making its way to him and a friendly voice snapped the Servant of Sword from his musings. ''We are nearly there, Saber.'' She stated approaching her partner.

The taller of the two hummed. ''So it would seem. It was a long journey, but finally. I grew bored from all that fucking wandering.'' He saw the disapproving mode her face took when he let the small slip of tongue, and he merely rolled his eyes slightly. There was no harsh admonition behind it anyway.

''I shouldn't have expected anything less...'' The smaller blonde mumbled in minor disappointment. ''On the plus side, you brought us to our destination without much trouble. Without your guidance and company, I'm sure it would've been a dreary experience. So, thank you, Saber.'' She inclined her head, almost making a full bow to the red warrior.

Try as he might, he just had to let out a few chuckles at her behaviour. He was... nonplussed for the lack of a better word. ''Your gratitude is well received, Commander. But I have no doubt you would managed well absent my assistance.''

''Ne dis pas de bêtises! (Don't talk nonsense!)'' Ruler suddenly exclaimed louder than she intended. Carefully looking around, she mentally sighed no one was there to hear it. Saber held a raised eyebrow in wonderment. ''I am glad I was given someone like you as a companion. So, uhm, don't be stubborn and just allow me to properly thank you. Okay?''

Bringing his hand wide to a side as a 'what can you do' gesture, the gladiator accepted it with no complains. Even though he is sure she didn't have to make such a big deal out of it. ''Do you think other Servants are making their stand in the city?'' Saber directed the topic more close at home. Once they step into the city that was supposed to serve as a battlefield, most if not all pleasantries are off.

Jeanne frowned when thing took turn on the serious matters. Her expression slowly forming to match it. ''I cannot be too certain. From what I know, more Servants were summoned since I first came to be month ago.'' She looked at her feet in silent contemplation. ''But, our main concern is keeping the balance of the rules. And also...'' She hesitated for a moment, but didn't see the need to hide that particular worrisome detail, ''there might be something strange within the confines of the war. An anomaly... I, uhh, even I'm at the loss here.''

Ahh, so herein lies the real reason. ''That being the main motive for seeking aid.'' He reassured her further when her expression went to take a bit ashamed visage. ''I do not blame for action, nor am I dissatisfied with it. When facing the unknown in battle it is always good to have at least another fighter by your side. It was a strategically logical decision.'' Feeling the ship losing in speed, they both deduced the meaning of the arrival. ''We should move, then familiarize ourselves with the course of things.''

Seeing how that is their best option in an unfamiliar terrain, Jeanne nodded resolutely and the companions made their way to board out on their own. Being Servants, there's certainly no need for the conventional disembarkation.

It took Jeanne whole two seconds to notice that Saber has lagged behind by one of the shipping containers close to the edge of the transport deck. ''Saber? What is it?'' Turning back she spotted him examining the metal construct, his hand running across the surface.

He regarded her briefly and went back to what he was doing. ''This is... not right. Commander, there is a barrier of sorts placed upon this object.'' He analyzed. Not a leading expert on those kind of branches of magic, he can still detect it when everyday objects are tampered with paranormal. This huge metal box is one of them. They were aware that the ship mostly transports food, so why would anyone put a protective spell on food?

The reason can only be that there is something to hide. Something valuable to whoever did this, and it sure as hell wasn't so he can smuggle exotic fish specimens.

''You're right.'' The blonde Saint acknowledged after doing her own check. Not having any sort of connection to magecraft, it does present a challenge for her to detect these Magus tampered rigs. ''Perhaps we should ask the captain about the history o-... S-Saber?!'' Ruler exclaimed as her partner brought up a flame coated hand towards the front doors. ''Wait, Saber! You don't know what's inside!'' Let it be known that the man has a strong affinity to fire. _Disturbingly_ so. If he makes any misstep, it could lead to a whole another level of catastrophe.

''Calm yourself.'' The fire-wielding Servant addressed her with no hesitance. ''I am adjusting the flames and heat for the task accordingly.'' In spite of appearance, he can be gentle when manipulating the magic that is familiar to him as breathing. ''The barrier probably makes detection impossible for normal humans. All I need is few seconds.''

''Still, you could have tried another way. Don't you have any tool stored for this kind of job? You know, something less flashy?'' Jeanne tried to persuade the determined man with alternatives, while at the same time standing near him to hide the usage of magic in plain sight.

Saber paused, but shrugged. ''I have nothing but armaments. And moreover,'' he smiled, truly smiled with mirth backing his face, ''this is _less_ complicated.'' His hand was reaching, now mere centimeters away, the ingle in his hand stabilized at palm-point having the appearance of a glowing, molten ore.

In the process of physically stopping her partner, a round of ethereal giggles is what ultimately did the job for Jeanne. It did the trick, alright. But almost too well from what was intended at first.

''Naughty, naughty...'' A mysterious voice broke through the air. Distorted as it may seem, it carried the elegance and grace of the mannerliest of the court. Those like Jeanne, being of her humble roots, only heard from monarchs. And the fewer times Saber had the honour of hearing such voice could be counted on his fingers.

Another sensation befell the two impartial Servants. The unearthly air that seemed to wrap around the marine vessel, mainly the upper levels. Whoever was doing it, they took great enjoyment in watching the way it caused the red-blonde duo to tense. Their instincts warning them of the danger only the presence of those from the top of the pecking order bring.

''And here I expected things to be dull...'' It grew closer, clearer. The mass was shaping in the air above metal ground across the space of two alert travelers, until it took form and shape. ''...I must thank you for breaking the ceaseless cycle.''

From bottoms up, came the figure of the beautiful woman that Jeanne could honestly say it came from folk tales. Taller than average, flowing, waist-length crimson hair with two smaller braid to the side, unmarred cloth made from the finest thread and a face with sharp eyes holding the richest brown colour that can ever be found.

Everything coupled with the smirk that displayed both confidence and relaxedness that one can have in oneself. ''So tell me, what are your intentions with someone else's property?''

The smaller girl spoke first. ''Servant... Caster,'' it got no reaction but the widening of the woman's leer, ''I am the judge of the Fifth Holy Grail War, Ruler-class, Jeanne d'Arc. It is you who should answer questions first. What do the contents of this container mean to you?''

What an audacity from someone so young looking. Youngster should be really thought respect these days. Ruler-class? The eight Servant? It brought tons of new questions to this Caster. But first, she will allow herself to answer the girl, even if it was rude not to have hers answered first. ''That hideous contraption? It has absolutely no meaning for me. Yet, my _benefactor_ claims ownership, and I was merely sent as an escort. Now, if you would be so kind to move aside girly, I have a deadline to meet.''

 _*CRASH*_

''...!''

''...?''

The opposing females had two very different reactions to the noise. Caster was still standing leisurely, but now more than slightly interested in the figure that stood behind Ruler. She passed him as a grunt, nothing more than a muscle, but clearly competent to stand and take action with the barrier she recently erected.

He gave no outward reaction at what was inside as he opened the door to peek inside. Now that was intriguing, he must have the guts and experience enough. Not to mention the gall to completely ignore her presence, because Caster considered herself to have the aura not many can withstand so casually. _''What kind of a monster can... Oh? Oh my?! Aahhahahahahahah!''_ Oh the _irony_ was simply...

''What have you done with these children, witch?'' The addressing party was the polar opposite of the mood the scarlet Caster was in.

Jeanne looked over her shoulder, only to find a battle-clad Saber, his face despite calm outline of his tone was morphing into a hateful snarl. _''Children? What child-...?!''_ There, further behind her partner, an opened door revealed the ugly truth. Dozen, no hundreds? All in similar condition of sickly pale skin, their frames unhealthily thin...

Caster held her arms in a faux-surrender fashion, her words came out even with giggling she tried so hard to put under control. ''Really? Do you think me capable of such cruel-...?''

''Answer the fucking question! What were you aiming to do with them?!'' The vivid Saber cut her off, his teeth bared in fury.

There is only so much rusticity she is willing to take these days. Unfortunately, this era proves no better time and time again. ''Before you start pointing fingers and throwing insults, _little doggy_ , you should know that they are the property of another. It was done to them long before I knew of the plan. Their condition and state have nothing whatsoever to do with me. You might have reached the same conclusion yourself had you been listening from the start. Ahh, some thing never change even in afterlife...'' Caster finished with a blissful sigh.

The shocked Jeanne was brought out of her stupor to hear at least half of their exchange. The way they talked, traded insults, how this woman refers to Saber. ''Caster, just who are you to Saber?''

The other redhead now inspected the shorter girl in greater detail. Details like her stance, eyes, voice, and general facial expression can tell a lot about person. That is, only if one knows how and where to look. And from what Caster can gather in this short amount of time; soldier, peasantry, firm, not easily intimidated by gore, strong willed... Among the most prominent features. Combining that all and the outer appearance... _''Clearly a fetish of his.''_

''There hardly is any point in what she has to offer.'' The flame-headed Saber grunted disapprovingly. Jeanne would be better off without anything this viper has to say.

Caster placed a hand over her heart, feigning hurt. ''Your words wound me deeply. But if you must know, little girl, me and your... 'companion' have a history together. Well, you might say I practically know everything about him.'' Tilting her head, she asked with honest curiosity. ''Did he not bother to tell you his past? Oh my, is that trouble in paradise I see?''

''Seize that tongue w-...'' Saber warned.

...Yet it went in the air as if never spoken. ''And you, doggy, to think you would change owners so quickly. Hmm, I can see some resemblance though, but whatever happened to h-...!''

The tension snapped, whatever loose thread used to hold civic conversation and keep altercation at bay. Around Saber, a whirl of energy seeped his form, his body at certain parts gave away violent light.

Jeanne, and Caster most likely, knew that a high-level attack was to be unleashed. A flick and a horned staff was in the scarlet woman's hand, the incantation rushing at the tip of her tongue.

And Saber on the other hand... '' **Gladi-**...!'' A Noble Phantasm to be released for the first time in the world. Parts would shift slowly, but for any other onlooker it was a speeding process taking only a second or two.

 _*BANG*_

Spider-web cracks formed where the strike impacted the several layers thick, steely floor.

No, it wasn't the belligerent parties that were ready to duke it out showing no concern for the environment. ''ENOUGH!'' Ruler, with normally composed character even on the worst day, was _royally_ pissed to the point she had to raise her voice like never before. ''IN THE NAME OF RULER, YOU WILL _BOTH_ STAND DOWN THIS INSTANT!'' To further prove the point, a set of transparent wings, shining with reddish hue materialized behind her.

Any Servant, including those of frail mind, would immediately recognize the shape Command Spells. This wan not a little farm girl who dreamed of liberating her homeland, donning the armour int the year where it was thought laughable and absurd thing to do from a woman.

This person standing between the clashing Servants, was Ruler, the one with supreme oversight of the Fifth Holy Grail War. The one blessed with the highest authority of executing justice.

Two redheads were equally astounded that one stopped the revealing of his precious mystery and the other paused with her counter midway, breaking the spell and letting whatever gathered Prana to disperse. _''Now_ that _is interesting.''_

Clad in her own purple battle gear, Jeanne looked on both sides to confirm that there would be no dueling. She sighed internally, partially relieved as her eternal symbol stood tall, the flag beating against the ever present naval gust. ''Très bien. This is not the time nor a place. No fighting will take place without every Servant being summoned.'' It was a good excuse as any to alleviate the potential danger, true as it might be. ''Saber, you forget what our role is.'' Ruler chided with a disappointed frown directed to her partner.

Standing totally still as the gather energy for releasing one of his strongest attacks subsided, the taller male cast his eyes to her face. He could see it all practically yelling in his face. Stupid, _stupid_! He almost made a fool out of himself. ''Commander, I...''

''I will not hear it. We shall have more words later.'' She dismissed his attempt of explaining. Yes, they will most certainly will have a talk, for tht situation took a new turn.

Sniggering mockingly the ashamed man's way, Caster couldn't resist adding her input. ''How vulgar and utterly barbaric. You might want to put a leash or two at your tempestuous friend.''

The shorter girl turned sharply at the jeering sorceress, the inferno in her eyes increasing tenfold. ''As for you, Caster, know that I do not take kindly to ridiculing of my comrades.'' Behind her back, Saber closed his eyes and showed a grateful smile to her action. ''You are a Servant with the right to compete for a wish that Grail grants. _But,_ know that this war has its rules and I am the judge. I will not tolerate any inappropriate conduct, that which includes using innocent children to further whatever cause you or your Master have in mind.''

Caster scoffed, but hid her staff in her inner belongings. ''What you suggest is, that I leave empty-handed from here with a warning of penalty.'' To think that she, a former _ruler_ herself, was being given lecture and leeway by some teenage-looking lass. ''You are a bold one, I give you that.''

Considering her options it wasn't very likely that she can get pass two other Servants to get her way. _''Hmph, at the end of the day, it's not that big of a loss. No, this just might serve me rightly... Fufufu, yes indeed.''_ Putting aside the newly developed idea, Caster straightened her hair with a flourish and turned to leave. ''Very well, keep the nestlings, they are your problem now.'' Seconds before she disappeared, the scarlet woman turned a last sneer at the familiar man. ''I do hope we meet each other again, _Saber._ Try not to die, pup.'' A final taunt and she was gone.

''Words fall from mouth like shit from arse.'' The other redhead directed his own unique response, knowing that the woman can hear it. Jeanne didn't bother this time. If not physically better to do it verbally. It was more harmless that way.

Invisible, Caster smirked viciously at sharp tongue. He hasn't changed much at all. He was always so much fun to mess around with. Perhaps she can make an exception for him, _no_ she definitely would make one. But that is all for the future for now. The current her has to deal with a nerve wreck that was to bo her Master in a few hours. _''There is also_ that... _You have my thanks for this little distraction.''_ With her 'schedule' considerably relieved.

With the leaving of Caster the effects of special Bounded Field she formed was dwindling. The crew probably won't even remember what happened to them. Though there was one small problem...

The PA system sounded. ''We'll crash the docks!'' Likely the engine was still running while they were temporarily incapacitated, at slower speed yes, but the stone pier was now too close to comfort.

''Saber!'' It didn't take much more than a call to know his instructions.

''Understood! Take care of the sailors, Commander!'' They can have a profound discussion later. At the moment these people needed help from trouble the Servants caused. Time to make amends. He has never tried something like this before, holding off a ship that weighed thousands worth of beer-bellies. _''Let us put Strength parameters to a test!''_

The estimated rank of A has to count for that much.

 **XxX**

On any normal Sunday people usually choose to laze around, some that are considered slightly above on a 'workaholic' scale would be doing a light reviews and minor preps before facing that dreadful, upcoming Monday.

''Jeez Neko,'' a young highschooler huffed whilst walking toward his destination, ''why would a bar need chips anyway?'' Sure that Japan is famous for fish consumption, but there are places for eating and places for drinking. Since _Copenhagen_ was the latter for ages there doesn't seem to be the point in shifting toward food catering.

But then again, he was no manager, but a hired part-timer at best. What went on in their heads about business direction, he had little say on the matter. He was just glad to help, even if the salary he receives is a bit exaggerated.

Yes, he was always there is there is lack of manpower. Especially at this period. Owners are kind, Neko's somewhat dual bossy nature. If only she would drop that silly nickname...

Overall, it was just another plain in the life of Shirou Emiya. Tomorrow is school, he already stacked the fridge with ingredients for the food-syphoning animal that is his _unofficial_ caretaker. Even if it's the other way around with Taiga, but best not to tamper with a hungry beast's stomach too much. Good thing that Sakura would be there to help... _''Although she started leaving in hurry lately...''_ True that, the violette had an impeccable order in which she comes and leaves, but Shirou signed it to duties to her own family. She does have a slightly bothersome brother and an old grandfather to support.

Checking the list, which was not much of a list, the copper-haired teen strolled to the port to meet the delivery of fresh fish for the bar. The amount was barely a trouble to carry and it could be bought at the store, but Neko told him that they have a deal with this guy and it gets them a discount. Then she told him never to reveal that to a soul with an all to happy face. Hotaruzuka and money, one of the things she was serious about. _Disturbingly_ so.

So, when most hear a danger sirens coming from a place, they usually shrug and let the police handle the affair. Only this was coming from a harbour, and Shirou knew that it can only be one thing.

Accident was happening.

Lives might be in danger.

 _Lives were in danger._

There is a large number of those who would mostly stand by and watch things play out. Shirou Emiya was not among those accounted for. He wanted to be a Hero. A good Hero. And good Heroes help those in danger whenever they can and however they can.

Putting the scrunched paper in his pant pocket he ran. Ran as fast as his legs would allow. Even then he still tried to break the limit, because every second is precious. Every life that can be saved is precious.

'' _Run, Shirou, run!''_

And he did so. Blood pumping, breathing intensified, his vision was narrow that he only had the harbour and the road in sight. Nothing else mattered than getting there first.

Not the blonde in black leather clothes that was leaning on a tree and watching with mild interest as a high-class born watching a theater play.

Not the above than average tall man that seemed to need a hairdo from the rat's nest that took residence on his head.

Or a strangely large dragonfly that apparently has teeth and looked as if it came out of the low-budget sci-fi movie about monsters.

Shirou payed none of those oddities any sort of heed. He dashed pass the gate, ignoring the disgruntled shouts of gatekeeper. He was a man with a mission, he wouldn't let other people stop them. The training was paying off quite nicely. He will have to up the pace again.

A Hero has reached his goal, now what was left is to find that which caused wide panic. His eyes, keen from previous archery activities, caught the sight of a ship heading on the unnatural course. It was going to hit a jetty the way it was wrongly positioned!

What did Shirou know about large ships again? Maybe this wasn't such a great idea... No, no, _NO!_ He made a promise to old man on his dying breath, that he would protect people, be the Hero of Justice. If he took a piss now, what good were his words back then?! One thing Shirou never wanted to be know about, is being a liar or failing to keep up the promise.

So he did a thing befitting a valiant hero. He ran to the impact zone where the heat of the action is, of course! His knowledge as a Magus better pull all the stops, because here was a mother of all challenges right now!

Shirou Emiya would die in a ninety-nine point nine percent of any scenarios here. (Un)Fortunately in this instance, fortune rather picked a good day to favour the bold(foolish).

The concrete cracked under an enormous pressure the man was putting between him and a a thousands of horsepower pushing in the opposite, non-favourable way. His way. ''Fuuccckkk the JJJupiterrr! You will cease moving!'' No matter how much power the man exerted, the damned thing wouldn't back off! If this continues, both the hull and the pier would be crushed from the opposing force.

Trying to push the vessel would bore no favourable outcome. In that case... _''Fine! Then I will force you where no obstacles lie!''_ The armoured man, slid one foot against the edge of the docking masonry and put his pauldron against the ship's front. With a might heave and another for good measure, the vehicle turned its prow towards opened terrain. ''Commander, they need to shut the power!'' He shouted to someone aboard the deck.

A mane of gold held beautifully in the braid, with a purple ribbon to match the attire and eyes poked its head a minute latter. ''WE DID IT!'' And flashed thumbs-up as a reassurance.

And indeed, the mighty engine quieted down, and the ship moved no more than a couple of meters, now still as a stone. With the outer layer dented in a few places but safe and sound.

Shirou stood there. He just stood watching the man do a Herculean job. The hero might even envy him on the job well done. He stood there baffled, bewildered, wonder-stricken... And overly empty feeling how he couldn't contribute with anything to help. ''Just who are you people?'' Intentionally or not, it flew out of his mouth.

Despite tone-suppressed utterment, the man obviously heard them alright. And just now noticed that he had an unwanted audience, if judging how his eyes quickly narrowed at Shirou. They were red, not quite blood red yet neither maroon. Simply a properly balanced spectrum. Right then and there, the boy stared at the man, and knew that this person was dangerous. How can someone who pushes away the several tons and not seem to gasp for air from the effort not be?

As a male who indulges training for being a hero on a set basis, it made Shirou wonder what else is he capable of? A tiny voice in the back of his head did a comparison based on what he just saw. The results were not encouraging for the teen.

''Witness...'' One feat after the other, as the tall redhead closed the distance separating them in an instance that Shirou hadn't managed to blink.

A blink.

'' _Ah, there it was...''_ Something weird was on his neck... Oh, a hand. A hand that was about to clamp around his neck and break it like a twig!

''Saber!''

''GUH...!'' Saber? Strange. Why would anyone name a guy after a weapon?

Both heads turned simultaneously to the source of the noise. ''Commander.'' The man acknowledged the person in a violet dress. ''It appears we had a spectator. I have him incapacitated. How shall we proceed?''

Funny how he says that and yet the grip on him is almost nonexistent for someone who just pushed away a ship of several tones. Wait, the grip _was_ practically none! Shirou Emiya did a thing any (un)reasonable person would do in his current predicament. He fought with all he got!

For all his guts and courage displayed he was rewarded with a hit that made him question the number of constellations in the night sky. Back to square one.

''Mon Dieu, Saber, you'll kill the poor boy at this rate. Release him.'' That's right, you big muscle-headed ruffian. Listen to the voice of reason.

Shirou landed on his butt. _Hard_. When did the guy picked him up? Oh, right, the dizziness coupled with a stars on his mini astro-trip dulled his senses of orientation. It was slowly coming back, thankfully. And thank whoever the bearer of that kind voice was. ''Augh...'' Shirou blinked for the umpteenth time today, and hopefully not the last one either. The picture cleared, and his saviour was kneeling and holding his head, checking for any apparent injuries. She was also his age and very _close_. And... and not lacking in the beauty department. What does a man do in when a cute, albeit unknown, girl checks on him with focus?

Or in this case, particularly, what would a healthy, hormonal teenager like Shirou Emiya do?

''Ahhhh!''

Well, the sad reality is, that he backs away like a scared hermit crab.

And bumping into something hard, and metallic. Dock are flat, right? Dare a glance up and meet the flat face of a man that made an attempt at his life a good few minutes beforehand. ''Do we dispose of him?''

Dispose? Why 'dispose' of all things?! You 'dispose' of garbage, trash and that sort of thing, not living, breathing people! Then in short amount of time Shirou realized that instead of saving other lives, he now has his own life in the balance. He didn't want to die. Not like this...

''There would be no need for that.'' Pretty girl to the rescue! ''Forgive my partner's crudeness, Monsieur. Uhm, he means well. Right, Saber?''

''Disposal does not always correlates as 'death', I was...'' An exasperated sigh followed, and the man snorted with his arms crossed. ''Alright, I yield this _battle._ Serves me for trying humor...'' He said, toning down the last part.

''H-Humor...'' Shirou found himself stuttering out the word, as if the man will make him doubt it for the rest of his young life.

Another sigh at Saber's attempt. That would require further practice and refinement to reach acceptable levels in the crowds. ''That aside,'' she paused to pull the reluctant and still confused boy up, ''we must part ways here. Again, forgive us for giving you any grievance.'' She said while patting Shirou of what little dirt caught his clothes.

The youngest redhead moved out of the arms range of two, scratching his neck in nervousness. ''I, uhh, it's nothing, I think. But seriously, who are you? You're not normal folk...'' The one referred as Saber remained neutral, while the girl frowned with a weird face. Oh boy, he didn't mean any offense at that comment. Better salvage what he can. ''That is, uh, not like everyday people, uhhhm...'' Nice going Shirou, why not tell them they look like some costumed group from middle-ages? ''... Are you human?''

''Eh? Shouldn't you know that? You are a ... a ...'' _''Ohh dear, he is completely oblivious isn't he? Perhaps it hasn't manifested properly. Still...''_ This was a dilemma that Jeanne found herself in a tricky position. On one hand, she mustn't directly aid participants or even meddle before the war even truly started. What were the odds of meeting this person, who seems innocent to what is about to happen in a day or so. Yet he is one of the seven chosen...

''We have to leave, Commander.'' Saber butted in, pointing that humans will converge to the scene. They didn't need that. And why was Jeanne even bothering with this one?

Heeding her partners advice, the blonde Saint quickly rounded on the boy for parting words. ''That we do. Listen to me closely, garçon, in the next days you must stay vigilant. Keep your eyes wide open to anything suspicious, when the time comes you will know.'' Taking him firmly by shoulders, Jeanne used her conviction to reaffirm the stance. ''Promise?''

''I-I promise, yeah.'' Shirou mumbled out in rapid succession, light pink on his cheeks, but feeling the sudden surge of resolution taking over his conviction.

Ruler nodded in satisfaction. ''Good. Watch yourself... uhh-?''

''Emiya Shirou.'' He supplied where she left off.

''-Emiyashirou.'' These Japanese have interestingly long names. ''I hope you survive to see the end. Bonne chance!''

''Wait, what do you...?!'' Like a snow flurries in the wind they both vanished, leaving no traces of ever being here in the first place. Survive? End? His head was busy processing all this new input his brain told him made absolutely no sense. This was, magic like old man told him stories about, wasn't it? _''It has to be. I have to get to the bottom of this!''_

With new determination brewing inside, the Hero has set himself on the path of fulfillment.

 **XxX**

''Hmmm...''

''Have you seen it?'' The dark robed man asked his company, carefully eying the mood he was currently in. So far it was disinterest and nonchalance. He was somewhere in the gray zone.

His company looked like any regular citizen of the nation, though with extravagantly expensive tastes. ''Hogwash... Nothing but fleeting few moments of laborious waste. You know well how I dislike 'fleeting', do you Kirei?''

Kirei chuckled, but it was a hollow sound lacking any real joy. ''The appearance of Servants has failed to keep your attention, my king? I find it odd that two Servants so different are working together. It may prove to be an interesting war after all.''

The king, whose own appearance seemingly lacked imperfection clicked his tongue lightly. ''There is only one whom I regard as worthy of my notice. The rest are mere paupers and curs to be cut down for challenging the king's authority.'' He turned to leave, seeing as how nothing eye-catching is left. ''I tire of this pointless 'parade'. See to your duties, the king shall venture back to his quarters.'' In golden sparkles he left the priest.

''Of course, my liege.'' Kirei said to no one in particular, for even when absent, Gilgamesh demanded the very air and ground he occupied shown respect. Well, maybe not, but so far it has Kirei in his good graces, and ih wishes to see this Fifth War through he should not sway from it too much.

But now, duty calls. Someone was bound to witness something. And as an overseer it is his duty to keep the phenomenons such as this one in the boundaries away from nosy muggle's minds. A buzzing was heard in a distance, and the priest might have not picked it had he been any lesser man. ''You were watching too, worm?'' If there was one thing he can say that disgusts and repels him on every level was decrepit old _Magus-thing_ that was Zouken Matou. Not only because of the mans vile nature, but his methods as well.

Kirei cared for people. How utterly bizarre that might sound, he did care for others. And unlike selfish creature that was Zouken, who preferred to work in the damp darkness of his house, plotting, grasping for any straws that would make his name not forgotten by history. _''Pathetic.''_ Was one of many adjectives he would use, feeling that, in spite of not having a genuine heart anymore, grateful that he is _not_ Zouken Matou.

A slip of eagerness passed through the cracks at the prospect of the new development. Whoever these two new faces were, they are bound to bring great amusement to this conflict. Kirei welcomed it with open arms. Yes, he would watch and take pleasure in the days to come.

 **XxX**

 _Desperation. It was clawing at her being like a plague, a disease of foulest bacteria wishing to feed on flesh. Yet she would not allow it. For even in the_ _strifest of times, she must remain staunch. A beacon hope, a true example of honour and pride. One ideal king._

 _Unblemished and unmarred by the taint others would send her way. Not her friend's betrayal, not the plottings of her kin, and definitely not_ _ **That Man's**_ _cowardice._

 _It was within the reach, one single step and the salvation to her people would be achieved._

 _But no, the disruption came from the place she least expected. Not the enemy, but her own Master._

 _Yet she will not have it so! The will of King Arthur Pendragon, long-lasting, shall forever remain true until that what must be is finally within the grasp. A true miracle._

 _Ho_ _ **w**_ _d_ _ **oes**_ one _**plan**_ _to_ _ **ach**_ _iev_ _ **e**_ _t_ _ **hat**_ _?_

'' _By my sword and chivalry, I will trounce whoever dares stand on my path!''_

 _T_ _ **hi**_ _s_ one _i_ _ **s**_ _a_ _ **ssertiv**_ _e._ _ **When m**_ _et_ _ **wit**_ _h fa **ilu** re_ _l_ _ **ast**_ _t_ _ **i**_ _me,_ _ **ho**_ _w_ _ **wil**_ _l_ one _**manage**_ _n_ _ **o**_ _w?_

 _..._

'' _By fighting to my last breath, until my arms are unable to swing, my legs are unable to move, my mouth able to draw another breath.''_

One _sh_ _ **ows he**_ _sit_ _ **an**_ _ce. Wh_ _ **y would**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **King of**_ _Knigh_ _ **ts**_ _ **be any**_ _d_ _ **iffere**_ _nt i_ _ **n**_ _th_ _ **is s**_ _e_ _ **ttin**_ _g?_

'' _I...-''_

 _ **Or an**_ _ot_ _ **he**_ _r?_

'' _I d...-''_

 _ **O**_ _r a_ _ **n**_ _o_ _ **the**_ _r?_

'' _That is...-''_

 _O_ _ **r**_ _a_ _ **noth**_ _er?_

'' _Stop tha...-''_

 _ **Or**_ _a_ _ **nother**_ _?_

'' _I demand you-...!''_

 _ **OR AN**_ _OT_ _ **H**_ _E_ _ **R**_ _?_

'' _...!''_

' _Th_ _ **E Ki**_ _nG_ _ **doeS n**_ _Ot Un_ _ **deRST**_ _anD_ _ **The he**_ _A_ _ **r**_ _Ts_ _ **Of HiS**_ _pe_ _ **oP**_ _Le.'_

'' _Those words...''_

 _W_ _ **hat do yo**_ _u w_ _ **an**_ _t?_

'' _... For my people... my homeland... the Grail will...''_

' _T_ _ **he**_ _ki_ _ **Ng Do**_ _Es_ _ **nOt MAke**_ _ **oFfeRinRs. THe**_ _NaTI_ _ **on An**_ _D_ _ **THE pEoPle**_ _, oF_ _ **FeR tHeM**_ _SEl_ _ **Ves**_ _tO_ _ **tHe kI**_ _nG._ _ **NOt T**_ _He r_ _ **EV**_ _erSe.'_

'' _That same voice, why-...?''_

' _W_ _ **e ar**_ _e_ _ **heroes bec**_ _ause_ _ **w**_ _e_ _ **are ty**_ _rants._ _ **However,**_ _ **if a**_ _ **king re**_ _grets_ _ **their ru**_ _le_ _ **or it**_ _s con_ _ **clusi**_ _on,_ _ **that k**_ _ing_ _ **is**_ _ **nothi**_ _ng b_ _ **ut**_ _a_ _ **fool. E**_ _ven w_ _ **ors**_ _e th_ _ **a**_ _n_ _ **a tyrant**_ _.'_

'' _No, I have never... I have lived and ruled as...''_

' _T_ _ **ha**_ _t is_ _ **not**_ _ho_ _ **w a p**_ _ers_ _ **on**_ _, a k_ _ **ing**_ _sho_ _ **ul**_ _d li_ _ **ve**_ _.'_

'' _What ar...-''_

' _ **A king w**_ _ithout_ _ **greed is even worse than a figurehead! You said you would become a martyr for your ideals. In life, you must have been a pure s**_ _aint. A p_ _ **roud and noble figure, cert**_ _ainly._ _ **But who**_ _can truly a_ _ **dmire the martyr's thorny path? Who dreams of such an ending? A ki**_ _ng… The king must_ _ **be gree**_ _dier than any other._ _ **He must la**_ _ugh louder and rage_ _ **har**_ _der. He must exemplify the extreme of all_ _ **things, go**_ _od and evil. That_ _ **is why his retainers envy and adore him. And why the flames of aspiration, to be as the king is, can burn within his people. P**_ _roud king_ _ **of**_ _chivalry… The righteou_ _ **sness and ideals you bore may indeed have saved your nation once. However, I'm certain you know what became of those who**_ _were saved, but left to themselves.'_

'' _Stop it...!''_

' _ **You s**_ _aved_ _ **them, but**_ _you_ _ **never led them**_ _. You_ _ **never show**_ _ed_ _ **them what**_ _a king_ _ **should b**_ _e. You_ _ **abandoned your**_ _men_ _ **when th**_ _ey_ _ **lo**_ _st_ _ **their**_ _wa_ _ **y**_ _.'_

'' _I did what was right as a kin-...!''_

' _T_ _ **hu**_ _s, y_ _ **ou**_ _ **are n**_ _o_ _ **true k**_ _in_ _ **g!**_ _'_

'' _I AM THEIR-...!''_

' _ **YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LITTLE GIRL! ENRAPTURED BY A FALSE IDOL OF THE KING WHO SERVES OTHERS, BUT NOT THEMSELVES!'**_

'' _I am... I-I am... all by myself...''_

 _W_ _ **ha**_ _t is_ your _ **gr**_ _e_ _ **at**_ _es_ _ **t**_ _des_ _ **ir**_ _e?_

'' _To save... Britain.''_

 _ **Ho**_ _w_ _ **wil**_ _l_ you _a_ _ **cco**_ _m_ _ **plish**_ _t_ _ **ha**_ _t?_

'' _Win-Winning the Holy Grail.''_

 _ **By any means necessary?**_

'' _By ANY means NECESSARY!''_

 _ **Take hold of**_ **your** _ **greatest treasures. With the greatest power of the Britain's sovereign, stand tall, march forward! The contest of champions once again calls your name! Joust into battle! Demonstrate the true power of one legendary King of Knights!**_

And she did so without second thought.

It was darker than she expected it to be. Was it night? No, a chamber.

'' _And it reeks of decay.''_

A girl no more than sixteen stood in front of her. She looks so, _so_ _lifeless_. Like a doll with only specific purpose and nothing else. Still, she was a knight, a professional first and foremost... ''I came in response to your summoning. I am your Servant and I ask of you... Are you my Master?''

Nothing. The same distant gaze stared at the helmet of the armoured knight. When she meant to ask again there was a flicker, a brief reply and understanding. The girl seemed to struggle to find the right words, but they soon died in her throat as a new figure stepped from the shadows.

'' _I_ am your Master. We are going to have one helluva time together.''

Arrogant, weak, spineless thing talked to her. It leered at her entire frame like a greedy child who has stumbled upon something new and shiny. Akin to a spoiled child he lacked any semblance of being well-mannered and would throw a fit upon receiving the 'no' as an answer.

Fantastic. Just whose roof would she have to stay under this time?

 _Whoever said that more power comes scot-free?_

 _Have a pleasant time playing the honorable saviour knight-..._

- _ **Servant Rider.**_

* * *

 **Here you go, a new plot twist! I'll be brief here and say; good luck in trying to put all the pieces together... Because even I am not that sure!**

 **Fifth Holy Grail War in a myriad of many possible scenarios. Comments, reviews, PMs are all acceptable and welcome. I take favs and follows as well! Anything goes!**

 **Boy, am I feeling cheery as of late. Must be something about that blue bloody moon? Hmm, maybe eggheads are on to something there...**

 **Anyhow, axel wishes you all the best and stay tuned for more! Cheerio!**


	7. Preliminary Act

Disclaimer: Nasuverse and its wide range of expansions and plots aren't mine. I'm running out of things to say every time, so this should do if I am to please the real owners and not get sued for copyright and the whole jazz. The story goes on!

War for the Damned

Chapter 7: Preliminary Act

* * *

In times like this, Shirou truly wished old man taught him more about magic. That and how to properly locate or discern a magical phenomena, spontaneous discharges of Prana, anything that may rouse suspicion. Which when he turns back to it, was literally everything a proper Magus of today should know.

And he was anything but.

What a bummer.

'' _Okay, this is so much harder than I thought.''_ Being a hero meant helping people, he was damn sure it also meant preventing anything that can happen to cause harm to innocent. Pretty lady told him to stay on guard. No matter what, he'll be sure to do exactly that. Because if there is one thing that defines Shirou Emiya, is the fact that he wants to be a hero of justice with all his heart.

With new determination in his eyes and ignoring the fact that he was partly daydreaming a cute face of a blonde girl he just met yesterday, Shirou kept his gaze focused on the vast halls of his school.

Being a hero didn't men he should skip classes. If so, he'd be getting an earful from Taiga at the first opportune moment. Plus Issei would surely comment on how he started to turn from proper course of life into a punk alley... Or whatever haiku or wisdom his friend slash monk-in-training choose to grace Shirou's adolescent ears with.

Although, it was weird how the news reported no specifics about the incident at the port. The captain of the vessel claimed they temporarily lost control over the engines, but managed to stabilize it in the nick of time while the hull of the ship received minor damage from 'dodging maneuver'.

'' _Yeah, right...''_ It may sound quite cynical coming from him, but there was no such thing as a _dodging_ much less any kind of _maneuver_. _''More like a guy that holds down a ten ton ship with his bare hands.''_ Shirou tried to suppress a shiver that ran through his back at the mental image. That man... Or was he even human... He gives away odd vibes it made him remember even after hours.

Wait a minute... The _vibes_. Yes, now that he turns his mind back to the brief encounter, both the big man and pretty little lady felt distinctly out of the place. Their clothes notwithstanding. Perhaps he could pin down the exact sensation and try to pick up anything strange in the present vicinity.

So he tried. It came as nothing.

And tried...

... Still nothing...

Tried really _, really_ hard _. ''Anytime now.''_

''Akhem, if you don't mind, Emiya.''

''Huh?!'' Caught like a deer in the headlights, Shirou slowly turned to the source only to find seemingly annoyed Rin Toshaka starring at him.

Dressed in standard Homurahara uniform and her somewhat signature red coat, the renowned School Idol looked nothing short of dashing in her own way.

''... Aaand now you're starring. Are you feeling alright Emiya, or has all the extra work from the school's janitor finally got to your head?'' Rin couldn't help but put a sarcastic remark there. Truly, it was notoriously known that this boy likes to overwork himself after school, doing whatever odd job it needs to be done. Tedious as it might be, Rin did hold a little respect for Emiya for him being tenacious. But it's still annoying how he let's people get better of him with all the favours.

Rubbing the back of his neck in a slight embarrassment, Shirou prayed to gods he she didn't fully catch his weird behaviour just minute ago. Has it already been a minute? ''Uhm no, sorry, it's just that I got a lot on my mind lately.'' Is the best he could think of as a proper excuse.

Rin didn't want to believe him. No, she _didn't_ buy whatever bullshit story he was trying to sell her and look so bad at it. Yet she had little time and patience for anyone's problems. Especially on this day. Kirei didn't help her mood one bit. Damn Fake Priest had the gall to suggest she was technologically retarded!

Okay he was partially true, to an extent maybe, but it was so nerve-gnawing how that man manages to get under her skin. It's like Kirei got off on having others hate him.

''Well, don't let me stop you then, Emiya.'' Rin walked pass him to her last class for today, but not before giving the copper-headed boy one last glance. ''Oh and Emiya, try not to overthink much, alright? We don't want the school janitor's head to burst in flames, neh?'' With one last simper she was gone from sight.

Shirou scratched his head this time. Is it him or is she acting more apoplectic today. Not that he was an expert, Rin wasn't exactly one of his closest friends so it's maybe just in his head. Or is it that time of the month maybe? Shivering again, Shirou shook his head rapidly. Bad thoughts, _bad_ thoughts! Be gone!

 _~*DING*DING*~_

''Oh hell!'' unbelievable, he was going to miss class because he was standing there like an idiot, contemplating various things, girls and magic... '' _Come on!''_ No that again! Taking a steady sprint, Shirou breathed evenly through his nose trying to clear his head and started repeating the mantra from when he was still a member of an Archery Club.

Luckily he arrived on in the nick of time just before the teacher, but still a bit peeved he couldn't find anything of worth. With how that foreign blonde warned him, he thought that zombies would start popping around the place. Or was it that he was being overly hopeful. Either way, a true hero doesn't falter when faced with defeating odds. He aims to surpass them.

Or that's what Shirou thought to be true.

One thing that stood out mostly today, besides the prickly Tohsaka was Shinji's strange behaviour as of late and the current was absent for some reason. He should probably ask Sakura about it, that's if she was not feeling under the weather much. The two boys used to be on a relatively good terms before, but as Shinji grew ever more obnoxious, so did the gap in their friendship.

It was simply in Shirou's nature to give a damn, because even if Shinji became a bit of a jerk and a self-proclaimed 'womanizer', he still wouldn't like if something bad has happened to his former friend.

 **XxX**

(Fuyuki Church)

Let it be know that Kirei Kotomine is not someone to get easily irritated over simple things. He rarely feels such trifle things and let's them get the better of him. Recent acquisition managed to put him in a rather good mood. If it could be said by his expression, one can never know.

Having an angry and huffing Atrum complain or his unofficial charge was always a good thing to hear. Their anger and vexation over two problems that seemed different at first glance but couldn't be more related to one another was one of the small blessings that Kirei enjoyed to listen in this rather bland existence.

Now what might cause this humble priest trouble one might ask? Well, simply put, it was the slight steering away from what he intended.

''Your application is valid. As of now, you are a rightful participant in the Fuyuki Holy Grail War.'' As he recited the formality in the driest way possible, Kirei had to wonder what has happened for this woman to make such different course in her actions. Bazzet is a typical Magus. Even with her status as an Enforcer, she isn't the one to change directions so abruptly. He was so certain that with her out of the way, he'd acquire a valuable asset for this War.

Too bad he completely disregarded any outside factor.

Yeah, too bad he won't have a dog on a leash for his whims.

Nodding in understanding, the magenta haired Enforcer covered her Command Seals with her special glove. ''Thank you, Father Kotomine. If that would be all, I will now head toward fighting grounds.'' Their short exchange over, she turned on her heel and marched out of poorly lit place.

It may have been a coincidence, or just plain out curiosity that Kirei couldn't wrap his mind around, so he stopped the young woman before she exited the church. ''If I may be so bold to inquire, did something happen on your way to change the initial plan?'' Kirei asked neutrally, his voice echoing through the space over the dusty benches.

That made Bazett pause. She was kinda hoping this could be avoided, but she didn't want to turn out as a disrespectful person here. Initially, she was offered a place here where she could summon a Servant without much trouble, with what the Grail being this close. However, that faithful call from Frenchie made her rethink things through different angle.

Also, the short advice from one not-so-favourite Lord back at the Association only solidified her resolve. She will fight for herself, her wish, her dream. There is absolutely no need to allow others to make shortcuts for her. That in itself is a sign of inattentiveness. She didn't appreciate being sloppy, couldn't afford to be actually.

''My sincere apologies, but I heard somewhere that there are no shortcuts to success.'' Half-assed as it may sound, as someone who prides in her accomplishments through her hard work, using the tools she had at her disposal, Bazett decided to make it her mission to see this War to the end by her own wits and strength. Not that she didn't have trust in Kirei, judging by the past few encounters with him. He strikes her as a bit odd man, like a piece of cloth that has been washed anew so many times it stayed blank unicolour.

At least he knows how to appreciate the sense of duty, so it's a plus. In a weird, optimistic way.

Kirei said nothing in return and one of the seven Masters decided it was her cue to leave.

''No shortcuts? Success?'' Kirei repeated, snorting softly at the end. ''Such nonsense, in this life there is on-...''

''Seems your little scheming has failed. Perhaps I should find more competent underling to serve under me. What do you think, Kirei?'' Pure golden light, sheer contrast of the dreadful darkness of the place filled the room until a young looking man materialized.

Closing his eyes, Kirei pretended to contemplate on his apparently shaky position with the King of Heroes. ''Are you saying that at the very beginning of a war, you would waste your time in such trifle matter as finding another me? I mean no disrespect, my King, but there seem to be other ways to spend time.''

Gilgamesh was not human. He never was, not now or in his life. It comes as no surprise that everything he does would go beyond human logic any average mongrel can comprehend. ''With your little plan of acquiring a watchdog now out of the way, things are certain to turn in a slightly different direction.'' Ignoring Kirei's fake concern for his well-being the blonde man turned toward the catacombs where some latest arrivals are now taking residence.

''You are, however, of use to the King. Consider yourself to be excused this once.'' Of course he wouldn't bother to look for replacement for Kirei. That is a task for serfs, and he was far removed from such. The priest still had many uses he planned to keep him for. The empty husk of a man should feel grateful.

''I am honoured to be considered of such value.'' The dark robbed man confessed.

An action that caused Gilgamesh to narrow his eyes at him. ''Tread lightly, Kirei. The Kings mercy is infinite, but him alone decides to whom to grant it and _when_.''

Bowing his head even lower, the priest remained quiet. He made some quite dangerous steps this time around. Well, it's not that it didn't happen before, but with the Grail War finally reenacted after ten years, King of Heroes has grew restless in the past days. He never ranted long how boring it was, or how the world has fallen intio further decay since his time. He didn't need to, the mood was pretty thick it was almost palpable, Kirei could feel it on his skin.

''Will you, perhaps, make an attempt of joining the fights soon, my King?''

This made the blonde let out a mocking laugh, like someone was telling a really bad joke. ''Joining the fights? Myself? Those mongrels have not proven anything that would require the King to enact punishment. There is but one that I consider worthy of my attention.''

Ah, of course. That obsession Gilgamesh had towards the Saber of last war. Kotomine wasn't sure how the same Servant would appear second time in a row, a fact unheard of, but somehow Gilgamesh was adamantly certain it would happen. Well, who was he to stand between the King and his fantasy? Surely not a simple clergyman like himself.

As he went to prepare for the next non-attending mass, Kirei let the previous curiosity take over his being for the briefest of moments. With how thing turned out to be, he might just bear witness to the most amusing of shows that ever graced this world. The wounded, the suffering, the prideful, the wrathful. His lips tugged upwards at the mere thought of acts that are set in motion. And the one last standing who would claim the Grail only to find himself with nothing short of a humanity's worst nightmare.

Yes, amusing War is upon them indeed.

On the outside gates of the ordinary looking Church, Bazett let out a small sigh. That almost went according to plan. She wasn't sure if Father Kotomine was offended by her rejection of assistance. Honestly, who could tell with such face he keeps in a default mode?

''Did ya finish all the boring details?'' A rough man's voice called her from a side. There, leaning on the stone wall, dressed in a casual dark suit and a blue jeans, stood a six foot tall man with blue hair tied into a low ponytail. To any ordinary person, he might look like another slightly above the edge thug with the whole accent.

If not for the first clue that his eyes were weirdly shaped. Almost like in some animals.

Bazett sighed again. This is the partner the Grail has given her. He wasn't exactly what she was expecting at first, but then again not many can say how Cu Chulainn would take being summoned in the twenty-first century. He was doing pretty alright for now, she is yet to see how he fares in combat. One glaring fact remained though... ''Didn't I tell you to keep a low profile, Lancer?''

Lancer looked her as if she had grew another head. ''Eh, whaddaya mean? You said it's important to 'fit in', so I'm doin' this gig. I think it looks pretty dandy.'' He finished by taking a huge chug from the beer can.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose at her Servant's quirks, Bazett thought he might as well put a banner that says 'hey I'm here to fight a Grail War, come get me'. ''The general idea is to blend in without attracting too much attention. You know as well as I do, that common folk aren't allowed to witness anything that happens during the War.''

The blue haired man scrunched his face and finished his beer can before crumpling it and throwing it down to join a pile of seven more empty canisters. ''You say that like it's all my fault, Master. Isn't your own getup kinda suspicious?'' Hey, he barely had a sense of fashion of the modern world, from where he comes, ladies wearing men clothes were often a bad sign. Not that he holds it against his Master, she is clearly not a typical houselady or girly gal.

The magenta-haired Enforcer huffed a bit, the specs of red entering her cheeks. So what if she preferred suits? They were comfy and didn't prove to be a bother in a fight. Practical. ''Anyway,'' she changed the subject, ''we should begin the patrolling of streets when the sun goes down. I don't exactly expect any attack on the very first day, but let's not waste precious hours. Agreed?''

Lancer waved off her concerns, amused that she didn't like it when another person pointed out her personal flaws. It's cute in a way. He was starting to like his partner he received in this War, she had a solid head on her shoulders that's for sure. ''Yer the boss. Just point me in the right direction and let's crack some skulls.'' He mad the point clear by popping his knuckles. There are six other guys, six other Servants like him. He could barely contain his excitement over the upcoming fracas.

Bazett nodded in agreement. There's was a thing that would always put Lancer in his top gear, and that being a promise of a good fight. After they crossed a good distance from the Church, a detail that almost slipped her mind came back hitting her like a ton of bricks. ''Lancer?''

''Yea, boss?''

''Where did you get those beer cans?'' Beside his 'borrowed' clothes, she doesn't recall giving him any money.

Lancer rubbed his nose smugly. ''Hehe, they were jus' there standin' in some glassy window thingy. And check this out.'' The Servant in disguise pulled three dark-foiled bar-like objects from his back pocket. The text was Japanese, but the label clearly read 'Snickers' in bold letters. ''I found these right next to it. Can't believe ya people actually leave food an' drink just like that in this day. Wicked! Ma folks woulda go crazy if we had this back in a day!'' Tearing off the thin foil he dug in the chocolate treat with gusto of a hungry canine.

If only he had a tail, the whole scene would've been much more convincing.

'' _He just shamelessly confessed that he ripped off a vending machine.''_ The young woman was gaping in at the conduct of her Servant. Did the Grail not provided enough information about how modern-day works, or is it just him being ignorant? For the life of her, she left the subject go and hoped that he didn't damage the snack machine too much. She didn't exactly bring that much cash with her to compensate for broken goods.

''... Want some?''

''What?'' Bazett dumbly exclaimed before her mental dam started leaking. ''No! I am not eating food you stole! You don't just go and do that in broad daylight, what if someone saw you?!'' Explaining it to the police is the least of her problems. If the lot of the Association ever found out, she'd never be able to look them in the eyes properly ever again!

''Woah, cool yer heels there, boss. I jus' got us some refreshments, what's so bad 'bout that? And I stole nothin'. Is their fault for not leavin' a sign or somethin'. I know well not to go touchin' that what innit mine.'' Lancer defended his case. Honestly, no one even raised a fuss, so his hands were completely clean in this endeavour.

A second before she blew a gasket, Bazzet upped her pace and opted not to say a word. Arguing with a logic from over two millennia ago would do her no good.

Lancer kept the stride with the fuming woman easily. Several minutes passed and it looked like she was slowly coming to her wits. He did the best thing he could to apologize properly. He wasn't some heartless tosser. ''You sure you don't want some? This shit has nuts in it!''

So help her. ''Yes, I'm sure I don't want it.''

Well, he tried his best. It's not like she can keep being fussy the whole time. He's damn sure that after a good brawl or two tonight, her mood would skyrocket from 'bad' to 'swell' in a jiffy. Fights are always good for relieving tensions. _''Every warrior knows that by heart.''_ He mused as he munched the last bar. _''Man, this thing could've easily make the_ soith _at Cooley to feck off.''_

 **XxX**

Dusk has passed and one Illyasviel von Einsbern walked the dark, unfamiliar street without a hint of fear in her step.

There was no real reason to fear anyway. Her loyal Berserker that can topple houses, immolate buildings and outright scare the shit out of any two-bit wannabe who dared mistake her for a little helpless damsel was beside her. So long with her partner, she would never come to harm. Berserker swore to her.

And unlike so many others, she would not disappoint her.

The sacred mission that she was given, to finally reclaim what was rightfully belonging to Einzbern family was a go since she stepped foot in this far eastern savage lands.

 _That was her secondary priority as of then._

''Mmhmm-hummm!'' The little girl made a short stride and did a twirl, reminding of a bright little forest sprite only found in fairy tales nowadays.

But now that she had all this freedom, away from the cold and ever white scenery of Germany, she was free to do as she damn well pleased! And her only concern was to find the one that so dared take her place, replace her like she was a disposable doll to be forgotten. And even Kiritsugu, even after he promised her...

No, he was long lost. The target she had in mind was apparently a boy between fifteen and sixteen. Judging by the picture one of Grandpa's agents managed to acquire. How they did it, she didn't really know. She didn't care, now she had an apt description of the person she was about to hunt, and as per planned she would take her time once she has him.

However, just outright ordering Berserker to snatch the boy didn't quite sit well with her. For what's the fun in catching something that can barely fight back. Despite Berserker's reasoning that she wouldn't deal with someone who doesn't have a place in the War, Illya was sure, like never before in her life that he is one of the future Masters. Soon, he would summon a Servant, and then she would show him just how pointless it is to resist when she is the one holding the greater weapon.

But first things first, as a noble girl, Illya will let him defend himself. For however long that might last until him and his Servant are brought to their knees, defeated, humiliated, made to look inferior.

The little problem was that she wasn't quite aware of his whereabouts. She tracked the general area where Kiritsugu's home in Fuyuki is and was now wandering aimlessly, taking sights for the first time. Before things really start getting real and the mayhem begins she was hoping to put a touch of fear in him. Nothing fancy just to scare him off a little, give him the knowledge that the hunt is on and that he was the prey.

Her eyes picked an approaching figure from the other side of the street. A young man, average height, reddish-copper hair, light blue-white attire and a hoodie was coming. _Bingo_!

It was time to put, as were Berserkers words of advice, 'her best mean face on'. So, adding tad more skip in her step, the little princess went to say 'hi' to her future quarry.

Shirou on the other hand was feeling a myriad of different emotions ranging from disappointment to confusion, bewilderment and perhaps even miffed about how the day went.

Confusion and bewilderment were reserved mostly for when he walked Sakura home. After all the help she gave him around his house it's the least he could do as a form of gratitude to his junior. The weird part started when he began to notice strange and a little creepy things around her house. Mostly that cricket aren't suppose to make the sound he heard before. On top of that an old man, apparently her grandfather, who thought it was good to scare the heck out of youth.

When asking about Shinji, Sakura could only provide with that her brother had a training accident and had to stay home. And then she apologized for not being able to be around his house to help mush, which he waved off, trying to assure that he'll be fine on his own. Bless Sakura and her kind soul for even she deserved some break. He definitely didn't want her to become a female version of his 'janitor' and overwork herself to exhaustion at some point.

It was simply ungentlemanly thing to do, he felt like he was demanding it from her. That's not who he is, that's more like some abusive partner who... _Ugh_! He really needed to find some new things to help him dislodge the recent jump in his hormones. Sakura was Sakura. She was practically like a family. You don't have such thought about your fami-...

''If you don't summon it soon, you'll die...''

The voice came out of nowhere, and Shirou did a double-take at how much it surprised him.

When he first saw it, he thought he was seeing things. Pale white hair, a tiny face and an odd eyes were what caught his attention. if he didn't knew better, he would think that this was some otherworldly creature.

''... onii-chan.''

From her tone and a small smile she held he wasn't sure if she was talking to him, or just speaking into the night air.

When she strolled past him, Shirou found his head moved along with the small girl. Something about her was very, very out of place. He couldn't exactly place his finger on it, but he bet his money she may somehow be a part of what happened recently in Fuyuki.

Against his better judgement, Shirou's brain switched to another important fact he nearly forgot. The prevailing fact being that there was a child, who looked around nine walking in the streets at night. All alone. ''W-Wait up, little girl!''

''Huh?'' Illya let out eloquently, her eyes wide in shock as the boy sprinted after her. She stood, dug in one place and turned to face him. When he was close enough she barely manged to send a silent command to Berserker who she could feel was more than ready to tear the boy asunder.

''Uh, sorry if I scared you there. Hello, are you all alone here?'' He smiled at her. Not the fake smile, not the one that promised all sorts of pain, malice and suffering behind it. It was just as it seemed. An honest smile. In her very limited experience, Illya never really had anyone smile that way at her. Last one was mama, Kiritsugu's were sometimes strained but he tried enough for her back then.

Wait, wait, _wait_! This was all wrong! Did he really not know who she was? Didn't Kiritsugu even let him know that he had a daughter. A real flesh and blood he left behind for him. Her confusion was slowly being replaced by steady anger, she had half the mind to sic Berserker right here and now and turn the boy into a smouldering pile of dead meat and ashes.

But he just went on as if he never noticed any of her inner turmoil nor was he apparently aware of the dangerous being just three steps away from him. ''Hey, you're not from around here are you? I can tell by how nice you look.''

'' _I look... nice to him?''_ Illya could barely take it anymore, her mind was now divided into two states. One was a raging, screaming cynical woman scorned who wanted nothing but to erase this _pest_ for the sake of her catharsis. On the other hand there was tho other more confused but calming voice that nagged her on how this boy is nothing she expected him to be. He looked quite normal to her, no evil intentions or hidden agendas that would make her distrust him at first glance.

'' _This is all kinds of messed up.''_

The voice spoke in her head which she largely ignored for now. She realized she didn't answer any of his questions, and that she starred there gaping like a fool. Collecting herself she tried to revert to the previous mindset she held when coming with the intention to issue a warning.

''You know, you shouldn't really be walking at this hour alone. There might be all kinds of strangers around, I'd know, there are some pretty shifty things going on in the city the last few days.''

And then she found herself unable to properly reply to that. What is it with this person?! Why is he so nice to her?! Stop it, stop it, _stop it_! _''You should hate me, hate_ me _! I'm your enemy, I came to kill_ you _!''_ The words were like a mantra in her head, but they refused to leave her mouth, her vocal chords had the mind of their own. ''I'm... I'm...''

''Oh man! Sorry, I must look shifty to you too, huh? Uhm, here's how we gonna do.'' He dug into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. ''There's a station just up there, I can walk you if you want, and then you can call for your parents to pick you up.'' She was starring hard at his offering hand, her eyes shifting from his limb to his face and back. Oh boy, he wasn't very convincing. He didn't look that scary to a child, did he?

Giving her the most sincere smile he ever did in his life, Shirou slowly knelled down and lowered himself to her level, hand still outstretched. It was like a knight trying to ask a princess for her hand.

The very thought gave birth to new emotion inside Illyasviel's young head. She read the stories, alright. And this was one such scene.

''Please don't cry, I really won't be able to live with myself if I couldn't help you. So, what do you say? Will you trust me just this once?''

Giving a painfully slow, and dull in her opinion, nod Illya carefully grabbed his hand and let herself be guided up the street. ''I... will trust you.'' She almost smacked herself after saying that.

 _*SMACK*_

Someone else had the same train of thoughts in that regard.

After leaving Illya to the place he promised he would, Shirou went back to his home but not before giving her one last smile and disappearing behind the corner.

Still standing there, with the change clutched in her tiny hand, Illya was now one very distraught little girl. Why did he had to go and make it so hard to hate him? Why did he had to be nice to her, compliment her, help her? For all he knew she was a perfect stranger in this country.

''What in the actual F was that?'' Appearing beside her Master, Berserker woman silently muttered more to herself than to Illya.

Illya heard it alright and she didn't have any real answer or explanation. ''I... I don't know.''

Minutes passed and Illya took a seat at the nearby bench, Shirou's money still in her grip while Berserker checked the perimeter just in case. As expected, no immediate danger. This little plan of theirs just went sideways in the most colossal way possible. ''So now what do we do?''

Illya paused with reply, carefully putting the money in her coat's pocket. ''Let's just go home for now.'' She had so many things on her mind right now it was a miracle she could think logically. But she was right, this night was a bust, the plan backfired spectacularly.

Trekking through forest on the outskirts toward the Einzbern outpost (another fancy castle), Illya and Besrerker for the first time didn't exchange more than one sentence in their spare time. Illya for one, was emotionally drained and nothing short of a good bath and bed would make her clear her head and come up with the new course of action since the original has to be swept under a rug.

Berserker sighed inwardly. Nothing seems to go their way for some reason. That boy was a total enigma. He had nothing out of the ordinary about him. He did smell a little of some sort of iron, but what human being didn't? She couldn't inspect him more closely in her astral state so that's all in the air. _''Well, there's always tomorrow I guess.''_

The only other thing it bothered her is that Sella would pester them since they technically snuck out even if 'time wasn't right'. What a load of crap. Why they had to bring her with them is beyond her? Liz would have been good enough.

 **XxX**

A small tweak of mana and the Bounded Field was set. It wasn't so bad if he had to say for himself. Now all he had to do was wait for the first silly fly to get caught in his web. The chance of finally seeing a force like Servant fight made him excited so much like when he shows that little bitch her place... That Sakura...

Sakura... Sakura... _Sakura_!

''Ghg!'' Shinji kicked the stray pebble with all his might, sending the unworthy stone away. Damn that little bitch! Damn her to hell! Always looking at him with those empty gaze, always pitting him whenever he gets scolded by old man, like nights before when Servant was summoned.

Why, just why can't that decrepit tic see that he was the only heir to the Matou line, not some meek, little wench they somehow brought because she has 'potential'?! Hah, it was all bullshit! Sakura couldn't hold a candle against anyone in the fight, in fact, he was positive she would just rool over and show her belly. That's all she is good for anyway.

Now, if only he could make Rider more compliant. But it seems they managed to summon one stubborn Servant. In truth, Rider was like a stone. You couldn't really hold a conversation with it. Every time he would try he ended up being ignored. For his life, who knew what kind of face was behind that metal bucket Rider refused to take off. Those who wear masks obviously have something to hide. Rider had no excuse that it's about identity, since besides the Servant and Master no one should be privy to its name.

That brings to conclusion that behind that helmet must be an ugly visage, so ugly even Rider decided to spare the world from it. _''Feh, as it should be.''_ Speaking of his Servant, who by some malfunction or whatever the case couldn't get into an spiritual form, Shinji took a glance at the silvery-blue knight who just stood there, arms crossed, starring off into a distance.

Damn thing refused to be stored in school warehouse for hiding, so he had to bring it all the way from home. At least he partially concealed the Servant. The Book also offered enough to deter anyone who's stupidly curious to get near them. Shinji was not a happy chap ever since Rider rode into his life. Sakura was bad enough, but this obstinate Servant that was suppose to bring Matous victory and thus prove his competence to Zouken just wouldn't budge.

It was like having to move a freaking mountain!

''Oi, Rider. If we are gonna do this the right way, I need your full attention.'' Shinji called to the knight.

''...''

His brow twitching in aggravation, the Matou male approached the Servant with stomping steps and got right in the visor of the helmet. ''Look here,'' he brought up the Book of False Attendant and stuck it in front of the Servant, ''I can use this and have you follow my every command, but I'm trying to be civil here, Rider. So if you'd do me a favour and show at least some cooperativeness, will you?''

The Servant moved. More precisely it was the head that moved to the side making it cocked to the left. ''Then by all means, use your authority and spare us the effort, _boy_.'' Rider said in a bland, unconcerned voice, not buying Shinji's threat for even a second.

The teal-haired teen gritted his teeth the started to painfully grind against each other. Again with that word; _boy_. It was the same title Rider refereed him to since day one. Shinji soon found new thing to hate in this world, that being that accursed word. The sheer utterment made him feel like a third-rate doormat that was Emiya. No... no, no, no. He will not be refused to some incompetent dunce that was Shirou Emiya, he was above that!

Opening the pages of the book harshly, Shinji let the purple glow illuminate the room they were in. ''Alright then! Remember, you asked for it! I'll show you to talk back to me, by the-..!''

Rider moved. Moved past Shinji and headed outside.

Stopping mid chant Shinji turned to look at his Servant's back and the trickles of sparkling particles that started to appear in Rider's arm. At last, he could laugh freely. ''Ha-ahahha!'' He almost didn't believe how simple it had been. Of course it would be that simple! Just wave the right way, say a few chosen words and they go 'Yes sir!' in a manner of moments.

''That's more like it,'' Shinji said, sauntering to his Servant, his posture oozing with smugness, ''I knew you'd come arou-OOOOOHHHHHHH!'' Had Rider been another Hero, she would have let the attack get to Shinji. Alas, she had her own code of conduct and her honour that made the heroic being that she was. Hence she did the only reasonable thing in a situation like this. Throw her _acting_ Master away. But not just any hard ground, the school's pool was the safest choice.

While Shinji was taking his unwilling dip, Rider observed the first Servant to she encountered. He was tall, rough-looking, had a good muscular build, dressed in the similar colour theme as herself. And that's where any resemblances stopped. While Rider's appearance would tell anyone her visage takes after a lion, this one is clearly a wolf.

''Hoh, ya got nice reaction time there. I tried to aim at you, but seems my pitch was a wee bit stronger than I thought, my bad.'' Smiling ferally all the way, the blue man twirled his viciously looking spear about and set himself into a proper charging stance. ''If it ain't obvious already, I'm Lancer. What's yours?''

''Hmm, obviously.'' Clicking her tongue, the gale on her hand intensified and took invisible shape not giving her opponent to properly gauge the weapon. ''Servant Rider, shall we begin?''

The young warrior was a bit put off by the statement. ''Rider?'' He parroted with a raised eyebrow. ''You sure 'bout that, where's yer mount then?'' His crimson eyes rapidly darted left and right expecting some sort of a trick. But nothing came.

''I assure you he wouldn't be needed here.'' For one reason she would rather not discuss in the open. ''Now, let us have an honourable fight and may the better warrior win!'' Setting into her own stance with her blade pointed at her adversary, Rider took the first swing.

Lancer wouldn't be Lancer if he didn't match that speed. ''Heh, now we're talking! **Chun cath!** '' With the mighty roar of his forefathers Lancer's and Rider's weapons made first contact.

Soon as the clash evolved into a rapid exchange of blows a human eye could barely keep track of, and it was soon that Rider realized how seriously she was outmatched in the speed department. Lancer my not look it at first glance, with all the heavy armour he wears, but his speed is formidable. The title of faster clearly belonged to him, Rider begrudgingly admitted.

True, she had her own way of going around his speed, but using it so casually in her current state would spell her doom. With her reserves of Mane she had, which were steadily going down without the right connection to her Master, Rider was on the defensive. Unlike her last encounter with a Lancer, this spear didn't seem to cut through her magically woven armour, nor negate magecraft.

 _Ugh_! Batting aside a particularly nasty thrust that leaved a gash on her arm-guard, Rider knew this battle was to be a long battle. Her Instinct was her best option against the wild swings of the blue spearman. _''Such a terrifying opponent at the very start.''_ She thought bitterly, silently cursing her handicap for the umpteenth since her arrival. If only Sakura would...

''HAH!'' One moment of carelessness was all it took for the swift Lancer to get inside her guard and ram his pauldron against her chest plate. Rider was pushed back, trying to quickly regain balance which unfortunately was not to be as Lancer delivered a straight jab with the but of his red spear.

*CRASH!*

Like a rag doll, the silver knight was sent sailing against the wall where her further flight was stopped by the rocky barrier that barely withed against the force of her impact. She didn't have time to contemplate her mistake as Lancer turned his spear at the front point and dashed toward her prone position.

He was too close and rapidly approaching, in her state, she wouldn't be able to rely on her Agility to prevent being skewered. _''No other choice...''_ Rider quickly gathered as much Mana in the short period and released it at once, and along came another surprise... '' **HOWL**! **WIND**!''

''What the-?!'' Lancer exclaimed in surprise at the unexpected counter, he changed his trajectory in the nick of time, but it didn't stop his clothes as well as his hair strands to take the blow of the deadly gust and Mana Burst combo Rider released in such a short notice.

The burst of raw Magical Energy made the wall where Rider took the brief residence completely crumble in her leave. There's no doubt that he'd be bifurcated had he not performed a dodging maneuver. Their positions were slightly reversed now, as he found himself back against the hole in the wall. ''That was really something! Ahahah, you should lead with that from the get-go!'' Lancer whistled appreciatively, this was turning out to be one of the best fights he has ever been in, and if it carried on at this tempo, he may even be forced to use his Noble Phantasm.

Rider didn't share the enthusiasm of her opponent. Had it been any other situation perhaps, but using Invisible Air and Mana Burst at the same time cut her reserves in almost half. Steadying her breathing once more, she was lucky the dust from the explosion partially hid her from sight, otherwise Lancer might have got the glimpse of her sword length, or worse, its true nature.

During their whole fight, Rider never once thought to look where Shinji had left after she, unceremoniously, hurled him in the swimming pool. If he had any good qualities left in his brain, then he would hide, if not, well she couldn't say she didn't try to ensure his safety.

When the dust settled and the two fighters renewed their bout, Rider did notice that Lancer took more damage from her last strike than she estimated. Clearly when it comes to endurance, she's the one with thicker skin. That, however, meant little if one blade pierces the other's heart or head.

Rider was forced to jump in the air as Lancer performed a deadly spinning attack with his spear firmly on his shoulders. _Perfect_ , he smirked, making another attempt to strike at Rider while she was in the air absent proper footing for dodging. It all went how he expect, at least half-way when Rider forcefully grabbed his spear and diverted it to her side. Gae Bolg struck the less protected part and went tearing through flesh to come out on the other end.

Gae Bolg was a spear that reverses cause and effect to strike the intended target to their heart no matter the position they are in. Yet without its name being called out, it remains one glorified sharp piece of armament. Lancer was so shocked and partially dumbfounded by the course Rider wanted to go. He could end the battle here and now if he called his mightiest weapon's true name...

... Only he _didn't_ want the fight to end so promptly. It was still too early and he knew Rider had more fight in her. _''Not yet. Not yet, DAMMIT!''_

''Haaaghhh!'' Unaware of his sudden turn in thoughts, Rider continued on her path as she pulled herself against the spear, her blade once more howling with raging winds, instead of aiming to impale Lancer she was going for the full swing for his head.

''DON'T YA FUCK WITH MEEEE!'' The hound man screamed as he returned the favour by grabbing the incoming blade of wind with his gauntleted left hand. With a roar of defiance, his crescent amulet responded by trying to lessen the damage to the spearman's body. He cared for none of it, because all he needed was two seconds to properly hold back the sword and de-spear his cunning adversary with a well placed kick.

Rider was sent soaring through the air yet again, blood trialing from her open wound, only this time she resorted to using her swords as more than a cutting tool. She stopped somewhere at fifteen meters away from Lancer a trench following her position as Excalibur, the Sword of Promised Victory was used as a makeshift plow-break.

She imagined the gaping hole in her side would take more than a day to heal, Lancer on the other hand looked as if his left side went through a grinder. His arm was hanging limply, blood dripping and some of his fingers missing, the clothing destroyed beyond recognition and there were more smaller cuts on his left cheek courtesy of the Wind King's gale force.

''Why the hell didja have to go ahead and do that?! Huh?!'' Lancer shot at her, his tone surprisingly not holding unbridled fury she assumed he must be feeling. What more, he sounded more disgruntled and exasperated than anything else. ''We were just gettin' to a good part and ya just go and do that shit. I got the feelin' that you stay true to your word, but now I'm startin' to have second thoughts.''

He pointed his red spear at still crouching Rider as if to someone who is accused of a crime, small droplets falling to the ground from the accursed legendary weapon. ''Tell me this, Rider, why were ya holdin' back throughout the entire duel?''

The silver armoured Rider slowly stood straight, one hand pressing against the wound. ''I did not lie to you that I will be fighting with my all, Lancer. What you saw is me giving my all to win.'' The lion-themed knight replied neutrally.

Lancer tsked and spat a little blood to a side. ''Don't give me that crap. Yer a Rider, yet you decide to fight me as Saber. Maybe ya do have all the right qualities of one, but refused to show even a half of what ya can do. Instead going for fuckin' cheap shots and self-sacrificing moves like that last trick. So I'll ask one more time; why do you not fight with yer all?''

She really wished she could, yet things were not that simple though. She had so many areas of pride here that making it come clean would cause her to lose whatever cheek she had left since taking an oath to fight under the Matou banner. ''I'm afraid it's not that simple. I... am duty-bound to fulfill my task without much exchange from the other side, truly if this had been another sitting then things might have turned different.'' Raising her wind-coated blade once more, she made a bastardized defensive pose. ''You do understand loyalty, don't you Lancer?''

There she goes again with holding back. And he was having such high expectations. It seemed that his true self will have to take first life tonight. If she won't come at full force after all of this, then he's left with no choice. Feeling his wound healing, Lancer moved to improvised throwing style. It would have to do until his arm is fixed. Pity. ''A'ight then. If ya won't go all out, then I guess I got no other choice.'' Dark crimson aura erupted around his spear, the air grew thick with Gae Bolg's blood-lust for the hearts of its enemies.

'' _A Noble Phantasm? Even in such state he is in? He is either very confident in his throwing ability or there is more to that weapon.''_ Rider thought, from the outside she remained calm in posture, but on the inside was another story. Thrice damned Matou scion, cowards the lot of them! She had few options, Lancer still has his legs mostly intact so chasing her wouldn't be that hard for him, and that spear was just exuding with such hunger it made her conclude that it was nothing like any other Noble Phantasm she has witnessed. Least of all her own weapons.

''Ready Rider?! Here goes, the spear that never missed its target will have yer heart tonight! Soar and pierce-...!''

''GAAAHHHHHHHHH!''

''..?!''

''..?!''

The shriek Lancer only ever heard little girls make came from the second floor of the center building, where desks started flying out of the windows, and on one of them...

''Shinji...''

''Dammit Rider! Where were you when I was being chased by bunch of wild dogs?! Or some freaky boxing lady tried to make a paste out of me, huh?!''

He survived the fall, looking like he just passed through the hurricane and back, his clothes dirty all over, his shoulder seemed dislocated and he might be missing a tooth or two, but he was alive in all his glory of a persistent cockroach. Never before Rider would've imagined she would say this but now of all times beggars can't be choosers.

''Oi, Rider, you're...!''

''Most excellent timing, _boy_.'' Rider cut him of and let out a sharp whistle.

Lancer had only so much time to dodge least he gets overrun by a freaking horse coming from behind him. ''Motherfucker...!''

The equine neighed loudly, never slowing down as Rider made one less graceful leap onto its back and picking up Shinji along the way. ''I'm sorry, Lancer, but the epilogue of our mettle will have to wait until next we meet! Stay alive if you wish to face me once more!'' With a similar burst of mana demonstrated from before, Rider's horse gained additional boost and was out of sight and range in blink of an eye.

Lowering his prized spear, Lancer let it disappear for the time being. ''Heh, of all the endings maybe this was the best one yet. Still, from behind... Cheeky bastard, that was a total dick move.''

''Should you really be thinking that out loud?''

The blue spearman turned to see Bazett walking towards him, exhaustion visible on her no matter how she tried to hid the fact. Catching that little insect had nothing to do with it as much as healing his injuries. ''Hey boss. Had fun chasing the runt around?''

The magenta haired woman nearly rolled her eyes at the reminder. That boy was no Magus at all, yet he somehow had the access to a Servant with that odd book he was holding like a life line while she tried to catch him. Not that she had that much hard time, it was more that he probably new the terrain inside out that allowed him to last that long. I she had another thirty seconds the boy's fate would be sealed. ''And you? By the looks of things, that Servant gave you quite the trouble even with having a complete dunce of a Master.''

Lancer shrugged. ''Say what you will, boss. That Servant's was somethin' else. If this was Rider's power with that dork holding the reins, I can't imagine the what would happen with a proper Master behind it.'' It was quite a pity seeing such noble and strong Servant being deterred by a weak Master. And now he was in a dilemma between wanting it to actually happen. That would be quite the show.

Seeing as there was nothing for them here, the Master-Servant duo decided to retire for the night. The first clash came and went, neither side won. But they were all alive and that had ti count for something.

 **XxX**

''A good display of skill and power...'' A single figure with the eyes and hair coloured by flames muttered in wonder. No matter how his fingers were itching to grab his weapons and measure his current strength with some of the renowned Heroes of this War, he had his own mission. And that mission was to observe for now and not interfere unless something truly out of the ordinary happened.

The battle did reach an unfavourable conclusion in his opinion, but then again, if he had to bet, he'd put his money on the blue spearman to be the last standing. That red weapon of his struck him as odd thing. A bit disappointed to not see it in action, Ruler's partner wrote it off as simply a set of circumstances that riding servant cleverly used to get away.

'' _Saber, anything new happened?''_

Turning to his mental connection to Commander who was on the other side standing by, the red gladiator replied back. _''The fight ended without final conclusion. Both parties escaped, and both seemingly suffered injuries upon departure. However, the Rider's side appears to have taken heavier damage.''_

Jeanne sighed in relief on the other side. _''I see. You may come back, it seems fightings are over for tonight.''_

'' _Understood, Commander.''_ Saber cut the connection and turned to leave from his hiding place and left into the night. Had he stayed longer he might have noticed how the forest cretins have all gone quiet, had he stayed seconds more he might have seen a creature made by no God or nature slither from the shadows, its purpose unclear, its path unfamiliar.

The only thing this creature knew and felt was...

 _Hungry! Hunger! Feed!_

 **XxX**

 _*COUGH*COUGH*_

''Dammit, dad! Of all the times to play games on me!''

Really, what more can go wrong today, aside from her father's 'last puzzle'? Rin swore she would tear out her pigtails if the Servant that answered her call was anything less than one of the three Knight Classes!

It better be worth it, for she had no patience nor temper at the moment for a night crawlers or dumb madmen. ''Hello! Anybody in there?'' She waved her hands furiously to clear the smokescreen.

''Greetings.''

The mist cleared to reveal her partner in War. Rin's voice hitched as the woman's form was revealed. _''Please don't be Caster... Don't be Assassin either!''_ Rin thought in panicked anticipation.

The woman was around five foot six tall, had the longest blood-red hair Rin ever saw tied into a one single braid that went down her back and held by a metal band with two bangs framing her face. She was dressed almost entirely in a modified armour of whitish-golden design that Rin was not overly familiar leaving only her head without any. Arms were covered in armour with gauntlets and pauldrons, with legs being covered with greaves and poleyns.

Beneath all the metal were mostly cotton or woolen clothes with addition to a flapping crimson garment with golden trim that was apparently part of the upper parts of a tunic, making it a dress of sorts. The chestplate was pretty much like the rest except it held a sort of a symbol over the area where heart was. Rin couldn't really put her finger on it, but it appeared as some sort of avian creature. Perhaps it was her coat of arms or something alike? All in all, her Servant reminded the Tohsaka Magus of those Knights from the middle ages.

''... Servant Saber answers your call. Are you my Master?''

Caught flat-footed in her analysis, the dark haired girl ever so slowly turned to look into her Servant's eyes hoping she might have misheard the last statement. ''Did you just say; Servant Saber?''

The wine-haired dame placed her hand over her heart and repeated once more. ''Indeed, I am Servant Saber, and I have come in response to your call. The contract is thus complete.''

Wow, her voice was so strong it made Rin guess that if she were a male had she not seen her face. ''Give me one second, Saber.'' She grinned and turned her back away from the slightly confused woman. _''I did it! I REALLY DID IT!''_ Pumping her fist and doing a mental jig, Rin turned her attention to her Servant with her arms held behind.

''I am Rin Tohsaka, Second Owner of Fuyuki, The Head of Tohasaka Family and your Master for the duration of the Fifth Holy Grail War.'' Extending her hand as an invitation, Rin bowed slightly. ''Let us work together well.''

A polite and respectful person as a Master. Saber was pleased of the girl that she ended up with so far. Her new partner should prove interesting in their next adventure. ''Well said, Master.'' Shaking her hand and bowing in return, the knight woman set her path to bring salvation to her family.

* * *

 **Ahh, it has been long months since I wrote anything. I won't bother you with reasons since I know you'll expect what I'm about to say, so yeah, let's keep it at that.**

 **This chapter marks the beginning of the Fifth War. There are many players, many agendas, many wishes and hearts beating towards the inevitable. Now, we already saw that my story will follow its own path. Servants are completely different except for one whose stats i will be giving you right now. He's our well-known Irish strongman! I wonder if you can guess the names of other Servants.**

 **And don't worry, Assassin and Archer will be joining us in the next chapter. And now like I promised you, the stats of my story's Lancer.**

 **-Servant statistics**

 **Identity:** Cú Chulainn (Sétanta), the Ireland's Child of Light

 **Class:** Lancer

 **Alternative classes:** Caster, Rider, Berserker, Saber, Archer

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: A

Endurance: C

Agility: A+

Mana: B

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: B

 **Class Skills**

Magic Resistance: C

Divinity: B

 **Personal Skills**

Rune Magic: B

Protection From Arrows: B

Beast Killer: B+

 **Noble Phantasm**

Gáe Bolg: B/B+


	8. Last Call For Hoopla Part I

Disclaimer: Axel here is a man who has respect for protocol and formalities... When said protocols are _absolutely_ required and will be a pain in my arse if I don't abide by them. Hence, characters of both genres belong to their respective owners, those being Nasu and Hiro Mashima. Every other OC character is mine to do as I please. Mostly...

War for the Damned

Chapter 8: Last Call For Hoopla Part I

* * *

Rin Toshaka was not amused in the least. On the outside no one could discern her thoughts due to her years-long perfected mask, but Rin herself was having a mini paddy-whack.

Oh sure, everything went right and she managed the strongest card in the Grail War, despite some of her late father's machinations that were definitely not _funny_! Other than that, the other burning topic that required her immediate attention were two latest developments.

First, a minor incident that could be attributed to intervention of outer forces. Fake Priest's assurance never seemed more pathetic. Second and the one of greater concern to her was that someone used the school yard as their personal playfield for supernatural beatdown fest.

Not only did it happen on her watch as the Second Owner of Fuyuki, it most likely happened just some time after she finished with her own ritual. And what she decided to do after brief, but cordial introduction with her Servant? She took a nap. Other contestants were having a face-off and probably scheming something nasty as well, and she was having a _bloody nap!_

'' _Way to go on your first night, Rin...''_

'' _Master, you are being too harsh on yourself.''_ The voice belonging to Saber cut in, breaking Rin's brooding process.

The teen Magus sighed lightly at her Servant's mildly chiding tone. _''How can I not be? This all happened right under my nose and now half the schoolground looks like a quarry.''_

In all honesty, Rin was exaggerating there, beside the gym, part of the ground that seemed like a plough was dragged through it, and a few broken doors and windows the building was fine for the most part. _''Neither of us is all-seeing, but the good thing is that there were no casualties.''_

Saber actually had a point on that, still it was no excuse should it happen again. And Rin didn't want to be caught unprepared. Yes, tonight she is going to demonstrate to the others why they shouldn't mess with her neighborhood. That and she had her sworn duty toward her family's goals as well as her own personal interests. _''Then, Saber, I hope you wouldn't mind a little 'fieldtrip' tonight.''_ Rin passed the tempting offer while knocking out of commission a badly made Bounded Field sigil.

'' _Oh?''_ The red-head currently in astral form smirked slightly. _''Well now, who am I to decline such an invitation? My sword is yours to command, Master.''_

Easy to agree with, same wavelength and amicable Servant. What more could one Master want of their familiar?

'' _In that case, keep your blade extra sharp. Because we are going on the offensive come dusk.''_ Rin relayed the message clear. Tonight, she will show just why Tohsaka family was once well respected in the upper echelons of Association.

'' _Worry not my Master. I keep plenty of 'extra sharp' with me.''_

 **XxX**

Shinji Matou was quite aware that most girls he can have at his back and call. He thought he understood everything there is to one. What makes most of them tic and all that jazz.

Obviously he has never bothered to properly meet Rider.

''What the...?''

''Awake are we, boy?

Shinji was getting too accustomed to the walking blunt tin-can that has been Rider in the past days.

''Huh?!'' Now not so much.

''Wait...'' Even the cogs in his head had trouble processing the scene that took part in at the dining room. Rider was there, in all her (It was a 'she' all this time!) glory. Bright blonde hair and a pair of royal emerald eyes he caught for a second before Rider decided to leave him standing and return to her meal.

Never has so plain clothes such as a black sweater and jeans looked so appealing on someone. Wait, _what?_

 _*BANG*_

''Wait just one damn minute!''

Rider really wished she didn't have to deal with moody teenagers in the morning, but alas such is her predicament. ''What is it that vexes young mind this fine morning?''

Shinji sneered in her direction, looking very close one might notice his strained blood vessels taking place at his forehead. ''This! You... Wha-! What in the hell is going on?!''

A maniacal outburst. Were she not bound by Matou, Rider would have dealt with this just like in the past. Bring the head to the block. Ahh, good simple times. ''Surely you realize by now, boy, that we hold serious disadvantage against our foes in the War. Last night is but one of many proofs.''

Shinji subconsciously reached to grip hes right hand that has taken most damage during that fight. Keeping a good grip was an arduous task now, not to mention it was his dominant hand. ''What're you talking about? You could've beaten that freak and his little hussy! You have all those 'Noble Phantasms', so where was yours then, huh?!'' He began pointing at her with a hidden glee. ''And you're _Rider_ for God's sake, so why'd you hide that nag of yours under the skirts?''

Rider's eyes widened for a mere fraction before her face went back to the cool visage of a monarch. ''Let me make something very clear, _boy_.'' She said slowly rising from the seat, pronouncing Shinji's given form of addressing in a tone most people would use to say 'a little mite'. ''When I fight, I alone decide the best course of action, and the only reason you still stand and breathe here in this room was by your own miraculous stupidity.'' It was enough that she had to resort to calling forth her mare for a rescue, but the retreat from that last bout stung on her pride as a warrior. _Not giving your everything_ – Lancers words echoed.

Shinji on the other hand saw red. He was being looked down upon. _Again_! By this failed attempt of summoning no less! No one was allowed such travesty and went unpunished. And this... this _wench_ dared to talk trash to him in his own damn house!

She needed to be taught proper manners and reigned in above else.

''Grk!''

In that one moment of void in his rationale, he clearly forgot who exactly is standing in front of him.

''Do you have something to say?''

And that is when Shinji learned just how small Rider made him feel. Ignoring the fact that she was a couple inches taller, the stoic face of the blonde Servant stared him down from seemingly unreachable heights.

 _Unreachable, unattainable forever out of your hands. It seems appropriate, for what can one insect hope to gain from a monarch?_

''I... I...'' Is the only thing Shinji managed to croak.

Rider sighed at the stuttering pile that came as an answer. ''It appears I have made a mistake.'' She silently cursed her ill fate and that damned summoning selection... If such a thing existed, it can go and shove it. ''Then again, I might still be able to rectify...''

Shinji didn't like the new look she was giving him. It began with a her lecturing him like a common peasant, but it evolved to something more... Almost as if she was measuring his life's worth.

''O-Oi, Rider...''

''Stop it, Rider!''

Rider had no problem in following that demand as she casually switched her attention from the Matou scion.

And there came the crux of all her issues. Well, it would be pretty cruel to call Sakura that, even if it undeniably counts as one of the causes for Riders misfortune. Instead, she'll pin it as a temporal inconvenience.

So how does one convince a pacifist who chooses to forgo war to actually compete in the war they have been chosen for?

''Nii-san...''

The blue-haired boy finally snapped from whatever trance he's been going through and snapped at his sister that came out of kitchen's area.

''Where were you? Where's my breakfast, Sakura?!'' The younger Matou's presence somehow snapped Shinji from whatever trance he was in.

''I...''

''You know what, forget it! You're useless anyway! I'll just buy something later!'' Shinji spat, breathing haggardly, he spun on his heel and stormed out of the dining room.

''Yes, nii-san.''

Rider watched as the elder sibling scurried out of the room, nursing his bruised appendage while Sakura, after a quiet few seconds of contemplating went to cleaning the table.

Passiveness, meekness. Rider's previous idea was blown away in a matter of moments. Rock met bottom.

''Sakura.'' The blonde Rider tried to reach out for her actual summoner.

''...''

The violette's reaction was barely noticeable, a twitch, but it might have been to an outright flinch to a Servant's eyes. Rider was tempted to add 'unforthcoming' to the list. What in the world has happened to this girl? Next to her every day appearance even Tristan would seem cheery, and that's saying something.

''Please move, Rider.'' Sakura muttered, carrying the last pieces of utensils to the kitchen when the woman blocked her way.

''No.'' For once in her life, Rider decided tho flat out refuse such a simple request. The girl was a shut-in at home, and when it's time for school she is absent throughout most of the day. Helping some friend or whatnot. Rider couldn't find the more prefect moment to have this discussion with her. ''Hear me out, Sakura, that is all I ask. A moment of your time.''

Seeing that Rider won't budge, the girl gave her a shy of a nod. She could probably guess what the Servant wanted from her, and prepared the answer in advance.

''Holy Grail War,'' Sakura twitched once more, but Rider ignored it and pushed on, ''what do you make of it, Sakura?''

Sakura opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it. This reaction, unfortunately, wasn't well received by the Heroic Spirit of the Mount.

''Does it bother you? The fighting, the bloodshed?'' Her words were hard but she kept herself from lashing out. Getting no response, again, she forgoed the civility and posed the burning question. ''Do you think of us, Heroic Spirits, as nothing more than a mana-filled vessels brought only for your magi's amusement?'' Rider seethed slightly, old memories of the previous war resurfacing in the back of her mind.

''Sakura, you a-...''

''I don't know!''

The sudden outburst surprised the blonde knight. Never before had she heard, thought that someone like the girl in front of her was capable of sounding so, _so dispirited_ in spite of raising her voice.

''I didn't want to... I never wanted this!'' She tried but failed to look at the knight's face. The Servant's sheer presence was so much suffocating on her and in this brief moment of clarity Sakura felt like she could breathe normally. Rider wouldn't understand. How could she possibly understand, if she knew the truth she'd be tempted to cast her away like common filth. Rider was simply too majestic of a Servant to end up with someone like her. A broken doll, defiled and violated.

''I-I don't... don...'' The sudden fatigue overwhelmed her to such level she couldn't form proper words. Next thing she knew, the floor was getting closer, there was a loud clang of fallen dishes. But most of all it was the sudden feeling of being light as a feather.

 _Silly, you're just... to numb to feel pain..._

 _Sakura!... Wake up, Sakura!_

Someone was calling for her? They sounded so worried... No, not worried, urgent maybe? _Silly, silly, who would ever worry for me..._ Not her grandfather, not her brother. And especially not _them_.

On the outside, Rider had no idea what to do. The girl seemed fine, close to maybe crying, but physically fine none the less. What could cause such reaction? Surely it wasn't from just one conversation?

''Ufufufufu... how unfortunate.''

Rider knew the owner of that voice all to well. Even if she only heard it once or twice, the chittering of thousand insects' mouths is unmistakable. ''Zouken Matou.'' The blonde knight identified the old, wrinkled walking bag of bones.

The ancient Magus only chuckled at the iciness of the Servant's tone, like it failed to reach him. ''My, oh my, your anger is misplaced I'm afraid.'' Zouken spoke, his hunched form barely leaving the shadows of the doors on the opposite side.

Rider had had dealings with mages at her court. And she was mostly aware of the things they go by behind closed chamber's doors. ''This is your doing is it, cretin?''

Zouken found himself entering a full-blown belly-laugh. ''You think... That this old body of mine is capable of such cruelty?'' The old man guffawed.

''I have enough experience to know the work of a magi.'' Something like this had this freak's signature all over it, Rider was sure of it. Her own Instinct tingled unpleasantly around the walking worm.

Zouken, instead feeling offended, took the accusation in stride. ''Oh, of that I have no doubt. After all, is that not what brought you such tragedy in life... Your Highness, proud and noble King of Knights.''

Rider steadily moved Sakura's body behind her as if attempting to shield her from the approaching horrors. ''Just what do you think you can accomplish with that, fiend?'' Her fingers loosened slightly, her prized weapons prepared to manifest at any second.

''Now, now, there is no need for that. We are all in the same team here, aren't we?'' Zouken innocently queried, nonplussed by obviously threatening stance Rider took. If there was one thing about honourable knights, it was how easy they were to read. Just like the last failure of his son's. ''You should save what little energy you have for the whatever future enemies you might meet.''

The King of Knights didn't relax, but stopped trying to summon either of her legendary treasures. The walking corpse had a point, loathe as she is to admit. She would be wasting valuable energy she keeps stored-up, because her predicament leaves her with little to no choice.

''There, that wasn't so hard. We should focus on what is a priority, not cause needless culling of our own forces.''

This thrice-damned sod. It felt like his every word is a subtle jab at her or her own misgivings. But she wouldn't falter here, not in front of the bottom-feeders like Zouken Matou. ''If all you can do is talk empty each time you open that mouth, either state your business or make yourself scarce.'' The latter would be preferable.

''Being talked down in my own home... How amusing.'' He turned his back to leave, but no before issuing a final statement. ''I wonder, is it that dark cloud that approaches or is it just a mere passing storm? Ufufufu.''

Rider watched his retreating form all the way until she felt that he was temporarily gone from her general area. As she picked Sakura to take her to her room, she couldn't help but ponder the cryptic message Zouken left her with. Magi, honestly. Every word they spew has a meaning, whether intentional or not.

'' _What should I do?''_

Her current status left much to be desired, she surmised. An unwilling Master, an incompetent dimwit for a replacement and a Magus who looked like he lived ten times her actual age that was willing to just watch and not share any of his knowledge. Just what is that old man's agenda?

Glancing at the sleeping girl's form, Rider shook her head. Standing and pondering would get her nowhere. This was a time for action. Matou's approval or not, she will have to face things head-on and fight this war relying on her own wits and instruments.

 _Like usual..._

 **XxX**

Any other would think that Shirou Emiya was a self-declared convict bound by eternal community service. Well, those were not Shirou.

Ever since Shirou heard about what was reportedly 'hooligans messing around with installations' he'd been feeling jittery the entire day. There was no way in hell that the damage done to the gym was some vandalism or a prank gone wrong. Nevertheless he did the right thing and helped with the clearing of debris or replacing of entrances, cleaning broken glass, that sort of stuff. At the end of the day he was sore all over, and a good bath sounded very inviting.

However, before he can head home and try to get some decent plunge and shuteye, Shirou at least had to do a rudimentary check on the 'crash site' as most students declared the yard. And every time he took in the picture, the more nervous he became.

''Vandals... Yeah right.'' That blonde girl's warning from the harbour now made more sense. If there is a guy who can hold off the ship with his bare hands, then what happens when a dozen of them shows up for a party. Shirou felt a shiver go down his spine, hero or not, he'd be hard-pressed to give a long and hard thought on how to proceed if he ever encounters any of them again.

Maybe next time it won't be a friendly face to the rescue.

A sudden gust went by and knocked a few pebbles from the gaping hole that was the PE gym's site. Shirou's head snapped towards the source of noise that he felt a crack in the movement.

''Ouch, geez, I'm getting a little paranoid.'' The copper-headed youth mumbled, massaging his neck to rid the uncomfortable sensation.

 _*GRRR*_

 _That_ was most certainly not someone's stomach. Since he was so convinced that he was the only one at school, Shirou bravely turned to a vague direction of the noise.

''Ah.'' He let out lamely. It was only some stray dog. Not wishing to stay longer than he should have, Shirou wisely moved away.

Only to find two more dogs in his path.

'' _Oooookkayy..._ I don't suppose you'd be interested in snacks?''

It was apparently a wrong thing to say to a carnivore that seemingly just marked you as his next target. With a loud bark, the front duo charged at the highschooler.

'' _That's sooooo not what I had in mind!''_

Shirou was hundred percent sure that he couldn't possibly outrun them. Much as he didn't enjoy hurting other living beings, he sure wasn't going to stand and let himself become some stray dog's dinner. He had his own dinner to prepare, cleaning to do and – _oh God_ an angry Taiga to feed.

It wouldn't surprise him if she pulled him from whatever ditch he might end up and after an hour of lecture ask to be compensated for her wasted time in a way only Fujimura Taiga could.

 _Now there's a scary thought. But first things first..._

What Shirou needed right now if he is to live long enough to see tomorrow is a weapon. Not exactly a sword or a gun, but even a simple meter long stick would be a life saver. One problem though; how does he acquire one while forest is only hundred meters away.

 _Only hundred._

Yeah, by the time he makes more than half the distance he'd be minced meat.

'' _Agh, damn..!''_ This was so not the moment to be nitpicking, when faced with severe lack of proper equipment he'll just have to make do with what he has on his person. Here goes nothing!

Shirou swung his decently packed backpack with all his might when the first pooch was close in range. It worked rather spectacularly as it connected with the snout and batted the canine to the side. A painful whine followed as he repeated the same tried and tested method to his companions.

''Huff, man, that must've been unpleasant.'' He imagined anyone would feel that after taking a hit to their schnoz. He was so lucky he thought of that, dog's sensitive nose meant it's where they're most vulnerable.

 _*GRRR*_

But of course, everything has its downside, since the whimpering dogs took little time to lick their own wounds, and as if they were on some sort of command, they began rising again with vengeance written all over their faces.

Ohh, that can't be good.

Shirou didn't want to stick around for when they renewed the assault, he needed something that can do more damage than his rucksack. He wasted no time in running in a direction of the forest, there just has to be one long wooden pole waiting for him there.

It was do or die, so he paid no attention to what's behind him. Or how a small strange symbol, one not of this era, glowed with his departure to the front gates.

Again, fortunately, the winter left much of the dead branches that littered the forest floor and it took no brainstorming for Shirou to pick a decent sized one and begin his work.

A circuit pattern flared around the wood as it added additional reinforcement to the normally frail piece of wood. Shirou swallowed a grunt of pain, it still felt the same after every try.

A sound of multiple legs crunching the ground approached as his pursuers came into view one by one, even with dimmed light from the taller trees, Shirou could still discern that these were the same trio he encountered first. A stary thought came to his head as to the reason why he was being targeted in the first place. Japan had fairly good regulation concerning animals, so it was quite rare seeing street dogs in urban areas. Hell, even rarer on countryside.

And he doesn't even remember there being any dogs that came near school recently.

All that would have to wait until he sorts this latest mess he's gotten in. Completely involuntarily, might he add!

Armed with a twig that now had the same sturdiness as a real sword, Shirou took a basic defensive stance and with a determination of a true samurai expected the next wave.

One minute later and the teen stood victoriously over a furry, pain-struck dog pile.

''Heh... huff...'' Shirou rasped a little, he was weary sure, not bone-tired or ready to drop like a sack, but still the effort of maneuvering and precise slashing took its toll. Of course, there were slips from his side, proved by now freshly chewed patches over his trouser leg and elbow sleeve.

''Alright, if you know what's good for you, stay down.'' He said steely, not sure if they understood him but not caring anyway. The beatdown he gave them should convey his words easily.

They didn't stay down.

 _~WHEEEUW~_

However, as soon as they straightened their pose, albeit barely while panting, the steady whistling made the trio stood on all fours like a soldiers being called out. They each let out a bark in response as if communicating. Another sharp whistle came and truly akin to being on auto-command the group of canines started retreating, their pride wounded but tails still held high.

Shirou wasn't sure should he be relieved or fearing for his safety again. Relieved that it was over and he, as a third-rate magus made it out alive, or feeling threatened by how his chasers gave up.

''You've got guts I see.''

Well, that answers that.

''Aww, crap...'' Shirou's muscles tensed once more as he frantically surveyed his surroundings. The night is fairly young, but the vision in forest was severely limited, so he opted to retreat to a more appropriate location.

And that was anywhere but _here_.

''Ohh?'' The voice questioned. ''Retreating to a more open terrain for a better movement and clearer line of sight?'' As if reading Shirou's thoughts, the voice layed it all out.

Now under a care of illuminating post, the copper-haired teen released a hiss of irritation. _''Stay focused! He's trying to goad you!''_ Okay then, two can play that game. ''If you already knew that, what was the whole point in chasing me down?''

''Hahaha! I stand by what I said.'' The mysterious person chuckled heartily. ''But in all seriousness, I ain't some sissy assassin who takes a shot when target's unaware. Pft, where's the sport in that kinda bullshit?''

''You tell me?!'' Shirou snarled, angry at the gall of the person and partly at himself. It's not like his eyesight is hawk-like but he was a captain of an archery club for a good reason. How does someone sound so close yet so far out of sight? Speakers? Magic? ''What kind of a creep stalks a sixteen-year-old? And on top of that, your actions and words are all contrary!''

There was a brief pause and Shirou gave himself a good mental pat on the back for that remark.

''Y'know what? I guess yer right, 'twas a good show fo' a while but let's cut things short 'ere.''

Shirou's eyes widened as all the hairs on his neck stood straight in alert, and so he took one mighty arc behind him...

... Only for his eyes to widen even more if possible, his brows almost reaching his hairline as the only thing that hit him was a gust of wind. There was absolutely nothing.

''He swiiiings and he misseeeees! Not bad, you were spot-on too! Here's a hint; what's up?''

'' 'What's'... 'Up'...?'' It was so lame that, not knowing what else to do, but Shirou listened to the advice. _Up_ he did look _._

And _up_ all the way on top of the metal post, perfectly balanced stood a tall figure of a man. With one hand on his hip he made it seem like it was with no effort at all. Any decent gymnast would probably kill for such skill.

'' _Haigh_!'' The strange red-eyed man waved, traces of smile threatening to split his face. As if it already didn't show enough of unnaturally front teeth. ''So ya like livin' the wild side of life, eh? Gotta hand it to ya, that's some mean swing! Totally dominated the game!''

Shirou took a step back at the sheer nonsense coming out of this weird man's mouth. Game? Was he joking, a freaking game and whatnot and he's just standing there without slightest care of being seen. ''Who are you?'' He didn't like to bet, but whoever this guy was, there was only one plausible explanation. He wasn't human. Well, not in the literal sense most certainly.

The man's face showed outright confusion by that question, and hints of annoyance began creeping to it as he spoke. ''Huh? Okay, now yer not makin' sense. See that rubble in the yard?'' Absently, he pointed at school across the street. At the boy's reserved nod he continued. ''Then what's the problem? The war's started kid, I'd suggest you man up like a real Master an' get the action rollin'.''

This can't be happening... This _cannot_ be happening to him of all people. War? Masters? Shirou's brain was bombarded with so much surreal information he couldn't wrap his head around. Among the myriad of those unrefined date in his head one stood out.

 _Keep your eyes wide open to anything suspicious, when the time comes you will know._

And then Shirou realized he was in one deep, deep mess. Just like that girl said. This one must've been the same as her and that other man. What was what she called him again? Some weapon, a sword? No! Rapier? ''Like Saber...'' That's the one.

''So this is the one we caught, Lancer?'' A different, more feminine voice called.

Apart from wearing a suit that strangely fitted her theme even is she wasn't a man, Shirou had to take a double-take at hearing the last line. Lancer.

''Told ya it'd work, boss.'' Lancer stated, fully proud of his knowledge in Runes.

The female master let out a small huff at his boasting. Really, it's not like she studied under Scáthach. ''Show-off.'' Bazett muttered, but turned serious at the teen in front of her. He was... pretty plain for a Master. Then again, it was war and looks might be deceiving. ''Shall we start then, I'm Bazett Fraga McRemitz, Master of Lancer. And your opponent.''

''W-Wait-...!'' Shirou never got to finish his sentence as the magenta colored woman moved like a flash, and he just bare stopped her punch with Reinforcing his wooden weapon. It was done more on instinct than anything, and he could feel the heavy strain of having to hold her back.

'' **Reinforcement**? I see, you are a Magus... Then I shouldn't hold back.''

It lasted for barely a second before his improvised weapon snapped like a true twig it befitted its form. Had Shirou not been dodge-savvy enough he might have suffered the same fate.

''Gah!''

It hurt so, _so_ much. Shirou had experienced physical pain before, goes without saying. And he was mostly certain that he was made of more sterner stuff if he managed to stay alive after all his private training.

How wrong was he.

Bazett may as well be hiding boulders in beneath those gloves, because that's the closest he could come up with after he just took that bone-shattering punch.

Bazett, beside feeling her battle-high starting to lower, stared at the teen and waited for something, _anything_ to happen. A spell, aria, some instant-revival healing charm?

Nothing.

''Damn...''

Oh he was trying to stand up alright, but yet again there was no indication he was going to use any hidden sorcery trait. Honestly, it left her hugely disappointed. ''Good grief,'' she sighed lightly, ''this is not what I signed up for.''

''Least he tried, right? Not like the other runt.'' Lancer tried to paint it better than it is as he appeared from a gathering of blue sparkles. ''Coast's clear. Can't sense any Servant near 'im, boss.''

The Enforcer's eyes narrowed. ''This can't be all there is to it.''

The blue spearman scoffed. ''Tell me 'bout it. So far the whole war's bein' one giant let-down. I seriously hope that 'calm before the storm' shit is true.''

''Careful not to jinx us.'' The magenta-haired woman muttered as she began approaching the boy anew.

''Meh, I'd take on a jinx or a giant or whatever. Not sure what the other five classes are, hell, chop off Assassin an' that makes, like, four potentially good competitors.'' The bored Celtic hero let out a grunt, tussling his wild hair in agitation. Ever since Rider he hadn't had a real battle. But he wasn't looking for that kind of fight, no, what he desired was a great battle if possible with multiple Servants, throw some disaster in and that'll keep his blood pumping.

This was supposed to be a war for Gods' sake! A war with legendary heroes that could probably rave chaos and destruction with their potential!

Far from the imaginary land of her Servant, Bazett regarded her target. ''Are you going to fight me or surrender?'' She secretly wanted it to not happen, because what good would it do to her own reputation that she went trailblazing through the war with only children, half-baked magi, as her only competition.

Shirou gulped unsteadily. This woman, whoever she was, is far more powerful than him. That's a pure fact if he ever saw one. What should he do? What _could_ he do? These people apparently came to fight war in Fuyuki. And war can only mean more people are going to get hurt.

Innocent people.

 _ **. .. .e. ... .. .. ..o...**_

 _ **It burned.**_

 _ **EveRYtHinG BUrNED!**_

He wouldn't stand for it!

For Shirou there was only one answer to her offer. ''I don't know who you people are...'' He hissed in pain as he managed to find stable footing. His entire right arm was pulsing in unbelievable pain. ''But I'm not letting you walk off free so you can hurt others.''

Bazett's brows furrowed in distaste. ''In that case, I'll try to make it as quick as possible.'' Tightening her glove, she was ready to charge and make true to her words. All it would take is one successful hit.

Time seemed to slow down for the last Emiya. Same as before with a short encounter with the red-headed Saber, he could do nothing but watch, his legs refused to make one decent attempt, because maybe he subconsciously thought it was all over. Honestly, how was he supposed to beat a person who was the same as the man that could move a ship with his bare hands, or a woman that could snap his spine in two with one blow.

'' _I'm sorry old man...''_ At least he would die knowing that he fought to his very last. With one last desperate attempt, he let out a strong shout, throwing his left hand into a sloppy made hook. One last ditch effort before he rejoins with Kiritsugu.

 _*WHOOSH*_

''Emiya!''

''...!''

The next few moments provided Shirou with several interesting facts.

One; he was alive and breathing. Because, how else could he feel the dirty asphalt under his chek, and levels of torment his arm has been through only increased five-fold.

Two; he was seemingly impaled. By all accounts that meant he should be dead?

'' _... Or is it impaled to be saved...?''_ Was all his dizzy young mind could come up with.

Three and most important; someone really needed to warn that scarlet knight and Tohsaka how to aim better. His hoodie is all ruined now.

''T-Tohsaka?'' Said girl's fuming face filled his hazy field of vision, obscuring the fast-paced fight between the blue guy and some women dressed in armour. Not that he could keep track of it. The cacophony of increased noise did wonders to his newly budding headache.

''FINALLY! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!''

''Of all the rotten luck, Emiya! What were you thinking?!''

''Uhhhhgggg...'' They weren't exactly helping his case. Shirou felt like he deserved a ten-hour rest after being chased by wild dogs, fending off said dogs, getting stalked by some weird guy who goes by the name 'Lancer' and his Magus partner with a big penchant for breaking people's bones. Scratch that, he'll take an entire day off.

''Dammit you idiot! Snap out of it!'' Rin couldn't believe it. What in the blazes was Shirou Emiya, a Janitor of Homurahara, doing fighting off Master and Servant at the same time. He's lucky to be alive when she showed up. And she thought it trite that culprits never return to the scene of crime twice.

''Behin-...''

But Rin was faster than any warning, quickly spinning on her heel, she she flashed two gems from her pocket and threw them at the enemy Master. It didn't surprised her much that the woman was barely harmed, but that was not the point. Distraction is what she needed desperately, because the woman rushed at her like a raging bull ready to impale her.

With the Enforcer slowed down by a temporary blindness, Rin took aim with her hand and two **Gandr** shots were successful in finding their intended mark.

''Tch. **Gandr** , huh? Not bad.'' Bazett uttered, still keeping guard with her hands. Quickly as possible, she flashed a pair of specs and put them on, her vision improving drastically. ''But don't underestimate me!'' With the girl's blinding tactic disabled she renewed the fight... or at least tried to as it took every last one of her nimbleness to bend backwards to avoid a flying sword that came at her. That couldn't possibly be Tohsaka girl, the only likely explanation was a Servant.

Lancer quickly pressed his attack, straining himself despite his previous injury not fully healed.

''Oi! Eyes on me, Saber! Let the Masters have their share o' fun!'' The Irish hero shouted as he and the crimson-haired knight began the dance of deadly blows. Though, during the entire couple of minutes their bout has started, he couldn't help it, but find himself giddy of Saber's party timely arrival.

''I was merely retrieving my weapon. Would you ever battle with only half of your spear?'' Saber queried as she sidestepped a thrust of a demonically looking weapon. Just by trading hits with Lancer, she could feel the sheer bloodlust it gave out on her skin.

Lancer laughed in glee, protecting his back from a dangerous slash. ''Point! Now how 'bout we kick it up a notch, eh?''

Saber's eyes widened as Lancer quickly switched to offensive. And true to his words, he went from being pressed in a corner to a raging wind of movements. The scarlet haired swordswoman could barely keep track of the deadly thrusts and jabs her adversary sent her way. Each one was dangerous, and each one had a significant amount of force behind it, coupled with the speed from being a lancer class it was a nightmare to avoid.

Another thrust was paired, but the tip of the wicked spear grazed at her forearm. Saber gritted her teeth in annoyance, this was the fifth time already! Truly a nightmarish opponent.

''You holdin' alright there, Saber?'' The blue spearman taunted a little. ''Not to tooth my own horn, but I expected more from the top o' Knight Classes.''

Saber did her best to remain calm even with the inhuman effort that just now saved her from losing head and left her with a slightly bleeding temple. Loathe as she is to admit, but she was outclassed in this kind of duel and eventually Lancer would find a slip through her defense with his constant barrage. But Lancers style had a recurring pattern, suffice to say is that he didn't seem much too keen on finishing her than disarming her first.

And that simple fact brought to one conclusion; Lancer absolutely relished in fighting. It was the thrill of combat that got him kicking. _''Well, let's put it to a test...''_ Saber thought, smirking a bit inwardly.

With new plan in mind Saber lunged again and Lancer, as per her established theory preformed the same maneuver. Her left sword flew out of her hand while she started to make a back-step to avoid disembowelment. Lancer's spear caught with her blade, the screeching sound of metal against metal filled the air as the dark red spear outperformed the knight's choice.

That gave the blue spearman the opening and he took it right off the bat.

Hook, line, sinker.

''Come...'' The air shimmered on Saber's free hand.

Lancer realized her intention a moment too late. _''Fuck!''_ That was her plan, she purposely lured him inside her space.

A dangerously looking halberd appeared out of no-where, for Saber's use only. But his faithful Gae Bolg wouldn't be so faithful if it broke under the mere strain of an ordinary elongated axe.

Even if he dodged being cleaved a good chunk of his shoulder and make a mess of his side the force was still enough to push him several dozen yards away, his armoured sabatons making a ghastly noise as he screeched to a halt. He regarded Saber again as she twisted the new armament around and pointed its sharpened peak at him.

''Okay... _That_ came down as shock. I ain't the one to gripe in a middle of fight, but I don't remember borrowin' class was in the rulebook?'' This particular action struck him on as fighting a walking Swiss Army knife, and that just went on his nerves.

Saber cocked her head a little, looking at the taller Servant inquisitively. ''Pardon? You seem to confuse things here. I am Servant Saber of this War.''

''Oi, oi, don't be givin' me cheek, missy. Honestly, Riders go prancing 'round fightin' like Sabers, and now I got you acting all big and bad with that. Well...'' His face suddenly contorted into an ugly sneer, veins became visible over his visage, ''I'm seriously gettin' sick of it!''

The scarlet knight could only brace herself as Lancer came at her with renewed abandon, now apparently fueled by more anger than before his earlier battle-high. She only hoped that her Master was fairing better right now, because with Lancer here she'd be at big trouble should Rin need any immediate assistance.

Speaking of Rin, the heir of Tohsaka family was having a real time of her life. By that, if she meant to go on with said life she should really think of improving her defenses, because this freak she was fighting could literally rip her head off. One wrong move and she was done for, finished... No more Rin.

As if that wasn't bad enough, her schoolmate Shirou Emiya turned out to be a Magus... Or at least something among those lines, for he was proving to be a real deadweight in this situation.

''Listen to me closely Emiya and I mean listen well! If you get me killed at the very start I swear I'll... _DUCK_!''

And duck she did. In her previous spot now stood an Enforcer with a penchant for clobbering everything she threw at her with a strength of a furious train. She seemingly possessed some form of enchantment or an augmented craft on her gloves that increased her blows tenfold. _Bitch_.

Rin's own fighting style that relied on flexibility and whip-like motions would do her squat if that monster of a woman managed to get one decent hold of her. If that happens, she could kiss her spine goodbye or end a paraplegic in a best-case scenario.

''Umm, Tohsaka..?''

And then the unwanted cargo decided to open his mouth.

They swiftly slipped through the doors of the school building, Rin pulling Shirou by the hand all the way. ''What is it?''

Shirou, apparently decided he's through with being a human-sized valise, pulled back from her grip. An action that felt way more tasking from a girl Rin's size, she had a steel-like hold that's for sure. ''I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but what the hell is going on here?'' Shaking his good arm while his left had gone numb he huffed out.

The girl's glare only intensified. ''Right now,'' Her hand was like a snake as she pulled him and shoved into a nearby classroom, ''you are in _soooo_ much trouble. Do you have any idea in that thick head of yours what you just witnessed?'' Based on his look, which was probably an irritation from being manhandled, he had zero clue. ''Of course not, why doesn't that surprise me.'' She muttered a few chosen words towards the door and swept what appeared to be blood across the surface. It glowed faintly and it continued to hold.

''That'll hold, but not for long...'' Turning towards Shirou, she placed her arms akimbo. ''Let me ask you this and answer straight if you would, alright? Are you really a Magus?''

''Well, actually-...''

''Emiya.'' Rin grunted out his last name in a threatening manner. ''Are. You. A. Magus?'' The dark-haired teen punctuated every word.

Shirou gulped, an angry Tohsaka was a bad sign. If he wanted to live, he better gave her what she asked, he decided. ''Basically... yes.''

''And you don't know what's going on? That there is a war fought in Fuyuki?''

The mention of 'war' brought a nasty memory of his previous experience, but he tried to suppress it. ''I... I don't know about this 'war', though I may have seen people like the ones outside a day ago... Uhhh...'' If possible, Rin's look doubled on a menacing scale. She almost looked ready strangle him right here and now.

''You're telling me that, prior to this day, you actually met more Servants and lived with that knowledge up until now? And it never occurred to you, oh I don't know, try to be a little more discreet from then?'' Alarms were slowly ringing in Rin's already fazed head. If he lived with that information until now, what's to say she isn't the one being played like a fiddle here?

Her sarcasm wasn't lost on Shirou, but what he needed to do first is diffuse the situation somehow and find common ground with an nettled Tohsaka. At least until they can safely fend off their attackers. ''Look, Tohsaka, I get it you're angry for one reason or another, but-...''

''Really, what gave it away?''

There was only so much verbal scald Shirou's currently ragged self could bear, but now was not one of those times. ''...- I think that our best chances are to work together out of this mess. Then maybe... we could have a proper conversation.''

Rin flashed him a partially incredulous look while passing between benches and keeping a good distance. ''Is that so?'' Not breaking her pace, she contemplated the option before directing a serious stare to the disheveled classmate. ''Do tell me, what are you good at beside making a possibly one-timed shield?''

That sounded like a very unpleasant thing that the copper-haired teen wasn't too keen on stooping. ''Reinforcement and Projection.'' He tried, secretly fishing for a good incoming sign.

The bubble of air that purposely slowed coming from Rin's throat made his hopes soar. The girl nodded resolutely, a smile and a plan formulating. ''Meat shield it is then.''

''Heh, I thought for a second that...?'' Shirou trailed off at the end, his face contorted in a uneasy way.

Wait, _what_?!

Surely that implies some sort of advanced magecraft? Right? _Right?!_

''I don't really get it.''

''No time to explain, hope you're reflexes are still decent, so be sure to follow exactly what I say. Here, catch!'' Rin ordered in a quick succession.

Shirou grunted in annoyance, but did as he was told. In a short while a scarcely made up bastion from school benches was formed. If he had any idea on what Rin was planning it didn't bode well for the school's material. Priorities, his dear life comes first now, couple of wooden stools and tables all came secondary.

Then he heard a crash.

 _*CRASH*_

Then another, more potent than the last.

'' _Oh boy, here comes...''_

Except, it didn't come. Not at first.

''Tohsaka...?'' Shirou hesitated, dropping his stance.

A bad move. ''Emiya, don't leave the-!''

The warning came a second late, as instead of the crashing of wood came the cracking of glass. Multiple ones at that. Through the transom windows, three red metal contraptions were flung with precision.

It took a moment for both teens to realize what they were.

''Fire extinguishers?'' Rin hastily muttered, gripping another gem in her pocket ''Why would she even...?''

Her answer came as all three apparatus started vibrating and a loud explosion coloured a dark classroom in white. The distraction proved to be enough to 'cloud' both of their senses if only for a small amount and give Bazett a window of opportunity.

She knew it wasn't much, but the Enforcer has dealt with worse situations with sufficiently less gadgetry. A mental pat on the back wasn't left out, for a typical Magus would offtenly be caught baffled by such a daring and risky move. She moved methodically, because Tohsaka the girl's name was, a member of the once prestigious family posed more threat than a barely walking boy that seemed to form an alliance with her.

Clearly she underestimated the lengths of his loyalty. The boy, even in the dwindling flurries of extinguishing foam jumped right in her path. Again. The result didn't bring him much merit than the last time.

 _Again._

With a practiced ease, the red-haired Enforcer batted the nuisance away, and he flied.

''Ugh, you thrice-damned...! Emiya, I didn't mean to play shield literally!''

Apparently Bazett's striking skills were that improbable. Lancer would have definitely made a joke about her pitching, no doubt. The teen Magus and sort-of-Magus were almost nailed in the wall and would've been a part of the decorations if it weren't for Rin's quick reaction time with her own reinforcing.

This was officially the worst night ever in Rin's short, but admittedly hectic life. She has found herself, quite indisputably, between a rock and a hard place. Except one was actually a breathing sack of dimwitted choices and the other a very much real, hard concrete wall. If she had more time, she would've gladly banged his head on the latter and then her own for a good measure, for what she is about to do would haunt her as top ten questionable choices she made in her life.

A cool, calculated Magus in her mind told her not to do it, while a more nagging humane side of her whispered constantly weighing on her good side. What was good and what bad here? Was there even such a thing?

'' **By my Command Seal I order thee**...!''

Bazett's eyes widened in a split second shock. That was not what she expected of an ordinary Magus to do, not at this precise moment. ''I won't let you!'' But even she was aware that it was too late as she made first step.

''... **Saber, bend the fabrics of space and appear by your Master's side!** ''

A sigil flashed on Rin's hand, a command that compels the Servant to preform a feat many thought impossible in today's ear and age. Spatial teleportation, linked to one of the True magics of the world.

And indeed, in a ghastly crimson light, a woman with the hair of the same, manifested in the room as requested close to her liege's side. Right in front of the Irish Enforcer's strike path.

Saber and her armour had likely seen better days, cracks and scratches marred her gear and the thin line of blood dripping from her cheek was evidence enough of the tribulation that came with combating the other Servant. But right now, her irritated scowl became lessened, mostly replaced by annoyance. ''As you command.'' Snatching the Enforcer's wrist, a speed Bazett could only hole to achieve in her lifetime, Saber spun on her heel and sent the unwanted cargo soaring out of the room accompanied by a shrill scream and a breaking of more glass.

''Master?''

Rin snapped from her brief reverie, that was very close to True magic indeed. ''Huh? It actually worked? He... hehehe...''

''Master, please, this isn't time for you to be day-dreaming.'' Saber, her lips pursed, scolded the girl. ''Focus, now that you are one Command Seal short, what now?''

Rin blushed, caught red-handed after a very exciting phenomenon no less. ''Yes, you're absolutely right. Yes, uhh, now we have to regroup obviously.'' Rin said, shaking her head to get back on track. ''And you mister, better be grateful, you know? I can't believe I just squandered my most prized spell to save your sorry hide! So... you know, a 'thank you' would do fine!''

''...''

''Rin, I think he is not in the right state of mind to express gratitude.'' Saber observed.

The pig-tailed teen looked down and found that true to Saber's words, Emiya was feeling none the better if judging how limp he felt in her hold. ''Ohh, I swear Emiya, come tomorrow I'll make you grovel for this... Oh, you can bet your not-so-Magus craft.'' She chuckled in a sinister way, before opting to do a check-up on the cooper–haired classmate.

The state he was in was less than encouraging though.

''I guess we have no choice...'' Rin clicked her tongue and turned her head to Saber who was keeping her guard up, Lancer was still out there, and if Miss Boxer was any less strong then the punches she pulled, then she'll be back with a vengeance no doubt. ''Saber, he needs healing, but I can't perform one in these conditions, we're facing broken bones, probably more than a few ribs out of place and a punctured lung... Maybe even a concussion. I need your help. Can you get us out, post haste?''

Not very pleased to be a getaway horse of sorts, but Saber squared her shoulders. The things she must do... ''I'm relatively unharmed as my mobility is concerned, but since we need speed then...'' There was another flash of light followed by her words, and it was gone a second later leaving Rin to gap at the Saber's new armour.

'' _Or the lack of thereof!''_ Almost all metal parts, save for the ones below the knees were replaced by that which could only be called... a cheetah's theme?! ''Saber, what in the name...?'' She was interrupted by a hard look from her Servant, and if Rin wasn't so sure that the light is playing tricks on her, it was that Saber actually had a dusting of pink on her cheeks.

''For convenience sake, you asked for speed and I shall deliver, Master.'' The scarlet-haired Servant said blankly. Picking the boy was no hard feat at all and crouching with her back turned for Rin to climb up. As expected, the girl hesitated. ''I know what you're thinking, but I can't navigate properly with you both in the front.'' Saber paused, and side-glanced at Rin, saying with no small amount of snark. ''Unless you would rather be in the front then...'' Stopping as she felt a weight on her back and a pair of arms snaked around her neck.

''Not a word about this, understand.'' The embarrassed Magus said through the gritted teeth.

''And risk exposing how my Master has a decadent mind? Why, I would never.''

Rin was positive her ears would catch flame by now. ''Just... just go. My place, alright.''

Saber lowered herself in a semi-racing start, tsking softly. ''Ahh, I'm sorry Master, for I am but a simple knight vowed to chastity. I should've known than to assume...'' The grip on her neck increased, but to a Servant like her, it was no more than someone trying to cut her with a soggy paper sword.

''For the love of, when this is over I'll... Saaaabbbbeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!''

When Rin asked for speed, she definitely wasn't expecting Saber to pull a human-sized race car on her.

 **XxX**

Bazett was pissed. _Beyond_ pissed, she was furious! Damn nearly boiling!

 _Humiliation_ , that was the word that kept dancing through her head while she silently spouted every Gaeilge curse know to her and when she ran out of them, she started winging it with different other varieties. '' _Oroch chrioch orc, plá ar oo chea_ -.''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa!'' Lancer, the poor sod who thanks to his high Agility caught the plummeting girl, and was forced to listen to the angry rants. ''Easy there, boss. Cursing the whole damn family tree wouldn't fare much better, know what I'm sayin'?''

Bazett glared at him, and the brave hero simply stared back evenly.

''None of that now, save it for the real deal, yeah?'' He was dissatisfied as well as her, but venting out on him wouldn't do them any good. It's just wasting all energy and valuable time. ''Look, I know yer prolly hot under collar and hell, believe me I'd be ticked off if that was me they sent flyin' outta the room like that.'' At this, Bazett lowered her head in shame, ''But ya know what? Fuck it. I say we get up, right now, tail their sorry arses and bring the heat to them. What say you, boss?''

The Irish woman snorted loudly. ''I say that we screwed up. The ambush didn't work, and, and... Dammit! I really want to punch something, so, so bad.'' Not the one to lose her cool often, but on the occasions like these, she didn't care. Not even if one of her ancestor figures was here to watch her throw a tantrum. He's most likely disappointed seeing her in such a lousy state.

''Yeah? Goodie then.'' Bazett lifted her head slowly, and instead of shame or disapproval the blue spearman's expression only conveyed a cheerful support.

''Wait, what're you...? Is that what I think it is?'' She asked in awe at the glowing symbol levitating at the palm of Lancers hand.

'' **Berkano**.'' Lancer stated, winking at her, ''Now, I've done the math here; this times that equals they're all cunts. Divided by the only way we'll be gettin' what we want is if we get our shit together and bring the fight to them, equals I'll be kicking some swordswoman's behind while you clobber the Little Lass Skippy in a good ol' fashioned one-on-one. What we now desperately need, like a fine drink in a sea o' salt, is a simple thing – _catharsis_.'' And what better way to get one than by tracking down your oblivious pray, just imagine the shock on their faces. ''The hunt is still on.''

Bazett stared at him, the logic of the old mixed with a modern. Yes, oh yes it might actually work. ''You know what Lancer? Of all the things you've talked until now, this one makes the most sense.''

Cú Chulainn cracked a grin. ''Aww, have a little faith here an' there, boss.''

The Master laughed heartily, after a long while in years. ''Honestly...'' She shook her head only to take a half step behind as she found him crouching. ''Um, what exactly are you doing?''

''You don't really think we can catch 'em with you on foot? Hop on, boos, gotta have your share now, eh?''

Bazett steeled her mind again, taking steps toward something she never thought she'd do in her life. Crossed off the bucket list. ''Unbelievable...''

''Oi, whatever works, right?'' He said casually, waiting for the woman to climb up his back... _''It's usually the other way 'round, hah!''_

''Comfy?''

''No...'' Not only was it uncomfortable with all his metal armour, but the effects it had on her psyche... This will forever remain undisclosed... _''Riding Cú Chulainn... Jeez, get a grip, idiot!''_

''-ur seats, cuz' today's forecast – shitstorm!''

''W-What?'' Bazett blanched a little.

''Don't lose your dinner, boss! Or breakfast even!~'' Lancer cackled.

And just then did the young McRemitz notice what he meant when he said 'not catching on foot'. She new he was fast but is he actually going to try to...

''WOOHOO! I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY!''

'' _Dammit, Lancer!_ '' Transferring through a mental link, because otherwise the rest of the stomach's contents will be the ones doing the flying.

 **XxX**

Igneous once wondered if some paths are just destined to be crossed. No matter how many times he denied he doesn't simply believe in fate, or ill fortune, or jinxing beside the obvious usage, the universe or whoever is higher on the pecking order just loves dumping all the stuff on his head. over and over at that.

'' _What joy..._ '' Truly, he felt it coming, but a tiny part of him hoped that the witch would just leave him be. But no, the erection of barrier was instant, but that's to be expected from the ancient Enchantress. Heh, well compared to him she is ancient.

''What fortuitous circumstances, to meet my currently favourite little doggy out taking a stroll.~''

The man dressed in a dusty brown leather coat with a simple black shirt and pants turned to cast a dry look at the bringer of despair. What he saw didn't amuse him. ''You went to sate desire for purchasing?''

Caster, in a more lavish wardrobe than before, dipped her head in greeting and grabbed her new overcoat's edge. ''You like?'' She smiled slyly and did a little spin for demonstration.

''I feel sorry for the peddlers.''

The sarcasm might as well bounced off the woman, for she just shrugged her shoulders, an enigmatic little smile still on her face. ''Or it could be that this monarch found their services to be... shall we say _lacking_ in several departments.'' At that he turned to her fully, a hard glare and most likely more threats on his tongue. She will have none of that tonight. ''Come now, even I know better than to rob those poor, poor people. I'm a queen after all.'' And queen's always get what they desire, within reason of course.

''Queen of what? That title of yours is nothing but blank banner with no nobility attached to it.'' Igneous said, while rolling his eyes slightly. ''To think that all of us were condemned because of foolish woman's tampering with magic... What a joke.''

The temperature dropped by several degrees. ''Careful how you choose your words... My _tampering_ as you call it, is one of the reasons why you even ended in the Throne. To say nothing of others and their ilk. Dragonslaying magic was a gift. A gift from Queen of Dragons to the people. The poor, desperate, crying. Yes, it is I who gave the very same scum hope to live, the means to end the suffering... And you already know the rest.''

Igneous frowned at her tone, it was less cheery, but it wasn't angry as he expected it to be. Was that, longing she was just displaying in her voice?

''Although, you are an exception to that, are you not?'' The question earned her a raised eyebrow. ''Too much love and hate all poured in one vessel... It used to drive you mad, right? Is that why you discarded it? You just couldn't bear to shoulder all that anger so you choose to simply rip it out and plant the remains elsewhere...''

''You don't know what you speak of.'' Igneous snarled, the air gradually returning to the previous state but not stopping in ascending.

''No?'' She mimicked his expression from before, cupping her chin with the hand that wasn't occupied with a shopping bag. ''I distinctly remember there being five of you. Or if your memory is that bad, why don't we reevaluate; Sky Sorceress Marvell, Black Iron Redfox, White Dragon Eucliffe, Shadow Dragon Cheney and... Hmm,'' Irene hummed in faux-pondering, tapping her chin with a nail of her gloved hand, ''Ah, that's right! The Fire Dragon King's elusive son, the alleged younger brother of our dear late Emperor and his beloved plaything...''

''Don't...'' Every word she spewed, every damn fact was driving the former gladiator mad. If he wasn't under oath and following restrictions given by the Ruler, someone's head would've been flying a long time ago.

''... Natsu Dragneel.'' And she said it. ''I wonder, you seem not to like your own name. Is it that hard to accept who you are that you delude yourself while prancing as someone's lackey? 'Igneous'? You know, when I first met you that day, you were such a fine specimen. All the secrets and mysteries hidden beneath the surface... But now, I see that all there ever was, is a frightened little man who can't hold to his own legacy.''

''Is that all you have to say?'' The male red-head asked dryly.

He was putting up a brave act. How predictably cute. ''For now, maybe. But we will meet again of that I have no doubts. Perhaps then you can reveal your true colours...'' Satisfied that she had the last words, the one feared sorceress picked up the pace and walked back to the hideout. She glanced up the stairs leading to a temple and narrowed her eyes in distaste. '' _What a vulgarly repulsive place._ ''

When she was a good distance away, Igneous spoke again. ''If there comes a moment when all bounds fall, know that I will crush you first, hag.'' She probably could still hear him, be he didn't care. What she said was only partly true. Yes, he may have given up on a part of himself once, but it was for the purpose the likes of her would never understand.

 _Love, the greatest cause of all._

''Is it truly? How much are we willing to sacrifice for our loved ones? Surely, even her once...'' He mused out loud, and glanced at the steps as well. ''What will you do if that time comes?'' The Ruler's Saber asked to seemingly empty air, and without a second thought walked in the opposite direction of the unpleasant witch. He had had it with chance encounters tonight.

All the way atop rocky staircase, a lone figure sat, their ragged attire blending into the dark. The shadows welcomed it, for ironically, there was no other place he belonged to.

'' _You... I really don't understand.''_ Was a single thought before he let the night consume his form, the last thing that reflected on the moonlight was the red hood and a pale wisps of hair sticking out of it.

* * *

 **Had to split it into two parts I'm afraid. To stay true to my previous promise, the second part will be updated after this one in around 24 hours from now.**


	9. Last Call For Hoopla Part II

Disclaimer: Nothing that I already haven't said in every last chapter since I started writing. You know the drill, these ain't mine characters so you can be safe to assume I won't try to steal from anybody. We cool? Good. Let's roll.

War for the Damned

Chapter 9: Last Call For Hoopla Part II

* * *

'' _How did they find us so quickly?!''_ Were Saber's thoughts while she banked hard left to avoid being skewered. The worst possible thing happened, she was being to lax in thinking that Lancer and his Master would give up just like that. And frankly, the blame is to someone else entirely but she had no time to contemplate about it. Should they survive this night's ordeal, Rin and her are going to sit down and have a lengthy discussion.

One subject she will broach is in her arms currently, half-awake, consciousness slipping through but never fully taking place.

''Saber, take right! Right!'' Rin howled from her position on the back. Even with Saber's sudden increase in speed there seemed no way in shaking off the pursuing duo.

 _*BOOM*_

Saber skidded to a halt. Rin's grip increased tenfold if possible. ''Tch, persistent, are you?'' She gritted her teeth, with all the extra cargo on her, no way she would be risking a fight. Tohsaka Manor was their best bet, it had good fortification and they would gain a home field advantage. Sadly, none of that would come to fruition if Lancer's team had something to say about it.

''Oi, missy, you didn't happen to see some running chick? Red-head, 'bout this high, carries plus two, no?'' A cocky voice carried before the blue spearman came out in a dim-lighted street. Lancer stretched his hand and his weapon flew back on command. ''Thanks, you shouldn't have.'' Gripping Gae Bolg once more, he adopted more serious mannerism. ''You've got some nerve, you know that? And here I thought I finally met a proper warrior. Pft, a proper scardey-cat more likely... Oi? The hell's with that get-up?'' He paused, eyeing the new outfit Saber had with much appreciation. ''Okay, okay... Now that's more up my alley.''

''Did he just sized you up?'' Rin whispered in disbelief.

Saber was not very receiving on the praise, she scowled. ''Hoh, I more than willing to cross blades again, Lancer. Unfortunately, I'm burdened with other concerns.'' She indicated at her arms still holding the boy.

Rin wasn't sure if Saber actually included her in the description, but didn't dare speak.

Lancer clanked his spear against his pauldron, pondering the dilemma. ''Well, here we got ourselves a real pickle, huh? Ya see, taking you out like that don't sit right with me, but then again you've given boss and me a lot of trouble. What to do, what to do?''

Saber and Rin were both glad that Lancer was at the very least decent on that ground, not rushing to butcher them as they were right now. Rin also came to notice another fact; that this neighborhood was not even close to her home at all, in fact she could almost feel the stronger breeze and smell of salt. _''Oh no, Saber, they actually chased us away from my home. We're no where near close right now.''_

'' _So it would appear... Master, if I manage to buy us enough time, can you escape with the boy?''_ The crimson swordswoman queried telepathically, her eyes never betraying she wasn't paying attention to the Servant of Spear blocking their path.

'' _W-Well, I can try, but there's no guarantee I could make it all the way. We haven't seen where that crazy lady is, she could be waiting around the corner for all we know.''_ It was weird to escape a Servant's keen senses, even if one is a Magus.

'' _Probably Lancer's doing... Then, it all rests on you, Master. Try holding up until I reach you, okay?_ '' After receiving a positive nod from Rin, she let the teen slide off her back, carefully taking over the other teen with some difficulty.

Lancer cocked one eyebrow at the sight. ''The runt's still kickin'?''

Ignoring the question, Saber stood in front, shielding the two teens from sight. ''Hear me now, Lancer, and tell your Master this; we agree to renew the duel until one of us is left standing. In return I ask for a safe passage for my Master and her... _friend_.''

'' _You hearin' this, boss?_ '' Doing as suggested, he telegraphed quickly to the still hidden Bazett.

'' _I do. However, this has gone far beyond a normal rules of combat. Here's how it's going to be...''_ Because there is no way she'll let a wet behind the ears kid, no matter what her family roots are, get the better of her twice in a row.

Saber and her Master stiffened at the sudden grin that threatened to split Lancers face. This doesn't bode well...

''A'ight, time-out's over with. And we're in second-half now, so here's how we doin' this,'' Lancer pointed behind the scarlet woman, ''Young lass an' Hubby deadweight get thirty seconds lead-''

''Whose 'hubby'?!'' Rin sputtered in surprise. Saber winced, mostly at outburst but Rin couldn't see it.

''-I wasn't finished! Jeez, you're a rowdy one.'' The spearman barked, his patience wearing thin. ''And as for you Saber, we're settling the score right here and now, no holdin' back, no vanishing tricks, that sound good?''

''Very well.'' The cheetah-armoured woman immediately responded, much to Rin making an indignant backrow noise.

''Swell! Mind If I kick-off first?!'' Without as much as a starting whistle, Lancer finished a sweep of his palm that might have been a casual gesture to anyone not familiar with Magecraft. Or anyone without a reaction time of below B+. _''Huh, and apparently with a same Magic Resistance.''_ Though he shouldn't be that appalled since it's Saber Class after all.

The plume of smoke left by the Rune bombing salvo was quickly gone as Saber was back in the game, looking none the better beside a few strands of hair sticking out of place. ''Scoundrel, without even a warning!'' Saber gritted out while clashing her new cross-pointed swords against the barbed spear.

''Bullshit! I've given you more than you deserve with the last stunt you pulled back at the yard!'' Lancer exclaimed, but had to reaffirm his stance as Saber dashed around him and tried to cut him from three- _fucking_ -angles! ''Motherfu-!'' So the missy thought she's the only one fleet footed, did she? He wasn't in Lancer Class just for show. Since she wanted a quick-paced rumble, he'll be more than willing to provide!

''For someone who complained about the unfairness of classes you are, ugh,'' Saber grunted pairing another blow that almost grazed her exposed flank, ''Pretty well-balanced on your own!''

Lancer paused for a moment atop the wall, ''Ain't nothing wrong with goin' to battle well-prepared! Wanna blame someone, blame my teacher...'' He mumbled the last part, before finding himself back on track chasing Saber atop whoever backyard rampart. What is it with these people and their high fences anyway?

Lancer noticed how Saber received a speed boost, unlike their first encounter. There was no way she was holding back by that much margin, it was something else at play... Could it really be the work of changing armour? Normally, a Servant's given agility wouldn't be affected despite how much armament they have on themselves when summoned, or if they even shed it, but Missy here is a different story.

The navy-haired man let out a curse as he was forced to bat away the flying sword coming at him from right, which of course was another distraction that Saber utilized for him to make an opening. The trick was getting so old by now it grated Lancer's nerves, her fighting became boringly predictable. Each time he disarmed her, she would retreat, use a telekinetic pull on her discarded weapons and make a strike again. Rinse and repeat. _''No more!''_

Saber's eyes widened as her opponent dug the spear into the roof's surface, with a secure anchor Lancer feet were like a strong gust that kicked her off, breaking her balance and flying through the the hedge. Quickly finding her center, she moved withe the flow and performed a not-so-graceful backward roll, her armoured boots digging through dirt. ''Curses,'' she grimaced, spitting a lump of dust, ''even with Flight Armour, my speed is no match...'' Not only is the spearman quick on his feet, but his mind doesn't lack far behind, what a truly remarkable enemy, she had to admit. Sonic Claw failed spectacularly, so maybe it came a moment to rethink her initial strategy. Besides, she had to choose this armour specifically for her Master's convenience.

But the question is; _What now_?

How to approach an enemy who outranks her in terms of mobility and despite wielding a mid-ranged weapon is not at all unfamiliar with improvising at close quarters. The fact that he can wordlessly conjure a spell that puts her Magic Resistance at test makes it all the more aggravating puzzle to solve.

''Nice night for stargazing, won't ya say?''

Bristling at the voice, Saber flung her right hand, releasing two sharp daggers towards its source.

A _clang_ was heard until a familiar figure stepped out of the foliage, dangling one of the daggers mockingly, ''Now that's just catty, ya know...'' Lancer said, before tilting his head slightly, now that he thought about it it was kind of ironic given the circumstances, ''But I guess the dogs are in the winning.''

The swordswoman stood up brusquely, equipping her accompanying short-swords again. She frowned for a second before looking at her furred pelt and then back at the man. ''You seem awfully proud of that fact.''

Lancer chuckled mirthlessly, flicking away the now deformed knife with nonchalance. ''You've no idea,'' the Ireland's Child of Light muttered, engaging his adversary anew, yet this time he seemed to take a few notches down, ''Ever since Rider bailed on me, I've been havin' this terrible itch all day long. You're more than good enough to compensate, so show me what else ya got under ye sleeve, Saber!''

The cursed spear slammed home against the twin crossed guard both fighting for supremacy. With a mighty roar from the respective participants the red Saber's strength prevailed as she pushed Lancer's weapon back. Not wasting a chance she made for the deadly thrust only for lancer to quickly spin his weapon and knock aside the attempt. Saber followed with her new momentum, wheeling to intercept a slash at her legs, bot weapons meeting in a clash of metal.

Both Servants broke the lock as one, leaping backwards. Saber cursed mentally, once again, she allowed him distance. Never a good move against spear wielding masters. She can't hope to get close every time and leave unscathed, there had to be some way of overwhelming him to break his guard... _''Maybe not with speed, but numbers...''_ Saber suddenly thought, smiling slightly to herself.

It didn't go unnoticed, however. ''Huh? Somethin' caught yer eye, kitty?''

Saber let the small insult slide and went along. ''Aren't you the curious little dog? Come and find out!'' After spinning on her heel, with swords once more being used as projectiles she leaped over the fence and ran for the furthest clearing. It wouldn't do well that all these people wake up with holes in their property.

Lancer simply preformed a high forty meters jump, Sabers figure never leaving his sharp sights, not with a hair like that. ''Interesting! Don't fail me now, missy!'' He howled, dashing as soon as he touched the ground.

Their little dog and cat chase could only be described by one word; messy.

Dozens upon dozens of blades were scattered upon an empty plain, the way that almost every sword has been sticking out from the ground in reminiscence of a tombstones. It painted a very eerie picture, even Lancer had to admit it.

''Fifty-two...'' Lancer said abruptly, huffing, ''That's how many times I've knocked 'em swords from yer hands and ya still have more?!'' The Irishman yelled in frustration at the ridiculousness of it. ''How in the hell ya keep pluckin' those outta thin air?!''

As if on cue, another pair materialized in swordswoman's hands, their very presence mocking the frustrated Servant of the Spear. ''Hmm, maybe I just have a knack for it.'' Saber said with panache despite suffering another cut to the cheek, an almost torn pelt and a brand new gash on her left thigh.

'''A knack', eh?'' Lancer said with a twitching smile. Not that he wanted to disrespect the woman's prowess, but she was really starting to go over the line. ''I've one too,'' He empathized by twirling his spear, the surface pulsing furiously as if to broadcast its owners mood. ''Don't know if ya noticed, but I'm very _good_ at shootin'. And you, my little friend, have just become the goal.''

''Then why don't you put your money where your mouth is?'' Saber exclaimed, braking the tension and gesturing towards herself with a sword. ''COME!''

''YA BET I WILL!''

 _Perfect..._

Any further delay would do her no good, for using her Noble Phantasm like this was draining, and she also had Rin to worry about. In hindsight, she supposed that resolving to this plan might seem like a dirty trick, but she was the warrior summoned to fight in the Grail War. For her Master, for her family long past... She will not hesitate to wield her blades to victory.

Saber's body took an ethereal glow once more, hopefully the last for tonight. The Knight heeded her command switching to one of her trademark armors, with only her stomach exposed a shiny cluster of silver replaced the animal motifs of its predecessor, large wings adorned her back true to their purpose allowed the Servant of Sword to truly fly in the air.

Lancer didn't seem to care much as he followed after the red-head with ease, with only a spear length dividing them. But it was enough, for he came to realize his mistake. Intending to pierce Saber with a good precision strike he always relied on, his back was completely vulnerable. Only the daunting sound of air being cut was his first and only warning.

Watching that confident look on Sabers face made his hot-blooded temper skyrocket. So that was her plan all along... ''Oh, yer an arsehole... Yer a fuckin' arsehole, ya hear me?!''

''You have no one but yourself to blame, Lancer.'' Saber muttered, more swords making an appearance behind her to join their brethren in slaying the rather troublesome opponent. ''Heaven's Wheel, Blumenblatt!'' One second they floated, another second the charged per the liege's order.

First will come the slash of two swords in her hands, and then the flock of dangerous metal from both sides ought to finish the job. Lancer saw the image of him bleeding, turned into a life-sized pincushion. _''Heh, ain't it a bitch...''_

 **XxX**

Rin was no fool, oh no, definitely not. Sure, she might have made a few miscalculations here and there, but it was only human. There's nothing like learning from your mistakes and then perfecting yourself so the may never pray upon you again. She liked that simple truth in life, really, honestly... _cross her heart._

Which is why it didn't take genius to figure out how the female half of the annoying duo was keeping on their tracks all the freaking time.

Runes. A half-baked attempt for sure, an ugly _innocently undetectable_ little pebble that just so happen to be in one Shirou Emiya's pocket! _''Ugh, you are really not making things easy for me are you?!''_ She moaned pitifully in her head because saying such thing out loud right now would cost her whatever dignity she had... And her head, of course. And whatever organ the Enforcer lady made sure to misplace her with.

Well, she could hardly blame the poor bastard on her back, it's not like he voluntarily signed up for this. Schools unofficial janitor or not, Shirou was not a Master of this war. Just a bystander who happens to have the most notoriously bad streak of showing at places he's not supposed to...

''Uhm, Tohsaka...''

Speaking when he's not needed to, the gall of him...

''Emiya...'' Rin hissed under her breath, praying he'll get the right idea.

''What's going on...?''

Clearly he was more hit in the head than Rin originally estimated if he couldn't deduce a simple sign like that. Or having completely forgotten just what he stumbled upon not only an hour or so before.

Shirou on the other hand was feeling very much on a light-headed side. And that's putting it mildly. He had just finished things at school and was supposed to make home for a long bath and a dinner. But somewhere in between was one giant blurry gap that made his head hurt even more when he tried to peer into them. But the first thing he needed was solid foundation, like a real ground beneath his feet.

He didn't care enough for his well-being to voice his current thought. ''Can you put me down? I can walk just fine... I think.''

There was a faint buzzing in the air as a nearby lamp post lost its ability to produce light.

''Oh, you have got to be-!'' Rin never could finish the sentence as she found her body reacting faster than her mouth. A crack was made at the sidewalk where Rin and Shirou occupied. But this one was made by a blunt force of a makeshift weapon, instead of a projectile.

Bazett, her new eight-footed baton cracking against the pavement, tried not to look that displeased. Supposedly she should've expected it somewhat, girly had a good head on her shoulders in spite of that one unsporting trick she pulled on her at school... _''Gosh, I'm starting to sound like him...''_ She had to keep in mind that magi were all privy to their own tools. Which of course doesn't make it any less irritating to be on a receiving end of them!

The female Enforcer caught the small pebble thrown at her and looked at it, partly amused and partly disenchanted. Then again, it's not like someone of Tohsaka's caliber would have remained oblivious for a long time. It served its purpose after all. ''So you found out... I guess element of surprise is gone.''

''Hmph, surprisingly innovative method, unlike the way you fight.'' Rin said tersely, her eyes darting left and right to figure out her next course of action. She found out, to her grievance, that there were not a whole lot she could do right now. It was either fight or flight, and neither sounded encouraging as long as she had to take care of Emiya getting squashed to pulp.

''Tohsaka, if you put me down I can-...''

''Oh, will you shut up,'' Rin snapped, ''if you have hard time remembering, let me remind you of the fact what happened when you tried to help; it all went sideways in the most colossal way...'' And that barely covers it, had Rin being a less of a human she would've gone with the original idea of meat shield. But, she was not, _and it had nothing to do with Shirou being who he is_ , yes his willingness to help is remarkable but without at least having a Servant, he is nothing but a burden right now. _Maybe that was for the best._ She didn't need a mental image of Emiya having a Servant on his own, because let's face it, what kind of a crackpot, hodge-podged team would that be, right? It's plain ludicrous.

''It was your plan that I followed anyway...''

''What?! Now see here...!''

Bazett blinked slowly at being ignored like that, coughing loudly she said, ''Excuse me, your internal private issues aside, but we're getting sidetracked here.'' She accentuated by heaving the pole against the ground loudly.

Shirou had not much to say, being new to the magical world just a few hours ago, _Ohh, who was he kidding_... He knew things alright, but rather than acting upon it, he remained blissfully ignorant of it all. If only he'd been better, trained more, improved more, then things like these wouldn't have come to pass... He was... He was... _Useless._

 _A_ _ **nd**_ _ **yo**_ _u ca_ _ **n't al**_ _l_ _ **o**_ _w t_ _ **hat**_ _..._

Even almost twenty pound lighter Tohsaka was forced to carry him around like some lost soul in the need of saving.

 _ **W**_ _h_ _ **at k**_ _i_ _ **n**_ _d_ _ **of a he**_ _ro d_ _ **oes**_ _t_ _ **h**_ _at...?_

The cold logic clashed in the back of his mind, making his current condition worse by seconds. If he couldn't provide physical backup, the informative and intelligence one ought to do for the moment.

''TohsakAAHH!'' Shirou was forced to exclaim as both Masters once again restarted their actions, which included in the red-head making swings with her new weapon and Rin simply dodging to stay alive. In the midst of of all, Shirou noticed the tense expression on Rin's face and her hair was more or less sticking to her forehead by a film of sweat.

''Stop screaming in my ear, blast you!'' The disheveled magus countered rather hypocritically.

Like a true hero, Shirou valiantly fought through the screech. ''My house, it's right behind the next corner and it has a Bounded Field!''

The words 'next corner' and 'house' and 'Bounded Field' was what Rin managed to discern from the clamour whilst simultaneously dodging the swatting attempts. It wasn't reassuring at all, but right now when she had not much in choosing the right terrain, then... ''I run! You navigate!'' She said in a commanding yell, flaring the circuits in her legs to their maximum. In this state, she could easily cover more than hundred meters in around six seconds.

In such state, she barely heard Emiya's guiding words, but she did none the less. Shirou on the other hand, was barely able to keep track, he absolutely refused to look behind.

The wiser of the two, who noticed that the biggest house around had to be the one Emiya babbled about, made a final rush for it full throttle. Out of pure curiosity, she thought the silence of not being an attempted victim of becoming a bloody smear across the asphalt was strange, Rin peeked behind her. _''No, no. DEFINITELY NO!''_

True to her suspicion, Bazett wasn't trying to pursue them so she could make meaty pancakes out of their carcasses. Much worse, _she was actually going to torpedo them into the ground permanently!_

Now Bazett was not her Servant, and she definitely never had any interest in practicing spear throwing in her youth, yet the idea was as beguiling as soon it popped in her head. With a smirk, she drew back her hand holding the streetlight, already gaining sufficient momentum from running and leaped upward with her special shoes enhancing her jump. _If this worked she is going to look so cool_ , is what crossed mind. It wasn't that much different than using Fragarach, except it had more running included and it required a steadier preparation during its transition and delivery. Her muscles contracted, the projectile aligned with her shoulder... Rotate and release, after all she didn't want it to throw it as far away as she needed it to land at specific somewhere.

Or rather someone, but that would be an added bonus if anything.

''HAAGH!'' With a mighty cry, the Enforcer let the deadly scrap-like projectile go. To her immense satisfaction, it reached the targets, additional boost from her own strength making it doable. However, it was not a real javelin at all, nor it had such properties, proven when it lost its straight path and curved to preform a neck-breaking revolution.

Paper walls of the old-styled house gave in under the impact, decorating the living room with its new inclusion. Somewhere, lying in the dust, the parting soul of Shirou Emiya is racking in anguish.

''My home...!''

 _Correction_ , Bazett almost rolled her eyes. His protests are quite vocal. And what's left unequivocal, as the Master of Lancer carefully entered the yard feeling a tingle upon stepping foot inside, is that they survived. _Again_. Well, she didn't expect it to outright kill them with such tactic, perhaps the boy would die from either shock if nothing else, or at least cripple them to a degree. _But noooo_ , the universe has reached the general consensus to rub it in her face this night. _Again_.

''Damn, that was, damn...!'' Rin said eloquently, springing up from her prone position. The metal pole managed to graze her right leg, but thanks to it being reinforced at the right moment the damage was minimal, but oh did her muscles scream after such an ordeal. She won't be running marathons from crazy pursuers in the near future. Twice damn.

Finding Emiya was the least arduous task, because the stupid clearly didn't have a self-preservating bone in his body! ''Get up, get up, already...'' Rin pulled him by his wrist in a rush to get out of sight, and hopefully to by enough time for a new plan of attack while they were in a confined space of Emiya's residence.

The teen reluctantly allowed himself a sad glance at the destroyed part of his property, that will cost him his monthly wage, before being pulled inside towards the backyard by a forceful tug. It didn't take them much to cross the distance, Rin looking like a wild animal, her hair a mess, clothes dusty and on full alert like a hunted deer.

''Emiya, what's that?'' Rin said with haste, pointing at the smaller building in the left corner with her chin.

''Storage, but why d-... Huhh?!'' He didn't get to finish his sentence when Rin, with all the grace of a deer shoved him inside the storage.

''Stay. In. There. I mean it.'' And as an insurance, she used the same blocking method from when they were hiding in the classroom. Emiya is an incompetent nitwit, so this was probably beyond him. She sighed, leaning her back against the doorframe, trying to catch as much breath as she could.

''Was that a smart move?''

Of course, she can't have a minute of rest.

''You may have just sentenced him to a death by locking him in there.'' Bazett said offhandedly in a business tone. ''Still, I'm not sure if you're aware of the rules. No witnesses.''

''Heeh?'' Rin slowly peeled herself from the door. ''I'm sorry, you seem to be forgetting who you're talking to. I am the Second Owner in this city, so next time when I need an advice in dealing with magical-related problems I'll be sure to ask... _Not you_ , that is.''

The other Master raised her hands in a mock surrender. ''Far be it from me to assume,'' Then switched to a loose boxing stance, ''Shall we?''

Gritting her teeth, Rin fell into her own practiced form. Okay, time to remember all her lessons; keep your feet firmly grounded, don't dig in, legs apart, dominant side on the front.

With only a small creeks in the background, the two magus women from different countries clashed. East met West.

 **XxX**

Saber staggered back on her feet, her side bleeding and throbbing in sheer agony. _''Wha-What...?''_ It all seemed so perfect like she imagined it, Lancer was cornered, airborne stuck between two hard places with no amount of agility to help him save his skin from being pierced from whatever side came first. And yet...

''Ow, fuck... Shite...'' The demigod Servant cussed and with no small amount of effort removed the sword from his left shoulder. The only sword out of perhaps hundred Saber invoked to make a direct hit. There were others to make contact, but none as nearly as close to actually inflicting any lasting damage on him.

''How do you still...?'' Saber was forced to her knee, her limb not being able to fully support the weight.

Lancer regarded the blade in his hand, then the swordswoman. ''Truth is... I suppose my Da loved me that much. Heh, that bastard...'' Protection from Arrows was a godssend truly, he expected that at one point he would need it when dealing with Servants like Archer or any other who might try to tear him one from distance, like Assassin, but Saber? If his skill had a face he'd have kissed it. ''Ya know, I'd be dead or at least doin' a porcupine act... This one sword though, I've never thought it possible to slip my guard like that. Feel proud of the fact, Saber.''

Pride was the last thing Saber felt right now. Who could blame her? When such a brilliant plan backfires in your face, chances were really one in seven, and she drew short end of the stick on this one. ''The irony... I would gladly, yet your performance managed to kill off any sense of my pride.''

''Oi, don't say such depressing stuff now,'' Lancer said, still gripping the bloodied blade tightly, despite his shoulder's protests, ''That was one helluva fight, really put me on the ropes, yeah.'' It was a good fight, his warrior heart felt satisfied, and he worked damn well to pull through everything Saber could throw at him.

The Servant of Sword conjured her halberd, using its length as a crutch. ''It doesn't change the fact that I feel utterly disgraced... Of all the people, who would've thought that you possessed just the Skill that allows a game changer.''

'' _That_ is so not fair,'' Lancer voice dropped an octave, ''Bellyaching aside, you've no right to condemn me like that. I didn't ask to be born like that did I?! But tough shit, I was, I lived ma life to the fullest, trained my arse off, fought to my hearts content and died one day! That's it, end o' story! I gotta tell ya, it feels real good to be able to walk like this again, the clashin' of spirits in a deadly sport like Grail War! It ain't perfect, but who are we to cry over it? Heroic Spirits we are, but we came for one purpose and one purpose only!''

Saber's eye, the one not being obstructed by a dripping wound widened. ''Is that it? Every one of us descended from the Throne to make a wish upon the Grail, but fighting and spilling blood is all you care about?!'' From what she was able to deduce from the earlier conversation at least, but such notion honestly made he uneasy.

Lancer was deadly quiet for a moment, before opening his mouth again, the string of words he intended not to bear easy on the warrior woman. ''So what if it is? Ya daft or ya deaf? I've had my fill when I was alive, everything I could ever wish for, so dying in a clash of legendary heroes is the only thing that would quench my desire! It's the only thing of worth! Boss can have a shot at wish for all I care, I was brought to fight! And fight I will!''

''I see...'' Saber murmured solemnly. She send out a mental command and the entirety of her swords vanished back into their resting place. Heaven's Wheel was gone as well, and to Lancer's surprise, Saber only stood there, barefooted with only bindings around her bountiful chest and a pair of red flame patterned trousers. In her hand, a single simple looking sword.

Her intent was clear without even have to be spoken out loud. ''So that's the kind o' fight this gonna end up being...'' The blue coated brave sighed. After getting it out of their systems, it was clear they couldn't agree with each other. A pity, really, although it pained Lancer some that things would end on such a sad note. Clashing blades with Saber was very exhilarating, but duty calls.

The Heroic Spirit of a once famed Titania mustered a determined look regardless of the discomfort. This would be a final clash, one shall stand... And one shall fall.

'' **Scatter, Crimson** -!''

'' **Pierce, Gá** -!''

It came without even a warning, a sense of dread stopping the final swing and a sure-killing curse. But to vanish so abruptly and in such manner. Saber knew the cause, for she had done the same moments ago, and to think that Rin is all alone now...

'' _MASTER!''_

Re-equipping Flight Armour once more, Saber gave chase. And gods forbid she found her master still intact, those two are going to feel her wrath!

 **XxX**

Shirou felt useless.

It wasn't the first time he felt so, but it wasn't very recent he had that kind of trepidation hanging over his head like a sword to drop upon execution.

Once again he was proven this night how completely worthless all his talent came when faced with such high odds. Servant and Masters, Masters and Servants.

He was supposed to be a hero here, not Rin! He was the one who should be out there helping to prevent anymore blood being spilled, and for a cause he has yet to full grasp. But the harsh reality came and knocked him over with vengeance making him humbled.

 _ **What did th**_ _e lit_ _ **tl**_ _e boy_ _ **drea**_ _m_ _ **to be**_ _...?_

 _Hero of justice..._

 _W_ _ **ha**_ _t_ _ **did a b**_ _oy_ _ **pr**_ _omi_ _ **se t**_ _o his_ _ **father upon**_ _his de_ _ **athbe**_ _d...?_

 _I w_ _ **il**_ _l co_ _ **ntinue**_ _ **your dr**_ _eam, b_ _ **ecom**_ _e t_ _ **h**_ _e_ _ **Hero of Jus**_ _tice...!_

 _Hero of Justice...!_

 _Hero of Justice...!_

 _Hero of just..!_

 _Hero of...!_

 _Hero..._

The jumble of different thoughts all entangled by a same dream, was promptly crashed by a literal crashing sound. Wood creaked and without being able to hold off the object from the outside, it split in two allowing for the scarce of moonlight into the dark room...

And a writhing body of one Rin Tohsaka.

''Tohsaka, are you...?!''

''Run...''

''What...?'' Shirou was stopped mid-step, dumbfounded.

''Run, Emiya...'' She craned her paining neck at him, her consciousnesses fighting to stay awake, ''Or you'll... die...''

''I was hoping to avoid this.'' The voice Shirou came to fear came from the outside, steps upon dirt until silhouette appeared at the newly made entrance. There stood Bazett, her upper coat gone and her white undershirt sporting holes from which smoke seemed to slowly seep. ''But I guess I have no other choice now... Stay down until I finish, will you?''

Shirou stumbled back, his hands brushing dust and dirt from a design ancient of origin.

''Why... Why do you even do this?! What did Tohsaka ever did to you anyway?!'' In his final moments for the second time, he couldn't keep it all bottled up anymore.

Bazett stared at him oddly. ''You truly don't know?'' The boy's look remained unchanged, ''The Holy Grail War is fought for one purpose; a fight between Servants and Masters. Some win, others lose, it's just how it is. The last one standing takes it all. Now, as for your case, it's just bad luck I guess...''

That was it?! The whole point was to knock each others brains out or kill in a variety of other ways so one could be declared as the strongest?! The absurdity has never felt so disgusting to Shirou in his life.

'' _I don't want to die... I don't want to die... I... I WANT TO LIVE!''_

 **~Shatter those days of feeling helpless.~**

 _I'm-I'm scared-I want to live!_

 **~Then smash through the moment of fear and don't cry.~**

 _I-I can't... I don't know how to... Tohsaka will die... we are both going to die and I don't know what to do...!_

 **~When your grip slips and you're afraid of something you can't see, stand up and face them with your head raised!~**

The boy's demeanor suddenly did one-eighty, it put the Irish Master on guard. What really set the alarms was the glow that started to shine the room under his feet. She could recognize it anywhere. ''Summoning Circle...?! You... How did you?!''

 **~INDECISION IS FORBIDDEN! YOU ARE READY AND SET!~**

''There is no other way! I. WILL STOP. YOU!''

''You...!'' Bazett dashed at him, one arm cocked back, but even with all the light that spawned, she could see it all too perfectly. An outline came first, until a full body materialized in front of her.

''Ghh!''

''Woah there!'' A new masculine voice started.

Shirou didn't know how many types of relief flooded him right now, but his poor legs couldn't keep up. A stinging sensation on the back of his hand and one look at it showed him the cause. A set of three symbols, like those Tohsaka seemingly possessed, but different in design. Instead of an intricate sword pattern like that on the girl, his looked more simplistic than anything. A round shape that enclosed another sphere which contained a triangular... Star?

''Uhh, kid, I don't wanna cut your sweet time with hand, I how much important it is, but can we please get back to why the Glaring Tranquil Fury wants to make your face familiar with her fist?'' The newly arrived entity said casually, while keeping the magenta haired woman's hand in his own metallic grip.

''Servant... So you are one of us.'' Bazett said accusingly unable to keep her frown away. And the new Servant, whose grab seemed ordinary; a dark hoodie with red lining, pants, trekking shoes and even more common brown eyes dancing with mirth, black hair and goatee. He also carried a backpack of sorts, but she couldn't be too sure...

''See, I'm confused here...'' The Servant spoke, inching his face closer to the woman's, ''Do I know you from somewhere?'' His answer was in the form of another attempt at decking him in the face that ended poorly for the enemy Master, ''Okay, not much of an invasion of private space fan, but c'mon. Hmm? These are cool, strengthening charms? No; it goes deeper, an overlay inscription and a custom made design. Can I just b...?''

''Let. _GO_!'' Not used to such scrutiny, Bazett felt like a lab experiment than a proud, hard-working member of the Sealing Designation part of Magic Association. This Servant's behaviour creeped her out and rubbed in a so many wrong ways.

And there she goes. The bearded man watched her leap back, and then took in the rest of the state where he was brought. ''We'll talk about interior decorator, that's for sure, 'cuz I think your house looks like a shack, kid.''

''Actually... this is a shack.'' Shirou admitted lamely.

The Servant turned to him abruptly, his expression shocked. ''You live in a shack?! That's not gonna work, nu-huh, kid. No way. I'm thinking that...''

''Hey... don't ignore me.'' Bazett cut him off, raising her hand which held her Command Seals. ''Since you were so kind to grace us with a Servant, _no-Master_ , let me repay in kind. **I order you, Lancer! Appear by your Master's side now**!''

''That can't be good...'' The iron armed Servant muttered.

In a fluttering of space, an unruly man stepped forward, his spear in at throwing position. ''- **Bo** -!'' Lancer stopped, his expression thunderstruck as the curse ceased moving up his throat. Getting his bearings quickly, he took in the new scenery, or the lack of thereof. ''Either of you two wanna tell me what the fu-'' Then he spotted the Little Lass Skippy sprawled on the adjacent wall, and the one who was behind a guy that gave away a familiar presence. ''You're that Hubby?'' Lancer said, tilting his head to the side, ''Not-so-dead-hubby by all accounts...''

Bazett fought the urge to facepalm. ''Lancer... We're kind of in a pinch here...''

''Man, we seem to be havin' a lot of those in one sitting. Talk 'bout turnovers.''

''Hey you, guy in a blue. You're Lancer, right.''

The man in question raised one brow. ''Yeah...'' He immediately tensed when the implications washed over him like a wet dog. ''Oh, shite...''

''Cool. I'm _Archer_.'' The man smiled pleasantly, his grin turned wicked as a click was heard and his chest glowed with unbidden power. ''And you've overstayed your welcome.'' And he released it.

Lancer didn't understand why his Skill didn't seem to work, and he was greeted with a revelation not a moment too soon as the searing ray of light pushed towards him and his Master. His other instincts told him to shield the woman in that little split second that remained or else she'd be incinerated.

The Irish duo was sent sailing through the air back into the yard's premises just outside of the exit, Lancer's entire posteriority a mess of sizzling smoking flesh and searing metal. As for Bazett, well, the only thing she should fear at the moment is asphyxiation.

Heavy steps, a sound of metal sliding against metal was the only warning for Lancer to roll them out of the way some more, because the vacated spot was once again blasted with the raw heat, although smaller in delivery.

'' _Archer_ class?!'' Lancer screamed in frustration, his back burning, ''You know what, fuck you! Riders fight mountless, Sabers flings just any weapon out of her domain, and Archers shoot without a bow, 'cause why the hell not?! Something is seriously wrong with y'all!''

''Yeah, yeah, suck it up,'' Archer said, standing covered from head to toe in a menacing metallic gray-blackish mail. Its surface reflected the light while the darker parts seemed to draw the shadows in, ''The way I see it, you got two options. Run with your tail between your legs, or you can just royally screw the pooch and die right now. Either's fine with me.''

Both innuendos, intentional or not, didn't flew over Lancer's head. ''... Don't know why, but I already hate yer guts.''

Archer chuckled, his voice coming more distorted through the face-plate. ''They just never listen...'' Rising his palm facing front, he started gathering more energy for a lethal outcome.

''Wait... stop, Archer!'' Shirou yelled, coming from the ruined hut, with the girl holding him for support and blinking away cobwebs.

The seventh Servant paused momentarily, his palm still vibrating with unreleased power. ''I'm in a middle of something here, kid. I'll be there in a jiffy, just gotta take care of the interlopers first.''

''But, that will kill them...!'' The kid protested, and Archer fought back a sigh of exasperation.

''Yeah, that's kinda my plan. It's, you know, War and all that, so one less concern for us.'' He noted with the air of cool indifference and logic backing his reasoning.

''But that not-...!''

''MASTER!'' Shirou's retort was cut by an new-old presence, one Saber bloody and bruised jumped in between the combatants, eyes wild when she spotted Rin. ''Master,'' she said in a more subdued voice, failing to notice just who exactly stood on her path toward her contractor, but that lasted for a measly beat, ''... What in the name...?''

''...'' Archer was at loss for words at first, head rapidly dancing from the girl to the red-head. Rin's Command Seals did not escape his notice twice. ''Well, well...'' His stance shifted, now aiming straight to Rin's head with his second palm up. ''Kid, do as I say. Step away from that girl and come here.''

''Mast-!''

''Wait a min-!''

The deadly ray soared past Rin's head, just shy out of reach of her hair. She could feel the sensation on her cheek, like being exposed to a sunlight for an extensive period. ''I'm not sure if I can make it any more clear. The two I'm holding in my crosshairs are Masters.''

''I get it... for what is worth.'' Shirou said to placate, trying to diffuse the situation of the trigger-happy Servant he seemed to get.

''Glad we have that out of the way,'' Archer snipped, ''So which one goes first? I say we take care of dirt-gobblers before they finish rolling in mud, _then_ we can deal with girly and her Jack-of-All-Stats.''

''Tch, _tosser_...'' On of the foreign pair cursed loudly. ''Ya really think ya can deal with _two_ Servants in one go?!''

''Think? You don't get it do you? I just blasted your ass across the damn lawn, and Ginger Minge looks like she was dragged through hell and back courtesy by you, no? So the fact is, I just got here, fresh and very much full unlike the rest of you, and I'm Archer class of all things!'' The fully armoured Servant stated.

Rin was, to Shirou's disbelief, smiling openly. Really, nothing could possibly happen to make her mood anymore sour, so why not just take small blessings and go with it. Archer did say he wanted to deal with her and Saber later, never specifying in what way exactly that might end. So, as a professional and a representative of nobility on this side of the planet, she made a crucial call. ''We accept.'' She spared a meaningful look at Saber, and no matter how much unsatisfaction she tried to project, Saber yielded her aggressive intentions. _For now._

''Huh?'' Shirou asked smartly, apparently the only one not getting the memo. ''Did I miss something?''

''Don't question it Emiya, just go with the flow.'' Rin said, her serene smile, that to Shirou's estimate was anything but, never leaving her face.

''Smart girl,'' Archer said, but he didn't let his hands fall from the targets, ''That just leaves you two. What's it gonna be?''

Bazett supposed that she should be the voice of reason on her team, for better or worse. ''We will stand down,'' At Lancer's shocked face she interjected, ''But hear me now, Masters Tohsaka and... _Emiya_ , next time be prepared for a full-blown exchange, I will not hesitate.'' Picking herself up with whatever dignity she'd left, her shirt now sporting blood, mostly her Servant's, she staggered with her eyes never leaving the sight of a deadly limb aimed at her person, Lancer following in tow.

With the pair out of his visual range, the Servant of Bow without a bow, turned fully to the remainder of the guests of Emiya manor, the tension still drifting heavily in the air. ''Kid,'' He asked Shirou, the headgear receding in the back of his metal suit, ''tell me you got drinks inside, I could really use one.''

Rin snorted quite unladylike, drawing attention at her, smile gone and the dry expression marring her features, ''That's good and all, but Emiya, can you please ask your Servant to stop trying to blow my head off. I would be really grateful.''

Now it was Archer's turn to sound offended, ''Uh yeah, no... Sorry to say, but right now you're the insurance policy, 'cuz you know.'' He waved at Saber's general direction, not sparing her a glance.

''Archer, I really don't want people dying if I can avoid it, and especially in my house at that, so if you could... I'm sure Tohsaka understands the gist of it, right?''

Rin looked at Emiya like he's grown another head, but shrugged at the end. ''Well, all evidence to the contrary, but I'd be genuinely happy to wrap this up and head home for a good rest. Preferably with no missing body parts.''

''Oh, I don't doubt it, but your Servant is another matter entirely...'' Archer said with a sardonic smirk.

''What?! Are you suggesting I am as honourless to go against my Master's wishes?!'' The red-haired Servant growled.

''Not at all, but knowing your M.O. I'd think my reasoning isn't as far-fetched. And judging by the thinky face on girly, she doesn't know how bad a vindictive streak you can have... Well, technically, used to have, but old habits die hard, right?''

Saber's whole face resembled her hair, ''You...! How dare you even presume such-!'' And for him to bring such matters in front of her Master even. Saber knew here and now, that there was one more Servant she could hardly get common ground with.

''Alright, enough...!'' Rin snapped, rubbing her temples hard to stave off the incoming pain, ''Obviously, you two know each other. Which is just dandy, Emiya, for you to summon a Servant that had a history with my own, really props for you.''

''Thank you...?''

Servants on the other hand didn't take what Rin was bringing about pleasantly.

''Tell me you're not serious, girly...''

''Master, please refrain from such thoughts! This _man_ ,'' she spat the word, ''is one of the most vile to have walked the surface!''

''Right, whatever...'' Rin dismissed it, getting Saber riled up wasn't in her current plans for now, ''Look, Emiya, we both had a rough night, so how about we part ways amicably? I'll even go out of my way and repair the damage to your house and Saber can take care of the rubble, sounds good to you?''

Shirou wanted to rebuke her offer, but then remembered the state he was in. Archer waited silently, and there are so much more things he would rather ask, but they had to get some out of the way first, so he accepted the proposal. ''Sure, okay...''

After patching up the walls with a simple magical trick she learned in her early youth, simple but apparently astounding for Emiya. She did take small pride in that. When she was finished it was time for the final words, and Rin wasn't so sure how exactly would that end. Not with someone like this Archer, if he even was that, watching her every move whilst keeping Saber at good distance.

''Well, I've repaid my debt and we should part here. It's less troublesome that way.'' The magus in Rin spoke out. ''Emiya, next time we walk into each other, we'll be enemies.''

Shirou was, for the lack of a better word, uncertain. Of what to do, of how to proceed from now on. Because as it turned out, the girl whom he had a minor crush at school turned out to be a magus. A real deal at that, and now she expected him to just walk away and upon next meeting they would try to kill one another. He really didn't think he had it in him to hate Rin enough to take her life, in spite of her own caustic personality. She did help him out tonight, and he was mostly alive thanks to her... And Archer for the second part.

When he tried to lay it down on Rin, she rebuffed him with the jeering laugh.

''Seriously, Emiya... Heh, I wasn't born yesterday and neither were you. Much as I appreciate the sentiment, I've helped you because you were a civilian and a non-threat in the War... But now, with this development, you're going to have to abandon that softness and go for the throat. I know I will.''

Shirou winced visibly as if burned by her lecturing. ''But I still don't...''

Rin held a hand to interrupt him, unlike Archer's it wasn't filled with raw Mana ready to tear a new one into its target. ''Kotomine Church... I'm pretty sure you know your way there Emiya, it's the only one in town. The priest there, Father Kirei is an acting observer in this War and a neutral party. He can fill you in on all the blanks and details I don't have time and certainly patience now.''

There, she has done him another big favour.

Shirou might have considered the offer right away, as if being force feeded and made from the princess' hand, but his new partner wasn't. ''That's awfully kind from someone who just made death-threats a minute ago.''

Rin couldn't find it in her to be insulted, she just shrugged again, the motion sending an unpleasant jolt through her back. ''Take it as you wish. I didn't even had to share this much, but I did nevertheless. What you'll do with that information is not my concern. Now, gentleman, if that would be all I wish you good night.''

With that, Rin Tohsaka walked away an enemy, and Shirou Emiya watched her go in silence. There was nothing else he could say or claim for Rin to even consider any further alliance with him. He was certain that any offering of an olive branch would meet a harsh refusal, or heaven's forbid an outrage. Rin was a magus clearly invested in this War, and she pursued it with passion and drive to get what she wanted. If she had to go through him to reach the winning post, she definitely might pummel him three times over.

She genuinely might do that.

''So, kid...''

Shirou turned to see Archer gazing at the retreating semi-hostile party, no longer drawing weapons at their back. And in his normal clothes once more? _Where did all that armour go?_

And Archer wore one of the most prize-winning smirks if Shirou ever saw one. ''... About that drink?''

The copper-haired hero in training groaned silently.

 **XxX**

From the safe distance, somebody stood and watched. First Lancer had retreated like a failed dog he was along his boorish Master. Then, after a half and hour or so came Rin Tohsaka.

Illya was standing alone at the heightened top, until that moment her Servant choose to materialize, her gaze plastered at the younger teen and her crimson haired Servant.

 _Strange._

''Berserker...'' Illyasviel said, making her prime desire know without having to spell it out.

''Oh, he's alive alright...'' The blonde in black and yellow full body tights noted with lack of interest, her hawk-like eyes trailing Tohsaka's group form afar. ''But that's not our only main worry... Hehe, ohh, things have turned more better than I thought they would.'' Berserker finished with a shark-like grin that even made Illya uneasy.

She squinted, trying to follow her Servants superior sight. ''The Second Owner? You think she will pose that much of a danger for us... Her Servant?''

The tall woman crouched next to the small girl, their height now almost equal. ''Let's just say that I have a favour to cash in with that Servant of hers.''

''Past acquaintance?'' Illya guessed. Judging by Berserker's chortle, she was on point.

''Oh, we were acquainted alright... And now I finally got the excuse to cave in that thick skull of hers.'' The Servant of Madness cracked her knuckles impatiently, but noticed that Illya didn't share her enthusiasm when the girl diverted her attention at the boy's house. _Not this again..._ Since her initial encounter with the boy, Illya was left disheartened or confused.

And in truth, the homunculus girl's thoughts were a maelstrom. _I should kill him._ She once thought, because grandpapa's story held weight, yes. But the curiosity got the better of her, and after a brief face-to-face with Kiritsugu's new son she was left speechless, not knowing what to do or think anymore. He smiled at her... Smiled without asking for a thing in return, no strings attached, no false facial expression like he was some dangerous predator on the inside. _Just_... _Just_ _smiled_...

''Illya...'' As if sensing her discomfort, Berserker called out to her, bringing on hand to rest upon a tiny shoulder. ''What are you thinking...? Actually, scratch that, are you still hung over by that meeting?''

The pout was her answer, with an added light foot stomp.

Heaven's give her strength and patience, for dealing with moody girls trapped in the pre-teen bodies was not her forte. _Not_. Yet she still tried... Illya deserved that much, Berserker couldn't fathom the girl doing the exact thing in another time, but only with a expressionless three-hundred pound statue that knew as much about little girl's heart as he would about ripping them out of legendary animals.

So, she suggested what she thought was the only reasonable course of action, if only to make Illya think straight and put an ease on her mind.

''If it'll clear any suspicion, go talk to him again. Proper _talk_.''

Illya blinked in rapid succession, her red eyes boring into the Servant's hot amber, ''You think that... Would that be smart...?''

For someone who can be direct like Illyasviel, seeing her this hesitant and catching up to her actual age was positively endearing. ''There's nothing stopping you like the last time, right?'' Berserker then winked and said in a conspiratory tone, ''I'll cover for you, don't worry about that. You enjoy the date and I'll keeping my six senses open.''

Her budding smile froze mid-way, eyes wide, ''D-Date?''

''Well, I mean, we can work on an excuse... You can't just pop out of nowhere and ask to spend time...''

''You can't? What is so wrong with that?'' Illya asked innocently, to her it would be a privilege for the boy, for she had separated her own precious war-planning to make room for his stay.

 _Oh nothing... And everything..._ Worst case scenario, someone files a report on a pedophile in broad daylight.

''Well, thing is...'' Berserker didn't know how to finish, and Illya eagerly expected an answer, like a child waiting the approval from her parents. She really had that much impact on her life, did she? ''You know what, you should just act yourself. Not 'yourself' Illyasviel the Master of the Holy Grail War... Just be Illya, okay, the girl who wants to have fun but never could spare enough time in her life to do so, until now. Forget the Grail, the family obligation crap, or fighting... Have a normal day outside.''

Like pouring an elixir to a cup, Illya nodded with every word spoken, plans already formulating for tomorrow.

 _Madre santísima, what have I done...?_

Now it was Berserker who didn't share the fervor. There were so many things that could go wrong on the street. But no, she will make sure that Illya's day went without as much hitch as she could help it.

 **XxX**

Ruler, back from her own patrol, climbed to the highest floor of hers and Saber's hideout. It was actually a construction site, and it was temporary, but she didn't complain much as a Servant. Even if draft bothered her sometimes, Saber knew how to make a shelter and provide warmth.

And Saber usually greeted her right as she made contact, but not this time around. She found him on the very top, leaning against the iron pillar, lost in thought. He wasn't the individual to open up to others that easily she knew that... But as things stand, at least he could acknowledge what ailed his mind if only to put an ease on it.

''Saber...'' She reached out with her hand, but he moved away. ''Saber, what is wrong?'' Her voice soft but held a firm edge.

''Commander... Jeanne...'' That was first that he directly used her real name, ''Do you think that Grail had a purpose for bringing u-... _me_ here?''

''I believe... that we were brought here for a purpose, and I honestly can't tell what exactly it is, but we should bide our time and perform our duties. I'm sure the reason would show itself eventually.'' Saber once again refused to meet her eyes, as if the mere gaze could burn him, which was absurd considering who he is. ''Oh Saber, why-...?''

''I would like that, from now on, that we return to the first name basis... if possible.''

''Oh...'' Jeanne said, slightly off guard. '' _Oh_! Is that what bothered you? Then if so, do not fret! Um, I'm glad we are good partners. I always thought you as one, no matter of your origins.''

This girl... she wasn't even aware of the effect she had on him.

 _Partners, huh_. He couldn't hold it up, so he laughed for the full minute. ''Gods, if only I met more such as yourself... I would rather we walk the night, I require some time to finish and sitting in one place I find dull.''

So they ended up walking aimlessly thorough the city, just at their own leisure. Little blonde girl and a scarfaced red-head. During the entirety of it, Jeanne listened to Saber recounting his past considering his identity. 'Igneous' was as much as part of him as his birthname, she wasn't exactly sure what caused him such worry, but didn't want to interrupt his retelling.

Then it came to the little complicated part she couldn't help but ponder. ''Then, you are the man behind the original 'Natsu'... If I understood right, you were brought back to life at one point...''

He shook his head. ''No. The humanborn 'Natsu Dragneel' passed away a child. I... I am but what remained of him, brought back by another wizard...'' It pained him to no end, this one particular part of his life. Was he really the genuine article, or just a soul stitched back and put in the malleable fleshbag... ''Hmph, I think I am the genuine antithesis to all your Church teaches, no? Black magic and human's meddling joined together and the end result was me. _Resurrection_... Meat puppet designed and programmed...''

Jeanne's fists were clenched along with her eyes as they stopped at the quiet crossroads. _How could anyone...? Is that why he believes he's not worthy to serve by Ruler's side...? Oh dear, what has life done to you, Sa-Natsu..._

Natsu only noticed after two more steps that Ruler wasn't following. He looked back and frowned as her form trembled slightly, and he was sure it had nothing to do with the chilly night air. He was surprised when she broke int a sprint and rammed into him, only to quickly pull back and take his one hand with her own two. ''What are...?''

The arbiter Servant's eyes shook with unreleased tears as she tried but failed to keep her best scolding face, ''Are these the hands of a monster?''

Taken aback, he tried to respond to the best of his ability, ''You know I have shed blood, I led countless others to their deat-''

''And? Have you forgotten who I am? I abandoned my own home and life so that I could fight for freedom of my country... I did things a woman at that era would be scorned, and yet I still pushed on.'' She raised both their palms, now one against another, his hand twice as big, ''You shouldn't look at things like that... Because, you being here is proof enough... You are worthy to humanity, to the Throne itself... Don't grieve over it, Natsu, don't condemn the past,'' A single droplet found itself sliding down her cheek despite her best efforts, ''F-For doing so would mean you... that you would reject every good choice you have ever made, the people you laughed and smiled with, your loved ones... So, I beg of you, don't denounce what you are.''

Natsu was too stunned to do anything, condemning himself was the least of concerns... _Idiot, idiot! She cries because of you right now!_ Not knowing what to do or how to respond to a heartfelt declaration, for he hadn't had many, the tall man wrapped his other hand around Jeanne. The air seemed to grow still, the noise of cicada stopping with their tune...

 _And the corners were illuminated by the shadows._

* * *

 **Yes, yes, I suck at my own deadlines. In future, I'm never giving such promises lightly ever again.**

 **Now, onto the story! It's safe to say that all of you are aware who Rin's Saber is, and congrats to those who got in on the first try, there will be glossary waiting for you all at the bottom. As for Archer, I'm gonna come out straight and say; No, he's not who you think he is, at all.**

 **Assassin on the other hand... Heh, well, tough luck whoever tries to pry outta my mouth. They're all here and that's the important part.**

 **As to where I've been all this time and why I've fallen behind so much with writing, let me tell you this; life sucks. Life of a college senior preparing for Bachelor's Degree sucks even more. I'll leave it at that.  
**

 **-Servant statistics**

 **Identity:** Erza Scarlet, Titania*

 **Class:** Saber

 **Alternative classes:** Caster, Lancer

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

Strength: A+

Endurance: A+

Agility: B+

Mana: A+

Luck: B

Noble phantasm: A

 **Class Skills:**

Magic resistance: A

Riding: C+

 **Personal Skills:**

Telekinesis: C

Bravery: A

Battle continuation: A

 **Noble Phantasm:**

The Knight, Magic of the Queen of Fairies A+ (Anti-Unit, Anti-Army)

This is not a single Noble Phantasm, but the collection of various equipment and armours that one Erza Scarlet wielded during her adventures as the famed Guild Mage and even later in her life. It also allows a fusion between different types of combinations but at the higher Mana cost. A single mental command is enough for the desired object to be pulled at her will, though Erza needs to be specific in regards to her armours.

(*) This is not the original version of Erza Scarlet, yet rather the one which lacked several figures in her life. More prone to violent outbursts as mentioned by Archer, but learned to control it as she grew older in age. Despite appearing as an honourable knight, Erza has never in fact been in the actual service to be recognized as such, although her bravery on the battlefield and her numerous deeds has left its imprint in history, so people tended to regard her as such.

-If there are confusions over Erza's standard armour she constantly wears, her default is no longer Heart Kreuz from the anime. If you are truly interested, then search for 'Fire Emblem Titania', her general appearance is what Erza of this fic is based around.

 **-Bonus, because I'm feeling generous for some reason.-**

 **Identity:** Natsu Dragneel, Igneous, Hellhound, Crimson Gladiator, E.N.D*

 **Class:** Saber

 ** **Alternative** classes: **Berserker, Caster, Lancer, Avenger

 **Alignment:** Chaotic/Neutral Good**

Strength: A

Endurance: A+

Agility: B

Mana: A++

Luck: E

Noble phantasm: EX

 **Class Skills:**

Magic resistance: A+

 **Personal Skills:**

Mana Burst (Flames): A++

Gladiatoriis Armis, Tools of a Gladiator: A

Not too dissimilar from The Knight, but not at such level where the change enables him much boost of any Parameters, except perhaps his Endurance. It is a skill that exemplifies every style of combat Natsu has mastered with different weapons since his time in the Arena and throughout his life.

Daemon Kind: N/A

Revived through the artificial means with the flesh of the real Natsu into the strongest Etherious. This side is usually dormant most of the time and even Natsu himself would have it remain as such. However, caution is advised because if tampered with it could lead to consequences. Being of daemon kind makes Natsu vulnerable to weapons with Anti-Demonic properties, however one should not take this as an advantage, for E.N.D. does not bear the epithet 'strongest' for show.

 **Noble Phantasm:**

Sol Invictus, The Indomitable Flame Spirit: B~A++ (Anti-Army, Anti Fortress, Anty-City)

The ability which, according to the many stories, earned Natsu the moniker he is much more famed, but that is mostly hearsay. The truer version is that Natsu was contracted by a divine creature (God or otherwise), and with his innate skill around the fire element has granted him the control over even the highest of authorities over fire, although used for destructive purposes if anything. Gods' help or not, the one known as Igneous was a great warrior who conquered the whole armies, set ablaze the symbols of oppression and even prevented catastrophe from happening. A truly devastating weapon that lights the path towards any goal by reducing to cinders that which dares to stand in its way.

The Ultimate Curse, Heart of the Inferno: EX (Anti-Unit, Self)

A nightmarish force, deadly for all that those around him, be it friend or foe or even his own Master. Special conditions are needed in order for it to activate this Noble Phantasm, and since Natsu himself would hardly do it consciously, it is either through force or desperation that would trigger its release. Upon taking root, Natsu's heart is obliterated, his mind grows ever distant, negotiations are not possible. A one-time shot that has 99.99% success rate but at heavy cost. In this state, the true essence of E.N.D. shall appear, a creature driven only by instincts with one goal in mind; kill those of divine origin and reduce to ashes anything that was touched by the Gods.

(*) This Natsu, just like the aforementioned Erza, are from the same universe. The relationship between the the two is that of mutual respect for each others mettle and courage. Natsu Dragneel was a part of what the group of Dragons, one Black Wizard, one Celestial Mage and a few collaborators would come to call 'the Chosen ones'. Five children, five Dragonslayers, were to venture a timetraveling endeavour four centuries into the future in hopes of growing strong enough to face the plague which set upon that period; The Black Dragon of Apocalypse. However, what they failed to account for, or purely ignored out of their desperation, was that nothing is given when messing with time-space continuum. Fate has deemed it just to fall upon Natsu's shoulders when instead of the designated date, he woke up almost eight years before. His story starts from that point until his death, the expectations of many weighed on him, yet he defied the order and made peace on his own terms. If such a thing was possible...

(**) Although fairly thick-skinned in his demeanor, literally and figuratively, Natsu at his core is the one who will choose 'good' before all, no matter if sometimes things are very bleak with only gray to fill the void. At the end of the day, he is a man that would wish, if possible, to live the rest of his life reunited with his family and loved ones. Doing right by others would be just another day at the office, so to speak, not that he would outright admit it to anyone.


End file.
